Pokemon: A New World
by UnstoppableGamer
Summary: Lux Amity is the son of the Spes Champion, Airi Amity. The Spes region has always been a peaceful place to live for all lifestyles. However, one thing stood out, its fierce Pokemon League. One day, an organization known as New Order tore Lux's peaceful life asunder. Join him in his quest to defeat them and challenge his own mother to become Champion.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle Atop the Mountain**

Two trainers stood opposed to each other atop Mt. Eclipse, a young woman and a young man. Both emanated a fierce determination.

"I've already won and you know it!" Gloated the fashionably dressed woman. She wore long pink hair under a white hat, a pink and white blouse and matching boots. She smirked gently at the man opposite of her. "Give up while you still have your dignity!"

"Feh!" Snorted the black haired man. He donned a black and green coat along with spiked boots of a similar color. On the back of his coat was a Haxorus insignia. "Too soon you gloat little Beautifly. We're far too experienced to let a fairy stop us!"

The woman chuckled before sending out a Togekiss. The winged fairy beamed brightly in confidence. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you, Dragonman!"

"You know what to do!" The man commanded as a Dragonite burst onto the field.

* * *

 **Chapter One- Lux**

A young sixteen year old boy laid asleep in a fancy white cabin rocking to waves that struck the large ship. A small Eevee cuddled with him. It had a pink bow wrapped around its left ear. A gentle knock awoke the critter prompting it to nudge the boy.

"Hmm..?" The boy mumbled. He had short black hair with a bang that covered his right eye partially. "...What is it Eevee?"

"Vee!" The small fox like creature cried gesturing to the door. As if on cue, a gentle knock rang out followed by a woman's voice. "Lux sweetie, are you awake?"

"Ah!" Lux exclaimed as he collected himself. "Yeah, hold on while I get dressed, Mom!"

Lux quickly dressed in his usual attire. He dressed in a simple grey shirt covered by a black and green jacket, along with matching pants and boots. He gazed gently at a similarly colored hat his mother had bought for him. _Why not?_

Lux quickly opened the cabin door for his mother. She was a fashionable woman in her mid thirties with, what he assumed was, naturally pink hair and steel eyes. "Mom."

"Son." His mother responded, playfully. "Are you ready to eat?"

Eevee quickly pounced into her arms as if to answer. His mother chuckled as she caught her. "I'll take that as a yes!"

The three made their way to the dining room where they prepared to start their day. Lux ate a basic, well as basic as a five star meal can get, breakfast while his mother and Eevee feasted on the chef's best. After finishing his mother spoke up. "So are you ready?"

Lux instinctively knew what she was referring to, a frown forming on his face. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be…"

"Don't be so pessimistic…" His mother teased, mildly agitated. "I started my journey when I was ten! Look at me now! Champion of the Spes region!"

"I know!" Lux argued. "I just don't want to do this! I don't even have a proper battle ready Pokemon!"

Eevee held her head down in shame. "Ee…"

"I didn't mean it like that…" Lux apologized. "But do you see what I'm saying, Mom?"

"I would make a sarcastic remark but…" His mother reached into her bag before pulling out a small red and white object, and holding it out to him. "Here you go."

Lux slowly reached out for the ball, half expecting his mother to take it back. He grasped it tightly in his hands, slowly inspecting it, as his mother sarcastically remarked. "It's no Charmander, but it should please even you."

Lux gently tossed the ball onto the ground. "Go!"

From the ball emerged a small green tusked bipedal Pokemon, which immediately cried, "Ax-ew!"

"That's…" Lux began.

"Your father bred this Axew just for you before he disappeared." His mother interrupted.

Lux couldn't help but smile at the little guy. "Hey Ax-" He was quickly cut off as the Axew swiped at him. "Hey!"

Axew simply growled as he turned away from him. He turned to Eevee, let out a snarl causing her to flee to a couple's table nearby.

"Really?" Lux questioned aggressively prompting laughter from his mother.

"You asked for a battle ready Pokemon. Well, there he is." Her tone shifted. "We'll be getting off soon, so get your things."

"Why are we going to New Fang City again?" Lux asked. _And yes the city was called New Fang for some bizarre reason_. "I don't remember you telling me..."

"Just go pack up." His mother ordered. "I'm just delivering some news to the Gym Leaders."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- A New Order**

In the distance a young man flew on a Salamence cloaked by the night sky. He had short dark blue hair along with a matching jacket. He stoked the Salamence across its neck. "How are you feeling Sal?" It grunted joyfully in response. _Good_ , he thought to himself.

Off in the horizon, he noticed an exquisite cruise ship passing by, prompting a grin to form on his face. "Hey, why don't we go on a cruise Sal? Sal?"

Sal's attention shifted from its rider to the water, before releasing a wary snarl. The young man quickly joined to watch the waves. "What is it!?" His jaw slowly fell as if it became unhinged. "Oh, that's bad…."

 **….**

Airi brushed her hair off of her eye and watched the waves brush against the enormous ship. _Ol' Fatguts really knew how to build a ship_. She turned to watch Lux struggle to command Axew. "Hey, just listen to me!" Axew simply growled in response.

"You have to be firm!" Airi shouted after a sigh. Lux turned to her with an expression that said, 'I'm trying!' She reached into her bag slyly and pulled out a second Pokeball. _He wasn't ready for this one…_

"How are you Airi?" She jumped at a familiar gruff voice, quickly returning the Pokeball and turning to face Captain Indigo Wake.

"Don't do that…" She sighed before giving a friendly smile. "I'm fine. This is a fine ship."

He let out a hearty laugh in response. He dressed in a rugged blue long coat with a matching captain's hat. A thick shirt covered his large stomach. "Of course, only the best for the Champion and personal friend!"

"We'll being leaving soon Fatguts" She teased. "Hope you won't get lonely."

"I think I'll manage." He smiled. "So that Axew was your husband's?"

"Yes."

"I remember when my Chomp was just a little Carvanha…"

Their chat was silenced by a young sailor rushing to Wake. "Captain we have a situation!"

"What is it?" He quickly shifted to face the young man.

"A suspicious man is poking around the engine room. When we tried questioning him he attacked us with his Pokemon!"

"I'll handle it!" Airi cut in swiftly, jumping from her seat. "I can't sit on my thumb and let something happen!"

"Alright." the captain agreed without hesitation. "Show her the way."

"Watch Lux for me." Airi requested before marching behind the man.

 **….**

"Alright Electrode, you know what to do." Samuel ordered the spherical Pokemon. He shifted his gaze to Bisharp at the entrance. "Yo, how's it look?"

The humanoid Pokemon's eyes sharply watched its surrounding before quickly jumping back to his side. A pink haired woman quickly entered the room.

"Ah, that explains it…" Samuel remarked. "Heya Champ! What's got you in a hurry?"

"You're… the Titan City Gym Leader, Samuel Berk!" Airi gasped. "What are you doing!?"

"Ex, thank you very much." Samuel corrected firmly. "Some chick came along, kicked my ass, then took my job… Anyway you're just in time!"

Samuel pointed toward an Electrode preparing to Self-Destruct near the engines. Airi quickly ran to hide behind the doorway, before Samuel simply uttered. "Boom."

 **….**

Lux slipped to the floor at a sudden large tremor. Axew and Eevee cried in confusion while Captain Wake helped him to his feet. "What was that?" Lux questioned.

"Sounded like an explosion." He concluded. "Your mother was supposed to handle it…"

"What!?" Lux cried in shock. "Where is she!?"

Wake grimaced in remorse at his slip up. He hesitantly answered. "Engine Room… Hurry, I have help these people."

The two quickly hurried off in different directions. Lux eventually found his way to the Engine. Inside he found his mother battling with a casually dressed man. His mother quickly turned to face him. "Lux, get out of here!"

"Why!? I can help you!" Lux pleaded.

"No!" She screamed back at him. "This man is beyond anything you can do right now. Just get to Indigo!"

Lux looked at the man who simply mouthed, 'Go on child.' He reluctantly returned to the entrance.

Samuel grinned slyly at Airi in amusement. "Cute kid, too bad he's going to die."

"As if." She rebutted. Before he could respond a loud roar tore through the air.

"Too late..." He sighed.

The ship shifted harshly as a large purple and black sea Pokemon tore through the waves.

 **….**

Lux covered his eyes as the sudden storm raged. _There were no clouds before_ , he wondered. Before he could look around a stern voice spoke to him. "It's Kyogre."

Lux turned to face the speaker. It was a tall sharply dressed man with an odd robotic arm. He gestured to the side at a large Pokemon circling the ship. "...Or rather Shadow Kyogre. Completely obedient."

"Who're you!?" Lux questioned. "What's Kyogre doing here!?"

"Calm." The man ordered in a monotone. "I'm the leader of Team New Order. My name is Galen. Kyogre's just making sure that Miss Amity doesn't escape."

"That's-" Lux quickly cut himself off. _They were after his mother_. He attempted to remain calm. "Why do you want the Champion?"

"She's a threat." He answered in the same monotone. "Nothing more."

"A threat to what?" Lux continued.

"My dream of absolute order." He explained. "You see, beings like Kyogre here need to be controlled or else all of humanity shall perish."

"It was asleep!" Lux retorted. "You're causing more destruction than it was!"

"No, I did not." He sighed. " You wouldn't understand. Flygon."

At his command a green insectoid dragon flew onto the deck. Lux quickly threw out Axew in response. He let out an eager cry in response. Galen simply smirked. "An Axew, just like him. No matter, attack!"

Flygon swiftly struck Axew launching him backward. Axew quickly flipped in the air and fired a large pulse of energy back at the attacker. Flygon reeled back in pain at the surprise attack.

"Dragon Pulse?" Galen inspected in slight shock. "Interesting. Dragon Rush."

Flygon began to glow a bright blue before charging at Axew again. Axew quickly jumped to the side before swiping at it with his claws. Flygon crashed into the ground once again. Galen grimaced noticeably. "Annoying…"

Lux celebrated in excitement. "Good job Axew. Let's finish him off!" Axew once again shifted his gaze away in defiance. Lux let out another sigh.

"Take it to the sky." Galen ordered, aggressively. Flygon immediately gripped Axew and flew into the air. Axew responded by simply bombarding the green dragon with his Dragon Pulse. As quickly as they flew into the sky, they came barreling down. Flygon fell unconscious upon impact, with Axew using it as a cushion.

He let out a fierce victory cry. "Ax!"

Galen clenched his teeth as he returned his Pokemon. "Pathetic." He muttered as he crushed it's Pokeball with his robotic arm, tossing the pieces to the side.

"Why would you do that!?" Lux question.

Galen simply pulled out a second Pokeball in anger. "Garchomp. No more games."

A large dark blue shark-like Pokemon sprang forth into the battle. Before anyone could react, it slashed at Axew, once again launching him into the air. However, before he could counter, the assailant bit onto him and hurled him back downward. It quickly came down and crushed Axew under its leg. It let out one last deafening screech before turning to Lux.

Lux quickly called back Axew, who was too hurt to refuse. Eevee jumped from her Pokeball to attempt to protect him. Lux quickly grabbed her in refusal. "Eevee, no!"

"You actually angered me, kid." Galen recomposed himself. "What's your name?"

"Fire Blast! Go!" A voice interrupted before Lux could respond. A large fire attack struck the Garchomp causing it to jump back. A boy who looked slightly older than Lux landed a Salamence next to him. "Get on!"

Without thinking Lux hurried onto the winged dragon's back and gripped Eevee tightly. The boy quickly ordered the dragon to fly away. Galen shouted from behind them. "Kyogre!"

The legendary beast jumped from the water in an attempt to stop them. The boy swiftly ordered Salamence to use Thunder Fang. Salamence tore through Kyogre with ease causing its body to shatter like glass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Like Dragons in a Pod**

Lux and the boy arrived at Mt. Fang, eventually landing in a mansion's garden near the peak. Lux gazed at the mystical city that rested along the mountainside. A myriad of winged dragons glided among the clouds as if guarding the sacred lands. The boy responded to his amazement with a grin. "Beautiful ain't it?"

"Yeah…" Lux muttered slack-jawed. "I remember when my father last brought me here…"

"Oh? Who was your father?" The boy continued to inquire. "My dad might know him."

"He was…" Lux trailed off at a realization. "Mom! Is she alright!?"

"Oh? You were the only person I saw…" He apologetically revealed. "B-But I'm sure she's alright!"

"Yeah…Well she was the-" Lux began before a powerful shout interrupted him.

"Boy, you better have a damn fine explanation for joyriding on my Salamence!" A strict sounding man demanded. The boy stiffened up, muttering 'Aw crap', as the Salamence attempted to hide behind a tree. A man and woman stormed in, dressed in a matching winged blue attire. However, the man had navy hair while the woman had cyan. Both of their outfits seemed to be decorated in dragon fangs and scales.

"Niles for the…" The woman started before noticing Salamence's failure of a disguise. She simply let out a sigh and called out a Dragonite. She gestured to the tree before continuing. "Oh, no where's Salamence… Anyway, you are in deep boy!"

"Who the hell is that?" The man questioned upon discovering Lux. "I don't remember having that one…"

"Right! So, I have an amazing explanation for this!" Niles attempted to justify. Before he could continue, Salamence screeched loudly as Dragonite wrapped itself around it holding it down. Couldn't get away! "Anyway, I noticed smoke in the distance while I was checking the garden and had to investigate. When I looked over from the balcony I saw a ship being attacked by pirates! So, obviously I leapt onto Salamence to save any passengers, as a good samaritan should! When I arrived I saw a poor soul crying for his mother-"

"Hey! That's not-" Lux attempted to correct before Niles continued.

"So, I swooped in and saved the kid, before bringing him to safety." Niles ended with a nervous smile. "And now we're like, best friends!"

The man let out mildly annoyed sigh. "What's his name?"

"Uh…" Niles paused hesitantly before shuffling to Lux and whispering into his ear. "Yo, what's your name?"

"Lux…" He responded calmly. "And, uh, personal space…"

"Lux!" He shouted, jumping forward. "So come on Dad!"

"So, who are you Lux?" Niles' father asked slightly irritated.

"I'm… Lux Amity." He nervously explained. "Son of Airi and Siegfried Amity…"

"Oh…" The three stuttered simultaneously, before the man continued. "So, you're the son of the Champion and Dragon Elite Four member? What are you doing here?"

"My mother said she had to deliver a message to the New Fang Gym Leaders…" He continued. The man and woman looked at each other awkwardly.

"What did she intend to tell us?" The woman questioned. Lux looked at her in shock. "We're the Twin Dragon Leaders, Linda and Draco Fang..."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what she wanted…" Lux apologized.

"I think I do…" Draco confirmed. "We received a letter earlier informing us that we've been promoted… To the Dragon Elite Co-members."

"Wha-?" Lux gasped, feeling his heart stop completely. "That… My dad…"

"He hasn't reported in over a month..." Linda cut in, her expression sour. "Of course they would need a replacement…"

"If… If you received a letter, why did my mother even try to come here!?" Lux question, his voice almost giving out. "There had to be something else!"

The three remained silent until Draco spoke up again. "Let's just think about this in the morning, alright? You're probably tired."

Lux clenched his teeth. _What about his mother? Was she okay? Why didn't she tell him that his dad was being replaced?_ He sighed before nodding his head to the couple.

"Fantastic!" The couple celebrated in unison upon his agreement. Linda gleefully turned to Niles. "Take him to the guest room! Oh, and you're not of the hook."

"Yeah, yeah…" Niles pouted as he gestured for Lux to follow him.

 **….**

"So, you let him escape?" Cassandra Ford, the New Order head scientist sighed. She had long purple hair pulled back in a ponytail along with matching violet eyes. "Are kidding me, Galen?"

"I don't 'kid.'" Galen asserted firmly. "I failed to recognize him in the storm. That's all. More importantly, how is the search coming along?"

Ford leaned back in her chair, pulling up files on her computer screens. "Well, I've been unable to locate it since it broke out. I told you we should have sent better agents. And about Kyogre; You're saying the clone was destroyed?"

"Yes. It seems your creation was flawed." Galen informed. "It's power pales in comparison to the real thing."

Ford switched the monitors to show Kyogre locked away in stasis. Next to it were Raikou, Moltres and Palkia. "They refuse to listen and my clones are too weak… Any recommendations are appreciated."

"Keep trying to shadowfy them. In the meantime, make more clones." Galen ordered before turning to leave. "Also send our best to follow the boy…"

"Understood." Ford confirmed. "Amazing to think Cipher figured this out and we can't…"

 **….**

Lux awoke to the questionable shriek of the nearby Noiverns. How anyone slept through them was a mystery. A Shelgon waddled into the room as if it wanted to guide him. Lux quickly changed into an extra pair of clothes he carried in his satchel before following the round dragon. It lead him into the dining room where the Fangs were eating. He hesitantly ate the carefully crafted meal until Niles stood up.

"Time to battle Champion Boy!" He challenged cockily. "To the garden!"

Before Lux could respond he grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the battle arena. It was a wide open space with plenty of maneuver room, perfect for a flyer. Mr. and Missus Fang watched carefully from the side.

"Alright this time I'll use my Pokemon!" Niles proclaimed as he reeled back to throw out a Pokeball. "Go Skrelp!"

A small brown seahorse Pokemon entered the battle and let out a timid cry. "Skrelp…!"

Axew quickly rocketed out of his Pokeball uncommanded and let out an intimidating growl. Lux clenched his teeth in frustration before simply shaking his head. "Use Scratch!"

"Water Gun!" Niles commanded. Skrelp quickly fired a powerful spray of water at Axew, who quickly evaded the attack and countered with Dragon Pulse. Skelp pushed himself back before striking with another Water Gun. The attack struck Axew directly launching him backwards into the grass.

"Axew?" Lux worriedly checked on the disobedient dragon. He quickly picked himself off of the ground and turned to his trainer as if to temporarily cooperate. Lux let out a confident grin. "Alright, let's work together! Dragon Pulse!" The small Pokemon fired a large blast from his mouth once again to attack Skrelp. Skrelp once again jumped back to counter. "Close in with Scratch!"

Axew did just that and knocked the seahorse on the ground. Before he could recover, Axew began to lay into him with a flurry of swipes. Niles quickly shouted new orders at Skelp. "End it with Water Gun already!"

Skrelp slapped Axew away and prepared to use Water Gun. "Dragon Pulse!" Lux ordered.

The two fired powerful blasts at each other resulting in a collision. While powerful, Skrelp's attack was too weak to withstand Axew's, resulting in the blast being overpowered. Skelp was knocked back onto the grass where he fell unconscious. Niles let out a groan of disappointment. "We lost!? Oh, come on!"

Lux tossed up a fist in victory as Axew let out his usual victory cry. "Yeah! We did it!"

Draco and Linda happily cheered for his victory while still praising Niles. "Good job both of you!" Linda congratulated.

"I see you two going very far!" Draco stated. "I hope you plan to keep at it Lux."

"Yeah anyway…" Niles sulked. "I'll be heading to Amber to take on the Leader there so, if you want to tag along go ahead…"

"I would love to Niles." Lux stated happily. _It would probably be best to grow stronger in case he ran into Team New Order once again_. "Shall we go?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Daughter of the Moon**

Far off in the town of Leaf Bud, a young, blue eyed, black haired, sixteen year old girl named Luna eagerly rushed through the meadows to visit her local professor, Evan Apple. She wore a grey visored knitted hat with a small pink Pokeball icon on the left side. Matching that was a charcoal, short sleeved, cropped jacket atop of a rose pink shirt. Next was a short pink shirt with a black trim, along with a pair of black tights and rose knee high boots. Lasty, she wore a white belt along her waist, a matching Pokeball design satchel, a silver bracelet on her left hand, and a single black glove on her right hand with an odd marble in the wrist.

She clumsily barged into the doors of the all white building, nearly falling on her face. A handful of scientists ignored her instinctively and continued to work. However, a young looking, red eyed, scientist approached her calmly. "You didn't need to run…"

"I-I know!" Luna worriedly recollected herself awkwardly. She looked up at the head professor sheepishly. "I just thought you wouldn't want to wait Dad, er, I mean Professor Apple."

"Regardless, I guess we better get the show on the road…" Apple muttered drowsily as he pulled out a single Pokeball and two large marble like stones. "I analyzed the stones I found with you. They appear to be the two Charizardites."

"Really?" Luna pondered in disbelief as she stared at the two stones, one blue and the other orange. "I can't believe I just had those… Wait does that mean-?"

"Yes, in this Pokeball is a Charmander." Apple confirmed before tossing out an orange bipedal lizard. "She's your's now."

"I…" Luna fumbled for words as she inspected the Pokemon. "Yay! I'm going to call you Char!"

The small Pokemon eagerly jumped into her arms in approval. Apple quietly gazed upon the stone in her glove with a frown. "To bad that keystone won't work…"

Luna looked curiously at her glove before shaking her head optimistically. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is Char! Thank you so much!"

 **…...**

Outside the lab a white haired, red eyed, girl about Luna's age slouched aloof as she left. She dressed in a near all purple and blue outfit. It consisted of a light blue hat similar to Luna's, violet gloves, a blue vest, a lavender undershirt, blue shorts, white thigh highs, and amethyst knee high boots. "So you got a Pokemon? I bet it's weak."

Luna smiled at her gleefully out of excitement. "I got a Charmander, Gena!"

She scoffed as a Zorua climbed onto her shoulder hastily. "Everyone knows Squirtle is just better!"

"Look at her!" Luna continued unprovoked, calling forth the fire lizard. Char responded by hastily rolling around the grass. "Isn't she cute Sis?"

"Yeah." She stated before pointing at it firmly. Zorua quickly jumped from her shoulder and swiped at Char. "But that's not everything!"

Both Luna and Char jumped back in unison. Luna continued to smile, pointing at Zorua. "Scratch!"

"Don't let it." Gena countered.

Char quickly charged at the fox like Pokemon attempting to strike it. Zorua quickly jumped to the side and countered Char, knocking her into the dirt. Luna frowned disheartened, while Gena's smirk grew wider. "Char, try again!"

"Zorua, use your illusion." Gena commanded. Zorua's eyes began to glow before it's body took the form of a Blastoise. It simply slapped Char into the ground once again, rendering her unconscious. Zorua quickly turned back to normal and returned to its owner's side. "Easy."

Luna pouted as she returned her Pokemon, and began to return home. Before she could leave, Gena stopped her. "So, are you leaving to become the very best, like no one ever was?"

"Yeah…" Luna confirmed, picking herself up. "I still want to travel the Spes region and make a name for myself!"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be better." Gena teased. She turned to follow Luna before noticing a white, four legged Pokemon watching Luna from the mountains. Its sharp eyes followed her before turning to leave.

 **…...**

The next day the two met outside the town gate in their usual attire. Luna picked herself up from the day before and beamed brightly. A young scientist hurriedly jogged to their side. Gena gave an annoyed look. "Oh hey, it's one of the Sprouts…"

"S-sorry.." The woman fumbled more than Luna. "It seems that the Professor pulled an all nighter once again… He wanted to give you these." She informed, retrieving ten Pokeballs and handing them to the girls before running off.

"Pokeballs." Luna reaffirmed, handing five to her sister. "They're used fo-"

"I know. We're going to Arachnid Town." Gena harassed as she turned to leave, mumbling beneath her breath. "Old man can't even see us off…"

As they progressed through the forest, Gena stopped, an idea flashing in her eyes. "Let's have a little contest! We both look for one Pokemon in these woods and catch it! Winner gets the loser's remaining Pokeballs."

Luna paused before nodding a yes. Gena smirked as she turned to leave. Luna quickly wished her goodbye. "I hope you catch something nice!"

Luna began to explore the woods, passing nothing but Caterpie and Weedles. Eventually, she let Char run free to aid her. After twenty minutes, she sat on a tree stump waiting for Gena to return. A menacing cry sounded as Char came running back, fleeing from a Scyther. Luna grinned eagerly. "Perfect! Let's go Char!"

Char quickly back flipped, flinging her tail to fire flames at the attacker. It quickly dodged at stuck at the lizard with its blades. Luna quickly ordered Char to counterattack, causing the lizard to swipe back at the Scyther. Luna swiftly lobbed a ball at the insect. The ball shook once before busting open, the Scyther even more enraged. "Try another Ember!"

Char once again waved her tail to ignite the large bug. It knelt down in pain as its body was burned. Luna threw another ball at the Pokemon. It shook three times before making a satisfying clicking noise. The two celebrated before turning to look for Gena.

The two met up near the exit, Luna quickly calling out the Scyther. It growled aggressively before Luna called it back. Gena smiled cockily, before sending out an odd, orange Sewaddle. "A nice catch, but I got a Shiny."

Luna frowned as she handed over her remaining three Pokeballs, Gena chuckling the whole time. "Just kidding!" She laughed, returning Luna's Pokeballs and entering the town. "Anyway, we're in Arachnid town, so get ready for a lot more bugs."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Quit Bugging Gena**

As the two entered the modest town, a large imposing Beedrill quickly circled them in suspicion. It closed its distance from Luna, staring her down aggressively, causing her to stumble back. Gena hastily reached for one of her Pokeballs when a woman interrupted. "Hey Beedrill, don't bully our visitors!"

The Beedrill hastily retreated to the woman's side, analyzing Gena all the while. The woman dressed in a white and black dress reminiscent of a Vespiquen, complete with a crown. "Welcome to Arachnid. My name is Amanda.'

Luna recomposed herself before making introductions. "My name is Luna! And this is-"

"Gena." Her sister asserted. "I would recommend watching that Beedrill."

"Ah, I apologize for that." Amanda responded with a bow. "As an apology, I offer to you this!" She let out an elegant whistle, calling forth a Combee which dropped something into hand and left. She handed them each a sweet smelling honeycomb. "Try them."

Luna eagerly bit into it without care, sputtering out numerous 'Yum's' and 'Amazing's'. Gena scowled at the treat, handing it to Luna, muttering 'Gross'.

"Arachnid is known all across the Spes region for its sweet honey!" Amanda boasted whilst leading through the town, decorated with large Combee hives. "And before you ask, yes I'm trying to change the name! You see we used to produce silk by using Ariados and..." She trailed on causing Gena to put on a pair of blue headphones. "But one day, a Vespiquen moved in and waged a little territory war with the local bugs, forcing them to migrate. That's why we eventually worked together with Vespiquen to create our local export!"

They eventually entered a large hive where the Vespiquen loomed majestically over the group. Amanda bowed to the queen before her gaze shifted curiously. Hidden in the corner of the hive was a shy Combee with a red dot on the center head. "Is that? It is! It's a unmated queen!"

"What do you mean?" Luna question curiously.

"Well, each hive has its own queen; Vespiquen being the main. This here is one who has yet to be assigned to one. I wonder where we can put it though…" Amanda pondered before approaching the female. It hastily brushed past her, bumping into Luna, who greeted it with a smile. It pushed itself off of Luna and ran into Gena next, who quietly glared. It let out a pleading cry and hid itself in her bag.

"Really?" Gena growled as she shook the Combee, and her belongings, out of her bag. Upon falling out, it fled into the distance. Gena knelt down retrieve her belongings that had fallen. "Anyway, where's the gym?"

"Ah, so you two are challengers?" Amanda questioned as she pointed to a smaller hive. "That's the gym, and you'll have to face me."

"Go on ahead. She's a beginner by the way!" Gena commanded, leaving for the forest. "I need to catch a flying type…"

"Good luck!" Luna cheered before turning to follow Amanda. After a short walk, they entered the hive, revealing a crystallized honey arena. Luna stared in awe. "So amazing!"

"I shall use two Pokemon in this battle." Amanda informed from across the hive, looming on an amber throne. "I take this is acceptable?"

"Yes!" Luna stated before sending out Char. She let out a respectful cry as Amanda sent out a single Combee. "Use Ember!"

Char swiped her tail to launch small flames at the bee. Combee swiftly flew out of range and countered with Gust. The strong force knocked her back, before attempting to use Ember again. The flames were pushed back by the wind, dying on the ground. Luna clenched her teeth in frustration, called back Char, and sent out Scyther. "Quick Attack!"

Scyther charged the Combee with blinding speed, knocking it out immediately. Amanda smiled proudly, tore off her dress revealing armor similar to a Beedrill. "Nice, but can you handle a wasp?"

She spun around, pulled off her crown, and tossed out Beedrill. The two imposing insects glared at each other intimidatingly. Luna quickly ordered to use Quick Attack once again, while Amanda ordered Beedrill to use Fury Attack. Scyther slashed at Beedrill, who guarded and struck at Scyther with alternating stingers. Scyther retreated in pain and awaited further orders. "Quick Attack again!"

Once again Scyther's attack was countered, rendering it unconscious. Luna returned Scyther and called out Char. "Ember!"

Char swiftly burned the Beedrill, who attempted to strike with a poisoned stinger. Char nimbly avoided the attack and retaliated with a Scratch. "One more Ember!" Luna ordered, Char immediately defeating the Beedrill. Amanda smiled kindly as she returned her Pokemon.

"Congratulations! I present you with the Honeycomb badge." She honored, handing Luna a small, amber medallion in the shape of a honeycomb. "May you expand your hive further beyond!"

Luna let out a proud, yet sheepish, smile and turned to leave. "Thank you very much for this experience, Miss Amanda!"

Outside, Gena returned with a Larvesta resting on her shoulder. Luna eagerly showed her newly received badge, prompting a subtle smile from her sister. "I'll be challenging next, so go explore or something alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Liberation**

Luna peered into the hive; her sister handled herself in battle well, the female Combee from before snuck into her bag. She smirked proudly, turned and returned to town. She hadn't noticed it before, but there were numerous smaller Vespiquen scattered among smaller hives. She should really buy some honey…

In town, a small stand selling sweets caught her attention. The owner beamed politely at her, prompting her to approach. "Welcome Ma'am, would you like any of Arachnid's fine honey dishes?"

"Of course!" Luna confirmed. The man began to go through a list of food to purchase. "I think I'll try a flan."

He quickly prepared a sweet pastry and handed it to her. She smiled, payed and turned to wander, eating her flan. As she left, the vendor greeted a woman with long red hair. "Hello Miss, would you like any of-"

"Flan." The woman ordered firmly, without hesitation. She pulled out her phone, checked it, before paying for her flan and eating swiftly. It rang fiercely as if on cue. "It's Aine, what's up? Nothing yet. Okay, understood."

After putting her phone away, she turned and shouted towards Luna intimidatingly. "Hey, Kid! Come over here!"

Luna pointed towards herself to ask if to she was referring to her. The woman growled irritably. "Oh course idiot, who else!"

She warily jogged over to the fiery haired woman. She was clothed in in a open, cropped, short sleeved, white fur jacket. Cloth was wrapped under the jacket, along with her fore arms, to cover her breasts. Lastly, she had torn denim jeans with fur at the bottom, along with white boots. "Have you seen any white robbed freaks around here?"

"N-no…" Luna stated.

"I see…" The woman contemplated, shaking her head. "Well, whatever. If you see them, tell me alright!"

"O-okay…" Luna agreed hesitantly. "Um, who are you exactly…?"

"...Aine." The woman sighed angrily. "It means radiant. Happy?"

"That's a wonderful name! Mine's Luna!" Luna bursted out. "Are you a trainer too?"

"I guess." Aine sighed nostalgically. "I specialize in fire types…"

"Oh? Cool!" Luna celebrated, pulling out Char. "I have a Charmander!"

"Hm?" Aine pondered as she inspected Char. "Interesting. I think your Charmander might evolve soon."

"Really!?" Luna shouted, causing Aine to wince. "That's just fantastic!"

"Yeah, whatever-" Aine began before noticing Luna's glove, grabbing it without warning. "Is that-" She started before letting go with a sigh. "No, it's out of power…"

"My...Keystone?" Luna coughed awkwardly.

"You know what that is?" She asked, taken aback. "Yes, it seems your Keystone is powerless."

"What about these?" Luna questioned, revealing her Mega Stones.

"Oh? Hey!" Aine grinned terrifyingly. "Nice! Looks like you might have a Mega Charizard on your hands!"

"Yay!" Luna celebrated, hugging Char. A deafening song blared out, causing both of them to flinch. "I wanna be the very best/ Like no one ever was..."

"Gah!" Luna quickly fumbled through her bag for her phone, swiftly answering it. "H-hello?"

"Luna!" One of the professor's assistants responded. "Is Gena around? We need to tell her something."

"No. She was battling last I saw…"

"Oh…" The assistant sighed. "She hasn't answered our calls…"

"I'll pass on the message!"

"The professor would prefer to keep it a surprise so…"

"Oh…" Luna pouted. "Okay then, I'll tell her you called!" She confirmed before they hung up. Aine noticeably shifted her gaze at one of the hives, before fiercely sending out an Infernape. Before Luna could respond, she was knocked to the side by a Combee. Infernape immediately struck it down with Thunderpunch.

"W-what's going on?" Luna stuttered as she noticed the Combee attacking everyone nearby. "They were fine earlier!"

"Son of a-!" Aine shouted to herself. "God… Ngh, forget it!" She grunted, tearing through the Pokemon along side Infernape. Luna and Char attempted to follow her through the chaos. Two Vespiquen attempted to attack Aine, Infernape quickly burned through them with Flare Blitz.

Eventually they arrived at the main hive, Gena and Amanda confronted a blonde haired woman robbed in white. The main Vespiquen was stationed behind her, radiating an odd purple aura. The woman noticed Aine, prompting a haughty laugh. "It's the sinner! Welcome, have you finally come to repent?"

"As if!" She scoffed in response. "Kid, meet Sotiria… She's here to 'liberate' us."

"Lord Arceus only wishes to save you!" Sotiria argued. "But of course a flawed one such as yourself can't see that!" She insulted before sending out a Rotom-Wash.

"Infernape!" Aine commanded. "Kid, handle the Vespiquen!"

Luna joined Gena and Amanda as they approached Vespiquen. "What's wrong with her?"

"No idea Sis!" Gena shrugged. She turned to Amanda who began to slowly walk up to Vespiquen.

"Vespiquen… What's wrong?" Amanda pleaded. The queen simple let out a bloodcurdling cry as numerous Combee surrounded her. "We've know each other for years! Why are you doing this!? I don't want to hurt you, but I will if needed!"

Vespiquen cried once again, the Combee striking at them fiercely. Beedrill hesitantly struck them down one at a time, Vespiquen crying out for reinforcements. Gena grit her teeth tightly before sending out Larvesta. "Ember!"

Larvesta and Beedrill slowly carved through the waves of Combee while Vespiquen glared intensely at Luna. She lunged at her fiercely, Char quickly countering with Ember. Gena and Amanda both turned to her worriedly before being separated by the swarm of Combee. Luna gasped anxiously before turning to her attacker. "Ember again!"

Char attempted to burn the queen, who whipped up a powerful gust, knocking the lizard back. Luna called out to Char, panicking. She tried to use Ember again, only to be knocked back once again. Luna began to reach for Scyther's Pokeball, only to be slashed at by Vespiquen, knocking the ball away. "No!"

Char charged the queen, being slashed away into the storm and attacked by Combee. Luna shouted for Char in desperation, hearing no response. Luna fell silent in shock before a bright shine emerged from the storm. Seconds after, the Combee were burnt away by a powerful blue flame. Char let out a courageous shriek before firing the same blue flame at Vespiquen. She arched back in pain as Char closed in to slash at her. Vespiquen attempted to knock away Char with Gust, only to be struck down by one last Ember. Her body began to quiver before slowly crumbling, letting out on last peaceful cry.

The Combee quickly dispersed, allowing the three to reunite. They joined Aine, who was on her last legs, forcing Sotiria to retreat. She let out a haughty warning, before disappearing in a blinding flash. "I recommend you remain wary of Amber!"

Aine let out an exasperated sigh as Amanda questioned her. "I expect some answers. Who are you? And who was that?"

"Aine. It means radiant." She answered. "That was Sotiria, a member of the Liberators. They want to liberate people from their sins and Pokemon from their shackles."

"Shackles?" Luna inquired. "And liberate us?"

"Yeah. They believe Pokemon shouldn't be caught or used by humans whatsoever. And the liberation they offer is simply death."

"And you know this how?" Gena interrogated.

"I'm..." Aine hesitated. "It doesn't matter, just know that I'm hunting them. Stay out of my way and I stay out of yours."

"What did they do to Vespiquen?" Amanda continued.

"Ever heard of Shadow Pokemon? There like that, only worse. Some jackass from the Aevium region created these Rift Pokemon, a kind of corrupted Mega Evolution, these were based on those. They become much more powerful, problem is, when they run out of juice their body crumbles into nothing." She ended, pointing to Vespiquen's resting place. "Like so."

"By the way, why did she mention Amber?" Luna asked. "Are they doing something there?"

"Most likely. Give me a minute." Aine paused, pulled out her phone and wandered away.

Luna turned back to Amanda who was inspecting the destroyed area. "What will you do now?"

"I don't even know…" Amanda sighed depressingly. Gena growled angrily as she pulled a Combee from her bag. Amanda immediately perked up curiously. "A new queen! We can save this after all! How about it little one?"

The Combee awkwardly looked at the trio before letting out a sheepish smile. Gena let out an annoyed sigh. "As long as it stays out of my bag…"

Aine returned, noticeably irritated. "My boss says that someone will handle it and for me to return… Whatever."

Luna smiled brightly, remembering Char. She showed her off to the others excitedly. "Look, Char evolved!"

"Wonderful!" Amanda praised while Gena simply rolled her eyes. Aine let out the same terrifying grin from before turning to leave.

"Oh!" Luna shouted, remembering the call from earlier. "Gena, one of Dad's assistants wanted to speak to you!"

"Alright." Gena confirmed nonchalantly, pulling out her phone and wandering off as well. She sighed as she returned. "So, the old man wants me to return home for something…"

"In that case, let's go!" Luna supported eagerly.

"No, you go on to Amber or Flora. I'll catch up later." She ordered, strolling back to Leaf Bud. Recalling Sotiria's warning, Luna decided to continue her voyage to Flora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- Town of Flames**

Dear Lux,

I know this is sudden, and you're probably wondering where I am, but I need you to do something for me. I want you to challenge the Spes League, I know you can do it. I love you and your mother very much son, promise me that you'll remember that. You are destined for something great, I just know it.

Sincerely,

Your Father.

PS: I know you read this without him, Airi, you've always been like that. Make sure you give him the Axew I bred. I'm sorry.

 **….**

"So, Mt. Rebirth is the dormant volcano that Amber was built around." Niles explained as the two entered the soot covered town, a newly caught Starly resting on his head. The two had been flown to the entrance by Draco, who relentlessly teased his son over his apparent relationship with the Grass Gym Leader, Fiorella Dubois. "But, you probably want to know about the Gym Leaders, right?"

"Yeah." Lux confirmed, Eevee clinging to his shoulder. "Why do say 'Leaders'?"

"Well, there are three to be precise. All siblings, two boys and one girl" Niles continued. "If you have one to three badges, you fight the youngest, Albert, four to eight, the middle child, Aine, nine to thirteen, the oldest, Agni. The remaining results in a double battle with Aine and Agni."

"Wait, so Albert doesn't make it a triple battle?" Lux questioned, bewildered.

"Yeah…" Niles sighed. "He isn't very… talented…"

"So, he just gets shafted?" Lux argued passionately. "That's stupid!"

"Well, he'll be an easy win…" Niles inspired, causing Lux to snarl at the ground. "Actually, why do you care about challenging the league? You're the Champion's son…"

"It's a weird one…" Lux sulked. "As you know, my dad disappeared about a month ago… Well about a week ago we got a letter. It was from my dad telling me to challenge the Pokemon League."

"So… because of a letter, you became a trainer?"

"Pretty much…"

Niles let out a perplexed sigh, shook his head, and slapped his fist into his palm. "Well, let's split up to find the gym!"

Lux grinned at his friend, before pacing off in a separate direction. The town, despite being covered in ash, had an alluring charm of its own. Numerous fire type Pokemon assisted the townsfolk in their daily routines. He couldn't help but notice hot springs along the edge of the town, maybe he ought to take a quick bre-

"Alright ya little freakish cat thing!" A massive, imposing biker shouted, shaking a small bag over a river bridge. Numerous other men and women dressed similarly stood by him "Time to pay for-"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Lux interrupted viciously.

"This little runt here went and made the boss's head go boom! All he wanted was to pet its cute little ears!" Another biker explained. "So we're gonna drown it!"

"Like hell!" Lux lashed out, sending out Axew. One of the men laughed before sending out a Koffing.

"Koffing, use Smog!" The biker commanded, eagerly. Koffing instantly spewed a wave of foul smoke at Axew. Lux swiftly ordered him to use Dual Chop. Axew lept over the gas and struck downward at the Koffing, fainting it. The man stepped back awkwardly, returning his Koffing. "What!?"

A woman from the group laughed hysterically as she sent out a Houndour. "You can't beat us all brat!"

"Axew use Dragon Rage!" He ordered. Axew's mouth began to be enveloped by a blue flame before belching it at his opponent. The Houndour collapsed immediately on contact.

"Already!?" The woman shouted in disbelief, retreating behind the others. The rest of the group looked at each other nervously at Axew's power. The burly man dropped the sack, swore at his crew, and sent out a Croagunk.

"Use Poison Sting!" The man ordered, causing the Croagunk to spit forward a barrage of purple needles. Axew jumped back in pain, growling at itself.

"Dual Chop!" Axew lunged forward in pain, striking at the Croagunk. The Croagunk reeled back and lobbed mud at Axew, blinding him. Axew swung at random, attempting to strike the adversary. "Dragon Rage!"

Axew hesitantly fired to the left, launching the fighting toad backwards into the man. The man grimaced, turned away from the sack, and ran, his followers in tow.

Lux ran over and opened the sack, revealing a small grey bipedal cat. It quickly attempted to hide itself in the sack fearfully. "Hey… It's okay now… I won't hurt you…" It slowly began to reveal itself to him, prompting him to smile gently. It slowly pawed at his hand before smiling back. Eevee jumped from his shoulder and played with the Pokemon. Lux pulled out his Pokedex given to him by his mother. _Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon. The organ that emits its intense psychic power is sheltered by its ears to keep power from leaking out._ Well that explained the 'head go boom' part. "Alright, would you like to come with me Espurr?"

It thought to itself calmly, before leaping onto his shoulder gleefully, causing Eevee to glare jealously. Lux grinned at Espurr, while returning to his search for the gym. Eventually, he found a building with a massive sign that said, _Amber Gym._ However, a smaller sign on the door revealed that the gym was closed. Lux pulled out his phone to call Niles.

 **….**

Niles leaned against a wall in the center of town, gazing at the local hot springs. Maybe he could invite Fiorella to come sometime. His gaze shifted to a group of inhabitants surrounding a female merchant.

"Who wants a free shiny Torchic?" She offered, Niles perking up immediately. It was an odd purple and black color."All you gotta do is defeat my guards and you win!" She pointed to a masked man and an armored woman.

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd, a muscular man speaking up. "Alright, prepare to lose!"

As quickly as he boasted, his Pokemon were defeated. The man wielded a Scraggy and the woman, a Honedge. The merchant chuckled arrogantly. "Anyone else?"

"Me." Niles interrupted. The three began to prepare for battle when his phone rang. Niles held out his finger and answered it. "Lux, what's up?"

"Hey, the gym's closed." He reported. "Where are you?"

Niles face went pale, worrying that Lux would steal the Torchic from him. "Go to the library! I hear that Albert is a massive bookworm! He has bright as hell red hair!"

"Why don't we go-"

"I'm busy! Just go read a novel or something!" Niles continued to urge, hanging up eagerly.

 **….**

Lux, Eevee and Espurr glanced to each other in disbelief. He shook his head, annoyed, and left for the library. After wandering around for a few minutes, learning Espurr's moves, he found a tall building titled, Heatran Library. Lux shrugged and proceeded to enter.

Inside, the ceiling stood three stories up, the walls lined with bookshelves. The library seemed to only consist of a single main room with two spiral staircases. Lux walked through the surprisingly empty library, searching for a red haired boy.

Eventually he reached the top where a red haired boy, only a few years younger than Lux, stood atop a ladder, a stack of books in his hands. "Hey, are you Albert?"

The boy jerked back, shocked, and fell from the ladder, Lux barely dodging. Numerous books rained down, pelting the boy, who groaned in pain. Lux attempted to help him, picking the books off of the ground. "S-sorry…"

"It's fine…" The boy grimaced, collecting his novels. They consisted of _The Honedge in the Stone, The Pyroar, the Delphox, and the Wardrobe, and Kirlia in Dreamland._ He forced himself back up, ignoring Lux's aid. "So, what do you want?"

"I'm looking for the gym leader…" Lux explained.

"Well too bad…" He sulked. He had medium length, red hair that obscured his face, and hazel eyes. He dressed in baggy clothing consisting of a red hoodie, a grey undershirt, blue jeans, and worn red sneakers. "The ones you want to see ran off…"

"Where'd they go?" Lux inquired.

"I don't know…" He continued. "Are you a challenger?"

Lux responded with a simple nod. The boy sighed deeply, annoyed. "How many badges do you have?"

"None." Lux confirmed.

The boy let out a sidelong growl. "Great… Guess you're in luck. I'm Albert Eld." He asserted, leading Lux to the gym.

 **….**

"Skrelp, use Water Gun!" Niles commanded, powerfully. "Starly use Wing Attack!" The two Pokemon did as commanded, striking at their opponents fiercely.

The merchant grinned creepily. "Not bad. Not bad at all!" The two guards retrieved their Pokemon and returned to their positions. The merchant held out a Pokeball for Niles. "Here's your prize!"

Niles smirked proudly, as he retrieved the Torchic, hoping he could defeat Lux soon.

 **….**

"I will use three Pokemon for this battle." Albert sighed, causeless. "I hope that's fine with you…"

"It is!" Lux agreed, Espurr jumping onto the steam and stone ridden field. Albert tossed out a Tepig himself. He awkwardly commanded it to use Ember. "Use Confusion!"

Espurr's eyes shone brightly as it fired a ball of psychic energy at the Tepig. It stumbled back in surprise, tripped, and hurt itself. Lux quickly repeated his order, causing Espurr to knock out the Tepig.

Albert sighed, frustrated. He proceeded to send out a Chimchar next. This time he ordered it to use Scratch. Chimchar began to swipe at Espurr furiously, hurting it severely. Lux ordered Espurr to use Light Screen, enveloping them in a bright barrier. Chimchar struck at Espurr once again, rendering it unconscious.

Lux called back Espurr and sent out Axew. The barrier shifted to protect Axew, who quickly used Dragon Rage. Chimchar was sent backward, then recalled by Albert. Finally, he sent out a Cyndaquil, commanding it to use Smokescreen on Axew.

Axew's face was covered by soot, blinding him, and fired Dragon Rage at random. Cyndaquil began to pepper Axew with Ember, knocking him to his knees. "Axew, listen to me! Fire on my command!"

"Use Tackle!" Albert ordered, attempting to finish off Axew. Cyndaquil circled Axew, before attempting to charge into him.

"To your right!" Lux shouted, Axew blasting Cyndaquil point blank, launching it to the side. Axew, still blind, attempted to celebrate, instead tripping over a rock.

Albert returned Cyndaquil, grimacing. He pulled out a cloud shaped badge, and handed it to Lux. "Congratulations... Here's the Steam Badge…"

"Thank you." Lux politely accepted.

"Whatever… This is how it always goes." He frowned, as if on the verge of tears. "Can I go now?"

Lux informed him of Niles, causing him to wince. "Another one…? Where is he?"

"I don't know-"

"Guess who's back!" Niles celebrated, barging into the gym. "Woah, what's with the sauna?"

Albert sighed, told Niles to wait, and went to heal his Pokemon. Lux walked past his friend, who prepared arrogantly for his battle, and left the gym.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- Two Sides of the Same Coin**

After healing his team, Lux continued to wander the town. Eventually, he stumbled upon a familiar, casually dressed man. He swiftly hid behind a building, listening in on him as he pulled out his phone. "Hey, is that you? I just want to know if you've seen anything? Alright, I think I'll head back soon, keep a look out and all that."

He hung up before calling out to Lux. "I know you're there! I'm not that dumb…"

Lux clenched his teeth as he revealed himself to the man. His attire consisted of a silver jacket, a white button up, jeans, and a pair of brown boots. Now that he looked, he also had silver hair, steel eyes, and a small scar along his cheek. He held out his hands innocuously. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Boss's orders. I can only bring with me Pokes that are on your current tier."

"Where's my mother?" Lux glared, fists clenched. "What did you do with her?"

"She's fine!" He grinned, affably. "Look, the boss owes her enough to spare her. She's safe for now."

"You're a dead man."

"Whoa, hostile!" He panicked. "Let's take this from the top. You're Lux Amity. Well, my name is Samuel Berk."

Before Lux could retort, his head began to ache. He gripped his skull tightly, an unbearable pain coursing through. He felt anger, pain, and misery, all at once. Samuel's eyes widened with shock. "Hey! Are you alright?"

Lux couldn't answer, instead gasping for breath. After what felt like an eternity, the pain vanished instantly. Lux turned to Samuel, sweat dripping off of his brow. "What was that?"

"I…" Samuel paused, his phone ringing. He awkwardly stumbled for it, answering. "H-hey, what's up Boss? Okay… I'll… be on the lookout."

"Who was that?" Lux questioned, recomposing himself.

"My boss, Galen Wilson. I believe you're acquainted." He confirmed "He wants me to watch out for the Liberators."

"More criminals?" Lux insulted. "What is this, a turf war?"

"Pretty much." He chuckled. "They want to stop the catching of Pokemon by killing all of humanity. Bunch of crazed cultists if you ask me."

"Better than enslaving everything…" Lux persisted. "You're no better."

"Maybe, maybe not." Samuel grinned, depressingly. "I, at least, try to spare as many lives as possible. Guess that's not worth much."

"So, what are they doing here?" Lux shifted, calmly.

"Oh, gonna be nice now?" Samuel teased. "They probably want to wake up Heatran or something insane like that."

"Wouldn't New Order do the same?"

"Not really… We prefer to keep legendaries sleeping. When the Liberators wake one up, we steal it, just to be safe. We want to prevent them from destroying everything, understood?"

"Then, why did you wake up Kyogre?"

"We didn't." Samuel asserted before walking away. "Anyway, I got to go. Don't die and all that."

Before Lux could pursue, a sweet sounding voice interrupted him from behind. "Excuse me, do you know where the gym is?"

He swung around to face a blonde girl his age. She donned a yellow and white sunhat with a pink flower. Along with that, was a matching white and yellow sundress and jean jacket. Lastly, she had brown boots, a white bag, and a gold watch on her right wrist. "Y-yeah."

"That's fantastic! Could you please show me?" She beamed, earnestly. "My name is Rina!"

"I'm Lux, follow me." He confirmed, leading Rina to the gym.

She quickly latched onto his arm, clinging tightly the entire walk. Eventually, the two arrived to see Albert wearily handing the Steam badge to Niles. Niles turned to face them, before glaring in confusion. "Pardon? Who's this?"

"This is Rina." Lux stated, Rina finally letting go. "She asked me to show her to the gym."

"Another challenger…?" Albert complained, pulling out another badge. "Just take the stupid thing!"

"Um...Okay." Rina awkwardly pondered as she took the badge. "Thanks!"

"Whatever." Albert asserted as he walked away, annoyed.

"Did he just…?" Lux stared in disbelief, Rina returning to his side.

"So, are you a trainer Rina?" Niles inquired warily. "Also, why are you clinging to Lux?"

"Yep!" She confirmed. "He seems like a trustworthy person!"

Niles let out a snort of laughter as Lux blushed heavily. "Yeah, okay. Anyway, Lux, our next destination is the town of Arachnid. It's leader uses bug types."

"Alright. Should we-" Lux began, only to be interrupted by a powerful shout.

"Hey, there ya are ya little brat!" The bikers from before stated, surrounding the group and sending out their Pokemon. "Time for our revenge!"

"Friends!?" Niles panicked, turning to Lux, who simply shrugged.

"What do you want?" Rina questioned, concerned. The leader let out an arrogant laugh.

"We got a new boss! They say all we gotta do is beat the hell of you while they do something at the mountain!" He blindly informed.

"Oh? At the mountain?" Niles snickered. "Lux, I'll handle this! You go be a hero at Mt. Rebirth!"

Lux agreed with a grin, turning to leave. As he left, the Croagunk from before attempted to stop him, instead being knocked away by a volley of fire. A Fennekin stood next to Rina. "No you don't!"

 **….**

Sam stood by the entrance of Mt. Rebirth, observing the group of men and women traversing the path. _If only he had brought more than just his Aron_. He pulled out his phone to call Galen.

"Hello?" Ford intercepted. "What is it Berk?

"Where's the Boss!?" Sam whispered, hastily.

"I don't know, he just left."

 _Damn it!_ He thought to himself, angrily. "Well, we have Liberators here! I could use some backup!"

"Alright I'll-" Ford's voice faded as he dropped his phone, dodging a sword swing. The attacker was a familiarly armored woman around his age. Her armor resembled a Steelix, and wielded a living Aegislash.

"Oh?" She chuckled. "So, this is your new occupation?"

"You!?" Sam muttered, looking for an escape.

"I won't spare you this time." She threatened, coldly.

 **….**

Lux swiftly scaled the mountain, numerous white robed men and women attempting to stop him. Axew and Espurr easily dispatched the opposition. Eventually, he encountered a masked man at the top, protecting a group of scientists.

"...Child." He mumbled. "You… You're not her. But you pretend to be! You irritate me! I won't hold back! He will pay!" He roared, sending out a Heracross.

Axew launched himself forward, staring down the beetle. "Dragon Rage!"

"Brick Break!" The masked man wailed, Heracross charging Axew. He expertly sidestepped the downward strike and blasted Heracross with a blue flame. It fell backward before attempting to charge him, horn outstretched. Axew hopped over and struck downward with his claws, knocking Heracross into the dirt. The man roared in anger. "Aerial Ace!"

Heracross rolled over with blinding speed, slashing at Axew, launching him to the side. Axew growled, enraged, and attempted to defeat the beetle with another Dragon Rage. It jumped to the side before slashing at him once again. Axew let out a powerful cry as he jumped onto Heracross' back and repeatedly attacked it. Heracross angrily grasped Axew and tossed him at Lux, knocking him down.

"Flare Blitz!" A man shouted, an Emboar tackling the Heracross. He calmly approached the two, grinning. "Don't you have better things to do than beat up children?"

"...Fine." The masked man mumbled, signaling a helicopter to pick up the scientists. He returned his Pokemon and left as well. "For now, my revenge is halted."

"Yeah, you better run! Ha!" The man gloated, turning to Lux. He had short, spiky, red hair along with a black and red coat. He dressed in matching pants and boots. "So, how are you kid?"

"I'm fine…" Lux groaned, Axew growling. "Hey, be nice."

"Ah, don't worry." He reassured. "Dragon Pokemon don't listen to anybody! Well, except those gym leaders, and that elite four guy."

"So, who are you?" Lux questioned.

"I am the greatest fire trainer ever! Call me Inga!" He boasted. "Couldn't have these criminals do anything bad! I hear a legend sleeps here!"

"Okay…" Lux pondered, leaving. "I'll just be going now…"

"Of course!" He shouted. "I shall remain here and meditate!"

 **….**

Sam clumsily dodged the woman's attacks one by one. She chuckled once more. "Oh my, you're better at running than expected!"

"Thanks…" Sam sulked, too tired to care. As she prepared to strike once again, her gaze shifted to a helicopter overhead. She let out a long sigh as she returned her Aegislash.

"So, it's time…" She grimaced as she vacated, leaving Sam. He let out a long sigh and retrieved his phone.

"Ford, you still there?" No answer. He exhaled, exhausted, and left.

 **….**

Albert, Niles, and Rina conversed as Lux returned to town. Rina beamed brightly as she ran over to hug Lux. "You're okay!"

"Easy there bunny rabbit…" Niles intervened, prying Rina off of Lux. "What happened?"

"Well, I ran to see what was happening at Mt. Rebirth as you told me." Lux began. "The place was infested with these white robed freaks. I fought my way to the top where I encountered a masked man and and a group of scientists. As I battled the masked man, some guy named Inga rescued me, and drove them away. Now he's up there meditating."

"Okay…?" Niles tilted his head. "What do you think Albert?"

"They probably wanted to do something with Heatran." Albert assumed. "Legend says it rests at the peak. I think I'll send someone to meet this man. Excuse me." He finished, brushing past Niles.

"So, are you ready to go?" Niles inquired. "We're going to be facing the Bug Gym Leader next."

"Alright, let's go." Lux confirmed as Rina gripped his arm once again.

"Yes! I've never been to Arachnid before!" She celebrated. Niles, once again, pried her off of Lux.

"We. Don't. Know. You." He asserted. "Let's go Lux."

Niles aggressively grabbed Lux by the wrist, and began to drag him to the exit as his phone rang. He let go and answered it, allowing Rina to wrap around Lux again.

"Damn it! Who's calling? Okay. Why? Fine!" Niles swore as he hung up. "Looks like my old man needs me for something. You're going to Arachnid, and you're going to Flora!"

"W-why!?" Rina questioned.

"Because, if you want to travel with us, you have to listen to the oldest!" Niles explained, grabbing her arm, causing her to complain. "I'm taking you there, so you can't weasel away that easy!"

Lux shook his head as he turned away from the two, Rina holding her hand out to him all the while. _This was going to be a long adventure._

… **..**

Luna worriedly checked her bag for her phone to call Gena. _Where is it!? She must've dropped it when she was attacked by a Combee!_ She thought to herself, backtracking to Arachnid.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Light of the Moon**

"So, what did you want?" Gena inquired as she entered her father's lab. He was observing an odd black Zigzagoon, which repeatedly bashed its skull against a steel cage.

"Ah, glad to see you." He shifted, unveiling a Pokeball. "I wanted to give you this."

"A Pokemon?" She questioned, accepting the ball. She tossed it onto the ground, revealing a blue turtle. "A Squirtle?

"Yes." He continued. "I felt that I should give you something as nice as Luna's Charmander. Sadly, I couldn't obtain a Keystone or Mega Stone."

"Thanks." Gena sighed. "What's with the crazed Zigzagoon?"

"My colleagues requested that I research this Shadow Pokemon." He explained. "So far, nothing out of the ordinary for the poor thing."

"So, it's a normal Shadow Pokemon?"

"So it seems…"

 **….**

The town seemed rather vacant, numerous golden hives abandoned. Eevee glared territoriality at Espurr in his arms from his shoulder, as they entered Arachnid. _Where was the gym?_ As Lux continued, he stepped on a solid object. Eevee jumped down and grabbed it as he pulled his foot away, holding out a pink phone. He reached down to take it from her. "A phone? Alright, let's find the owner."

The three continued to explore, asking the inhabitants about the phone. Eventually, he noticed a woman dressed like a Vespiquen speaking to a Combee. "Come on Combee, you get to be queen, so please just-" She cut off as the Combee brushed past her, flying into a hive. She sighed heavily before turning to Lux. "Oh, welcome to Arachnid. My name is Amanda. How may I help you?"

"I found a phone." Lux elaborated, holding out the lost device. She shrugged in unawareness. "Oh, well where is the gym at least?"

"Oh, another challenger?" Amanda grinned, pointing to a large hive. "Right over there. I'm the gym leader."

"Oh? Are you free right now?" Lux politely questioned.

"I'm afraid not." She sighed, gazing at the hive. "Kinda have to fix all of this. I should figure it out in an hour or so..."

"Okay." Lux agreed, leaving.

"Actually, that might be one of my last challengers." She intervened. "I believe she was heading for Flora."

"Alright, I'll just wait until you're free." Lux confirmed. "Thanks for the information. Also, do you know anywhere to eat?"

 **….**

Luna groaned depressingly as she slumped onto a fence. _She was never going to find her phone._ Char tugged at her shirt, pointing to the food stand from before. "Hungry?" She asked, Char nodding eagerly. She chuckled as she made her way to the stand, Char rushing ahead.

She ordered flan once again, the vendor beaming earnestly. As she took her sweet, a green eyed boy her age, with two Pokemon on his shoulders, showed her a pink phone. "Hey, do you-"

"That's mine!" Luna interrupted, startling the boy. "Thank you so much!"

"I just found it." He humbly asserted. She shook her head, taking her phone back.

"No! I mean it!" She continued. "Let me repay you!"

"That isn't-"

"Another flan please!" She ordered, the vendor handing her another pastry. She turned to offer it to the boy, who accepted hesitantly. "My name is Luna."

"Lux. Thank you." He attempted to turn around.

"No, thank you." She continued to assert. "So, what brings you to Arachnid, Lux?"

"I want to challenge the gym." He explained. "But, she seems to be busy."

"You're a trainer? Me too!" She smirked, pointing to Char. "So, what Pokemon do you have?"

"Eevee." He stated, pointing to a brown fox on his right shoulder. "Espurr." He pointed to a grey cat on his left. "And Axew." He ended, sending out a small green dragon. It growled angrily at him before returning to its Pokeball. "He only listens in battle."

"Oh, well as for me, I have Char," She began, once again pointing to Char, who ate her flan eagerly. She pulled out a Pokeball and sent out Scyther. "And Scyther."

"So, you only nicknamed one?" He inquired, warily avoiding Scyther.

"Yeah, Char was a gift." Luna elaborated. "So, why are you challenging the gyms?"

"My father asked me to." Lux frowned. "Guess my old man wanted me to follow in my mother and his footsteps. You?"

"I want to make a name for myself." Luna flushed. "Childish I know…"

"It's not." He comforted. "That probably doesn't mean much coming from a stranger…"

"No, thank you." She perked up. "So, want to explore the town together?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" She jumped. "I barely got a chance to look around my last visit."

"Alright." Lux agreed. The two explored the town together for a while, keeping a personal space from one another. The two beamed brightly as they explored the hive ridden town, finding small activities to pass the time. Eventually, Luna suggested a Pokemon catching contest, Lux hesitantly agreeing.

"Alright, meet back up in an hour!" Luna directed. "Loser does one thing the winner says! Go!"

The two quickly split up, searching for a winning bug. Luna eventually found a Pinsir and caught it with ease, returning to Lux. Upon returning, she showed the Pinsir to him, while he revealed a blue Joltik. She frowned in defeat once again.

"So, what do you want me to do…?" She sulked. He grinned innocuously.

"Accept the Joltik." He commanded, holding out the Joltik to her.

"W-what?" She pondered, bewildered. "You caught it. I don't-"

"I'm not going to use it." He explained. "It doesn't like me very much. I'll release it if you don't want it."

"Really?" She paused, accepting the gift. "But, doesn't Axew dislike you?"

"Yeah." He frowned. "Only difference is that I want to prove something with him."

"What would that be? Or is it too personal?"

"Well," He began. "I want to prove that I can tame a dragon just like my father. I also don't want to toss Pokemon that I'll never use into a PC. Neither of my parents ever did that."

"Oh…" Luna realized, staring at Joltik. "Then can we release them together?"

"Of course." He smiled, taking Pinsir from her. The two held out their Pokeballs, simultaneously releasing them. The Pokemon were shrouded in a blue light, signifying their release. They turned to them before wandering off. Lux grinned to Luna "Let's head back to town."

As they reentered town, a man's shriek tore through the area. The duo swiftly searched around for the source. Eventually, they encountered Amanda removing Beedrill from a ponytailed man. Lux's face twisted in anger. "You!?"

"Ah great!" The man complained, picking himself up. "Yo! Champ in the making!"

"You know Berk?" Amanda inquired.

"Who?" Luna cut in, preventing Lux from snapping.

"Samuel Berk." He explained. "Ex-Steel Gym Leader."

"Wow!" Luna squealed. "Another Gym Leader! Can I see your team?"

"Luna, no!" Lux commanded, aggressively. "This man is dangerous."

"Sam?" Amanda gasped, stepping back. "What does he mean?"

"Ah…" He stumbled, Beedrill glaring at him. "Well, you see…"

"He's a member of Team New Order." Lux informed. "He destroyed the cruise ship me and my mother were on."

"Is this true…?" Amanda questioned. Berk grimaced awkwardly.

"Yeah… Sorry…"

"...Does Amelia know?" She sympathized. Berk sighed, unanswering. "Does. She. Know?"

"No…" Berk mumbled. "She doesn't need to…"

"You're pathetic. Were you the ones who corrupted Vespiquen?"

"Absolutely not!" Berk snapped. "That was the Liberators! In fact, one of our agents saved you, Amanda!"

"But, what destruction have you caused elsewhere?"

"Nothing!"

"Answer me!" Amanda demanded.

"I. Did. Nothing." Berk asserted.

"Leave."

"...Fine." Berk groaned, retreating into the forest.

"Who's Amelia?" Lux asked, turning to Amanda.

"My little sister." She informed. "Well, half sister. She grew up with Sam off in Agate. Sam is the son of the Rock Gym Leader, Mason Berk."

"I see…" Lux nodded. "Well, are you free for a battle?"

"Now?" Luna inquired, Amanda shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not. I have to visit Amelia." She explained, handing a badge to Luna. "Battle Luna. She already has the Honeycomb badge."

"R-really?" Luna panicked. "Can you even do that?"

"No one'll know." Amanda influenced, leaving herself. "You'll do fine!"

The two trainers shifted attention to each other in confusion. They remained silent until Lux spoke up. "So, do we battle?"

"I… guess so…" Luna hesitated. She shook her head eagerly, sending out Char. "Cometh, Lux! Face the legendary Gym Leader, Luna Apple!"

Lux smirked just as eagerly, Espurr jumping from his shoulder. "Pray tell, dost thou expect to defeat me? The legendary trainer, Lux Amity?"

"Of course! Thou hast yet to master thy ability as a trainer!" Luna acted. "Use Dragon Rage!"

"Confusion!" Lux commanded, the grey cat strafing the blue flame, countering with a psychic blast. Char reeled back in pain, before attempting to slash at Espurr. She swiftly jumped over the red lizard and created a barrier around itself. Luna returned Char, and sent out Scyther.

"Use Pursuit!" Luna shouted, the mantis slashing at Espurr, knocking her out immediately. Lux returned her, and sent out Axew who let out a powerful roar.

"Dragon Rage!" Lux directed, Axew belching a large flame at Scyther, causing it to stumble. Before Scyther could recover, Axew charged in and knocked it out with a dual strike. He let out a triumphant screech as Luna sent out Char.

"Scratch!" She ordered, the two evading each other's strikes. Axew, enraged, attempted to defeat her with Dragon Rage. She jumped to the side and slashed at him fiercely.

"Calm down!" Lux instructed Axew, who turned and snarled at him. Char attempted to slash at Axew once again, however, he hastily grabbed onto her and repeatedly blasted her. He finally let go once she fell unconscious.

"Char!" Luna worriedly cried, running over to her starter. She carefully returned her before walking to Lux.

"Axew, what the hell?" Lux interrogated. Axew let out an irritated growl, returning to his Pokeball. He turned to Luna guiltily. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay." She smiled, holding out the Honeycomb badge. "I, Luna Apple, bequeath to thee, Lux Amity, the Honeycomb badge!"

He happily accepted it, cheering up. "I shall humbly accept. Thank you Madame Apple."

She chuckled, pleased at his acting. "I'm going to Flora, would thou carest to accompany me?"

"Of course, Milady." He agreed, the two leaving to Flora together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- The Fairy and the Serpent**

Airi stared blankly at the rain, as it splashed against her cell's window. The room was a well kept white and grey. She had a small soft bed that stood next to a bookshelf. It was filled completely, ranging from _Spes Life Weekly,_ to _To Kill a Delibird._ Across from her, a small TV hung just out of reach. _Galen must've wanted something._

Her moment was spoiled as Galen, followed by a masked man in a white cloak, entered the room. He wore a black trench coat, pants and boots that matched his short hair. His face had a single scar across one of his grey eyes. "What do you want, Galen?"

"I want your help." He confessed, sitting across from her, the masked man slouching against a wall.

"And why should I?" She sassed. "I don't see any reason to."

"You're in a cell!" The masked man snapped. Galen swiftly signaled him to be quiet.

"Because, the Liberators will destroy everything." He calmly continued.

"What do you want me to do?" Airi questioned.

"Help us awaken the Legends." Galen began.

"Absolutely not!" Airi cut off. "I thought you wanted to stop them from destroying everything!"

"I do." He shook his head. "But, Nox has made things difficult. Originally we only wanted to stop them from doing something foolish."

"But," Airi intervened. "You couldn't keep up. So, now your only option is to do something just as stupid. Am I right?"

Galen sighed, stoically. "You'll get to see your son."

"He's a big boy now." She smirked. "He doesn't need his mommy leading him by the hand."

"Why won't you understand?" Galen pitied. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Guess you didn't know me as well as you thought."

"I didn't want to try this but…" Galen grimaced. "Help me, please. As a friend."

"Since when were we friends?" She dismissed. "I only just met you _Galen_ Wilson."

"I see…" Galen frowned, depressingly. "I'm sorry. I don't wish to twist your arm, but I will Miss Amity."

"So, why do all of this?" Airi inquired.

"...I hate Pokemon." Galen stated. "They must be controlled."

"Except Garchomp." She asserted, causing Galen to avert his gaze quietly. "Goodbye." Airi stated as she turned back to the rain.

 **….**

"Once upon a time there was a little Magikarp." She read, as a small girl sat on her lap.

"Mommy, what color is a Magikarp?" She asked, innocently.

"Why they're red sweetie." She beamed.

"Will daddy be home soon?" The child continued.

"Of course." She uplifted. "He'll be here soon."

"Are there any Magikarp in the lake?"

"Of course, entire schools of them." She chuckled. "There are even Luvdisc and Finneon."

"Can I have one?" She requested.

"Maybe daddy will get you one." She paused as the ground began to shake fiercely. As she quickly grasped her child, a bloodcurdling cry tore through the air.

 **….**

Anri groaned wearily as Ford brushed past her. "Lux Amity, huh?"

"Yes, he is a danger to our entire mission." Ford explained.

"But, do I really have to?"

"We could send Eld." Ford smirked.

"She wouldn't last long." Anri shook her head. "She's far to impatient."

"What about Berk?" Ford continued.

"Too casual. He'd probably tell him to much."

"Of course." Ford agreed. "Good luck. Make sure you're never seen."

"For a New Order…" Anri sighed.

 **….**

Aine paused as everyone's favorite masked wonder sat across from her at the cafeteria. All the recruits, already wary of her, fled immediately. "Sup, Mr. Masquerade?"

"A new mission." He grumbled, handing a folder to her. She lazily skimmed over the papers inside.

"Blah blah, Articuno, blah blah, capture." She ignored, possibly angering him. "So, just go here and catch the damn thing, gotcha."

"I will assist you…" He informed. "Let's be off."

"Let's eat first." Aine commanded, continuing her meal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven- His Precious Rose**

"Yes…!" Fiorella celebrated, triumphantly, as the pink Pokeball clicked. "I caught my first Pokemon, Niles!"

"Good job." He grinned, awkwardly. She sent out the small green plant. It had three leaves on top of its bulb like head. "That's a Petilil."

"Petilil…" She smiled, holding the Pokemon to her chest. "I promise that I'll take proper care of you…"

"You'll be fine!" Niles remarked, attempting to inspire her. "I mean, my father's first Pokemon was a Dratini!"

"Thank you, Niles." She timidly expressed her gratitude.

 **….**

"Ow!" Rina cried as Niles continued to drag her. "Ow, ow, ow! Quit yanking you ignorant buffoon!"

"Not yet!" Niles asserted. "We only have about half a mile left to walk."

"Do you really think that I'll just leave when we're this close to Flora?" Rina questioned.

"I wouldn't put it past you." He stated.

"Why are you doing this?" She whined in curiosity.

"Because, you don't just cling to a guy you just met!" He explained. "It set off more than just a few flags!"

"Oh, well how long have you known him…" Rina countered. "It must've been really long with how much you boss him around…"

"W-well…" He stumbled. "More like a few days… But, I'm getting to know him!"

"And I can't?" Rina remarked.

"Just shut up." Niles commanded, continuing to drag her along.

Eventually, the two arrived at the garden city of Flora. As the name implied, it was covered in greenery. There was a large hedge surrounding the perimeter of the town. Many beautiful fountain streams flowed from pillars on the edge of town into the center. The environment brought a smile to his face, with Rina taking the opportunity to free herself.

"Ha ha! Victory for Rina!" She celebrated, disappearing into the garden.

"H-hey!" Niles noticed, before a familiarly sweet voice graced his ears.

"Niles…!" She gasped in joy. "Welcome!"

"Fiorella!" Niles grinned, as he ran over and held her in his arms, spinning around. "How have you been?"

"Gah!" She blushed, fiercely. "P-people are staring…"

"S-sorry…" He apologized, putting her down. She wore a long green dress donned with flowers. Similarly, a large pink flower rested in her green hair. Her eyes were pink, matching the flower. "Just got excited…"

"It's okay…" She forgave. "I've been fine… How about you?"

"Fantastic!" He grinned. "I just started my own Pokemon journey!"

"Amazing…" She mumbled. "You really are better than me…"

"Huh?" Niles inquired. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, how is your Petilil?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

"I… Haven't used it…" She confessed. "I just don't have the heart to make it fight…"

"I understand." He empathized. "I mean, my parents have a bunch of servant Pokemon wandering around the house!"

"Again…?" She complained under her breath. "Thank you very much for the motivation."

"Plus, you have your dad's Roserade!" He continued. "If I could use my father's Salamence, then I'd have no problem!"

Fiorella sighed, awkwardly. "Yes, it has been very helpful. I have to return to the gym now..."

"Hey… Don't sweat it. You're just getting started." Niles supported. "I-if you ever need anything… I'll help you. B-because I… appreciate our friendship."

"Thank you, Niles." She beamed as she walked away.

"Oh?" Rina teased from a bush. "Is big bad Niles in love?"

"Quiet you!" Niles demanded.

"Niles and Fiorella sitting in a tree-"

"I said quiet!" He shouted, covering her mouth. "It's not like that!"

"Oh, but it is!" She mumbled into his hand, causing him to remove it. "Again, you can flirt, but I can't?"

"This and that are completely different!" He asserted. "And I don't _flirt_!"

"Looked like it to me." She continued. "Anyway, what's her story?"

"Her father was the Grass Gym Leader." Niles began. "So, when her father croaked, she became his replacement."

"Isn't there always a backup leader?" Rina questioned. "She doesn't look like she'd be the backup."

"Croaked as well." He confirmed. "Turns out that having an old as time understudy was a bad idea…"

"Okay then…" She sighed. "So, she'll most definitely be a pushover."

"Don't say that." He growled. "She's actually very talented. Her main issue is hesitation in battle."

"Well, let's go battle her then." Rina proposed. "Or are you afraid of proving yourself wrong?"

"Funny thing is," Niles grinned. "I know you playing me, but you're right. Let's go."

Rina smirked arrogantly, as the two made their way to the center of town. The gym was a large greenhouse adorned with flowers. A white haired girl stood outside, Fiorella handing her a badge.

"Congratulations, I present to you-"

"The Meadow Badge. I'll be going now." She interrupted. As she passed the two, she stopped briefly. "Hey, this chicks a pushover. She didn't even last a minute."

As she left, Niles ran over to check on Fiorella. "Are you alright?"

"Niles…" She turned to them, wearily. "Yeah… I'm fine. I really shouldn't be here."

"As I said, don't worry about it." Niles kindly reassured. "How about me and you battle. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I… guess." She reluctantly agreed, leading them into the gym.

She walked over to one end of an open meadow at the center. "I'll use three Pokemon for this battle. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course!" Niles smirked, mischievously.

"Go, Roserade!" She awkwardly tossed out a green and white Pokemon with flower bouquets for hands.

Niles tossed out Skrelp himself. "Ah… I probably should've caught more than just him…"

"Wait, what about-" Rina questioned as Niles quickly covered her mouth again.

"Really?" Fiorella gasped. "Would you prefer if I-"

"Absolutely not!" Niles commanded. "It was my foolish mistake to believe Skrelp could handle everything! Use Acid!'

"Ah! M-magical Leaf!" She ordered, Roserade pushing its hands together, summoning a storm of glowing leaves. Skrelp attempted to attack, however, it was knocked back by the storm. Niles swiftly checked on his partner.

"Skrelp! Can you still fight?" He interrogated. Skrelp let out a determined cry, only for Niles to whisper something to it, prompting it to fall back. "I lost! I guess you're better than you thought!"

"What was that?" Rina questioned, only for Niles to cover her mouth yet again.

"Looks like I'll have to go train-"

"Shut up." Fiorella interrupted, holding out a badge. "Just take it Niles. You're such an idiot…"

"What do mean?" Niles asked. "I'm an idiot?"

"I…" She averted her gaze.

"I'm just… gonna go…" Rina stuttered, sneaking away. Fiorella continued to keep her silence.

"I… okay…" Niles mumbled, leaving the gym as well. "I hope you'll feel better soon…"

 **….**

Gena carefully watched the white Pokemon as it gazed into the distance, before retreating once again. A blonde girl wandered into a dark alley, while a blue haired boy sat by the fountain stream. Zorua stealthily stole something from his bag, bringing it to her. It laughed mischievously, revealing a floral charm. Gena confiscated the charm and walked over to the boy. "Hey, my Zorua stole this."

"Wha-?" He panicked, swiftly retrieving it. "Don't do that!"

"Whatever." She ignored. "So, what is that?"

"A charm…" He explained. "A friend gave it to me."

"Riveting…" She contemplated. "So, what's your name?"

"Niles. And you?"

"Gena." She responded. "Are you a trainer?"

"Yeah. Are you one as well?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I have a Squirtle, a Zorua, and… a Larvesta." She sighed, sending out her Pokemon. The three posed to the boy, as if to show off, prompting laughter from him.

"Well, I have a Skrelp, Staravia, and Torchic." He chuckled, sending out three Pokemon. The Torchic caught her attention immediately. It radiated a familiar black aura.

"Why… do you have a Shadow Pokemon?" Gena interrogated, calmly.

"A Shadow Pokemon?" Niles questioned.

"Pokemon who've had their hearts sealed." She explained. "Don't tell me you didn't know this."

"I… didn't…" He confessed. "What do I do?"

"You find someway to purify it." She stated. "Let's look around. I'm sure these hippies know something."

 **….**

Rina wandered the city in boredom. It was filled with many grass Pokemon and plants. _It should be expected from the Garden City._ She thought. Eventually, she noticed a familiar black haired boy. She smiled, eagerly. "Lux! Hey, Lux!"

He ignored her and turned to a black haired girl. He began to talk to her casually, his Eevee playing with a Charmeleon. She carefully made her way over to them, before quickly grabbing onto his back. "Lux! It's so good to see you!"

"Rina!?" Lux jumped in surprise. "Okay, I really need to say this; I need personal space!"

"Oh…" She sulked, pulling herself off of him. "So, who's this." She interrogated, asserting herself over the girl.

"Luna, Rina. Rina, Luna." Lux introduced, awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you-" Luna began, only to be interrupted by Rina.

"Yeah, likewise." She stated, before whispering into Luna's ear. "By the way, Lux is Mine!"

"I wasn't-"

"I'm watching you."

"Um…" Lux intervened. "Can we just look for the gym…"

"Of course!" Rina smiled, innocently. Luna hesitantly agreed. The three made their way to the center of town, Luna keeping a safe distance from Lux. As they reached the gym, Rina noticed an odd white Pokemon glaring at her from a distance.

"Hello, are you the Gym Leader?" Lux asked Fiorella.

"Yes." She confirmed. "I'm Fiorella Dubois. Are you trainers?"

"Hi, Fiorella…" Rina mumbled. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah… sorry" She sighed. "So, which one of you wants to battle."

"Me." Lux and Luna asserted simultaneously, prompting laughter from both of them.

"Luna, you go first." Lux offered.

"No, you should go Lux." Luna argued. "The chances of you winning are greater than mine!"

"How about a Double Battle?" Niles proposed as he and a white haired girl approached. "Lux and Luna versus Fiorella and me."

"Niles…!" Fiorella gasped, nervously. "You don't-"

"This is a perfect opportunity!" Niles grinned. "I get to prove that I'm not only better than Lux, but that you're also talented. Let's go!"

Lux gazed at the gym. Inside, numerous plants flourished, from grass to trees. Niles and Fiorella stood opposite of them.

"We'll all be limited to one Pokemon each!" Niles asserted. "Go, Petilil!"

"Um… B-Budew!" Fiorella hesitantly threw out a green bud Pokemon.

"Char!" Luna commanded, Charmeleon jumping onto the battlefield.

"Espurr!" Lux ordered, the grey cat following Char. "Light Screen!"

Espurr quickly created a barrier around the two battlers. Budew covered the battlefield in water as well.

"Nice!" Niles complimented.

"Thanks…" Fiorella smiled. "Absorb!" Budew began to draw in energy from Espurr.

"Confusion!" Lux countered. Espurr's eyes began to glow as she launched an orb of energy at Budew knocking it back.

"Metal Claw!" Luna commanded, Char swiftly slashing at Petilil.

"Sleep Powder!" Niles grinned, as Petilil put Char to sleep with green pollen. It followed up by planting seeds on her, draining her strength. "Absorb! Help out Budew!"

"Confusion again!" Lux panicked, facing two opponents. Espurr pushed the two away, retreating to Char. She repeatedly bashed into Char, attempting to awaken her. She slowly rose up, shook her head, and fire a blue flame at Petilil, knocking it out. "End it!" Lux commanded as Espurr fire another psychic blast at Budew, defeating it.

"We… lost…" Fiorella sulked.

"Don't worry about it." Niles smirked. "Just promise to get better."

"I… Yes!" She beamed, before handing two badges to Lux and Luna. "I present to you, the Meadow Badge… Um… yeah…"

"Thank you." Luna politely accepted. Before anyone could continue, a man shouted to them from the entrance.

"Boy, where the hell have you been?" Draco growled as he approached Niles. "You were supposed to meet me at the Sacred Tree an hour ago!"

"Oh… right…" Niles paused, scratching his head. "What was this about again?"

"I…! You...!" He waved his fist. "I was going to teach you about Purification!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve- Burns of Deceit**

Anri's Report

Subject: Lux

The subject was separated from the boy, Niles Fang, and proceeded to Arachnid. According to Agent Berk, he defeated the local Gym Leader with relative ease. Furthermore, Berk has informed me of an unexpected development in Amber. Apparently, the subject had experienced a state of cephalalgia. This wouldn't interest me if Agent Eld hadn't reported Liberator actions at the same time.*

After obtaining the Honeycomb Badge, the subject departed Arachnid with a girl named Luna, beginning a journey to Flora. I suspect that the subject plans to battle the Gym Leader there. I would like to request to study this girl as well, if possible. I will continue to study the subject in the meantime.

*Personal Note: I theorize that the subject experienced this 'headache' is due to a connection to the Corrupted Vespiquen that 'Luna' had defeated. My guess is that the subject may be able to 'feel' the extreme emotions of Pokemon. However, this is not my field and I won't challenge any theory Ford may produce.

 **…...**

"Wait, Purification?" Niles questioned. "Perfect! I've-"

"Yeah, let's go already!" Draco asserted, dragging Niles by the collar. "You five are free to join us."

"I see who he gets it from…" Rina commented as they followed Draco.

Draco led them through the town, eventually stopping at a large tree, surrounded by a pond. An elderly woman tended to the local Lotad. She smiled upon noticing the group. "Ah… Draco, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, Kiyoko." He responded, letting go of Niles. "I've come to speak with you about purifying Shadow Pokemon."

"I've noticed an influx of them lately…" She reflected. "It seems that some cruel person is corrupting these poor creatures."

"I've brought a Shadow Pokemon of my own." Draco mentioned, revealing an odd Deino. "Can you purify it?"

"Hmm?" Kiyoko mumbled as she inspected the blind dragon. "I think so. Bring it to the pond!"

Draco led his Deino to the center of the pond, where Kiyoko began a chant. Deino was enveloped in a blinding light before returning to it's usual color.

"Dei-no!" It eagerly cried before wandering to the group. It began to gnaw on Luna's bag, causing her to panic.

"It likes you!" Draco cheered. "Or it wants to eat you… One or the other."

"Dei!" It cried, letting go of Luna, who sighed in relief.

"Why don't you take it?" Draco offered. "I wasn't planning on using it."

"I…" Luna pondered, turning to Lux. "I guess so."

"Dei-no!" It cried again, this time laying next to her. Draco politely handed a Pokeball to Luna.

"The blind dragon…" Gena sighed in irritation. "How fitting for you."

"Hey, I have a Shadow Pokemon too." Niles interrupted, tossing out his Torchic. "Can you purify it as well?"

"Sure, Wynaut?" Kiyoko chuckled, tossing Torchic into the pond, chanting hastily. It was surrounded by the same light and returned to normal. "Anyone else?"

"I think that's everyone." Niles confirmed, retrieving his Torchic. "Thank you Miss Kiyoko."

"Do I look like a _Miss_ to you?" She snapped, leaving. "Nonetheless, I have Lotad to feed."

"So, onto the more important thing." Draco shifted his attention back to Niles. "Lava or Water?"

"Pardon?" He inquired in confusion.

"For me and your mother's new arena." He explained. "I want a sweet ass waterfall but, she wants a lava moat!"

"I don't know! Why not fuse the ideas?"

"Hmm? You're no use…" Draco shook his head in disappointment. "Oh right, the Amber Gym Leader needs help or something…"

"Isn't that more important?" Lux questioned, hastily.

"I thought you'd understand, Lux." Draco sighed. "Isn't your uncle the biggest fashionista? Who also owns the biggest clothing brand?"

"That doesn't… What?" Lux inquired, bewildered. "I'm not going to argue…"

"I'll be tagging along!" Luna jumped in excitement, with Gena sighing in acceptance.

"Anyway, I'll fly you there." Draco offered, sending out a Flygon, Salamence, Dragonite, and Hydreigon. "Hop on."

"Wait, you couldn't tell us this when we were at Amber?" Niles interrogated.

"No, because I got the call while I was looking for you son." He answered, hopping on Dragonite. Niles shook his head in annoyance and mounted Salamence, Fiorella following.

"I'm coming too…" She asserted. "I don't want you to do something dumb! It's my job as Gym Leader to help others, right?"

"Exactly!" Draco supported. "However, I'm not a Gym Leader anymore so, I'll be leaving after dropping you off."

"Fine." Niles reluctantly agreed, helping her up. "A-Actually, there was something I wanted to tell you later anyway…"

Lux jumped onto the Flygon, with Gena joining him instead of Rina. "I'm not sharing a seat with Luna, thank you." She insulted. Rina clenched her teeth, before getting on Hydreigon with Luna. "Name's Gena Apple."

"Lux Amity." He responded as they took off. "Are you and Luna sisters?"

"She's adopted." Gena explained. "So, I guess. You're the son of the Champion, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah…"

"I hope that you're actually strong."

 **…...**

"What's taking you so long?" Sotiria interrogated a scientist working on a machine, aiming a revolver at him. They stood at the top of Mt. Rebirth, overlooking the town below. "You know, if she were here, this would be done already. Hurry up!"

"Understood Ma'am!" He responded, signalling other scientist to keep working. "Heatran should awaken soon after one last adjustment."

"What else is required?" She questioned, coldly.

"Simply awakening it is easy." He explained. "All we need is a magma stone."

"But?"

"But, we require an immense source of negative emotions to release its inner desires." He continued. "We don't have any source however…"

She turned to the small town below them. _Such a pretty gem…_ "I have an idea…"

"Ma'am, we have a problem!" A scientist shouted, with a red haired man approaching them.

 **…...**

"Well, have fun kids!" Draco cheered, as he flew away after dropping the group off. Albert hastily ran over to the group, his eyes determined.

"We have a problem." Albert asserted as he arrived. "Oh great, he just left didn't he?"

"Yeah…" Niles sighed. "What is it?"

"The white robed freaks are back!" He complained. "Why can't I just be left alone!?"

"Are they at the mountain?" Lux inquired. Albert shook his head in affirmation. "Alright, how many entrances are there?"

"Three." He explained. "All guarded."

"I think it's best to split up!" Niles proposed. "That way they can't trap us."

"Trap us?" Luna asked, worried.

"Last group that entered got lost during a cave in." Albert stated. "We still haven't gotten them out."

"Alright, I'm with Fiorella." Niles ordered. "Lux go with Gena. Luna and Rina stick together."

"I'll go with Lux." Albert opted. "Alright?"

"Yeah!" Lux agreed as the three left.

"Wait, but I…" Rina argued, before giving up and leaving with Luna. "Let's go."

"Let's go Niles…" Fiorella prompted. Niles shook his head in agreement and left with her.

 **…...**

Inside, Lux, Gena, and Albert carefully navigated the caverns. "Are you sure this'll lead to the top?" Lux doubted.

"Yes." Albert responded. "The three entrances all lead to the top."

"Company." Gena declared as three Liberators approached them. She quickly sent out a Squirtle, while Lux and Albert sent out Axew and Quilava. The three minions sent out two Zubats and a Beedrill.

"You're not going anywhere!" The leader asserted.

"Flame Wheel!" Albert directed Quilava, prompting it to roll into a flaming ball and strike the Beedrill. It quickly reeled back and struck at Quilava.

"Dragon Rage!" Lux commanded, Axew belching a blue flame at the first Zubat, defeating it.

"Bubble!" Gena directed, Squirtle firing a volley of foamy bubbles at the second Zubat, knocking it down. "Bite!" She ordered, causing Squirtle to finish off the opponent, gripping it with its jaws.

"Quick Attack!" Albert shouted, causing Quilava to finish the battle with a blinding strike. The three goons looked at each other in confusion, before retreating. "Let's continue!"

 **…...**

"Headbutt!" Luna ordered her new Deino. It charged an opposing Numel, bashing its skull into it.

"Brave Bird!" Rina commanded her Zubat. It began to glow brightly as it slammed its body into another Zubat, fainting it. "Nasty Plot!" Zubat let out a terrifying screech before firing a blast of sludge at the Numel, knocking it out as well. The two grunts panicked, before fleeing

"Great job, Rina!" Luna complimented.

"Of course." Rina gloated. "What else would you expect. Let's go."

As they attempted to move on, a masked man approached them. "I can't let you past."

"What!?" Rina panicked. "W-who are you?"

"Oh?" He tilted his head. He wore a long white cloak that contrasted his grey and black mask. "I'm a wandering warrior. And right now I'm your enemy." He continued before sending out a blue Gallade.

 **…...**

Niles quickly dispatched his opponents with ease, Fiorella lagging behind. "Do you want to rest?"

"I'm… fine." She groaned. "Look out!"

Niles hastily jumped to the side, dodging a sword slash. A woman dressed like a Steelix laughed at his reaction. "Not bad."

"You… " Niles paused. "You gave me my Torchic."

"False." She denied. "I merely battled you. The Professor gave you the Shadow Pokemon."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Perhaps she wanted more data." She sighed, sending out her Aegislash. "Nonetheless, you must be defeated."

Niles sent out his Torchic in response, along with Fiorella's Roserade. "I won't lose. Not to you!"

 **…...**

"Not bad, Amity!" Gena smirked, complementing Lux. "I'm impressed."

"You too, Gena." Lux beamed back. "Are we almost to the top, Albert?"

"There!" Albert stated, pointing to an exit. "We should be at the peak!"

As he had said, they exited the cave to a narrow pathway. Lux peered over the edge, noticing a stream of lava. He cleared his mind and made his way to the top. There, the three observed a blonde haired woman watching over a team of scientists, pointing her gun at Inga. Inga glared angrily.

"Welcome back, Agni." She smirked, lowering her gun.

"Behind you." He stated, pointing at Lux. "Our little problem."

"You've come!" She beamed, innocently. "Finally! You've seen the error of humanity and…" She paused, noticing Albert and Gena. "Oh… So, you've been persuaded by the filth…"

"Agni!?" Albert interrogated before Lux could respond, staring at Inga. "Where have you been? Don't tell me… No…"

"Albert." He sighed, his tone more caustic than before. "You were always pathetic. We tricked you and your friends. Now, we don't have to worry about Team New Order."

"What?" Albert panicked, staring down to his feet. "I don't…"

"So, you never saved me?" Lux inquired. "Your act of heroism was faked?"

"Exactly." He coldly confirmed. "You were stupid enough to fall for it. I think you even convinced New Order that everything was okay. You helped us succeed. Thank you."

"No…" Lux sulked, shaking his head firmly in denial. He clenched his teeth and sent out Axew. "Then, I'll just have to fix that!"

"Well said." Gena grinned, patting his shoulder and sending out Zorua. "I don't know what happened but, I think I know who do kick in the teeth!"

Agni shook his head, before sending out his Emboar. "You don't stand a chance."

"I…" Albert stumbled, falling to his knees. "Mom… Dad…"

"I thought that you would understand!" The woman cried in anguish, sending out a Zapdos. The electric bird let out an terrifying shriek. "You should have understood!"

 **…...**

"Play Rough!" Rina commanded her Mawile. She charged the Gallade, who slammed his fist into the ground, launching a shock-wave at her. Defeated, Rina recalled Mawile, and sent out Zubat. "Brave-" She began as Gallade cut it down with a Psycho Cut. She clenched her teeth, before sending out Braixen. As Gallade prepared another Earthquake, Luna's Deino bit onto his leg. He grimaced, before knocking it back with a Drain Punch.

"You can't win…" The masked man muttered, shaking his head. "It's simply impossible at your stage."

"No way…" Luna frowned, retrieving Deino and sending out Char. "Metal Claw!"

"Enough." He interrupted, recalling his Gallade. "I recommend you leave."

"Why?" Luna questioned as he began to walk past them.

"Because, you won't be safe here anymore…"

 **…...**

"Thunder!" She directed from atop her Zapdos. "Free him! Purify the filth that corrupts him!"

Gena grabbed Albert and tossed him behind a rock to dodge the electric strike. _What was wrong with this woman!?_ She looked down at Albert, who stared blankly at the ground. _Idiot!_

"Ma'am, we're ready!" A scientist shouted to the woman. She cackled wildly, as the scientists retreated to a helicopter. Agni retrieved his Emboar and returned as well.

"Finally! Activate it! Awaken Heatran!" She ordered the scientists as they took off. "Finally! Watch as we save you! Save you from the filth!"

At that moment, the mountain began to shake, causing Albert to snap back. "We have to leave now!"

"No!" The woman commanded, Zapdos striking at them. Before she could continue, a Salamence launched a volley of stones at her. "Who!?"

"Get on!" Draco shouted, grabbing the three of them. "We're leaving!"

"I thought-" Lux questioned in shock, Draco interrupting him.

"I'm not that irresponsible!" He growled.

The woman swore at them as they escaped, Draco swiftly dropping them off on a safe distance away. He and Salamence quickly took flight again before they could thank him. "Niles!"

 **…...**

Lava burst from the ground, knocking the duo down. The woman grinned as she sent out an Excadrill and Skarmory. "Earthquake." She commanded, mounting the Skarmory. The Excadrill tore apart the ground, with a piece striking Fiorella, causing more lava to erupt. She called it back before flying away.

"Fiorella!" Niles called to his injured friend across the fissure. "Are you okay!?"

She groaned in response as the floor began to crumble beneath her. He searched for any of his, finding that they were all unconscious. _No! It can't end like this!_ He panicked as Fiorella began to slip. He jumped across the lava from one slip of land to another. Eventually, he reached her as she fell, quickly grabbing her wrist. "I've got you!" He shouted to her, still unconscious. He noticed her bag slipping and grabbed it with his free hand, a single Pokeball falling out, before tossing it onto his shoulder. _He was strong! He is strong! He could do this!_ Niles motivated himself, the ground shaking once again, knocking him over. He wearily grabbed the edge with his free hand, barely able to hold Fiorella.

"Niles!" His father shouted from the distance. "I've got you boy!"

Niles grinned as he watched his father fly overhead. _They were going to-_ The ground shook once again, slamming him into the side, breaking his hold. He gasped in fear as he fell. He heard his father call him once again, Salamence dragging him out of the large crevice.

"You alright?" His father grinned, proudly. Niles shook himself out of his daze, turning to-

"Fiorella!?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen- Birth of Resentment**

"No, no, no!" He panicked, searching through the remains of their lakeside house. _Where was she!?_ "Mailys!? Where are you!?"

"Daddy…?" A faint voice crept through the rubble. He quickly ran over and began to pull away the broken wood. Eventually, he revealed a small girl, his daughter. She cried into his arms as he pulled her out. "Daddy! Mommy won't wake up!"

"No…" He frowned, noticing Mailys, unblinking, unmoving. He held his daughter tightly as he screamed into the sky. "Monsters! They're nothing but Monsters!"

 **….**

Lux gripped his head in pain once again. Gena hastily checked up on him, while Albert sat on the edge of the cliff. "Hey, you alright!?"

"F-fine…" Lux mumbled as the pain began to fade, shaking his head. _Something powerful was awoken…_

"You don't look fine…" She interrogated. "You better not pass out on me."

"I'm fine." Lux continued to deny, instead approaching Albert.

Albert gazed in horror as Amber was swallowed by lava. _His home… He failed to protect it…_ He jumped in surprise as a hand patted his shoulder. He turned to reveal Lux.

"I'm sorry…" He sympathized. "I'm sorry I didn't stop this…"

"Don't…" Albert scowled. "Don't blame yourself. It's plain stupid. If anyone failed, it was me…"

"Albert…"

"I couldn't do my duty as Gym Leader… I was too upset over my siblings to even bother…" He cried, acknowledging his own foolishness. "Complaining was all I did to help…"

"Enough." Lux snapped. "You just told me to stop blaming myself. Don't be a hypocrite."

"I don't know…" He sulked, his Quilava nestling against him. "Guess I have to make it up somehow…"

Before Lux could respond, Draco landed next to them. Niles fell from Salamence, took a few steps, and collapsed onto his knees. He stared at the ground in horror. Draco bit his lip as he turned away from his son.

"What happened?" Lux questioned as he approached the duo. Niles continued to glare down in silence, as Draco let out a painful sigh.

"Fiorella…" He grimaced, avoiding Lux's gaze. "Didn't make it…"

"No…" Lux growled, turning to his broken friend. "Niles…?"

He remained silent, before laughing slowly. He began to lean back, with the laughter quickly shifting into a scream. He jerked forward, slamming his fists into the ground. "Why!? I don't understand! Why!?"

"It's going to be-" Lux attempted to inspire.

"Of course you'd say that!" Niles snapped. "Mr. I Always Win!"

"W-what?" Lux cowered. "I-I don't always-"

"Every battle we've had!" Niles continued, standing up. "You've won every battle we've had! Hell, every battle I watch ends with you on top!"

"I just lost!" Lux countered. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your father!"

Draco placed his hand on his son's back, sympathetically. "I'm sorry Niles… I didn't see her…"

"Dad…" Niles frowned, before pulling out two Pokeballs, one pink and one red. He tossed out the red one revealing a Budew. "So, it was Roserade…"

The Budew panicked, before noticing Lux and hiding behind him. Niles sighed as he tossed its Pokeball to him. "What-?"

"It needs an owner." Niles explained as he began to walk away, waving his hand without facing him. "Good luck, Hero."

"Where are you going!?" Lux interrogated as Rina and Luna arrived. They stepped out of Niles' way as he passed.

"I'm going to become stronger all by myself." He snarled. He paused next to Rina and shifted his gaze to her. "Hey Bunny-Rabbit, do what you want with him. I'm not stopping you." He coldly permitted, abandoning them.

"Niles-" Lux attempted to pursue, only to be stopped by Draco.

"Leave him." He grimaced. "Let him be alone for now."

"But...!"

"He wants to be alone!" Draco snapped, causing the group to wince. "We owe him this much..."

"He's pathetic…" Gena insulted from behind them. "It was just some girl… Move on."

"The hell!?" Rina shouted in anger. "Just a girl!? Haven't you ever-"

"Of course." Gena calmly retorted. "I got over it."

"That doesn't excuse you!" Rina continued, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Actually," Gena shifted. "How did you survive?"

"Don't change the subject on me!" Rina demanded.

"A woman in a lab coat." Luna explained. "She teleported us away with an Alakazam."

"Any idea who she was?" Lux inquired.

"No idea!" Rina asserted. She exhaled loudly, before beaming optimistically "So, what now?"

"Dunno." Lux sighed. "Draco, what gym should we challenge next?"

"I would say…" He paused, leaning back in thought. "The Water Gym. It's in Oasis, the town of respite."

"Oh, Helix! It's not in the middle of the desert is it!?" Rina complained. "I hate the desert! And lakes! And now volcanoes!"

"Okay then…?" Gena scratched her head. "And it's not."

"It used to be though." Draco grinned. "The desert flooded after some idiot woke up Kyogre long ago."

"Uh…" Lux frowned, awkwardly.

"Oh right, sorry." He apologized. "But yeah, now it's a giant beach. Oasis is on the edge. I'll take you there."

"Alright! Sounds good!" Lux agreed for the group. "Who wants to tag along?"

"Me and Gena!" Luna decided for Gena, who argued for a second, before giving up. Rina cheered as well, running to Lux, who pushed her off.

"I'll be tagging along." Albert declared, joining the group. "I realized that if my brother is involved in this… I'll have to deal it with."

"Can you fight your brother?" Lux doubted.

"I don't have a choice." He stated. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Welcome aboard." Lux welcomed, extending his hand. Albert smiled as they shook hands. "Let's go."

 **….**

Niles watched overhead as his father flew away. He groaned in frustration as he sent out his Pokemon. The four were still tired from earlier but, forced themselves up to face him. "Alright, no more playing around. Every day is going to be hell for you. I'll turn you into the best damn team in Spes. We'll be the ones on the top! We'll become the next Champion!"

He turned to watch the stars once again. _Watch out Lux. He wasn't going to lose to anyone anymore._

 **….**

"So, they acquired Heatran?" Galen interrogated Ford, who drank her usual coffee. They were in her lab as usual. It was a medium sized room, a large array of monitors at her desk. Behind her, numerous of her 'science projects' were piled around the room. She twisted her chair around to face him, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid so." She confirmed. "What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing." He groaned, leaving. "Just find more Legendaries."

She twisted back around as he left, observing her monitors. She noticed another report from Anri appear on one. _Good kid…_ She thought to herself, drinking from her mug. _Find more Legendaries he says._ She mocked internally. "Well, let's _get to work._ "

Before she put her mug down, a large warning alarm flared in her top monitor. She swiftly maneuvered it, revealing that their western base was in danger. _Things were about to get interesting._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen- The One Born of the Dark**

She sobbed endlessly in her empty room. It was made from solid stone, the only light shining from the ceiling. He hugged her orange friend in loneliness. It made numerous electrical noises as it snuggled against her. Eventually, the door that never moved, opened. Out from it, stepped a man in a black and green long coat. Over the coat he wore a tattered mantle of the same color. He glared at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Get up." He commanded. She jumped up instantaneously, causing him to loosen up. "How old are you?"

"T-ten…" She mumbled. "My name is Edy Tesla…"

"Daughter of the…" He trailed off. "Anyway, that isn't your name anymore. Come with me."

"What do you mean?" She inquired, following him. "Where are we going?"

 **…...**

Airi shot out her bed as a deafening alarm blared throughout the building. She peered out of her window, nothing out of the place. As she turned around, a powerful blast knocked her into the wall. She picked herself up to face a feminine figure. She wore a black full helmet, reminiscent of a Gardevoir, that matched her black armor. The armor had alternating red, green, and blue trims, consisting of mostly green, and a white crystal in the center of her torso. Every time the trim color intersected, it changed into another. Every bit of her body was cloaked by black fabric. Lastly, cloth covered the front and back of her waist. She pointed a single sided sword at Airi, her emerald eyes piercing her soul. "Get up."

"Depends on who's asking." Airi quipped. "It's rude to just order someone around without giving your name."

"I said... get up." She demanded, clenching her side. "I don't have time to argue."

"What happened to you?" Airi inquired, standing up.

"Wilson's scientist…" She explained, tossing her bag to her. "You're Gardevoir wants to help; The pathetic slave."

"You're Nox, aren't you?" Airi concluded. "What are you doing here?"

"Of course he didn't tell you." She realized, leaving the room. Airi swiftly followed, calling out Gardevoir. She beamed brightly upon being freed. As they exited, she noticed the bodies of numerous guards strewn about.

"Not the sneakiest, are you?" She continued to quip. "Could've at least cleaned up after yourself."

"Shut it." Nox commanded, placing her fingers on the white stone. She was surrounded by a bright aura as numerous guards flooded in. She swung her sword in their direction, vaporizing them in an instant. She sheathed her blade and hunched over, gasping for breath.

"Voir." Gardevoir checked up on her. Nox stood up and glared at her.

"I don't need help from _you_!" She shouted, shoving Gardevoir away. "Actually… no." She cut herself off, hastily.

"What?" Airi interrupted the two. Gardevoir began to gesture in the air, speaking indistinctly. "Yeah no… I don't speak Pokemon."

"She wants to teleport us out…" Nox translated. "And you claim to be partners…"

"Why don't we?" Airi inquired. "It'd save you a lot of trouble."

"I'm leveling this place…" She asserted coldly, forcing herself to walk forward. "It's proper revenge for that psychopath of a scientist draining my power!"

"Teleport." Airi directed, Gardevoir grabbing the two and warping them away. They arrived at a nearby clearing, the building around two hundred meters away.

"What!?" Nox snarled, collapsing onto the ground. "D-damn…"

"Exactly." Airi shook her head. "Even my husband isn't stubborn enough to keep going in that state. I'm leaving. If you want to die, go ahead." Airi ended, walking away with Gardevoir.

"Gard." She stated as they left. Nox growled, enraged.

"Oh, tough talk for a slave!" She yelled from behind. She coughed in agony as she attempted to crawl back to before giving up. "Agni… I need… assistance…"

"So, where to now?" Airi asked Gardevoir. She began to gesture to her once again. "Yeah, I still don't follow…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen- A Change of Plans**

Anri's Report- Two

Subject: Lux

After an unfortunate failure at Amber, the subject has returned to their journey. The subject is joined by the youngest Eld sibling (as if to replace Niles Fang, who detached from the group), and the girls from before. During the destruction of Amber, and awakening of Heatran, the subject experienced yet another headache. This reinforces my theory that these headaches are caused by the negative emotions of people or Pokemon.

Furthermore, I've acquired data on Luna and will send it posthaste. I will also begin to record data on the other members of the subject's 'team'.

 **….**

"What do you mean, he's not here?" Albert interrogated the gym trainer. The trainer simply shrugged in response.

"He hasn't come back in about a week…" She sighed. She dressed in a sailor uniform similar to other trainers working behind her.

"What kind of Gym Leader abandons his post...?" Albert insulted before shaking his head to leave. He returned to the rest of the group at a nearby hotel. It was fairly tall, obviously meant to show off. As such, it gave off an air of superiority and wealth. The management had insulted their poor appearance, until Draco mentioned Lux's mother, causing them to treat the group like royalty.

"Hey, I'm back. The Leader wasn't around." Albert announced as he returned to the group's room. It was noticeably large, with two bathrooms and bedrooms. Lux and Gena sat in the living room watching battle tournaments together. It seemed that they were discussing strategies, as they ignored him subconsciously. "So, where's Rina and Luna?"

"Eating." Gena waved her hand instinctively, continuing her conversation. He sighed in annoyance, before leaving to the hotel elevator.

After approximately sixty floors, Albert reached the lobby, and began to search for Luna and Rina. Eventually, he arrived at the fancy restaurant where he noticed the two laughing in the direct center of the room.

"How is thy meal Madame Apple?" Rina chuckled, playfully.

"'Tis fine Lady Rina." Luna responded, her accent horrible. "How about thee?"

"Simply divine!" Rina shouted, prompting numerous neighboring customers to stare at them. Albert calmly walked over to the two, prompting Rina to welcome him. "Good 'Morrow my good Albert! How fares thee?

"What are you doing...?" Albert interrogated, dismissively.

"Why Albert, we are conversing in old tongue." Luna explained, her accent still off. "Perchance thou would like to join us?"

"No…" Albert denied, shaking his head in disappointment. "I just wanted to let you know that the Gym Leader isn't around."

"Oh?" Rina inquired, almost dropping her act. "Where does thou think… uh… they are? Yeah no, I lost it…"

"I don't know." Albert stated, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm gonna go ask Lux and Gena again, if they're done with their little date…"

"D-d-date!?" Rina panicked, jumping out of her seat. "I'll kill her!" She threatened as she sprinted to the elevator.

"That was bad phrasing…" Luna sighed, looking up at Albert, before noticing the stares of others. "We should go…"

The two quickly attempted to catch up to Rina. They finally caught up to Rina as she was entering the room, Pokemon at the ready. As they entered, the three noticed that the room was vacant. Rina swiftly began to search around, her Mawile close behind her. Luna wandered over to the main window, calling them over. "Hey guys, I think I found them…"

 **….**

"Show me your true strength, Lux Amity!" Gena challenged from across the arena. The arena in question was a large open court made of clay. There were numerous others just like it placed uniformly in a square.

"Only if you do the same, Gena Apple!" Lux grinned arrogantly, sending out Budew. Gena countered with Larvesta, smirking just as arrogantly.

"Ember!" She commanded, the bug firing small flames at its opponent.

"Stun Spore!" Lux directed, Budew gracefully dodging the flame and launching orange powder at Larvesta. It shuddered, struggling to get up.

"Don't let that stop you!" Gena growled. Larvesta attempted to attack, instead grimacing, unable to move. Gena groaned as she replaced Larvesta with Zorua, disguised as Squirtle. Lux took the opportunity to switch in Axew.

"Xew!" He cried, fiercely. Zorua smiled, mischievously, eager for battle.

"Dual Chop!" Lux ordered Axew. He charged Zorua, who expertly avoided him and countered with Fury Swipes. Axew roared in anger, ignoring his trainer and used Dragon Rage. Zorua flipped in the air, dodging expertly.

"Return!" Lux commanded, Axew forcing away the Pokeball's ray. He let out another roar and attempted to strike Zorua once again, only to be knocked back. "I said, return!" Lux continued to shout, again being ignored. "Why won't you ever listen to me!?"

"Because it's arrogant!" Gena explained. "The only way for it to listen would be to assert yourself as the one in charge."

"Listen to me!" Lux demanded, causing Axew to snarl. Lux grimaced as he sent out Espurr and Budew. "Fine! Stun Spore! Confusion!"

The two quickly circled Axew, Budew paralyzing him with powder, while Espurr bombarded him with psychic energy. Axew forced himself into the air and struck downward at Budew, knocking it out. He then turned instantly, and attacked Espurr with a large blast, fainting her as well. "Ax!"

"Return…" Lux sulked, calling back his Pokemon. He pulled out Axew's Pokeball and pointed it at him. "Do you really want to go that badly?" Axew turned away from him in response, as if to say yes. "Fine…" Lux confirmed, the Pokeball shining a blue light on Axew. He turned around and tossed the ball into the nearby ocean. "Go."

Axew waddled away, seemingly bewildered, occasionally looking back. Lux growled before shouting 'Go' once again, causing Axew to leave.

"Interesting choice…" Gena observed, mildly concerned. "You want me to catch you another-"

"I'm fine…" Lux interrupted, coldly. He let out a long sigh before turning to the hotel. He immediately perked up, smiling cheerfully. "Man, I'm starving!"

"Alright, suit your-"

"How dare you steal my Lux from me!" Rina wailed, almost causing the ground to shake. Albert and Luna followed behind her. "I challenge you for his love!"

"Okay…?" Gena pondered. "I don't really care about 'his love'."

"Mgrgr!" She grumbled, stomping her foot against the ground. "I will not tolerate your lies, witch! You will not be allowed to seduce him with your kuudere charms!"

"What?" Gena continued to question. "I'm guessing that means 'ice queen' or something."

"Have at thee!" Rina challenged, tossing out her Mawile.

"Yeah, no…" Gena ignored, turning to Albert. "So, what did you learn about the Gym Leader?"

"Why do you always ignore me!?" Rina cried from behind.

"Well, they're not here." Albert elaborated, also ignoring Rina. "I told you earlier."

"I was busy strategizing." She excused. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Hohoho!" An elderly voice interrupted. The group turned to face a familiar old woman. A woman dressed as a sailor stood beside her.

"Kiyoko?" Albert inquired. "You escaped Amber?"

"Hmm?" She tilted her head, before nodding in realization. "Ah. You must mean one of my sisters. We are all named Kiyoko."

"Where have I seen this before?" Luna asked herself in confusion.

"Anywho, every single one of my sisters has a unique personality. One likes puns, another likes tea, and so on." Kiyoko asserted. "So, don't go confusing us!"

"O-of course!" Lux agreed for the group. "So, what's your defining trait?"

"Not telling." She smirked in mischief. "Nonetheless, I wanted to inform you reckless young'uns about the Dutchman."

"Dutchman?" Luna inquired. "Like the boat?"

"Exactly." The sailor intervened. "It's a ghost ship that comes around every month. No crew has ever been sighted."

"Pft." Gena snickered. "Ghosts aren't real. Only Ghost Pokemon!"

"Oh no…" Albert shook his head in worry. Kiyoko laughed in amusement.

"That's what they all say!" She retorted. "Every month a foolish soul attempts to board her, only to come back shaking in fear!"

"Children's tales." Gena continued. "What reason is there to even go? 'Treasure'?"

"Of course." The sailor took over. "Legend has it that a Legendary Pokemon commands the ship."

"Oh?" Gena grinned, appearing unconvinced. "I can board her if you want!"

"W-wait, what!?" Luna panicked, grabbing her sister. She seemed to be shaking immensely. "Y-you can't be serious!"

"Ohoho!" Kiyoko laughed, amused. "I doubt you'd last a minute! But, we can take you if you want…"

"Got it!" Gena laughed, eagerly. "You're on, hag."

"But, first a fee." The Kiyoko informed. "Kinda need to keep our boats running."

"Of course!" Gena agreed, pulling out her wallet and paying Kiyoko. "You can all watch as I catch a Legendary! Or disprove this whole ghost nonsense!"

"I'm coming with!" Lux stepped up. "This seems like it'll be fun."

"Alright." She allowed, shaking his hand. "Gonna need a witness."

"I'm coming too!" Rina yelled, forcing herself between them.

"A-and me!" Luna cried in fear.

"Definitely not me…" Albert opted. Rina quickly grabbed him, dragging him along. "H-hey!"

"If you want to be apart of this group, you have to join us in our crazy adventures!"

Kiyoko and the sailor waited as the group made their way to the docks, noticing an odd lizard observing them from behind. The sailor turned to her in confusion. "Really?"

"What?" Kiyoko chuckled, counting her payment.

"You're charging people… to explore a potentially deadly ghost ship?"

"Of course! It'll be hilarious!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen- A Haunting Experience**

"Why are we here!?" Albert whined, his usual tone gone. The group had been enjoying the boat ride, only to grow paranoid a heavy fog rolled in. "Seriously, one of us is going to get possessed or something!"

"I hope it's Gena!" Rina insulted, attempting to sit next to Lux. He stoically pushed her off of him, and made his way to the front of the boat. The sailor gazed around from the driver's seat. She held out her hand as he approached her, causing him to stop. Shortly after, the ship began to shake slightly as a large wooden vessel approached them. It appeared to be almost as large as most buildings, if not larger. Numerous blue lights illuminated the ship.

"S-so, what now?" Luna stuttered, watching the ship closely.

"Well, normally some idiot uses a Pokemon to board it." She shrugged, turning to Gena. "You're free to try…"

"None of us have any flying types…" Lux explained. Before the sailor could respond, the group was surrounded by multiple blue flames. "Is that normal?"

"No." She responded, observing the flames.

"More souls to take!" A deep voice echoed, causing Luna and Albert to jump.

"W-who!?" Albert screamed, reaching for his Pokeball. The voice grunted aggressively as numerous purple orbs struck the group. Albert, Luna and Rina fell unconscious after being struck. Three flames landed on them, causing them to disappear.

"What!?" Gena questioned, calling out Zorua. "Feint Attack!" She jumped onto the roof, attempting to slash at the flames. Before she could do anything, the two were put to sleep, the blue flames taking them as well.'

"That's bad…" Lux chuckled in fear.

"Don't move." The sailor ordered. "I think it's because they attacked first…"

"C-can I… have my friends back?" He requested, awkwardly. The flames began to spin around the boat, the ghost ship approaching. The front began to open, resembling teeth, before closing around the duo.

 **…...**

Gena awoke to the sound of Rina kicking metal. "Damn it! It won't budge!"Gena lifted herself up and noticed that the two were in a small wooden cell, with the exception of the rusted metal bars. The wood appeared to be rotting as well. Gena peered out of the cell, noticing numerous empty ones surrounding them.

"Use Mawile." Gena stated. Rina growled as she twisted to glare at her.

"Oh, yeah! Why didn't I try that!" She snidely commented. "I don't have her that's why!"

"Ugh…" Gena groaned, grasping her head. "You're too loud."

"Too loud!?" Rina snapped. "You're too arrogant!"

"Well, just do this!" Gena directed, backing up. She took a running start before jump kicking the door, breaking the rusted hinges, causing the door to fall. "After you."

"Hmph! Showoff." Rina mumbled as she passed her. "I could have done better if I tried…"

The two began to explore the cells, finding nothing but skeletons. Eventually, they decided to continue onward, navigating down the long hallway. At an intersection of another hallway, a red sword grazed Gena's cheek, stabbing into the wall.

"Wha-!?" Rina panicked, glancing between the sword and Gena. "A-are you alright?"

Gena remained silent for around a minute. She began to slowly shake her head, and walked away. "Yeah…"

Before they could continue, the sword jumped from the wall and slashed at them. Gena immediately realized that the sword was a Honedge. The two quickly retreated into a nearby room, blocking the door behind them. The two sighed in sync, before noticing Albert and Luna tied to chairs at a large dinner table.

"Luna!" Rina cried, shaking her awake. She slowly began to awaken with a yawn.

"What did I miss?" She asked, drowsily.

"Hey, wake up." Gena commanded, gently slapping Albert in the face. He groaned as he woke up, noticing the ropes.

"A little help?" He requested, embarrassed. "I hate this place…"

"Quit being a baby." Gena insulted, grabbing a rusted knife from the table. She knelt down and began to cut the rope, Rina doing the same for Luna. Albert swiftly shot out of his seat and celebrated.

"S-so… What now?" Luna inquired, baffled by Albert. "I don't have my stuff…"

"Neither do we." Rina added, approaching two doors. "I think we need to split up…"

"I'll take the left." Gena confirmed. "Who wants to come with?"

"Albert, come with me." Rina ordered, directing Luna to Gena.

"I'd… rather stay here…" Albert explained, sitting back down.

"Fine with me." Gena agreed, directing Luna back to Rina. "Go with the yandere, little Luna." She stated before leaving through the left door.

"Y-yandere!?" Rina cried, clenching her teeth. "I can't believe I was actually worried about you!" She shouted, dragging Luna off.

"I hate this place…" Albert repeated, his right leg shaking uncontrollably. He sat at the table alone for a few minutes. _He felt like he was going to piss himself…_

"All alone it seems?"

 **…...**

Rina and Luna continued to explore the ship. Their route had led them upward. Rina carefully peered through the deck hatch, observing the surrounding. She warily signaled for Luna to wait as she stepped onto the main deck. She couldn't see past the thick grey fog that surrounded the ship. She swiftly made her way to the Captain's Quarters, signalling Luna to follow. The two entered the room, expecting to be attacked. Rina loosened up and begun to search the room.

"Hey Rina, check this out!" Luna squealed, causing her to turn. Luna was holding the skeleton of the captain, making it gesture in the air. "Make us free na splash! Kasaneta hikari no kontorasuto abite~"

"I thought your were terrified of this place…" Rina questioned, holding back laughter. "What gives?"

"Oh, I'm still terrified!" Luna confirmed with a smile. "But, I might as well have some fun right?"

"Alright." Rina chuckled, approaching Luna. "Let me sing along!"

 **…...**

Lux and the sailor wandered through the lower decks, her Chinchou lighting a path. Eevee clung to him more than usual, while Espurr carefully protected his side. "Hey, I know this is random, but I never asked your name…"

"Lynn." She stated. Now that he looked, she seemed to be older than him, most likely in her late teens, possibly eighteen. "Lynn Wake."

"Wake?" Lux inquired. "Where have I heard that before?"

"My father is the Gym Leader." She added. "That's probably it."

"Probably…" Lux concluded, petting Eevee. "So, where should we go?"

"We should look for some stairs…" She elaborated, before sulking in exasperation. "Why did Kiyoko make me do this?"

"So, I take it this wasn't supposed to happen…?" Lux repeated.

"No." She confirmed again. "Normally, I wait about ten minutes for the fools to be ejected…"

"Hey, what's that?" Lux interrupted, pointing at a ball of gas. A face began to turn around, before grinning, causing more of them to appear. "Oh no…"

"Electro Ball!" Lynn ordered Chinchou. It placed its antennae together, gathering electricity, before launching it at one of the Ghastly. The center one was knocked out immediately, however it was replaced by two more. Lynn clenched her teeth before grabbing Lux. "Run!"

"This is great!" Lux grinned, noticing Gastly appearing from the walls. The eventually found the stairs, almost tripping on their way up. They quickly shut a door behind them, locking themselves in a cabin. Lux heard a familiar roar from outside.

"Watch out!" Lynn shouted as a Haunter grabbed Lux from behind, pinning him to the ground. He struggled, waiting Espurr to free him.

"Axew!" A cry rang out as the Haunter was knocked away by a powerful blast, the sound of splintering wood in the air. It quickly ran away, defeated. Lux sat up and noticed a little dragon standing by the broken door.

"Welcome back… Enjoy your ten minute retirement?" He sighed, unable to find anger. Axew avoided his gaze, sitting on the ground across from him. Lux gently pull out a spare Pokeball, and rolled it to Axew. "It's your choice…"

Axew stared at the ball for what felt like an eternity, before beaming eagerly. He rolled the ball back to Lux, who used it to recapture his partner. "I'll try harder, buddy."

"Well, that happened…" Lynn commented, almost disappointed. "I was expecting more emotion."

"I just got choked out by a Haunter…" Lux argued. "I can barely even laugh…"

"Well, he's a strong one at least…" Lynn sighed, noticing four bags in the corner. She inspected the bags, before tossing them to Lux. "I believe those are your friends."

"Ah, they'll definitely need these." Lux grinned, noticing the group's Pokemon.

"Oh, that explains that." The duo turned to face Gena, who was inspecting the door. "Glad to see your lizard is back."

"Here." Lux smiled, unfazed, tossing her bag to her. She calmly rummaged through it before tossing out Zorua. "Actually, why was your stuff in this room?"

"Found something." Lynn answered, holding out a journal. She began to read from it.

 _7/5 Dear Diary, Today marks my first day serving the infamous Captain Douglas. My family decided to make me serve him to pay off some debts. He's actually quite kind, despite being, well, a pirate. Guess this can't be all bad._

 _7/14, Today I found a mysterious egg. It'll make a great present for the captain, and be rewarded greatly. He'll most likely give it to his daughter. Should probably buy more ink..._

 _7/15, I gave the captain the egg. Oddly, he just sent me back to my quarters after taking the egg from me. That isn't like him._

 _7/17 The captain has been acting strange lately. Not only that, but some of our crew has run off. But, I guess he did lend me this red ink to write with. Weird, it kinda smells off. Anyway, he hasn't left his room since I gave him the egg. I'm going to speak to him later._

 _7/18 The captain. Something. Candle Pokemon. I don't know. I don't know what I saw._

 _8/1 Souls. Flame. Souls for the flame. Must find more. Help me. Stop reading this. Stop. Stop. Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop Stop Stop StopStopStopStopStopStop-_

"Uh…" Gena scratched her head. "Okay…? So, they went insane?"

"Yeah." Lynn concluded. "I mean, theses 'stops' just kinda fade… And 'red ink'."

"Gross." Lux and Gena stated in sync, shaking their heads. Lux decided to leave. "Let's just get a move on…"

On cue, a high pitched scream startled the three. They looked around, before sprinting in the direction of the scream. They burst into the room that Albert had waited in, noticing that he was missing.

"Albert!?" Gena panicked, trying to remain calm. She began searching the room, a knocking sound coming from a cabinet. Lynn carefully approached it, before opening it. Albert fell out from the cabinet, clinging to a rusted knife and quaking in fear.

"What happened?" Lux inquired, helping his friend up.

"G-g-g-ghost!" He cried, pointing to the table. The trio turned to face a transparent man floating above the table.

"Who… are you?" Lynn interrogated. She kept her stoic expression, Chinchou at the ready.

"I forgot about her…" He mumbled, his voice echoing through the room. He repeated this as he slowly ascended through the roof. "More souls for my daughter…"

"That's… probably not good…" Lux mumbled, dragging Albert with them as they chased after the man. As they exited, they heard Luna scream, sprinting out of the Captain's Quarters. Rina jumped backwards, keeping her gazed fixed on a walking skeleton.

"You cannot leave. I must burn your souls!" The skeleton wailed, drawing a rusted cutlass. Behind him, a purple being began to emerge from the shadows.

"Darkrai!?" Rina questioned, twisting to the Pokemon. "How is it here!?"

"Feint Attack!" Gena commanded her Zorua. She swiftly struck at the Mythical Pokemon, causing it to retreat into the shadows. Lux sent out Axew, who began to repeatedly fire beams at the moving shadow. Albert followed up by sending out his Quilava, ordering it to use Flame Wheel. Darkrai nimbly avoided its assault, striking Quilava back after. Luna and Rina retrieved their bags, sending out Scyther and Zubat.

"Fury Cutter!" Luna directed. Scyther rushed Darkrai, slashing it repeatedly. Mawile followed up by slamming her head into the opponent. It reeled back and blasted them away with dark energy, hiding in the shadows again. Scyther fell to the side, its body burned. "W-what?"

"A burn?" Rina inquired, inspecting her Mawile, who was also burned.

"Burns? Candle Pokemon…?" Gena mumbled to herself. She quickly called out Squirtle and ordered her to use Aura Sphere. The attack phased through Darkrai, to no effect. Gena smirked in realization. "Use Water Gun!" The blue turtle fired a stream of water, dousing Darkrai. Its body began to steam, revealing an odd Chandelure. It was larger than normal, had extra limbs, and had a red flame instead blue.

"That's… not normal…" Lux stumbled, laughing awkwardly. Numerous Lampent began to appear around the group.

"Gena, Lux, deal with the Chandelure!" Rina directed, her tone shifting. She turned to face the Lampent along side Luna, Albert and Lynn.

"We got this!" Gena reassured Lux. The two sent out Axew and Squirtle, prepared for battle. Chandelure screeched loudly as it engulfed the field in flames.

"Dragon Pulse!" The two commanded together. Their Pokemon bombarded Chandelure with their attacks. It responded by firing a ball of green energy at Squirtle, knocking her back. It then launched a purple orb at Axew, enraging him. "Dual Chop!" Axew roared loudly, striking at the ghost. He was relentless, allowing Gena to check on Squirtle.

"You alright?" She asked her Pokemon. She picked itself up, eager to continue. "Alright, Bite!" She gestured, Squirtle glowing as she charged the Chandelure. It knocked away Axew, and fired another green orb at Squirtle, causing her to wince. She launched herself at Chandelure, her body doubling in size, and bit onto the opponent. Axew struck at the ghost, rendering it unable to fight back.

"End it!" The duo declared simultaneously. Axew and, the newly evolved, Wartortle jumped back, firing another volley draconic energy. Chandelure spun around, before falling to the ground, its body burning away. The Lampent noticed Chandelure's defeat, and dispersed. The group all sighed in relief.

"Well, that's over… You did pretty good." Rina grinned, turning to Gena. "Look out!"

Gena jumped to the side, facing down the Honedge from before. It jumped around eagerly, a Litwick appearing next to it. "She wants to go with you!"

"Gah!" Albert screamed. "D-d-did that thing just talk!?"

" _She_." The Litwick corrected. "Did _she_ just talk. Not 'that thing'. And yes, I can speak in places with strong spiritual energy."

"Okay." Lux nodded in understanding. "So, why haven't you left with the others?"

"I want to join the person who saved us." She smiled. "But, Honedge already took her, so you'll have to do!" She elaborated as she jumped onto Lux's shoulder.

"H-hey!" He argued. "I didn't agree to this!"

"Too bad!" She asserted. "We'll have so much fun!"

"Welcome aboard, Honedge and Litwick." Luna beamed, welcoming the Pokemon.

The group began to make their way to Lynn's boat, the front of the ship opening for them to leave. Gena smirked with confidence. "Ghosts, they said! Ha! It was just a Chandelure!"

"Thank you…" A low voice expressed gratitude from behind. The group turned to face the man from before. Albert and Luna's jaws dropped to the floor. Lynn remained stoic. Rina and Lux observed carefully. Gena grimaced in frustration. "Now I may-"

"Run!" Albert screamed, tossing the rusted knife from before at the ghost, before he and Luna pushed everyone onto the boat. "Start it! Start it! Start it!"

"Oh dear…" The man sighed as he faded away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen- A Mega Surprise**

"So… let's never speak of that again…" Albert mumbled as they docked back in Oasis.

"Speak of what?" Luna played along, elbowing Gena, playfully.

"What's that, Sis?" Gena joined. "I don't know what he means."

"Good…" Albert sighed, returning to his normal tone. He calmly led the group back to town, leaving Lynn behind.

Lynn rested her head against the boat's steering wheel, exhaling loudly. "I hate you Kiyoko…"

 **…...**

"Ah, girls!" A young looking professor called to the group at a restaurant. They had been eating outside, preparing to travel to Terra, the mining city. Gena averted her gaze, while Luna cheerfully waved to the man.

"Dad! Er, Professor Apple!" Luna fumbled in excitement. "What brings you here?"

"I've been looking for you two!" He elaborated. He appeared to be sleep deprived, matching his grey hair. Despite this, he looked like he was barely in his twenties. He reached into his bag, producing a blue stone, and handed it to Gena. "I got this for you Genes- Gena."

"Thanks." She grimaced at his slip, taking the stone. It appeared to be a Mega Stone. "Where did you get it?"

"One of my colleagues gave it to me as a gift for my research." He grinned, affably. Before he could leave, an Altaria landed next to them, Linda Fang dismounting. She smirked eagerly, as she approached the group.

"Enter the incredible, fantastical, and beautiful…" She began, posing for each adjective.

"Oh, no… Not another one…" Albert pouted beneath his breath.

"Linda!" She announced, spreading her cape by tossing her hands up.

"Hi, Mrs. Fang." Lux greeted, unfazed by her performance. "What brings you here?"

"I have brought a wondrous gift!" She exclaimed, hand on her chest, before pulling out a Keystone. "I've arrived to reward one of you with this!"

"A… Keystone?" Apple inquired, observing the gem. "Where did you get that?"

"I'm an Elite Four Member! What do you expect?" She grinned.

"Oh!" He gasped, before smiling to Luna and Gena. "Making friends in high places it seems?"

"Yeah." Luna smiled. "But… I don't know her…"

"Oh?" Linda frowned, taken back. "I'm Draco's wife. Niles' mother." She explained. She shifted back to the others. "So, who wants it?"

"Me." Lux, Luna and Gena announced, simultaneously.

"A battle it is!" Linda decided, before the others could respond. "Actually, let's test whether or not you look good using it!" She reconsidered, tossing the stone to Luna, and calling over her Altaria.

"Don't you need a powerful bond to Mega Evolve?" Lux questioned, looking at the stone.

"Yes, but you see, my Altaria is quick to trust everyone!" She elaborated. Altaria approached the three, inspecting them thoroughly. It smiled and nodded its head, prepared to Mega Evolve.

"Alright… Altaria, Mega Evolve!" Luna commanded, holding the stone aloft. Altaria's body began to shine brightly, before growing larger and fluffier. Luna celebrated, handing the stone to Gena. "I did it!"

"Whatever." Gena subtly grinned, Altaria returning to normal. "I can do it better. Altaria, Mega Evolve!" She held the stone outward, Altaria transforming again. She smirked, arrogantly, before handing the stone to Lux. "Good luck. You'll need it!"

"Thanks." Lux grinned, Altaria reverting to normal. He held the stone to his chest, before swinging it to the side. "Altaria, Mega Evolve!" The stone remained silent, Altaria looking around in confusion. Lux gasped, swinging the stone again. "Mega Evolve!" Again, Altaria remained in its normal form. Lux sulked, passing it back to Gena.

"Lux…" She consoled. "Don't worry about it. I-I mean, who needs Mega Evolution!?"

"Thanks…" He cheered up. "So, just you two will be battling?"

"Aha! Finally, our rematch!" Luna celebrated, running to an opening. Everyone in the restaurant shifted focus to the two battlers. "Come, my beloved sister!"

"Hey, is it possible to reactivate a Keystone?" Gena asked Linda.

"Maybe." She smirked, teasingly. "Were you thinking of throwing the match?"

"Possibly." Gena answered, pulling out Wartortle's Pokeball. "Char vs Wartortle. Let's go!"

"This'll be interesting." Apple grinned, wearily.

The two tossed out their Pokemon, an audience filling the sidelines. Gena ordered Wartortle to use Aura Sphere. Char took the attack, countering with Metal Claw. Wartortle retreated into her shell, weathering out Char's onslaught.

"Water Gun!" Gena countered, Wartortle spun her shell, firing water from inside. Char was launched back, struggling to get up. "Dragon Pulse!" Gena finished, her Pokemon exiting her shell, launching a blast of draconic energy, defeating Char.

"Oh…" Luna sulked. Rina approached her, patting her back with a smile. Luna perked up, nodding her head. "Congratulations, Gena!"

"It's only natural." Gena grinned, accepting the Keystone from Linda.

"Well, now I must go!" Linda stated, pausing next to Lux. "May I speak with you?"

"Sure." He allowed, walking away with her. Apple approached his daughters, consoling Luna and congratulating Gena.

"So, looks like my present won't be useless after all!" He laughed, scratching his head. Luna beamed brightly, jumping while holding her sister.

"Yeah! Now, when Wartortle evolves, she can Mega Evolve!" She celebrated, almost unfazed by her loss.

"Yeah." She remarked, distantly. "I should probably get something to put my Keystone in."

"Let's go shopping!" Rina interjected. "And that isn't just an excuse to buy stuff!"

"I'll be going now…" Albert sighed, sneaking away.

"I should probably go as well." Apple agreed, taking his leave. "Take care of yourself, alright!"

"Let's go!" Rina and Luna shouted, dragging Gena with them.

 **…...**

"So, what did you want?" Lux inquired.

"What happened at Amber?" Linda responded. He tilted his head in confusion. "I understand Draco… but, Niles doesn't have a guilt complex."

"I… don't follow." Lux elaborated.

"After they went to Amber with you, they've been acting differently. Draco wanted me to start helping you guys out. I'm guessing that he feels that Amber was destroyed because of him. However, Niles has begun to take his training far more seriously. The issue with that is that I doubt he would really care about the inhabitants of Amber, as harsh as that sounds. So, what happened?"

"Fiorella Dubois… died." Lux mumbled. Linda leaned back in thought, before sighing.

"That makes sense…" She nodded. "I guess that's why he made me fly him to the Tesla Mountains."

"Tesla Mountains?"

"A mountain chain near Julian, the city of power." She explained. "Not many trainers last long… but, Niles has proven my worries false…"

"How tough do trainers need to be?" Lux asked, curious.

"Well, usually trainers preparing for the Pokemon League go there so…"

"Wait, he's gotten that strong!?" Lux gasped in shock. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah…" She shifted her gaze. "Anyway I gotta go."

"See you later." Lux parted, leaving Linda. She watched him carefully as he returned to his friends.

"A trainer who can't use Mega Evolution…" She mumbled to herself. _There was definitely something off about Lux._

 **…...**

"I like this!" Rina expressed, showing a necklace to Gena. Luna pointed to a bracelet, dragging her away. The two wandered the store, dazzled by the jewelry, allowing her to escape. She wandered to a nearby battling shop and looked around. She sighed, unable to find anything worthwhile, aside from TMs. She purchased an Energy Ball TM, Dark Pulse TM and two Fire Blast TMs, before leaving the store.

Partway back, she noticed a small red scarf for sale in a nearby shop. She reluctantly entered, noticing that it was for Pokemon.

"Hey, how much is this scarf?" Gena questioned an attendant.

"Why it's 1,400 PokeDollars!" He smiled, affably. "Would you like to try it on one of your Pokemon?"

"No." She denied, purchasing the scarf. She made her way back to the restaurant, noticing Luna and Rina comparing jewelry. The two called her over, arguing over their finds.

"Look at this necklace Gena!" Rina asserted, showing off a silver necklace. "This will look just great on you!"

"No! Look at this bracelet!" Luna argued, showing off a golden bracelet. "This will make you shine!"

"Honestly…" Gena groaned, the two bickering. Lux and Albert eventually showed up. Gena handed Lux the scarf, Fire Blast TM and Energy Ball TM. He looked at her, bewildered. "I don't want you crying about not being able to use Mega Evolution."

"Thank you." He beamed, wrapping the scarf around Axew. He chased the scarf in a circle like a Growlithe.

"Hey, I think she's stealing your man…" Albert teased Rina.

"I'll… let it slide, this time…" She averted her gaze, grinning. "But more importantly, the necklace or the bracelet!?"

"I don't know." Gena snapped. "Why is this so important?"

"Duh! We care about your appearance!" Luna asserted, Rina nodding in agreement.

"Why not a scarf? You'd look great!" Lux proposed, petting Axew. Luna and Rina glared at him in hostility. Gena began to grin subtly.

"I... like scarves…" She decided. "Let's get a scarf!"

"Never mind!" Rina shouted, Luna dragging her away. "I'm gonna kick her teeth in! We all know the necklace was best!"

"Friendship…?" Gena mumbled to herself, before following the two. "Are these friends…?"

 **…...**

"Lady Nox!?" Sotiria celebrated as Nox entered the room. "You've returned to us!"

"Sotiria, Agni, Rika." She addressed her closest allies. "Where is Sigurd?"

"He said that he had some business to attend to." Agni explained. "I don't trust him."

"Precisely." Rika agreed. "Why don't I take care of him?"

"No." Nox denied. "If he betrays us, I'll handle it."

"Of course." Rika agreed, falling silent.

"Sotiria, what happened to _him_?" She inquired. Sotiria frowned in disappointment.

"He… has been corrupted by the filth…" She grimaced, as if on the verge of tears. "I-I'm sorry…"

"I understand." Nox sighed, turning to Rika. "What about New Order?"

"They've caused little to no trouble lately." She informed. "Should we go on the offensive?"

"Not yet." She commanded. Lastly, she turned to Agni. "What have you learned from the Professor?"

"We've received more data recently." He explained, scratching his head. "I don't know what any of it means…"

"Understood." She confirmed, standing up. "You may leave."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen- Flame in the Snow**

"Go away!" He shouted, a half empty bottle in his hand. "I said go away! Your goddamn smile pisses me off!" He ordered, tossing the bottle at his daughter.

She shrieked, barely dodging, glass cutting her cheek. Her and her siblings ran away, hiding in their room, locking the door. She cried loudly, quaking in fear.

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted, banging on their door.

 **…...**

"Gah! It's freaking cold!" Aine whined in the blizzard. They were at the Frozen Peaks, a mountain chain near the town of Yuki. Her masked ally trailed behind her, unfazed by the storm.

"Enough complaining." He commanded. "This should be nothing for you."

"Well, I'm not the one who was late!" Aine argued. He remained unfettered by her shouting. "Speaking of which, where the hell were you!?"

"I was requested to handle a small operation beforehand." He explained. "I apologize."

"Whatever, just don't make me wait in a damn blizzard!" She complained one last time before noticing a cavern in the mountain. She gestured to it, prompting the two to hastily enter.

"We're on the right track…" He mumbled, stoically. "We just need to scale this mountain to reach Articuno's nest."

"Well, at least no one's here." She nodded in confidence. "That'll make everything so much easier."

"Of course." He agreed, beginning to traverse the cave.

The two eventually arrived at a room lined with Unown writing. Aine approached the largest tablet in the center of the room. It had a small indention in its center. "Yeah, no… I can't read this!"

"Only someone worthy may approach Articuno." He interrupted, reading the tablet. "I, the last Frost Guardian, shall shoulder this burden, testing all who enter. I shall pass the duty to my hand picked successors."

"Who?" Aine questioned.

"Me." A burly man, dressed in thick clothing, entered the room. He tossed out an Abomasnow, preparing for battle. "Come, foreigners!"

"Infernape." Aine called out, sending in her companion. She shouted, eager for battle. "This won't last long."

"Don't be so arrogant." The man argued, revealing a Keystone in his glove. Abomasnow began to glow brightly, Mega Evolving into Mega Abomasnow. "Earthquake!"

"Flare Blitz!" Aine laughed, Infernape defeating the Abomasnow in a single strike. Infernape smirked in pain, pleased with her victory.

"...Very well." The man sighed, retrieving his Pokemon. He inserted a frozen orb into the tablet's indention. The wall opposite of the entrance parted, revealing a frozen staircase. "Arrogant… but, strong. If you don't humble yourself, your story shall end tragically."

"Ha! Coming from a loser? I'm Aine Eld!" She grinned, terrifyingly. "Let's go."

Her masked ally nodded, following her up the stairs. At the top, a large blue bird roosted, majestically. Infernape charged Articuno, who swiftly flew into the sky. Her ally quickly sent out a Conkeldurr, who charged Articuno with Mach Punch.

"Mach Punch!" Aine commanded, Infernape and Conkeldurr jumping in the air, knocking down Articuno. She reeled back and tossed an Ultra Ball at Articuno. It blew the ball away with a powerful Blizzard, knocking her down. Infernape crashed into it with another Flare Blitz, followed by Conkeldurr's Thunderpunch. Her masked companion grabbed the Ultra Ball and lobbed it at Articuno, catching it.

"Mission accomplished." He stated, picking up the Ultra Ball. "Let's be off."

"I… fine." She grimaced, trekking back down the stairs. "I-I just didn't feel like trying that hard today!"

 **…...**

"Well, what now?" Sam inquired.

"I want you to begin following the boy again." Galen directed. "Only use Pokemon on his tier."

"Seriously?" Sam complained. "I have a freaking Aron! Its only moves are Football, Meat Shield, Paperweight, and Roll Over!"

"Go." He coldly commanded.

"Gah! Y-yes sir!" He panicked, leaving to prepare for his journey.

"Also, Eld will be joining you." Galen added. "She'll be your backup for any Liberator activity."

"S-should… Should I wait… or?" He stumbled.

"Go." He repeated.

"Y-yes sir!" He confirmed, leaving in a hurry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen- The Fairy Queen Returns**

"Oh. My. God." Rina gasped, sizing up Gena. She attached her Keystone to a red scarf, matching her eyes. Gena averted her gaze in embarrassment. "Why are your eyes so beautiful!? Why can't I have red eyes!?"

"L-let's just go to Terra…" She grimaced, jogging ahead. Luna beamed brightly, observing her sister from behind.

"Something up?" Lux asked, approaching Luna.

"I'm just so happy…" She expressed. "I've never seen Gena so overjoyed."

"So, she's happy?" Lux continued. "She seems more annoyed."

"She's just embarrassed. Can't you tell? Notice her eyebrows. That little wrinkle means that she's suppressing a smile."

"I'd rather she smile than frown so much." Lux nodded. "Well, aside from her arrogant smirk."

"I'm sure she'll smile sooner or later!" Luna asserted, hands on her hips. "But, I'm just glad she joined me on this journey!"

"I don't mean to sound rude." He warily stated. "But, she doesn't seem to appreciate you as a sister."

"She may act mean and aloof, but deep down she's kind and caring." She continued, nodding her head. "I mean she gave you a scarf and TMs!"

"I guess." Lux agreed, slightly unconvinced. "So, are you excited to visit Terra?"

"Of course!" Luna jumped, eagerly. "I hear that you can find and revive fossil Pokemon! I'm going to make it my goal to catch as many Pokemon as possible!"

"Really? Then why didn't accept the Joltik a while back?" He inquired.

"B-because…" She sulked. "I want to catch them on my own… Plus, I hear Pinsir doesn't evolve, so I thought I should just release that as well!"

"I see." Lux nodded in understanding. "Well, good luck!"

"Thank you!" She beamed. "We may have different ideals Lux, but I'm glad we can be friends!"

Lux smiled, continuing to speak with Luna as they made their way to Terra, the sun's gentle rays keeping them warm.

 **…...**

"W-well, everyone's here." Eris mumbled as Linda entered the meeting room. She was a short, timid young girl. She had long purple hair that reached her bottom. "S-should we get started?"

"What's there to discuss?" Ares groaned, leaning back in his seat. He was a large, muscular man with short black hair and a beard. He cracked his knuckles, grinning arrogantly. "The easiest solution is to split up your little tag team and make me Champion!"

"That would be unwise." Gunther disagreed, correcting his glasses. He was a tall, well taken care of man in his sixties. His hair was white from age. "I believe that, if anyone, either of the Fangs should replace Amity."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ares threatened, standing up.

"Simply, you're too reckless." He explained. "Your entire team revolves around pure offense. The Fangs built their teams with a balance, just like Amity."

"That is just-" Ares began to retort, the sound of the door opening cutting him off.

"Salutations, Linda, Draco, Eris, Ares, Gunther!" Airi announced as she entered the room. "I'm back to reclaim my title!"

"A-Airi!?" Eris gasped, standing out of her seat. "Y-you're back!"

"Well, looks like you're keeping your current position." Gunther smirked, causing Ares to growl.

"First, we need to deal with New Order and the Liberators!" Airi directed, the others turning to her in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Gunther inquired. "We're only four people. The only other option is to drag the Gym Leaders into this… and well."

"What?" Airi questioned.

"Amber has been destroyed, two of the Eld siblings are missing, the oldest confirmed to be a member of the Liberators, and Fiorella Dubois is confirmed deceased." He elaborated, calmly.

"Oh…" Airi contemplated. "Well, where's my son?"

"Terra." Linda confirmed. "He's heading there to challenge the Gym Leader." Airi turned to leave, a serious expression across her face. "H-hey! Don't tell me-"

"I have a job as a mother to make sure my son achieves his goal!" She stated. _If he was still challenging the Gyms, he was obviously dealing with New Order._

 **…...**

"Why is it so damn hot!" Rina complained. Albert seemed unfazed. Luna and Gena trudged along silently. Lux removed his jacket, forcing himself along. The sun's blistering rays beat down on them.

"Don't tell me that you hate deserts too." Albert groaned, annoyed by Rina.

"It's freaking hot!" Rina repeated, growling at Albert. "Why aren't you having trouble!?"

"I'm the Fire Gym Leader." Albert shook his head. "What did you expect?"

"I expected Mr. Introvert to be the complete opposite of his siblings!" Rina stated.

"Well I-" He cut himself off. "How do you know what my siblings are like?"

"I-I've just heard a lot about them!" Rina excused running off course.

"I wouldn't do that…" Albert groaned, mildly worried.

"Why no-" Rina questioned, before falling down a pit. The rest of the group quickly ran to her, not noticing the numerous whirlpools in the sand. Lux, Gena, and Luna fell into separate ones, Albert sighing.

"Fantastic…" He complained, jumping after Lux.

 **…...**

"I'm alone in a cave!" Luna cried. She was in what appeared to be ancient ruins. "Wait, I have Char! And Deino! And Scyther!" She celebrated, sending out her Pokemon. They looked around in confusion, sticking close to her. She carefully made her way through the ruins, eventually noticing a man observing strange writing. She gleefully approached him. "Finally, another person!"

"Ah, hello." He spoke, calmly. He wore a black trench coat over a black suit, with matching pants boots and gloves. He also wore a black fedora. Most noticeably, he had a scar across his right eye. "Who are you?"

"My name is Luna Apple." She beamed, enthusiastically.

"Apple?" He tilted, noticing Char. "Ah. Are you perchance Evan Apple's daughter, Luna?"

"Oh? Yes. Do you know my dad?" She inquired. He smiled, nostalgically.

"Yes, his research has helped me tremendously." He elaborated. "I'm one of his colleagues, Galen Wilson."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wilson!" She smiled, naively.

"You have a sister named Genesis, correct?"

"Yes, Gena is my sister." She confirmed. "Did dad tell you about her too?"

"Of course." He continued. "I gifted him a Squirtle that I bred myself. After he helped me some more, I gave him your sister's Mega Stone."

"Really?" She beamed. "You're really nice! Oh, and that Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle!"

"That's good to hear." He chuckled. "So, what brings you here?"

"Me and my friends fell down some quicksand…"

"Ah, you've been separated in these ruins I take it?" He asked. She nodded in confirmation. "Well, don't worry. These ruins do have exits. One near Terra, and another near Titan."

"That's good…" Luna mumbled in relief. "So, what do you research, Mr. Galen? O-or are you not a scientist?"

"Psychology and Ideology, I guess." He thought out loud. "What drives people to do things? Why do some people do what we call is 'bad things'? I'm ram-"

"Well," She responded, interrupting his apology. "My dad once said that sometimes good people do bad things for good reasons…"

"Your father said that?" He frowned. She nodded in response. "Well, I think the bad thing your father spoke about was neglecting you and your sister. He often tells me that he wishes to spend more time with you. He wants what's best for you." He elaborated, noticing Luna's shocked expression. "I'm sorry. That was unnecessary."

"No, thank you. That's actually great to hear…" Luna shook her head, relieved. "Do you have any kids of your own?"

"A daughter named Anri." He answered. "She's busy right now."

"Oh, that's too bad… Make sure to do what's best for her." Luna encouraged. "Anyway, what are these ruins?"

"These are the Badland Ruins." He explained. "These ruins are rumored to lead one to the Legendary Regis: Regice, Registeel, and Regirock. I want to learn as much as I can about these Pokemon."

"Amazing…" Luna gawked, interested in the Legends.

"And for listening to me ramble." Galen rewarded, pulling out an odd stone. "I'll give you a Link Stone."

"Link Stone?" Luna inquired, accepting the object.

"As the name implies," He began, pointing to Scyther. "It evolves Pokemon that evolve upon trade. I received it from Reborn City."

"So, Scyther can evolve!?" She beamed.

"Well, no." He denied. "Pokemon like Scyther still require their respective item. Metal Coat, Magmarizer, Dragon Scale, et cetera."

"Oh, so I just need to find a Metal Coat?" Luna tilted her head.

"Of course." He confirmed, wandering away. "Exit's along that path. Take care of your sister and father, alright?"

"Yes sir!" She agreed, running off.

 **…...**

"Ah! Am I dead!?" Lux cried, shaking the sand off of himself. Albert sat next to him, visibly annoyed.

"You guys are idiots…" Albert sighed. "But, I guess we're in this together…"

"Where are we?" Lux inquired, observing the ruins.

"Badland Ruins." He elaborated. "They're ancient ruins found beneath the Dry Badlands… If we had stayed on course, we wouldn't be here."

"Is there any way out?"

"Yeah, one in Terra and one in Titan." He answered, helping Lux to his feet. "Let's go."

"Right behind you." Lux agreed, following Albert through the ruins. "So, what should we expect in here?"

"Dunno." He replied. "In omnia paratus."

"W-what? How long could you do that?" Lux inquired. "Or do you only know a few phrases?"

"I've read a lot." Albert explained. "In omnibus requiem quaesivi, et nusquam inveni nisi in angulo cum libro."

"Okay…?" Lux scratched his head. "I'll just hurry on ahead…" He stated, noticing light at the top of a long staircase. He laughed eagerly as he exited into the desert's edge. "Freedom!"

"Welcome to Terra." Albert grinned, pointing to the town. It was incredibly dull. Many of the homes were made of wood, old rails cutting through the town. "Your next badge awaits."

 **…...**

Gena emerged from the dark ruins, noticing a castle-like building in the distance. A familiar voice cried out.

"Sis!" Luna sprinted out of the ruins, hugging her. "You're okay!"

"Well, duh." She asserted, pushing her sister off. "I'm me."

"So, where are we?"

"Judging from that," Gena theorized, pointing at the building. "I say we're near Titan. I think this is a perfect opportunity to hone my skills."

"Wait, Titan is home to the Steel Gym, right?" Luna inquired. "Isn't that more for experienced trainers?"

"Well, I'm just that good." Gena gloated, heading into the ancient town. Luna hastily followed behind.

 **…...**

"Anri." Galen called his daughter.

"Father." She answered, calmly. "I haven't finished my report for the day, but would you like an update?"

"No." He denied. "I just wanted to call to say… You're a good kid." She paused, before hanging up without a word. Galen sighed, and continued through the ruins, a blonde shadow evading him. "Of course…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty- A Girl and Her Rotom**

"S-so, who are you?" She inquired as they continued through the dungeon. He continued paused, peering over an corner.

"Siegfried." He stated. "Siegfried Amity."

"Have I heard of you before?" She continued, holding her Pokemon tightly.

"I'm married to the Champion." He elaborated, tossing out a Haxorus. "Wait here." The room he peered into had six guards, and two floors. The floors consisted of their floor, two small staircases leading to the slightly higher floor. There was also a catwalk overhead, and a door that led to a balcony. They jumped out from the corner, surprising the wandering guards. "Dragon Claw!"

"I-It's the intruder!" A guard informed, sending out a Houndoom. The five other guards sent out a Stoutland, Arcanine, Mightyena, Manectric, and Ganbull. Haxorus swiftly slashed at Stoutland, launching it into Granbull, while Siegfried knocked out the guards. Arcanine and Manectric attacked Haxorus with Thunderbolt and Flamethrower, who shrugged it off and knocked them away with its tail. Mightyena took the opportunity to pounce on Haxorus, only to get blasted away by Dragon Pulse. Siegfried kicked the last guard off of the railing, landing on Houndoom. As it struggled to get up, Haxorus slammed it with its tail.

"You can come out now." He called out to Edy. She warily exited from the corner, running over to Siegfried. He gestured to the balcony, leading her by the hand. His hands, despite being rugged, held onto hers gently. "We're leaving now."

"Where are we going?" She asked as he sent out a large white dragon. He helped her onto it without a word, before mounting the dragon. It cried fiercely as it took off, attacking pursuing Pokemon.

"You can go anywhere you want."

 **…...**

"Now, where did you go?" Sotiria teased, searching her room for Rotom. It was littered with old gadgets from robotic toys, to the latest Pokedex. "Are you here?" She interrogated, grabbing one of her Pokedexes from the closet. She shook it, before placing it back and returning to her search. "Maybe here?" She continued, checking under her bed.

"The hell are you doing?" Rika interrogated, causing her to jump, knocking her head against the bed.

"N-nothing!" She excused, revealing herself to her ally. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm here to give you your new orders." She sighed, handing Sotiria a document. "You are to begin watching Lux Amity. Understood?"

"I… Yes." She confirmed, averting her gazed.

"And quit goofing around." Rika ordered as she left her room.

"Okay…" Sotiria mumbled as a small toy robot waltzed from under her bed. Rotom jumped from out and hovered next to her. She hunched over and retrieved the toy. _That toy?_ She thought to herself. "So, you were under the bed!" It made electrical sounds as it bounced around her. She playfully tried to retrieve it, running around her room. Eventually, she pounced from her bed onto Rotom as it tried to evade her. "Gotcha!"

"Still playing around?" Sigurd insulted as he entered her room. She jumped once again, hiding Rotom behind her back. "As childish as ever I see…"

"Shut up." She retorted, releasing Rotom from her grip. "I can do what I want, so get out!" She grabbed her change of robes from her closet, gesturing him to leave. "I have to change!"

"I'm just here to give you this." He stated, holding out a Snag Machine. She hesitantly took it from him. "You'll need it to deal with New Order." He commanded, leaving her room.

She continued to stare at the glove device, placing it on her dresser with a sigh. "Time to liberate more Pokemon, Rotom." She confirmed, her partner jumping into the machine. She pulled out her revolver from her drawer, placing it in her pocket.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One- He Who Desires Power**

"Gah!?" A panicked trainer shrieked as he bumped into Niles. "D-dude! There's this strong chick kicking anyone who approaches' ass! Don't even bother, man!" He cried, stumbling down the mountain path.

Niles continued to scale the mountain, numerous trainers fleeing from the same direction. Eventually, he approached… _Fiorella!?_ He gasped, a green haired girl with a Larvitar, facing away from him, shooing away a defeated opponent. He swiftly ran over to her, stopping as she turned to face him. Rather than Fiorella, it was another girl about his height with messy green hair and grey eyes. She donned an open, short sleeved, light green long coat, black spikes at the bottom. She also wore a silver necklace with a Keystone. Along her arms, she wore black arm sleeves that disappeared into green gloves. Underneath, she had a black v-neck, and a green vest that parted at her breasts. It seemed to be overalls, rather than a vest, because it appeared connected, past a cloth belt, to her shorts of the same color. After that she wore what appeared to be two sets of leggings, one black, only visible on the top of her thighs, and a spiked green pair that covered the other. Lastly, she donned green boots with a black trim, that stopped below her knees.

"Ohoho!?" She chuckled, giving a twisted grin. He kept a serious expression as she began to size him up. "Tell me, are you any better than these weaklings!?"

"Considering that I'm pretty sure most of them think that 'Hyper Beam everything' is the ultimate strategy… I'd say yes." Niles asserted, reaching for Blaziken's Pokeball.

"Perfect." She continued to grin, reaching for a Pokeball. "I'll only use one Pokemon in our battle, understood?"

"Fine then, so will I." Niles grinned back. "And judging from your Keystone, it's a Mega isn't it?"

"Aw! You discovered my little secret!" She sulked. "Are you too terrified to battle?"

"Don't worry about that." Niles shook his head, revealing his Mega Ring to her. "I only hope that you can keep up!"

"Alright! On the count of three!" She directed, preparing her Pokeball. She slowly counted up, before sending out a Tyranitar, while Niles sent out Blaziken. They simultaneously held out their Keystones out, Mega Evolving their battlers. The two Pokemon let out powerful cries, eager for battle as a sandstorm whipped up.

"High Jump Kick!" Niles commanded. Blaziken charged Tyranitar and rammed her knee into the behemoth. It reeled back and launched a volley of stones a Blaziken, launching her back. She ran along the battlefield, avoiding Tyranitar's relentless assault. "Earthquake!" He directed, prompting her to slam the ground below Tyranitar, knocking it upward. She swiftly leapt above it as the sandstorm faded, and kicked it downward.

"Heh…" The girl chuckled, before breaking into a full blown laugh. "That was freaking great! This rush is amazing! Isn't that right Tyranitar!?" She interrogated her defeated ally, face down in the dirt. It slowly raised its right hand, giving a weary thumbs up. "Yeah!"

"Alright, well, this was an interesting distraction…" Niles stated, returning Blaziken and walking away. She returned her Tyranitar and caught up to him, holding out prize money.

"For defeating me." She elaborated, paying him. "This is all the money I got from beating trainers up here."

"Thanks… Uh…" He paused, unsure of her name.

"Nero." She introduced, holding out her hand. He firmly shook it, before introducing himself.

"Niles Fang." He smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"So, what brings you here, Niles?" She asked, giving a natural grin.

"I was training." He explained. "I'm preparing to challenge the Dark Gym Leader."

"So, you're a trainer?" She inquired. "Cool."

"What about you?" Niles asked in interest.

"I heard there was strong trainers here. I was almost wrong." She complimented. "How strong is that leader if you're training in the Tesla Mountains?"

"To be fair, we aren't very far in." He argued. "If I really wanted to charge to my death, I'd look for Zapdos."

"True." She accepted, leaning back. "Wanna travel together?"

"Why?" Niles interrogated. "Are you challenging the League as well?"

"Nah. I just like fighting. You seem to be strong." She elaborated, her Larvitar approaching him. It sniffed him briefly before cried, needily. "Well, damn. Looks like she wants to join you."

"Excuse me?" He inquired, petting Larvitar. "Isn't it yours?"

"Yeah, but she never listens." She explained. "Plus, I was only holding on to her for safety reasons. I kinda stole her."

"W-what!?" Niles panicked, standing up. "Why!?"

"Relax. Her original owner didn't deserve her." She excused. "And she's rightfully my brother's."

"Alright…" Niles evaded, turning back to Larvitar. "So, you wanna join me?"

"Lar!" She cried in response. Nero pulled out a Pokeball and handed it to him.

"Looks like I have a another reason to join you." She smirked, patting him on the back. "I need to see if you'll give Larvitar a proper home!"

"Fine." He agreed, returning Larvitar to her Pokeball. "Let's go."

"Alright." She celebrated, following Niles down the mountain path. "Actually, let me show you something!" She paused, dragging him away for a few minutes. Eventually, they arrived a steep fall. He peered down it, noticing a body of water at the base. She continued to pull him onto a jutting out rock next to them. "Tada!"

"What's this?" Niles questioned, watching his step.

"We're gonna jump!" She announced.

"W-what!?" Niles gasped, stepping away from her. "No way. Are you insane!?"

"Sanity is like a white suit." Nero argued. "It's clean, formal, and very fun to mess up!"

"Yeah, no!" Niles denied, turning to face the drop. Nero began to slowly back away from him. "This is like a two hundred foot drop!"

"One hundred and two." She corrected. "Plus, terminal velocity is reached reached around one thousand and five hundred."

"Either way, it's just plain-" Niles continued, being interrupted by Nero tackling him off the cliff. She screamed in excitement, while Niles panicked in fear, as they fell. They hit the water with a large splash, prompting Nero to send out a Kabutops. It wrapped its scythes around them, carrying them to the surface.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Niles insulted as Nero laughed, merrily.

"C'mon, loosen up!" She giggled. "It wasn't that bad."

"I… I beg to differ! You could've been injured, Fiorella!" He blurted out. "Er, Nero."

"Oh, whatever." She teased, splashing water at him. "Enjoy my personal hot spring!"

"Was gonna ask about that…" He mumbled. "You're insane…"

"'The human mind is not a terribly logical or consistent place.'" She quoted. "Just have fun." She began to swim backward to the shore. Kabutops disappeared after her.

"Fun…?" Niles mumbled to himself. He shook his head, beginning to swim to shore. Once there, he changed into a pair of swimming trunks, leaving everything else out to dry. Nero also shifted into a green swimsuit, leaving her attire out to dry.

"Alright! Have fun guys!" She shouted, letting her Pokemon loose. Her team consisted of the Tyranitar and Kabutops from before, a Rhyperior, Cradily and an Aerodactyl. Niles sent out his team: Dragalge, Staraptor, Blaziken, Metagross, Lilligant, and his newly obtained Larvitar.

"Alright, I want thirty laps around the perimeter, Staraptor." Niles commanded, prompting Nero to interrupt.

"Sorry, what?" She interrogated. "How do you expect your team to do their best when you make them work all the time?"

"Because, we need to get-"

"Stronger, yeah." She sighed. "Alright guys, have fun!" She directed his team, allowing them to run free. "Honestly, you're too serious!"

"What point is there in 'fun' when I fail to protect what I love?" He questioned under his breath as she ran off. He wandered around, watching his team relax. Staraptor and Aerodactyl spread their wings out, comparing their sizes. Metagross laid in the shallow water, relaxing with Rhyperior. Lilligant and Cradily sat along the shore, soaking in the sun's rays. Dragalge and Kabutops chased each other in the water. Blaziken watched Larvitar as she playfully attacked Tyranitar's tail. It rolled over, pretending to be defeated.

"See, isn't this relaxing?" Nero pondered as Niles sat next to her in the shallow water.

"I guess…" Niles muttered. "So, why aren't more people here?"

"Well, aside from being in the Tesla Mountains…" She explained. "I kinda let a red Gyarados loose in here."

"What?" He interrogated as a the Gyarados emerged from the water. It looked at him lazily, returning to the water. "O-okay…?"

"Don't worry~" She reassured, tapping his arm. "He isn't as mean as he looks. He only wants hugs~"

"So," Niles averted the subject. "When can we go to Shade?"

"After our stuff dries!" She confirmed, running into the water. "C'mon, already!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two- Terra Prospecting**

Anri's Report- Three

Subject: Lux

The subject started the day in Oasis, preparing to battle the Gym Leader. However, the Gym Leader had failed to return, most likely taken by the Liberators. Due to this, Lux and co decided to explore the Dutchman, a 'haunted ghost ship'. There, the group battled, and defeated, a Corrupted Chandelure. I noticed that the subject did not react to the Chandelure in his usual manner. What was most interesting was that it disguised itself as Darkrai.

After the battle, the group rested for the day, preparing for a journey to Terra. While passing through the Badlands, the subject was separated from the rest of the group, moving to Terra alongside Albert Eld.

 **…...**

"So, you guys are at Titan?" Lux asked Luna over the phone. Him and Albert loitered outside of Terra.

"Yeah, Gena wants to challenge the Steel Gym Leader." She explained. "Sorry…"

"It's alright. We'll catch up later." Lux stated. "See you."

"Bye." Luna dismissed, hanging up.

"They're in Titan." Lux elaborated. "For now, let's explore Terra."

"Alright." Albert agreed, gesturing to the town

"Why hello there, travelers!" An accented girl, about Albert's age, dressed like a cowgirl greeted the duo as they entered the town. She beamed as she approached them. "What brings y'all to these parts?"

"He wants to challenge the gym." Albert explained, gesturing to Lux. "Do you know where is it?"

"Y'all want to see Papa?" She tilted her head, before extending her hand. "Why, I'll show ya there! My name's Sierra!"

"Lux." Lux confirmed, taking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Albert." Albert stated as she held out her free hand to him. He took her hand, wincing at her tight grip.

"Fantastic!" She squealed, dragging them along. "I'll show ya to Papa!"

"Hey! Ow!" Albert complained as she tugged on his arm. Lux followed along, an amused grin across his face.

"So, what's the deal with Terra?" Lux inquired, causing Albert to groan. He began to mumble in a foreign language under his breath.

"Well…" Sierra began, an unsure expression on her face. "Terra was built when coal was discovered underground, and, uh…" She paused, thinking to herself. "They discovered fossils or something? S-so, they… expanded the town… to, uh, help the archaeologists?"

"Terra was built when gold was discovered underground." Albert interrupted. "It was expanded when archaeologists began to discover ancient fossils around the vicinity. That eventually led to the discovery of the Badland Ruins, where we came from. To his day, many archaeologists still use this town to explore the Badlands."

"Right… that." Sierra shifted. "Anyway, Papa's usual place is just around this corner!" She added, turning to a large wooden warehouse. "He should be inside, good luck!"

"Thanks." Lux smiled as she left.

"I'm going to explore the mines." Albert stated, walking away. "I'm losing brain cells here."

"See ya…" Lux groaned as he left. He shook his head before entering the warehouse. Inside, a sturdy man in mining gear managed numerous large cases. "Hey, are you the Gym Leader?"

"Huh?" He paused, turning to face him. "Yeah, I'm the Gym Leader, Carson Wild. What brings you here, boy?"

"I'd like to challenge you." Lux confirmed. "Are you free right now?"

"Certainly." He grinned. "I was checkin' up on my stock." He elaborated, pointing to the crates. "Fossils and whatnot."

"Cool." Lux grinned. "I think my father had a Tyrantrum."

"Who's your pa?" Wild inquired.

"Siegfried Amity." He answered, truthfully. "I'm Lux Amity."

"Oh, really?" He chuckled. "Well Lux, I revived your pa's Tyrantrum alright. I'll take you to the gym."

"Great!" Lux smiled, following Wild through the town. He led him to a large arena, making his way to one end.

"Alright Amity, are you as good as your pa and ma?" He interrogated, preparing three Pokeballs. "I'll be using these three, alright?"

"Right." Lux agreed, prompting Wild to send out a Diglett. Lux sent out Budew in response. "Use Mega Drain!"

"Dig." Wild countered. Diglett scurried into the earth, avoiding Budew's attack. It appeared under her, striking fiercely. Budew took the opportunity to defeat it with Mega Drain. Lux snapped in celebration.

"Alright! Great job, Budew!"

"Congrats, Amity." Wild grinned, sending out a Rhyhorn. "Stomp!" It charged Budew and crushed her beneath its foot.

"Budew, return!" Lux panicked, switching to Axew. "Dual Chop!"

"Ice Fang." Wild smirked. Axew struck at Rhyhorn twice, before getting bitten by a frozen chomp. Axew struck at Rhyhorn again, making his escape, shuddering in pain. Lux noticed bits of ice forming on Axew. "Again." Wild commanded, Rhyhorn defeating Axew.

"Return!" Lux gasped, sending out Espurr. "Psybeam!" Espurr's eyes glowed brightly as she blasted Rhyhorn with a psychic beam. It was launched back, prompting laughter from Wild.

"Wonderful. But, at this rate, you'll lose." He smiled, sending out a Golett. It fired a shadowy punch at Espurr, defeating her.

"What!?" Lux gasped, nervously reaching for Litwick's Pokeball.

"Judging from your reaction." Wild guessed. "I'd say that your last 'Mon is a fire or bug type? I mean, if it were anything else, you'd have used it already."

"I'm counting on you, Litwick!" Lux announced, sending out his last Pokemon. "Energy Ball!" He commanded, the candle smiling in response. She launched a ball of green energy at Golett, knocking it back. It launched another Shadow Punch at Litwick, launching her back. She recollected herself and used Energy Ball again, defeating Golett. "Yeah!" Lux celebrated, grabbing Litwick. "You did it!"

"Huh?" Wild paused, bewildered. "I… I don't know how to respond to that… Well, damn. I lost." He stated, handing out a badge. "Here's the Prospector Badge."

"Thank you." Lux beamed, accepting the badge.

"Great job, _boy._ " A woman's voice interrupted them from behind.

"Vee!" Eevee celebrated, hopping off of his shoulder. Lux turned to face the speaker, noticing familiar pink hair.

"Mom!?" Lux gasped, staring at his mother. She pet Eevee gently, simpering at him.

"I'm sorry young man," She teased, spreading her arms out. "I believe my son was a bit more wimpy."

"I-I wasn't wimpy." Lux argued, a smile overtaking his face. "I just didn't know how to battle properly!"

"Is that so?" She continued. "How is your Axew by the way? Does it listen to you yet?"

"Kinda…" Lux elaborated. "We're working on it."

"Adorable." She smirked. "When did my little boy become strong?"

"I wanted to get stronger…" Lux confessed. "I felt that I needed to, for you and Dad."

"Aw!" His mother laughed, pinching his cheek. "You really are adorable!"

"Please stop…" Lux blushed. "C-can I just heal my team?"

"Oh, okay." She agreed, leading him out.

"So, he was an Amity." Wild mumbled to himself. "Explains how he won our battle. I'll never defeat an Amity, will I?"

 **…...**

After healing his team, a familiar man greeted them as they exited the Pokemon Center. "Yo! Cha-"

"Gardevoir, Psyshock!" Airi commanded, sending out her Gardevoir.

"Gah! A-Aron use Meat Shield!" Samuel panicked, blocking her attack with his Aron. It squirmed as it was pelted by the numerous psychic blasts. After the onslaught, Samuel exhaled and placed Aron on the ground, who quaked in shock. "Can I talk now!?"

"Why are you here, Berk?" Airi interrogated.

"Well, I was sent to watch your son." He elaborated, holding his hands out.

"Do you really think I'll just let you?" She retorted, coldly.

"H-hey, all I have is an Aron! It's not even strong!" He argued, pointing to Aron. "Watch, Aron use Paperweight!" Aron rested its body, unmoving. "Good boy! Use Roll Over!" Aron pushed itself over, first landing on its side, before pushing itself onto its back. It flailed its legs around, before giving up and laying on its back. Samuel gently tapped it with his foot, knocking it onto its side, allowing it to roll over. "We're working on it."

"Alright." She sighed. "You're too dumb to actually be a threat."

"Mom!?" Lux questioned, glaring at his mother. "He destroyed the-"

"Let your mother handle it." Airi smiled to her son. "Okay?"

"...Fine."

"Don't worry about me!" Samuel grinned. "This idiot will always keep his hands out for you!"

"Alright…" Lux agreed, reluctant.

"I should probably mention that Eld will be joining me." He awkwardly added.

"Fire types, eh?" Airi grinned, mischievously. "Azumarill can handle her no problem!"

"Oh, no…" Lux panicked. "Aine Eld, right? This can't end well…"

 **…...**

"And so, I wrangled the Tauros no problem!" Sierra boasted. Albert sighed in annoyance. He had been asking about fossils when Sierra approached him. She was covered in dirt, and donned a mining cap instead of her cowgirl one.

"So," He interrupted. "Can I go? You're way of speaking physically hurts…"

"Beg pardon?" She gasped. "I-I apologize for my lack of articulation." She shifted her tone, as if to please him. Albert sighed once again.

"Don't worry about him." A familiar voice interrupted. Albert twisted to face his sister."He's spent all his time trapped in his room, reading perfectly formed sentences."

"Aine!?" He gasped, his jaw ajar. "Why are you here!?"

"I'm here to watch your friend." She explained. "Good to see that even after you failed to protect Amber, you're still an antisocial child."

"W-what!?" Albert sulked, averting his gaze. "I'm... not a child."

"Then why haven't you evolved Quilava?" She smirked. "Me and Agni evolved past our limitations as Gym Leader." She stated, sending out her Infernape. "If we were still at Amber, I wouldn't have been able to become this strong."

"What do you mean, 'the limitations as Gym Leader'?" Albert interrogated. "How are you any different than you were before!?"

"I caught Articuno." She retorted. "As Gym Leader, I couldn't leave Amber to do something like that!"

"A-Articuno!? How!?"

"I kicked its ass, how else?" She gloated. Albert lowered his head, unsure of what to say.

"Why…?"

"Because, I was told to." She elaborated. "But, now I have to go. It's not my job to watch you."

"Wait!" Albert shouted, sending out Quilava. "I-I challenge you to a battle!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three- The Two Flames**

"Rain!?" She gasped, looking out her window. She quickly put on her shoes, running outside. She jumped into the forming puddles around their home, immediately getting drenched in water. She giggled childishly, her mother gazing at her smile.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Her mother asked, chuckling. "That you would like the rain."

"Ironic?" She repeated, curious. "I don't get it."

"Never mind." Her mother dismissed, walking into the rain. "I'm gonna get you!" Her mother announced, chasing her in the rain. They two laughed, merrily.

 **…...**

"What?" Aine questioned her brother, turning to face him. He stood awkwardly beside his Quilava. "Did you really just challenge me?"

"Yes!" He confirmed, his legs trembling. "I-I challenge you!"

"I… should probably leave…" The accented girl announced, slithering away.

"Fine." Aine accepted, Infernape preparing for battle. "On the count of three." She stated, counting down.

"Flame Wheel!" Albert commanded as she reached one. Quilava charged his opponent, immediately getting launched back by Infernape's Flare Blitz. "Quick Attack!" He announced, Infernape countering with Mach Punch. Quilava was knocked back, once again, in defeat.

"See." Aine frowned, irritated. "Maybe if you hadn't shirked your duties, you might've stood a chance. I have to go." She began to walk away again. Lux, Sam, and Airi had ran over prior to his defeat.

"If anyone 'shirked their duties', it was _you_!" Albert cried as she left. She paused, turning her head slightly.

"Which one of us actually did their job when they had to?" She snapped, stoically. Albert averted his gaze as she left, pausing by Sam. "I won't be by your side every five seconds. I'll remain a day or so behind."

"Alright…" Sam accepted as she left. Lux quickly ran over to his friend, checking on him.

"You alright?" He sympathized. Albert shook his head, returning to his usual tone.

"I'm fine." He denied, turning to leave. "So, did you get your badge?"

"Yeah." He confirmed, revealing a pickaxe shaped badge.

"Then, should we wait for Rina, Luna and Gena?" He asked. "Or do you want to keep going on?"

"Where should we go?" Lux inquired.

"Probably Agate or Ether." His mother interrupted. "Stay far away from Titan."

"Yeah, I can vouch for that!" Sam chuckled. "The Gym Leader be crazy, yo!"

"And that would be?" Lux inquired.

"Rika... something…" Sam elaborated. "Never got her last name. She's some crazy knight templar that took my job."

"That never happened." Airi denied. "After you were defeated, she placed herself as ruler of Titan. We never gave her your job."

"Yeah, yeah." He sulked. "So, just go wherever, as long as it isn't Titan." He stated, before mumbling beneath his breath. "Or Agate…"

"Judging from this map…" Lux assumed, looking at his phone. "We can meet up with the girls in Ether!"

"To Ether then." His mother agreed. Carson Wild and his daughter approached them before they left.

"Hey!" Wild interrupted. "I want to give you somethin'!"

"Is it a fossil?" Airi pondered. Wild chuckled in disappointment. "Seriously, don't you give people anything else?"

"I'll take a fossil." Lux grinned, unselfishly.

"Oh, Lux sweetie…" She sighed. "You need to learn to be more selfish."

"Alright." Wild frowned, pulling out a purple stone. "If you don't want a fossil, you can have this Dusk Stone."

"Thank you." Lux accepted, kindly.

"Then, for Albert." Sierra smiled, pulling out a fossil. "You can have this."

"Thanks." Albert groaned, accepting the gift.

"I hear that they got a restoration facility up in Julian!" She added.

"I thought you revived Tyrantrum?" Lux questioned Wild.

"I did!" He argued. "I traveled around with your pa back in the day."

"For about a week." Airi smirked. "And you didn't do very much."

"Ah, never change Airi" Wild chuckled. "So, how is that Tyrantrum?"

"It tries to eat the house servants…" Lux sighed, irked.

"So, it hasn't changed either. How about your pa?"

"He's…" Lux began before his mother interrupted him.

"Busy with work." She confirmed. "How inconsiderate of him… Am I not beautiful enough for him to stay home!?"

"Airi, never change." Wild repeated. "I'll take my leave now. Enjoy your journey."

"Bye." Lux waved as the two left. He turned to face his mother and Albert. "So, should I call the girls?"

"That'd be best." Albert agreed.

"Can't wait to meet them!" Airi beamed. "I might even ship you with one!"

"W-what!?" Lux blushed. "No! That'd be weird!"

"But, it'll be fun!" Airi laughed, continuing to tease her son.

"Yeah, I'll just wait in the Pokemon Center." Albert groaned, taking his leave.

"Same." Sam chuckled. "Have fun bonding."

"So, how have you been Lux?" Airi shifted.

"Fine." Lux responded. "I've made a few friends on this journey."

"I can tell. It's good. You've always been so shy and introverted."

"I even met the Fangs-" Lux paused. "Wait, why didn't you tell me dad was being replaced!?"

"That's why." She bluntly stated. "You would've overreacted."

"I- Fine…" Lux conceded. "Actually, why did you go to New Fang anyway? They were sent a letter about their promotion. What was the news you wanted to deliver?"

"Oh? Must've been a mix up…" She dismissed. "These things happen."

"Wait, you were captured because of this!" He argued. "And all you have to say is 'these things happen'?"

"Yeah…?" She scratched her head. "I mean, I'm here now."

"Really?" He glared at her. "That's all?"

"Aw! You're just like your father. He always gave me that look when he was worried." She laughed. "Except, I think he was silently undressing me-"

"Ew! What the hell, Mom!?" Lux growled, pulling out his phone. "I'll just call Luna."

"Actually, let's battle!" Airi grinned, sending out a Granbull.

"R-really!?" Lux panicked, Espurr jumping from his shoulder. "I-I don't think I could win…"

"Don't worry." She reassured. "How about Espurr vs Granbull? A one on one."

"Alright…" Lux collected himself. "Go, use Psybeam!"

"Bite!" She countered. Espurr fired a beam of psychic energy at Granbull, grimacing in pain. Granbull brushed off the attack, before biting down of Espurr. She was tossed to the side, defeated.

"No…" Lux sulked as Espurr forced herself up. She grimaced in pain, shining brightly. Lux gasped as she fired another Psybeam at Granbull, knocking it back.

"Meowstic?" His mother gasped, bewildered. "Excellent! She evolved!"

"Evolved?" Lux pondered, staring at the newly evolved Meowstic. She turned back to him, nodding eagerly. "Alright, Psybeam!" Meowstic's eyes glowed brightly as she fired another beam at Granbull, knocking it down.

"Bite!" Airi commanded, her Granbull charging Meowstic. She expertly leapt over it, defeating it with another Psybeam.

"Y-yeah!" Lux celebrated, running over to hug Meowstic. "We won!"

"Congrats, Champion." His mother teased. "Kidding of course. But, good work."

"Thank you." He smiled. "I know you went easy on me…"

"Damn, you saw through my plan." She chuckled. "Let's just call your friends."

 **…...**

MESSAGE TO DRACO FANG, LINDA FANG:

FROM: AIRI AMITY

A LIBERATOR IS IN OUR RANKS. I'VE HAD A SUSPICION FOR SEVERAL MONTHS NOW. I WANT YOU TO FIND OUT WHO. I'M COUNTING ON YOU TWO, DRACO AND LINDA. SUSPECTS: GUNTHER FIEDLER, ARES STARK, ERIS BONNAIRE.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four- A Steel Heart**

"Where are you going!?" Rika interrogated her allies. They ignored her, continuing to flee from the green dragon. "Cowards! All of you!" She sent out her Onix, preparing for battle.

"Cowards they may be…" An extravagantly dressed man approached her. "But, they're smarter than the fool who challenges me."

"I am no fool!" She argued. Onix roared in agreement. "I will protect the ones I love, no matter what!"

"Die, wench."

 **…...**

"Okay, Gena…" Rina questioned her on the outskirts of town. "Time to spill the beans. Are you trying to steal my man!?"

"Oh my god…" Gena groaned, entering the town. "You're such an annoyance… Freaking psycho stalker."

"Hey, I am neither psycho, nor a stalker!" Rina wailed. "Then at least tell me what kind of guy you like!"

"Fine. If you leave me alone." Gena sighed, halting to face Rina. "Strong, talented, and kind, I guess."

"Hair color?" Rina grimaced. "Age? Eye color?"

"My age." She confirmed, annoyed. "And I don't care about hair or eye color."

"Does he have to be taller than you?"

"Don't care."

"You're trying to steal Lux!"

"God… Damn it." Gena frowned, returning to her walk. Rina trailed behind her, watching her carefully. She made her way to a large chapel building where Luna awaited them.

"No one's here…" Luna informed, disappointed. "What now?"

"Great…" Gena growled. "Guess we go to Terra."

"But, I'm tired!" Rina cried, falling to the ground. "It's late. And we just walked through ancient ruins!"

"Fine. We'll stay at that hotel we passed earlier." Gena proposed, pointing in their previous direction. The three began to make their way to the hotel.

"Hey," Luna interrupted, sticking close to her sister. "Did either of you see anyone around here?"

"Now that you mention it…" Rina paused, checking her surroundings. "You're right. Where is everyone? I know I saw people before we entered…"

"Wait here…" Gena commanded as she approached the hotel. She casually entered the building, noticing that the lights were on. She glanced around the lobby. _Completely vacant..._ "Hello? Anyone here?"

"P-please go away…" A timid voice commanded. Gena went around the counter, a shivering man hiding under it. "Lady Rika will be upset…"

"Who's Lady Rika?" She interrogated, kneeling down. "Why would she be upset?"

"She doesn't want the people of Titan to be corrupted by the filth of outsiders…" He elaborated. "S-so, please leave!"

"Who is Rika? Tell me."

"She defeated the Samuel Berk and took over the town! If you don't leave…"

"Are you trapped here?"

"Yes… Those who tried to run…"

"I get it." Gena cut him off, standing up. "Thanks." She stated, before leaving the building. Rina and Luna were still outside, however, Luna was holding a Bulbasaur. It playfully battered Rina with its vines.

"Hey Sis, look what we found!" Luna beamed, the Bulbasaur facing Gena.

"Bulba!" It cried, waving its paw and a vine at her.

"Cute. What are you going to do with it?"

"Rina. You should take it!" Luna smiled, extending Bulbasaur to Rina.

"But, I already have a Golbat…" Rina argued. "Bulbasaur is Grass/Poison."

"I have a Char. Gena has Wartortle. You should take Bulbasaur!" Luna laughed. "We can be a true trio!"

"Alright then…" Rina accepted, averting her gaze. "Hi, Bulbasaur."

"Saur!" It cried, happily. Rina took a Pokeball and caught it.

"Huzzah! From this day forth, we are the Three Amigos!" Luna jumped in excitement.

"Actually," Gena interrupted. "The Three Amigos are a group of two to one gender ratio. If anything we are the Three Faces. I'm calm. Rina is flirty. And you're innocent."

"I wouldn't say we're that…" Rina asserted. "But yes, we're a trio now."

"So, what did you learn?" Luna smiled at her sister.

"Apparently, some chick called Lady Rika doesn't want the inhabitants of Titan to 'be corrupted by outsiders.'"

"Rika!?" Rina gasped, her tone shifting. "We need to leave. Now!"

"W-why!?" Luna panicked as Rina dragged them out of the town.

"She's a Liberator. Highly dangerous." Rina explained. An Excadrill tore through the street, cutting them off. A group of Magnemite led by a Magnezone circled around them. A fully armored woman swooped down on a Skarmory.

"Hello, visitors." She greeted. "What brings you to Titan?"

"We're here to challenge the Gym." Gena elaborated, watching the woman carefully.

"So, you're trainers?" She frowned, pulling out a badge. "You force your Pokemon to fight for these? Pathetic." She scoffed, flicking the badge at the group.

"So what?" Rina argued. "Are you saying that corrupting them is any better?"

"Corrupt?" She groaned. "If 'corruption' means releasing their inner desires… then yes. Deep down, no Pokemon wants to live amongst humans. We just force them to because, well, we're humans and they're not."

"That's not true!" Luna cried, sending out Char. "Me and Char are as close as we can be!"

"And how close is that?" She smirked. "You're nothing more than master and slave."

"Ember!" Luna commanded. Char fired numerous flames at the woman, who blocked them with a shield, only to be attacked by the Magnemite.

"Foolish child." She insulted. She jumped back as Rina sent out her Mawile, who attacked fiercely.

"Scatter!" She directed, running into the alleyway with Mawile. Luna ducked into another with Char, while Gena fled down the road, jumping over Excadrill.

Gena called out Larvesta, tossing it on her shoulder. "Fire Blast!" She commanded as numerous Magnemite approached. Larvesta launched a large flame at the opponents, scattering them. She kept running until she reached an exit. She noticed Rina arriving soon after.

"Where's Luna?" Gena interrogated.

"Don't know." Rina informed.

 **…...**

"Ember!" Luna shouted as she was surrounded by Magnemite. Char attempted to defeat the enemy, only to be knocked back by their attacks. She sent out Deino, who was quickly shocked by the opponents.

"It's no use." The woman asserted as she landed. "You'll be-" She gasped, narrowly dodging a large dragon emerging from the ground.

"Why hello there, Luna." Galen greeted as he approached her, his Garchomp returning to his side.

"Mr. Galen!?" She gasped. "Why are you here?"

"You went into Titan." He explained. "What else was I going to do?"

"Wilson." The woman growled. "What reason do you have to save this girl?"

"I felt like it." He calmly stated. "I owe her father this much."

"How noble…"

"I try." He grinned. "Dragon Claw!"

"Ice Fang!" She commanded a Steelix she sent out. The two beasts charged each other, Garchomp outspeeding and injuring the Steelix. It countered by biting Garchomp with frozen fangs, tossing it into the air.

"Fire Fang!" Galen shouted. Garchomp glided across the sky, before biting into Steelix with a blazing chomp, tackling it into the ground. It opened its mouth, draconic energy forming inside, when the woman called back her Steelix. Garchomp swiftly returned to Galen's side, snarling at the woman. Galen calmly stroked along its head. "Good girl."

"Fine. You may leave." The woman allowed, leaving on her Skarmory. "But, next time won't be the same."

"That was so cool!" Luna admired. Galen grinned, affably. "You and your Garchomp are so awesome!"

"Thank you." He chuckled. Garchomp sniffed Luna, nestling against her face. "Garchomp's only done that to one other person. You're lucky."

"Who's brave and strong?" Luna playfully scratched its rough scales. It let out a pleased cry. "You are! Yes, you are!"

"Well, I must go." Galen sighed, Garchomp quickly following him. "Take care of yourself."

"Thank you!" Luna beamed, waving farewell. She fled to the exit, noticing Gena and Rina. She waved eagerly, calling out to them.

"There she is." Rina stated. "Hey, you alright?"

"Just fine!" Luna giggled. "I was saved by one of my dad's friends."

"Dad has friends? Aside from the Sprouts?" Gena teased.

"Yeah, Mr. Galen Wilson!" She beamed. "He's the one who gave dad Squirtle and your Blastoisinite!"

"Why was he here?" Rina interrogated.

"He was investigating the ruins I believe." Luna nodded. "He probably knew that Titan was dangerous…"

"Let's just go." Gena asserted, dragging Luna away. "Come on, Rina!"

"Yeah, plus I learned something great from all this!" Rina smirked, mischievously.

"What's that?" Luna asked, not struggling against her sister.

"I am the bustiest!" Rina announced, throwing her hands up.

"What?" Gena paused, staring at Rina.

"The order of bustiness goes from me, Luna, then you Gena!" She laughed, haughtily. "Large, medium, and small! I have no competition!"

"Whatever shuts you up…" Gena sighed, continuing to leave as Luna's phone rang. Luna reached for it as Gena let her go.

"Hello?" Luna answered.

"Hey, its Lux." Lux responded. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine." She cheerfully stated. "Where are we going next?"

"We were thinking of meeting up at Ether." He explained. "How does that sound?"

"Alright. See you." She bid farewell.

"Bye." Lux responded, hanging up.

"So, we're going to Ether." Luna repeated.

"Okay." Rina nodded, turning around. "We need to retrace through the city to get on the proper route."

"We should be fine!" Luna smiled. "That woman said that we may leave. If she lied, then Mr. Galen should handle it!"

"Once again, let's go." Gena announced, reentering the town.

 **…...**

Rika watched as the trio wandered through the town. She sighed, sending out a Magnemite. "Magnemite go show them the exit." It nodded its body, floating out the window.

"So, is this all your library has to offer?" Wilson questioned, exploring the lower levels. His Garchomp observed her carefully.

"Most of it was burned down, so yes." Rika glared. "Just take your damn books and leave!"

"Will do." Wilson agreed, holding a small stack under his arm. "Farewell, Lady Rika."

"Get out." She hissed. "To suffer such humiliation…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five- Pleading for Peace**

Ford carefully skimmed through her reports. They had lost both the Amber and Badlands outposts to the Liberators. _The Psychic experiments in Amber. Nox in the Badlands. What next?_

 _Lost:_

 _One Espurr_

 _Three Abra_

 _Five Ralts_

 _One Solosis_

 _One Alakazam- Mega_

 _One Gardevoir- Mega_

 _One Gallade- Mega_

"Feh…" She snorted, drinking from her mug. _It was a small facility anyway. Most of the Pokemon probably either ran off or died in the lava._ She continued through the reports, switching to Nox's prison.

 _MIA/KIA:_

 _Leonti Simen_

 _Saibh Holst_

 _Alex Baar_

 _Rustam De La Cruz_

 _Aloisio Crawford_

Ford leaned back, noticing that approximately seventy more names following them. She continued to sort through the files, unable to find a single mistake. She rubbed her eyes, forwarding the list to the Medical team. _People die. Get over it, Cassandra… Don't pretend you care._

 **…...**

Lux began to travel through the town in the morning. Sam, Albert, and his mother agreed to meet on the outskirts of town. Without warning, he was dragged behind the Pokemon Center, getting held against the wall. Lux looked at his attacker, gasping at the the blonde woman from Amber. "Y-you're-!"

"Lux…" She grimaced, facing down. "Will you join us!?"

"What!?" He questioned, bewildered. "Why would I do that!? You destroyed Amber!"

She paused, looking him in the eyes. She appeared to be on the verge of tears. "You won't join us? Even though…?"

"No, not after Amber." Lux growled, grabbing her wrist.

"I thought we saved you!?" She gasped. "I don't understand! I…"

"Let go of me." Lux glared at her, pushing her arm away. She backed away, shocked. She paused for a moment, her expression turning sour.

"Fine." She groaned. "If you won't join us… Then I can't keep crying. Goodbye Lux Amity."

"Why do you want me to join you?" Lux interrogated, causing her to halt.

"Because he told me to. Because I thought you'd understand. I now know that you won't." She sighed, slipping into the shadows. Lux shook his head and began to make his way to the exit. He approached his mother, Albert and Sam as expected.

"Alright, he's here." Albert stated, leading the group away. "Let's go."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" His mother interrogated, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You look surprised."

"I was interrogated by a Liberator." Lux whispered. "She wanted me to join them."

"Hmm. Don't worry about it." She smiled. "Mother will always protect you."

"Even from you?" He teased.

"Of course." She laughed. "I won't hesitate to drop kick myself for you!"

"Thanks Mom." Lux grinned. "Let's go to Ether."

"Want me to tell you about it?" Sam interrupted. "Least I can do."

"No." Lux glared. His mother slapped the back of his head.

"Go ahead, Sam." She grinned, turning back to Lux. "You need to learn to play nice."

"He's our enemy."

"No. He's an asset right now. Until he betrays us, I won't interrogate him every second."

"So, anyway." Sam coughed. "Ether was built along the cliffs of the Eclipse Mountains to connect to flying Pokemon many years ago. Eventually, they created entire airliners there to travel all of Spes, along with a little Pelipper delivery system. But, you probably care about the Gym Leader, right? Well, her name is Amelia Sky, half sister of the Bug Gym Leader Amanda Sky."

"Didn't you grow up with her?" Lux recalled, causing Sam to wince.

"Yep, she's much smarter than me, to be honest. But, she doesn't really give off the Gym Leader vibe. But, her sister whipped her into shape alright. She's much stronger than dumb old Samuel Berk."

"How strong?" Lux inquired.

"Like, fifth Gym Leader strong-" Sam joked, pausing in realization. "Crap! This is your fifth Gym battle!"

"Less talk, more walk." Albert ordered, marching on ahead. The three shrugged, following after. Albert halted after about twenty minutes, pointing to a blue and white Pokemon. "Look. An Oshawott."

"So?" Sam inquired. "What, are you gonna catch it?"

"Lux?" Albert questioned, looking to him expectantly. "It'd make a good addition to your team."

"I'm good." Lux opted. "I can already tell that it won't like me. Why don't you catch it?"

"Why do you say that?" Albert interrogated.

"Well, that's my fault." Airi interrupted. "I've held a firm belief that every trainer has an affinity for certain Pokemon."

"So? That's natural."

"Well, for every trainer, there's a perfect bond to be discovered with one Pokemon. Lux has had trouble with finding Pokemon that bond with him."

"He already has five Pokemon that like him." Albert argued.

"Out of all the ones I've caught?" Lux sighed. "That's only a drop in the bucket."

"Oh." Albert realized. "Well, either way, I'm the Fire Gym Leader. Not the Water."

"And? It's a great learning opportunity." Airi argued.

"Fine." Albert sighed, sending out Quilava. The Oshawott turned to him, preparing to battle. "Quick Attack!" He commanded, prompting Quilava to slam into the opponent. It reeled back, blasting a stream of water at Quilava. "Again!" He directed. Quilava struck the Oshawott again, knocking it down. Albert pulled out a Pokeball, tossing it at the Pokemon, catching it.

"Great job!" Sam celebrated. "You're a natural!"

"Hm." Albert groaned, continuing to walk. "We're almost at Ether, let's go."

 **…...**

"Anri." Aine called out. Anri stealthily appeared before her.

"What is it?"

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent to spy? Why are you here?"

"I was sent to spy." Aine nodded. "Why are there three of us?"

"Something's off…" Anri agreed.

"Cover my reports. You're good at forging things." Aine commanded, walking away. "I'm gonna to do a bit of investigating."

"Wait-" Anri argued as Aine ran off. "Fine." She sighed, pulling out her laptop. _Eld's Repor- Shit!_ She grimaced, deleting the text. _Aine's- Goddamn it!_ She growled, deleting the text again. _Yo, its Aine-_ "Forget it!" She shouted, slamming her laptop closed. _She'll figure it out later._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six- Friendly Fighters**

"Get the hell back here!" A man dressed in black shouted as they continued along the mountain path. He was joined by five others, dressed the same way. They surrounded a Lucario and a Scrafty that protected two eggs.

"What are you doing!?" Lux wailed as he charged the men, sending out Meowstic and Axew. His mother jumped after him, sending out Gardevoir. Sam paused, grimacing, while Albert watched carefully.

"We've been ordered to capture this Lucario for New Order." The man explained, noticing Sam. "Berk, a little aid, if you will."

"Sam?" Airi interrogated, glaring at Sam. "Are these your friends?"

"No…" He sighed, causing his allies to wince. "I'm an Agent. They're field grunts."

"What are you doing!?" The man wailed. "You're supposed to help us!"

"Yeah, well you see, my job is to watch the greened eyed boy there." He explained, pointing to Lux. "I have to make sure he gets stronger… So, sorry?"

The man paused for a moment, reacting after a minute. "Crap!" He gasped, reaching for a Pokeball. Before he could toss it out, the Lucario kneed him from behind. As he fell to the ground, it and the Scrafty fled up the mountains, prompting two of the grunts to chase after. Two of the remaining grunts sent out a Nidoking and Nidoqueen, while the other helped the man up, sending out a Golbat. The man retreated after the Lucario, swearing beneath his breath.

"Psyshock!" Airi shouted. Gardevoir eyes glowed as she fired numerous psychic blasts at the Nidoking, defeating it. The Nidoqueen took the opportunity to fire a poisonous sludge at Gardevoir, injuring her.

"Psybeam!" Lux commanded Meowstic. Her eyes shone brightly as she countered the Nidoqueen with a psychic beam. "Slash!" He directed Axew. He pounced the Golbat, knocking it to the ground. Gardevoir took the opportunity to let out an echoing scream, defeating the Golbat and Nidoqueen. The three grunts returned their Pokemon, fleeing in defeat.

"Let's go!" Airi commanded, running ahead with Gardevoir. Lux, Albert and Sam quickly followed behind.

They caught up to the remaining three grunts, battling the Lucario and Scrafty with a Escavalier, Trevenant, and Xatu. The Lucario's fists shone brightly as it jabbed the Xatu fiercely, switching to strike Escavalier with a flaming fist, before finally punching the Trevenant with a frozen strike. It cried in victory, before noticing the group.

"Damn it!" The man grimaced, fleeing alongside his allies. "I'll get you for this!"

"Hey, are you alright?" Airi approached the Lucario. It jumped back, clenching its side. She slowly approached it, Gardevoir soothing it. "It's alright. They're gone now."

"Car…" It groaned, returning to the Scrafty, who held their eggs.

Scrafty quickly placed them down as one began to shake. It observed the group, before smiling warmly. They approached steadily, Lucario watching them carefully. The first egg cracked open, revealing a Scraggy. It blinked awkwardly, stumbling out of its shell. The group turned to the second egg, which didn't move. The Scrafty slowly stood up, jumping down as the egg shook. The side of the egg fell off, causing a small golden Riolu to fall out. It looked around, picking itself up, hastily.

"Cute…" Airi chuckled, turning to leave. "Let's leave them be."

"Yeah." Lux beamed, pausing as the Riolu approached him. The rest of its family paused to call it back, prompting it to run after them. He shook his head, returning to the walk.

"So, do you know what that was about?" Albert asked Sam. He shrugged in response.

"Sorry, don't know everything that goes on in our organization." He chuckled. "Honesty, I'd tell you if I did know. My guess is that the Lucario is special or something."

"Hmm." Lux averted his gazed, jogging ahead. "We're almost at Ether, come on!"

 **…...**

"Look at those Pelipper!" Luna squealed as numerous messenger birds flew overhead when they entered the city. Gena sighed, patting her back.

"They're just Pelipper…" She rolled her eyes. "Nothing special."

"I know." Luna smiled. "But, I've never seen one before."

"So, what did you catch on the way here?" Gena grinned. "I'm actually curious."

"Um." Luna recalled. "A Teddiursa, Caterpie, Weedle, Wurmple, Starly, Pidgey, Taillow… and a few of their evolved forms."

"Good for you." Gena nodded. "Keep at it."

"Did you not catch anything?"

"No."

"Hey guys, I'm back~!" Rina announced, entering the city. "What did I miss~?"

"Nothing much." Gena confirmed. "What've you been up to?"

"Just catching some new friends~" She grinned, scratching her head. "But, nothing I feel like using…"

"Oh, that's too bad…" Luna sulked. "So, where's the gym?"

"Airport, I believe…" Gena thought out loud. "Let's go."

"You two go on ahead." Rina smiled. "I want to explore the city first."

"Got it! See you!" Luna waved as Rina left, turning to look for the airport. They passed numerous buildings, finally reaching a large clearing. A large gym with a round roof stood at the edge of it. A familiar bee dressed queen sat in a chair outside of a home next to it. Luna ran over to her, waving eagerly. "Amanda!"

"Hmm?" Amanda looked up, noticing Luna and Gena. "Hey, Luna. How are you?"

"Just great!" She beamed, approaching her. "How about you?"

"Eh, been better." She frowned. "Amelia's locked up in her room." She gestured to the house behind her. "I might've been too blunt…"

"What do you mean?" Gena questioned, catching up.

"Well, there are probably better ways to tell someone that their role model is a 'dirty stinking traitor'…" She chuckled, putting her face in her hands. "Helix, I'm an idiot…"

"Wow, that's some anger…" Gena sighed, amused. "Either way, she needs to accept… whatever this is about…"

"Oh right, you weren't there." Luna pondered. "Their friend is a member of New Order."

"That sucks." Gena grinned. "Well, she'll get over it."

"So, are you here to challenge her?" Amanda questioned, standing up. The two nodded in affirmation. "...Give me a minute." She groaned, sending out Beedrill. She flicked to the window on the second floor. Beedrill flew to the window, forcing it open.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it!" A loud shriek rang out. After a moment, Beedrill flew back down, a loud stomping coming from the house. The door swung open, a visibly irritated girl emerging. "What the hell, Sis!?"

"Do your job." Amanda ordered, pointing to the girls. "You've got challengers."

"I'm in the middle of something…" She grimaced. "Can we-"

"Now."

"Fine." She groaned, heading into the gym next to her. Luna and Gena followed. Inside, the building was completely empty, a catwalk along the perimeter. "Let's just get this over with… two v. two Double Battle." She sighed, sending out a Gligar and Yanma.

"Alright!" Luna jumped, Gena nodding in agreement. They sent out Char and Wartortle. "Ember!" Luna directed. Char fired a volley of flames at the Yanma, knocking it back. Wartortle followed up with a blast of water, striking Gligar fiercely.

"Uproar! Slash!" Amelia commanded. Gligar rushed Char, slashing at her swiftly. At the same time, Yanma fired a large sound wave at Wartortle, sending her flying.

"Now!" Gena shouted, Wartortle flipping in the air. She spun rapidly, slamming into the Gligar, defeating it.

"Go!" Luna followed up. Char slashed at Yanma before it could react, defeating it as well. The duo celebrated simultaneously.

"Good job…" Amelia stretched, holding out two crescent shaped badges. "I present to you, the Soaring Badge."

"Victory! Victory!" Luna chanted, accepting the badge. Gena subtly smiled, before accepting her badge with a frown.

"Well, I'm going home." Amelia exhaled, returning to her home. The two exited the building after, running into Amanda outside.

"I take it you won?" Amanda smiled, depressingly. "I guess you'll be leaving now?"

"No, we're going to find Lux first." Luna elaborated. "We've been traveling together."

"Okay-" Amanda agreed as a man's scream pierced the atmosphere. "The hell?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven- A Golden Prodigy**

"Hey, Amie!" Sam greeted, approaching his friend. "Guess what just happened!"

"What?" She inquired, taken aback.

"I'm the new Steel Type Gym Leader!" He announced.

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Thanks." He smirked. "What have you been up to?"

"Actually, I caught this!" She beamed, sending out a Skarmory. "Maybe I can become a Gym Leader one day too!"

"I can only hope!" He laughed.

 **…...**

"Get this thing off of me!" Sam cried, holding a Beedrill off of him. "Anyone? Help!"

"So, this is a thing again." Lux tilted his head. Eevee and Meowstic stared blankly along with him. Albert scratched his head in disappointment. Airi chuckled, reaching for a Pokeball.

"Um, what?" Rina interrupted, approaching the group. "Why is he being attacked by a Beedrill?"

"Guess I'm just some sweet honey!" Sam joked, narrowly dodging the Beedrill's stinger. "Okay was a bad joke! I admit it!"

"Hey Rina, what's up with you?" Lux inquired, ignoring Sam.

"I was just exploring, I'm curious, takes a while, I hear a scream, and you're watching someone get mauled by a Beedrill... What's up?" She joked.

"Aron!" Sam's Aron cried as it attempted to tackle the Beedrill, only to be slapped away. It landed on its back, struggling to get up. Albert casually tipped it over, prompting it to charge Beedrill again, resulting the same way.

"Wow… That thing is persistent." Rina commented, flipping it over. As it prepared to charge again, a woman called off the Beedrill.

"Beedrill, that's enough!" The Vespiquen dressed woman shouted. Beedrill jumped back, glaring at Sam.

"Thanks, Am…" He grinned wearily, standing up. "Your-"

"Why are you here Berk?" She interrogated. "I don't think Amelia will be pleased to see you."

"Ouch, you referred to me by that name, again…" He smirked, depressingly. "Am, could you just call me-"

"I'll call you what I please, Berk." She asserted. "Even if you complain."

"Fine, whatever." He agreed, the same smile on his face. "So, I take it you want me out?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "Never come near Amelia."

"...There's a problem with that." He sighed, his tone shifting. "You see, I have to follow Lux here no matter what. Those are my orders."

"Very well." She glared, gesturing from Beedrill to Sam. It nodded, before charging at Sam. He flinched as Aron took the blow for him, getting knocked to the side. Beedrill reeled back to strike Sam, getting blocked by a Mawile.

"That's enough!" Rina shouted. "Lux is here for a badge. Stop fighting and take him to the Gym Leader!"

"...Okay." Amanda grimaced, returning Beedrill. She gestured for Lux to follow, before turning to Sam. "Stay."

"Got it." He sighed, walking away. "Just tell me when we're leaving…"

"So, who is this?" His mother questioned, inspecting Rina. "Is she your significant other?"

"Yep." Rina nodded.

"No…" Lux sighed. "She's just a friend."

"A lady friend if you will." Rina teased. "But seriously, let's get your badge."

 **…...**

"Hey, Lux!" Luna smiled, waving to Lux, Rina, Albert, Amanda and a pink haired woman.

"Ah?" The pink haired woman smirked. "Is this your lady friend, Lux sweetie?"

"No." Lux calmly retorted. "This is Luna. She's been traveling with us." He explained.

"What about her?" The woman continued, pointing to Gena.

"No." He stated. "That's Gena. Luna's sister."

"Damn…" She sighed. "Well, I'm Airi Amity. I'm Lux's mother."

"M-Mrs. Amity!?" Luna panicked. "I-it's wonderful to meet you!"

"So, your Mrs. Amity?" Gena questioned, Zorua jumping from her shoulder. "I would like to battle you."

"...Nah." Airi shrugged. "See, I don't battle just any-"

"S-Scra…" An injured Scrafty cried as it approached the group. They swiftly checked up on it.

"Hey, this is the Scrafty from before!" Lux realized, running into the distance. Rina quickly trailed behind him.

"One of you take Scrafty to the Pokemon Center!" Airi ordered, running after the duo.

"Albert, Luna, take care of it!" Gena commanded, following the others. Amanda quickly joined her, leaving the duo.

"Come on!" Luna announced, helping the Scrafty.

"Got it." Albert nodded, assisting Luna.

 **…...**

"Hah!" The man from before laughed. He had a Galvantula at his side. The Lucario was on the ground, covered in an electric web. "Not so tough now!"

"Captain!" A woman from before cried, noticing the group. "They're here!"

"Excellent!" He smirked. "We received a new weapon! Time to test it!" He announced. Another man placed a small black stone next to Lucario. The stone released a menacing aura that enveloped Lucario. Meanwhile, the secondary man and woman tossed out a Solrock and Lunatone.

"Azumarill!" Airi announced, sending out her Water Type. Lux followed up by sending out Budew. "Aqua Jet!" She commanded. Azumarill shrouded herself in water, slamming into the Lunatone, defeating it.

"Mega Drain!" Lux imitated. Budew began to drain the Solrock's energy, before it countered with Rock Slide. Azumarill attempted to assist, pausing as Budew shone brightly. Her bud formed rose hands, holding them out to defeat the Solrock with Mega Drain. She spun around in victory.

"Great job, Roselia!" Airi praised, turning to her son. He smiled, before clenching his head and turning to the man and Lucario. It took a Mega Evolved shape, giving off a dark aura.

"Too bad." The man chuckled. "This is Shadow Mega Lucario." He elaborated. "Now, destroy the-" He commanded, getting knocked to the side by the Lucario, who turned its attention to the group.

"Well, that lasted real long…" Rina shrugged, sending out her Mawile. "But, looks like we have to deal with that…"

"Vespiquen…" Amanda sulked, sending out Beedrill. "Drill Run!"

"Play Rough!" Rina followed. Lucario's leg became shrouded in a fierce flame as it kicked Mawile into Beedrill, defeating them. "W-what!?"

"Aqua Jet!" Airi directed. Before Azumarill could move, the Lucario jabbed her repeatedly, defeating her. "How!?" She questioned, sending out Gardevoir, with the same results.

"Car!" It cried fiercely, turning to Lux. He grimaced, approaching the Lucario.

"Lucario…" He began, a somber expression on his face, prompting it to pause. "You're scared. Scared, angry, sad, and panicked. I understand. But, you're a parent. Do you want to hurt your children? Then stop. Trust me, it hurts when your parent doesn't come home."

"Lux…?" Airi mumbled, baffled. Rina and Amanda stared in disbelief.

The Lucario stepped back, before growling in anger. It reeled back to strike Lux, stumbling as a Riolu kneed it. It backflipped off of the Lucario, landing with its hands up. A Scraggy trailed behind, jabbing the Lucario with a glowing fist. It paused, staring at its children, clenching its head and backing away. It stared at its hands, before striking itself in the stomach, collapsing to the ground. Its body began to crumble, prompting the group to approach it.

"Impossible…" The man mumbled as he and his allies slipped away.

"Lucario!?" Lux cried, holding the Pokemon. Its children followed, allowing it to wrap its arms around them. A large smile ran across its face, holding them tightly. It let out one last peaceful cry as its body completely faded. The group sat there for a while, before carrying the Riolu and Scraggy to the Pokemon Center.

 **…...**

Luna and Albert sat patiently as the nurse healed Scrafty. "So, what do we do now?" Luna asked.

"Wait, I guess." Albert stated, watching his Oshawott train in the corner. "Should I catch more Pokemon?"

"Yeah, if you want to." Luna nodded. "I can give you one if you'd like."

"What do you have?" Albert inquired. Luna gestured to the PC. Luna opened her storage as Albert approached, looking through it.

"Hey, a Lillipup!" She realized.

"A very loyal Pokemon." Albert commented, scanning her storage. "What do you want for it?"

"Hmm." Luna thought. "Nothing, as long as you use it!"

"Alright." Albert accepted as she withdrew her Pokemon, handing its Pokeball to him. At that moment, Lux and the others entered the building, holding a Riolu and Scraggy.

"Hey!" Luna waved, checking on the group.

"Hold on." Lux stated, carrying the Riolu to the nurse. Rina followed with the Scraggy. "Can you check up on these?"

"Of course." The nurse bowed, taking the Pokemon away.

"So, what happened?" Albert asked Lux.

"New Order messed with the Lucario from earlier." Lux elaborated. "It died for those little guys."

"Oh…" Luna frowned.

"Well, at least they have Scrafty." Albert nodded.

"Speaking of which." Gena interrupted, pointing to the Scrafty as the nurse helped it out.

"This Scrafty made a full recovery, no problem." She smiled, the Riolu and Scraggy running out. "And these little ones seem to be just fine."

"Scra!" The Scrafty cried, gesturing to Lux. The golden Riolu ran over, standing proudly in front of him. Lux hesitantly pet it, prompting it to gesture in the air.

"Ri!" It cried, pointing to Lux. "O!" It pointed to itself. "Lu!" It ended, slamming its fists together.

"I don't follow…" Lux chuckled, awkwardly. The Riolu growled, pointing to his Pokeball belt. "Oh? You… want to join me?" It nodded in response. Lux looked up to the Scrafty, who seemed approving. "Alright, come on." He smiled, pulling out a Pokeball. It eagerly hopped into it, jumping back out once it was registered.

"Good for you. Hmm?" Rina paused as the Scraggy clung to her leg. She turned to Scrafty who gave her the same approving look. "Really? I didn't do much. You sure you don't want Luna?" She argued, causing the Scraggy to cling tighter. "Fine." She laughed, catching it with a Pokeball.

"Scraft!" Scrafty cried as it left its children in their care. It quickly ran off into the distance.

"Alright!" Rina smirked. "Time to get your badge, Lux!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight- Forgive and Never Forget**

"How are your scores today?" Galen questioned his daughter.

"Perfect." She announced. "A perfect score in science, history, math, gymnastics, and battling."

"Good." He nodded, petting Garchomp. "So, would like me to get you anything."

"I'm fine." She shook her head. "If that is all-"

"How about a Gible?" He inquired, holding out a Pokeball.

"...I'm… fine." She sighed, leaving the room. "Farewell."

 **…...**

"S-Sam!?" Amelia gasped, running up to Sam, who had been drinking coffee.

"Crap…" He sighed.

"It isn't true, is it?" She panicked. "You didn't join New Order!?"

"I did."

"W-why!?"

"...'Cuz I'm an idiot?" He groaned. "I needed to do something after I lost my job."

"Is that really it?" She sulked.

"Yep."

"Quit lying." She growled. "I know you better than that. That's why Amanda wants to forgive you."

"She wants to forgive me?" Sam chuckled.

"Yes. She cried a lot." Amelia explained. "You're like family to us. So, what's your other reason?"

"My other option is to face my dad." He smiled, depressingly. "And I'd rather not have him lord my failure over me."

"I see…" She nodded, before shifting into a smile. "Okay then. Until you do something wrong. I'll put my trust in you."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah." She continued. "You're your own person. I'm mature enough to accept that. I trust you to keep yourself in check."

"Alright…"

"Well, I better get back to work. I'm still a Gym Leader, y'know."

"Yeah, list-"

"Berk!" Amanda shouted, approaching the duo. The group hastily followed from behind. "I told you to stay away from Amelia!"

"Wait Sis, I approached him!" Amelia defended. "And I'm okay now!"

"That doesn't excuse what he's done!"

"I forgave him! I trust him! Why can't you!?"

"Quit being so naive!" Amanda snapped. Airi approached the two, resting her hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"Forgive, but don't forget." She stated. "Accept that what's done is done. But, don't let them make the same mistake. Help them grow."

"Yeah!" Amelia agreed. "Forgive Sam already!"

"...Prove that you're still the Sam we know first, Berk." She sighed, averting her gazed. "Then I'll forgive you…"

"You asked Furret! I'll try to Steel the spotlight!" He grinned, holding Aron up. The rest of the group stared awkwardly, before Amanda began to chuckle.

"Hahaha!" She beamed. "Fine, fine! I'll let you keep telling those stupid ass puns!"

"That was easy…" Rina commented.

"So... I wanted to challenge the Gym Leader…" Lux interrupted, prompting Amelia to step forth.

"Of course, let's go to my gym!" She announced, running ahead. Lux and the others quickly followed behind, leaving Sam and Amanda behind.

"So, you cried?" He teased. "What, am I that important to you?"

"I didn't cry." She argued. "But, yes. You're very important to me and Amelia."

"...Hey, when this is all over." Sam gazed into the distance. "When New Order either wins, or let's me go scot free… Do you want to go out to eat? Me, you, and Amelia?"

"I'll think about it. Just don't screw up."

 **…...**

"Okay! Go Yanma!" Amelia shouted as the roof of her gym parted, revealing the sky overhead. "My entire battle style revolves around speed! I hope you're ready!"

"Litwick!" Lux commanded, sending out his candle Pokemon. She smirked, mischievously. "Fire Blast!"

"Aerial Ace!" Amelia countered. Yanma sped ahead, striking Litwick. She recollected herself, before lobbing a large flame at Yamna, defeating it. Amelia laughed, replacing Yanma with Gligar. "Feint Attack!" She directed. Gligar flew around Litwick, striking her from behind.

"Return!" Lux commanded, retrieving his defeated Pokemon. "Meowstic!" She jumped onto the battlefield from his shoulder. "Psybeam!"

"Feint Attack!" She repeated. Gligar swiftly struck Meowstic from behind. She hastily blasted it with a psychic blast, knocking it back. "Aerial Ace!"

"Another Psybeam!" Lux shouted. The two struck each other simultaneously, defeating each other. Amelia smiled, reaching for a third Pokeball.

"Not done yet! Fletchinder!" She tossed out a red bird. Lux quickly sent out Axew in response.

"Xew!" He cried eagerly.

"Slash!"

"Aerial Ace!" She countered. Fletchinder struck Axew with blinding speed. He let out a roar, slashing at the bird.

"Don't let up!" Lux motivated. Axew let out a cry of agreement, slashing at the opponent.

"Roost!" She laughed. Fletchinder hastily landed, treating its wounds. Axew fired a large blast at it, knocking it to the side. "Aerial Ace!"

"Axew!" Lux shouted. Axew took the attack, grabbing the bird and blasting it.

"One more!" Amelia informed, retrieving her Pokemon and sending out a Skarmory. "Iron Head!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Lux shouted. Axew struck the metal bird twice, before getting headbutted. Axew stumbled around, before falling in defeat. "Alright… Riolu!"

"Ri-O-Lu!" She stood proudly.

"Fire Punch!" He ordered. Riolu charged the opponent, striking it with a flaming fist. It reeled back, before countering with Aerial Ace.

"It's too fast." Albert frowned. "But, this is Lux…"

"Let's see how he pulls this one out." Gena smirked.

"End it!" Lux commanded. The two collided, Riolu crying fiercely. She took the attack, pummeling the Skarmory fiercely. She let out a cry twice as strong as Axew's, celebrating her victory.

"Haha!" Amelia beamed, pulling out a badge. "For such a great victory, here's the Soaring Badge! Soar high, little Bagon!"

"Thank you." Lux smiled, accepting the badge.

"No problem!"

"So, where to next?" Sam inquired. "Pretty sure you can take a flight anywhere from here…"

"Ah!" His mother smiled, turning to him. "Let's go home real quick! From there you can visit Simpleton, home of the Normal Gym Leader."

"Simpletown…" Albert sighed.

"Potato, Potahto."

"Who says potahto?"

"Anyway, we do need to check up on the servants. Make sure their still alive and all." She explained, leading them out the door.

"Goodbye!" Amelia waved as they left. Amanda joined her, smiling peacefully. Amelia shifted her gaze to her sister, smirking slyly. "Ohoho? What's this? Is the stoic queen finally showing her nice side?"

"Not a queen. And I don't exactly hide this side." Amanda denied. "I'm just happy to see how much you've grown."

"Wha!? N-No fair!" She cried, blushing. "I still have a long way to go!"

"I know."

 **…...**

After finishing Eld's report, Anri leaned back, checking her PC. Aside from the numerous Pokemon she had bred… _Seriously, how did her father do it?_ She noticed nothing new… except for a Gible in the corner. _Idiotic old man..._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine- Lady of Shadow**

"Bring her up!" A man shouted, causing the crane to pull a large stone from the water. The rainbow color stood out immensely against the night sky. A smirk ran across his boss's face. Suddenly, the stone let out a large wave, causing the crane to slam the stone into the boat. "Be careful!"

"Sorry!" The crane operator apologized. He slowly moved the stone onto the deck, revealing a large crack. Numerous scientists, shining flashlights, ran up to the stone as it split open. A small, black haired child fell from inside.

"Make sure no one hears about this." The boss whispered to a nearby woman.

 **…...**

Nox arose from her sleep, closing her eyes briefly. She saw Lux and his allies on a plane, flying to his home. She shifted her vision to Sotiria, who appeared to be reading religious text on top of Zapdos.

"Lady Nox." Rika spoke from outside her chambers. "I wish to speak."

"Enter." Nox allowed, brushing her hair out of her face. She materialized her armor and helmet as Rika entered. "What is it?"

"I've come to apologize." Rika bowed. "Wilson was too powerful for me…"

"Did you expect anything else?" Nox insulted. "Slaves or not, his Pokemon are quite powerful. Garchomp, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Metagross, and Kyurem…"

"K-Kyurem!?"

"Yes." Nox confirmed. "He managed to enslave Kyurem many years ago."

"So, even if I defeated Garchomp…" Rika sulked.

"You would've been defeated, yes."

"...Any new orders?" Rika sighed.

"Go find Agni." She commanded. "He'll tell you what to do."

"Understood." Rika bowed, before leaving the room. Nox closed her eyes, watching Lux again. He appeared to have fallen asleep, a Meowstic and Eevee on his lap. She felt something tug at her lip. She shook her head, before peering out of her balcony. She watched over the fools who worked tirelessly to build her tower. It was nearly complete, reaching above the clouds.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty- Servants: Civil War**

Anri's Report- Four

Subject: Lux

After entering Terra, the subject challenged the Gym Leader, winning flawlessly as expected. Lux then met with Airi Amity, his mother, and began a journey to Ether. There he met up with his allies and stopped one of our grunts. I would like to request confirmation on the logistics of that operation. After obtaining an odd Riolu, the subject challenged the Gym Leader and once again obtained victory. The group has then begun a journey to the Amity household.

Lastly, I would like confirmation on Agents Eld and Berk. Simply put, I can handle this myself.

 **…...**

"So, this is your home?" Luna inquired as they landed near a large mansion.

"Yeah…" Lux sighed, continuing forward, pausing to stare at a large Haxorus statue. "Dad never was modest, was he?"

"Part of the reason I love him, Luxie." Airi laughed. Without warning, a Staraptor tackled a Pidgeot to the ground, fainting on impact. A small radio fell from its satchel.

"Smogon Bird, you better not get cocky with this victory!" A voice rang through.

"Oh god! They released the Ralts!" Another voice echoed, followed by an explosion from the home.

"That's bad!" Airi panicked, running ahead. She forced her way into the entrance, noticing Reginald, Walter and Ashley barricading the hallway.

"M-Mrs. Airi!?" Ashley panicked, waving a Pokeball awkwardly. She was a short, freckled, brunette with pigtails. She wore the standard staff uniform. "W-we can explain!"

"Do go on…" Airi allowed, staring blankly at Walter's maid outfit. He was an average sized man with dark brown hair and eyes. "I expect to hear about that as well…"

"Hahaha…" Walter chuckled. "Lost a bet."

"Oh, okay."

"Honestly, it's not that bad." Walter grinned. "Lots of breathing room."

"Ahem." Reginald coughed. He was a tall blonde man with glasses, and donned the standard uniform. "So, what happened was, we got into a little argument with one another."

"Claire and Geoffrey got into an argument about stealing her wish on a date…" Walter tilted his head with a grin. "Then everything just spiraled out of control, with everyone taking different sides on different topics. There's five factions right now…"

"What faction are you?" Airi inquired.

"Team Amity! Defenders of the Amity household!" They announced simultaneously in different tones.

"Uh...huh…" Airi nodded, emotionless. At that moment Lux and his friends barged in.

"Damn it, you're fast Mom!" Lux cried. He looked up, noticing Walter. "Not gonna ask…"

"So, new plan." Airi smiled at her little army. "We're gonna split up and conquer each faction for Team Amity!"

"What…?" Albert questioned, a confused look on his face. "Care to explain?"

"Five factions." Reginald began. "Team Munchlax took over the dining room."

"Team Winged Snow Hunter and Team Smogon Bird are currently battling on the roof for that territory…" Walter added.

"And lastly, Team Dome took the garden." Ashley ended.

"So, who wants which?" Airi asked, turning to the group.

 **…...**

"Fire Blast!" Walter commanded his Arcanine as he charged into the dining room alongside Albert. Arcanine launched a large flame at Jasper's Snorlax, which rested as a wall. He was a large man who frequently raided the refrigerator. Despite this, he was a very efficient worker. Snorlax rose wearily, its body burned. "Critical Hit!"

"Razor Shell!" Albert directed Oshawott. Its body began to glow before evolving into Dewott and striking Gordon's Rotom- Heat. He was a stern man, dressed in a chef's uniform "Take Down!" He shifted to Lillipup, who also began to glow. It changed into a Herdier and slammed its body into Helena's Slurpuff. She was a fashionable and showy woman, who most likely broke numerous dress codes.

"Body Slam!" Jasper ordered. "...Then we can go back to eating!"

"Heat Wave!" Gordon assisted. "Cook him to perfection!"

"Drain Punch!" Helena joined. "Suck 'em dry!"

"Protect!" Walter countered. Arcanine jumped in front of Dewott and Herdier, defending the attacks with a barrier. "Go!"

"Helping Hand!" Albert directed Herdier. It howled, causing an aura to shroud Dewott. "Razor Shell!" Dewott charged the opponents, slashing them one after another. The opponents fell in defeat, before getting recalled by their trainers.

"This land now belongs to Team Amity!" Walter celebrated, pointing at the trio. He began to reach for a radio on his person. "How's your mission coming along?"

 **…...**

"Just splendidly." Reginald boasted, sending out his Alakazam and entering the garden with Rina. "Shadow Ball!" He commanded. Alakazam began fired a dark orb at Eleanore's Medicham, defeating it. She was a tall woman who regularly challenged Reginald's intelligence.

"Vine Whip!" Rina shouted. Bulbasaur began to glow, evolving into Ivysaur and restraining Clarissa's Whimsicott, before slamming it into a tree. She was a short girl who frequently pranked others.

"Shadow Ball…" Alexandra mumbled. Her Gengar blasted Alakazam with a similar orb, fainting it. She was a quiet, black haired girl who kept to herself.

"Solarbeam!" Rina commanded, noticing the skylight overhead. Ivysaur began to charge energy, before firing a green ray at Gengar, injuring it.

"Psychic!" Reginald ordered as he sent out a Reuniclus. Its eyes shone brightly as it fired a large blast of psychic energy at the Gengar, finishing it. He fixed his collar in satisfaction. "This area is now under Mrs. Amity's control. How are you faring?"

 **…...**

"We're okay!" Ashley confirmed as she sent out Golem and entered the roof alongside Gena.

"SB, go!" Geoffrey commanded as they entered. He as a cocky man who frequently gambled, as well as Walter's younger brother. His Talonflame began to shine brightly, tackling Golem fiercely.

"We can do it! Smack Down!" Ashley squeaked. Golem hastily grabbed Talonflame and slammed it to the ground with its body, defeating it.

"Greninja!" Pierce shouted. He was an eager man who was always active. "No way we'll lose!" His Greninja circled around Wartortle, striking her from behind.

"Aura Sphere!" Gena countered. Wartortle held her hands together, launching a blue orb at Greninja, defeating it.

"Aegislash!" Laurence joined. He was a short man with an awkward appearance. "We can do this! I think." Aegislash changed its form, spinning to slash at Golem. Gena quickly changed to Larvesta.

"Fire Blast!" She interrupted. Larvesta fired a large flame at Aegislash, defeating it.

"Phew…" Ashley sighed, reaching for her radio. "Hey Mrs. Airi, are you okay?"

 **…...**

"Wonderful!" Airi smirked, approaching her servants on the roof with Luna. "Gardevoir, Psyshock!"

"Milotic!" Wallace countered. He was a flamboyant man who frequently flirted with women. He could probably give Airi's brother a run for his money. "Our beauty can burn you, milady!" Milotic blasted Gardevoir with a jet of boiling water, only to be defeated by her Psyshock.

"Char! Use Fire Fang!" Luna directed. Char bit into Diana's Breloom, defeating it instantly. She was an arrogant woman who enjoyed fighting.

"Hyper Voice!" Airi finished. Gardevoir let out a large scream, defeating Claire's Noivern. She was a tsundere. Simple as that. Airi reached for her radio, laughing in victory. "How's my Luxie-Poo?"

 **…...**

"Fine." Lux answered, entering the Pokemon playground. Tyrantrum was on the ground, being crawled on by numerous Ralts. It cried in terror of the adorable fairies. "Roselia! Litwick!" Lux announced, sending out his Pokemon.

"Ralts!" One of the fairies cried, shifting the horde's attention to him. They let out a high pitched scream that echoed throughout the room, causing Lux to wince. He turned his head to notice the Ralts' shelves had been smashed, before noticing his father's. "Hold them off!" Lux commanded his team, running to the shelf. He quickly opened it, releasing a horde of Axew. At that moment, his Axew jumped out of his Pokeball and stared at the horde. They stared at each other before his Axew slashed at one of them, causing an all out brawl. "Hey, stop it!"

"Trum!" Tyrantrum cried in the distance, getting the attention of the Axew. They noticed the Ralts and begun to charge the horde. Lux took the opportunity to gather the Pokeballs, preparing to recapture all the Ralts. The Ralts bombarded the Axew with a wave of Hyper Voices, while numerous Axew broke the lines with Iron Tails and Poison Jabs. His Axew took the moment to teach itself Poison Jab via observation, joining the assault. Tyrantrum fell as the Ralts continued to climb him, attacking him playfully.

Lux hastily carved through waves, catching one Ralts after another, possibly going deaf from the Hyper Voice spam. _Why did they know Hyper Voice!?_ After finally catching the last one, he let out a weary sigh, gathered the Ralts' Pokeballs, placing them in the shelf carefully. He turned to Tyrantrum who was frozen in shock, and tapped it on the snout. It slowly rose, before retreating to its cave. Axew rose atop his siblings, raising his arms in superiority. One of his siblings hastily ran behind him, kicking him down, mimicking Axew's pose. Lux chuckled, gesturing to the shelf. "Alright, back into your Pokeballs." The Axew glanced to each other, before making their way to the shelf.

 **…...**

"I am disappointed in every single one of you! I was only gone for a few weeks!" Airi lectured her servants in the entrance. "I demand a proper explanation from all of you!"

"S/He started it!" They all responded simultaneously, pointing at one another.

"Are these really your servants?" Rina pondered. "They seem rather… unprofessional…"

"Eh…" Lux shrugged. "They have redeeming qualities…"

"Nonetheless…" Airi continued. "Only three of you have displayed actions worthy of praise. Reginald, Walter, Ashley, come here."

"Ma'am." Reginald greeted as they stepped forward.

"For Reginald, I present you this." She smiled, holding out a rock.

"A wondrous specimen, thank you." He accepted, stepping back.

"And for Ashley." She began, walking to Ashley. "A new bow for your Pokemon."

"Thank you!" She beamed, accepting the rainbow bow and stepping back.

"And Walter…" She sighed, holding out folded clothing. "Here's some pants…"

"Thank you." He laughed, stepping back.

"Now, the rest of you, get to work fixing my house!" She ordered, leaving the room. The servants began to scatter and resume their duties. Lux sighed and left as well.

"Baby, I'm so sorry!" Geoffrey apologized to Claire, holding her hands. "I'll do anything for you!"

"Why would I forgive you, jerk!?" She argued, running away.

"Baby, I'm on my knees here!"

"No your not, idiot!"

"It's an idiom! I would get on my knees if you stopped walking!" He continued, fading into the distance.

"Well, feel free to explore the house." Reginald allowed, taking his leave as well. The group decided to spread out and explore the Amity household.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One- An Amity Relationship**

Aine Eld here.

Subject- My report thing.

So, Anri shared her data with me and I noticed that there isn't much to add. I really want to know what you expect me to write, boss. Anyway, I'll just repeat what Anri said. Lux went to Terra, got a Gym Badge, went to Ether, got another badge, got a Riolu, and is now on a plane. The end

 **…...**

"Gardevoir, what's wrong!?" Airi interrogated her partner, who clenched her head. Her opponent laughed in amusement.

"Is your Pokemon really that weak?" He insulted. "This won't take long at all!"

"Grr! Hyper Beam!" She commanded, recklessly. Gardevoir shrieked in pain as she fired numerous large beams, destroying the nearby buildings. Airi quickly grabbed her Pokemon. "W-wait! Stop! Stop!" She struggled, continuing to destroy the surroundings. _Why was this happening!?_

 **…...**

"What are you doing?" Eleanore interrogated a silver haired man on the porch. "Are you one of Lady Amity's friends?"

"I guess." He chuckled. "I'm Samuel Berk. I've been tasked with watching Lux Amity by New Order."

"You're a special kind of idiotic." Eleanore stated, slack-jawed. "I recommend you either leave or go inside."

"Alright…" Sam sighed, following her inside.

 **…...**

"Who's that?" Gena asked Helen about a large painting of Lux, Mrs. Amity, and a black haired man in the library. "Is that Lux's father?"

"Yeah." She answered, continuing to clean up their mess. "He was a pretty strong man. And handsome. And married… And rich. Very rich."

"I see where he gets his talent from." Gena smirked, turning her gaze to another picture on the fireplace. Lux's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Fang, a woman, and a man stood proudly together. "What about this? I see the Fangs and Lux's parents."

"That?" Helen paused, leaving the room. "Hold on." She reemerged with Walter. "She has a question."

"About what?" Walter inquired.

"Who's in this picture?" Gena questioned, holding out the photo.

"Ah, that's Mr. and Mrs. Amity. Next are Draco and Linda Fang, the blue haired ones. Lastly, I believe that's Mailys and Gabriel Wilson." Walter grinned, leaning back. "Want to know anything else?"

"No." Gena shook her head. "Thanks."

"No prob." Walter turned to Helen. "Let's get back to work."

 **…...**

Luna wandered around the building, stumbling upon a large room with numerous display cases filled with fossils to stones to artifacts. Reginald was carefully tending to them, pausing as he noticed Luna. "Ah, welcome to our little collection."

"Little?" Luna gawked, surveying the room. "This could easily be a museum."

"I guess." Reginald agreed. "It's honestly not much."

"Are those Mega Stones?" Luna pondered, noticing a large shelf of marble spheres.

"Yes." Reginald nodded, revealing a Mega Stickpin. "All of the servants have a Mega Pokemon. But, that is Mr. Amity's personal collection."

"Two are missing." Luna pointed out two empty stands. "Where are they?"

"Those two were lost when Mr. Amity rescued Lux when he was a babe." He explained.

"What?" Luna panicked. "What happened?"

"The doctor who delivered Lux was apparently a member of a criminal organization. When Lux was born, Mrs. Amity was drugged, leaving Mr. Amity to chase down the child thief. He was forced to trade those for Lux's safety." He sighed. "The inhumanity of threatening a child for some Mega Stones. Honestly, they can be found anywhere."

"Mr. Amity didn't just defeat the crooks?"

"No. He may have been strong, but he wouldn't risk his child's safety." Reginald explained as Sam entered the room. "Ah, welcome."

"Rocks…" Sam groaned, noticing the rock collection in the corner. "I just love rocks…"

"I know." Reginald laughed. "Not the most interesting collection, but I enjoy it."

"Sorry, I just don't like rocks." Sam apologized, Aron sulking next to him. He wandered over to a glowing stone in the center of the room. "What's with the glowing one?"

"That?" Reginald inquired, approaching him. Luna joined the duo, admiring the jewel. It was a green stone that shone brightly. "That, I don't know. Mr. Amity gave it to me many years ago. He told me to guard it with my life."

"Weird…" Sam backed away. "I'll just keep it a secret…"

"Your life?" Luna gasped. "What could be worth a person's life?"

"I don't know." Reginald sighed, dusting the display. "But, I am loyal to Mr. Amity, and will do as he says."

"Loyalty, huh?" Sam pondered. He turned and gazed into the distance. "...Wonder how she's doing?"

 **…...**

"Woah." Rina gazed at the garden from the balcony. She wasn't able to look at it from inside early. She leaned back into her chair as Ashley and a Lopunny approached her.

"Your meal!" She beamed, almost dropping the dish. "Gah! Um, you'll really like Gordon's cooking. He may be mean, but he does cook well."

"This isn't necessary…" Rina asserted.

"Please, your Lux's guest!" Ashley denied. "Just ask for anything! And… thank you…"

"For what?" She pondered at Ashley's timid gratitude. Ashley smiled warmly as Lopunny placed down the rest of her meal.

"For being Lux's friend…" She elaborated. "He's always been really shy…"

"Lux, shy?" Rina doubted. "Since when has he been shy?"

"He's a shy extrovert. In fact, that's why Mrs. Airi hired half of us!" Ashley chuckled. "Ever since his first Pokemon rejected him, he's doubted his own ability."

"Again, he seems really confident in battle."

"We've noticed." Ashley continued. "Thanks to you and your friends, Lux is shining brighter than ever before. Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks." Rina watched as the servant left. She decided to take a bite of her steak. The steak itself was cooked to perfection, and the spices blended well together, creating an unimaginable flavor. _What!? What kind of man is this Gordon!?_ She couldn't stop herself from eating as she made her way into the sides, consisting of potatoes and numerous vegetables, practically inhaling them. _Did Lux always eat like this!?_ She finally finished her meal, before blushing in embarrassment as Jasper walked by, or rather rode by on a Machamp.

"Haha!" He laughed in amusement. "Gordon does make the best meals!"

"S-shouldn't you be getting to work!?" Rina argued.

"Eh… Not for another hour…" He yawned, turning to Ashley. "By the way, you've got another one."

"Okay." Ashley and Lopunny nodded their heads. "I'll head over after I finish cleaning."

"Goodbye." Jasper parted, making his way to the kitchen. "Time for another break…"

"What are you doing, you fat bastard!?" Gordon swore a few moments later. Jasper and his Machamp hustled out of the kitchen, carrying a cake, and escaping the room. Ashley and Lopunny shook their heads with a smile, before returning to work. Gordon ran out, before tossing a rag and returning to his kitchen. "What the fuck…? Fat piece of shit!"

"One big happy family…" Rina smirked, turning to face the garden again.

 **…...**

Lux carefully explored the library with Clarissa, who had the current shift of watching him, before noticing the door to his father's study. He attempted to turn the knob, only to find it was locked. Clarissa hastily made her way to him. "Do you need help, Luxie?"

"Yeah." Lux confirmed, turning to the brown haired girl. "Can you help me into Dad's study?"

"Sure." She grinned, walking over to a desk. She reached under it, producing a clicking sound, followed by a bookcase moving. "That door's a decoy."

"Dad's a weird man…" Lux sighed, making his way into the study. Clarissa followed closely behind. The room was still somewhat large, with books strewn about. There was a desk in the center, covered in old files and objects, along with a picture of Lux and his parents. He awkwardly sat at his father's desk, causing Clarissa to grin, mischievously.

"Would you like me to assist you, Mr. Amity~?" She teased. Lux chuckled in amusement.

"No, thank you, Ms. Blythe." He retorted. He began rummaging through the desk, pausing at a locked drawer. He ran his finger along the odd lock, before pulling his hand away. "Actually, can you unlock this?"

"Hmm?" Clarissa tilted to face the lock. "No, we weren't allowed to open anything here…"

"I see. Thank you." Lux stated as he got out of the chair. He wandered around the room, before deciding to leave, closing the bookcase behind him.

 **…...**

Airi hastily entered her husband's study as Lux left. She knelt down behind the desk, noticing an odd lock. She slowly began to reach for it. _She could just break it… Find out what's inside… Did she really want to know?_ She hesitated, slowly pulling her hand back. _Did she really want to know? Did she want to risk what was inside?_ She turned to the photo of her family. _She wanted to live in ignorance… Didn't she?_ She paused, swiftly kicking the lock into the drawer and opening it.

 **…...**

Gardevoir played with her numerous children while Albert watched. _Is this how a parent was supposed to act?_ He thought to himself. He took a closer look at Gardevoir, noticing that she had an odd circlet. He lowered his gazed, noticing that she had her Mega Stone in a necklace. _What was that circlet for? He was probably just thinking too much into it…_ He let out a long sigh, and took his leave, before noticing Pierce approaching him.

"Mrs. Airi wants me to show you to the guest room." He elaborated. "Apparently she plans to leave to Shade instead of Simpletown."

"I see." Albert nodded, following the young man.

 **…...**

Aine slowly made her way through the hallways, avoiding every camera. She paused outside of Ford's lab, waiting for her to leave. _She was clearly behind this 'mix up'._ After she left, she hastily ran inside, before hopping onto her computer. She skimmed through numerous files, pausing at one. _Anri's Report… Why would she have these? Only Wilson-_

"Spore..." A girl's voice commanded from behind her. Aine fell out of the chair as she was surrounded in pollen. Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to face…

"We can't have you pulling the thread, Aine Eld..." She informed Aine's unconscious body.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two- Inferiority**

Lux and his friends waited patiently for his mother in his family's private plane. Luna gawked as usual while Eleanore prepared in the pilot's seat. Claire, who most likely got into another fight with Geoffrey, joined them as well. Eventually, his mother boarded the plane, a familiar man shouting from behind.

"Baby, why!?" Geoffrey cried as Claire closed the door.

"Ahem." His mother coughed. "I've left Reginald in charge of the house while we go to Shade."

"Why Shade?" Gena inquired. "I still need my Ground Gym Badge."

"Because, I felt that you jerks needed a challenge!" She announced, stomping her foot on the ground. "You jokers have been making a fool out of my League! This isn't the Kanto or the Kalos League! This is the Spes League! I want to show you true despair! I want to make you squirm for your victory! Mwahahahaha!"

"Seriously…?" Gena gawked.

"Yes." She confirmed. "That's why I hired some of my staff. Some of them are Gym Leaders."

"What?" Luna beamed, looking at the duo.

"Reginald is one." Lux added. "They're all a part of my training…"

"Yes!" His mother confirmed. "Training to the best! Clarissa teaches him counters to status ailments, Walter teaches him to deal with a variety of Pokemon, and Claire gives him a dragon trainer to beat up!"

"You could've phrased that better!" Claire argued from her seat.

"Not the point!" She ignored, pointing to Eleanore. "Take her away, Ms. Curie!"

 **…...**

Niles grimaced as Blaziken was launched backwards, reverting to her normal form. He fell to his knees, staring at the Dark Gym Leader, Cooper. He donned a black long coat and top hat that matched his black hair and eyes. He also carried around a deck of cards, a pair of dice, and a black scepter. He returned his Greninja with a sly grin. "Oof, that was more than just a bad hand, friend. Care to draw again?"

"Shut up!" Niles shouted as Nero watched in dismay. He slammed his fist into the ground, forcing himself out of the Gym. _Seven times! He lost seven times!_

"Hey, maybe you should think of a strategy-" Nero comforted,

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Niles snapped, halting outside the building. "Feh. I've no doubt that _he's_ caught up by now…"

"You keep mentioning 'him'. Who is he?" She pondered, causing him to calm down.

"A guy I could never beat…" He sighed, pulling out his badges. Fire, Poison, Fairy, Ice, Normal, Fighting, Electric, and Grass. "I've torn through gym after gym, until now…"

"Eh, don't sweat it." Nero smiled. "Hit your head against a wall enough times, and eventually you'll see a crack."

"After a lot of blood loss…" He joked. "A little help?"

"Sure, Tyranitar will play punching bag again~" She grinned, eagerly. She sent out Tyranitar, who attempted to flee in fear, only to be tackled by Rhyperior. Niles healed his team, sending out Larvitar, who tackled Tyranitar immediately. She bounced off instantly, flying into the distance.

"And there she goes…" Niles sighed, amused. He reached for his Pokeball and sent out Blaziken, who quickly prepared for battle. "High Jump Kick!"

"Stone Edge!" Nero commanded. Tyranitar hastily launched a volley of stones at Blaziken, who dodged them deftly. She pushed off of a nearby building and kneed Tyranitar, defeating him. Niles paused to think.

"If power and speed isn't the problem…" He thought out loud. "Shadow Sneak… Water Shuriken… and Protean?"

"What would your friend do?" Nero inquired, warily.

"Well," Niles groaned. "He'd probably just win."

"Anything else?" She sighed.

"Plot armor?" He continued. "Main Character status? Because that's what it feels like."

"Let's just go eat something." Nero shifted, leaving for a nearby pub. The town of Shade was a sketchy area where one would need to watch their wallet. Nero wandered around with relative ease. _Granted, she did steal her Larvitar… He really should get to know more about her._

"So, have you been here before?" Niles inquired.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "When I ran away from home many years ago…"

"You ran away?"

"Me and my brother couldn't handle the stress of being a Gym Leader's kid…" She stared into the distance. "One day… My brother just up and left. All of my father's expectations of me doubled from that day on, scolding me every time I got into a fight. So, I took off after I got in one fight too many. Nothing breathes disappointment more than a dad who just shakes his head and leaves you alone…"

"I'm a Gym Leader's kid too." Niles empathized. He paused to look at Dragalge's Pokeball. "And now I'm the child of two Elite Four members."

"Oh…" Nero sulked, before laughing. "Guess I'm not that special then?"

 _Special?_ Niles thought to himself. _Is that what he wanted? To be special?_ "And neither am I…" He grimaced, turning back to the gym. "I won't lose again."

 **…...**

"Um…" Luna cowered at the sound of a car alarm in the city. "S-should we really be here?"

"What worried at all the tagging?" Airi teased. "And all the break ins? And all the pollution? And the gratuitous amount of-"

"She gets it." Lux interrupted, as Luna hid behind him. "Why build a gym here?"

"What better place for a Dark Gym, than a place with literally no sunlight?" Airi beamed. "It scares away all the rookies!"

"That's really questionable…" Albert sighed.

"Don't worry." Claire reassured. "All the powerful people are kept in check by D.B. Cooper. He's actually loyal to Mrs. Airi."

"How?"

"Easy." Airi elaborated. "I helped him a while back. Don't worry, it was legal."

"L-let's just go the gym!" Luna asserted, pushing them ahead. Airi grinned as she lead them to a warehouse like building, pointing inside.

"That's the gym! Have fun!" She exclaimed as she ran off, followed by Claire.

Lux attempted to stop her, before shaking his head and going inside with the others. Inside, a young blue haired man- _Niles!?_ Lux gasped. Sam panicked at a green haired girl in the sidelines, hastily fleeing the warehouse.

"Now!" Niles shouted. Blaziken prepared to use High Jump Kick, causing Cooper to smirk.

"Again?" He inquired. "Shadow Sneak!" He commanded, prompting his Greninja to attack with its shadow. Blaziken jet forward, slashing at Greninja with purple claws. Cooper gasped as his Pokemon was launched back in defeat. Cooper chuckled in amazement, pulling out a card shaped badge. "You finally wised up!? Congrats!"

"Thank you." Niles smirked, accepting his badge.

"You even learned to work with your Pokemon!" Cooper continued. "You know, instead of just spouting orders!"

"Good job!" Lux shouted. Niles twisted to face him. Niles dressed differently than before. Rather than a light coat, he donned a blue collar long coat, a grey undershirt, matching pants, and what resembled a blue conductor's hat.

"Lux…" He paused, glaring at him. "How many badges do you have?"

"Five." Lux paused, noticing Niles' tone. "And you?"

"This makes nine." He boasted. "I'm halfway there."

"And I have a lot of catching up to do." Lux smiled. He shifted his gaze to Cooper. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Oh?" Cooper smirked. "Are you sure about that? With only five badges?"

"Yes." Lux confirmed, sending out Riolu. She noticed Niles' Blaziken and asserted herself over her. Niles sighed in disappointment.

"Great… Now I get to watch you win. Somehow."

"Arrogant child." Cooper insulted. "Greninja!" He commanded a ninja frog Pokemon. "Shadow Sneak!"

"High Jump Kick!" Lux commanded. Greninja extended its shadow to attack Riolu. She countered with a rising knee, flying straight through Greninja, and hitting the ground. "W-What? Greninja is Water/Dark!"

"Protean allows Greninja to change its type at will." Cooper informed. "Water Shuriken!" Greninja launched two Water Shurikens at Riolu, causing her to growl. She let out a fierce cry, covering her fist in lightning. Before the Greninja could react, she struck it with a rising uppercut and followed up with a downward strike.

"Alright, let's keep calm, Riolu!" Lux asserted, causing Riolu to cry in defiance. "Just wait for my signal, okay!"

"Oh, cute. Shadow Sneak!"

"Bullet Punch!" He countered. As Greninja extended its shadow, Riolu jabbed it fiercely, launching it backwards. "Don't let up!" Lux motivated, causing Riolu to strike even faster.

"I-I don't!?" Cooper panicked at Greninja's constant wincing. "What!?"

"Actually, I can't explain that one..." Lux sighed. "Guess Riolu's really good at flinching."

"Am I being pushed?" Cooper paused. "Impossible. Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

"High Jump Kick!" Lux directed. Riolu let out a fierce cry, her aura shrouding the battlefield, and kneeing the frog. It was launched back, crashing into the stands, defeated.

"What is that Riolu!?" Cooper panicked. He quickly sent out a Spiritomb. "Sucker Punch!"

"Bullet Punch!" Lux ordered Riolu. She charged the ghost before it could react, causing unable to find an opening. "Blaze Kick!"

"Pursuit!" Cooper commanded. Riolu struck Spiritomb, burning its body, weakening its attack. She hastily followed up with another strike, defeating Spiritomb. "Raw power!? How!?"

"Of course…" Niles groaned. "Of course it works when he does it!"

"Don't get arrogant, brat!" Cooper snapped. He hastily sent out a Houndoom and waved his scepter. "Mega Evolve!"

"High Jump Kick!" Lux commanded. Riolu slammed into the the Houndoom, launching it to the side. She let out a fierce cry in victory. "Yes! I knew we'd win!"

"...He's getting arrogant…" Rina mumbled beneath her breath.

"Great job, Lux!" Luna celebrated.

"Of course, you'd win." Gena smirked. "It was the only natural outcome."

"Are you all here to challenge me!?" Cooper interrogated after rewarding Lux his badge. Luna nodded eagerly, while Gena did so calmly. "Gah! Fine! You two fight me in a double battle!"

"Hey, where are you going?" Lux followed Niles as he left the building.

 **…...**

 _Why was she here!?_ Sam panicked as his phone rang. He hastily answered. "H-hello?"

"Berk." Ford sighed. "We realized that sending you and Eld to assist Wilson was a bit redundant. So, we're calling you back for another assignment. I also plan on recalling Anri soon. We're almost ready to put our next plan to action."

"Okay." Sam affirmed in relief. "I'll head back immediately."

 **…...**

"Dad!?" Edy panicked, looking through the rubble. _What happened!? Where did that attack come from!?_ She kept searching as a group of men and women in black approached her.

"Edy Tesla?" The leader interrogated.

"Y-yes?"

"You're coming with us." The leader stated, grabbing her by the arm.

"N-no!" She gasped, causing her Pokemon to attack the captures. They calmly swatted it away, dragging her into a van. "Help!"

 **…...**

"Where are you going?" Lux interrogated his friend.

"Eight tries!" Niles snapped. "It took me eight tries to beat him, and you beat him in one!"

"W-well…"

"Never mind…" Niles sulked. "What's up?"

"Well, we were going to go to Terra to get Luna and Gena the Ground Badge." He elaborated. "Would you like to tag along?"

"...Hmm." Niles paused, thinking to himself. "...Fine."

"Really?" Lux smiled.

"Yeah. I might as well learn something from your success." Niles smirked. "After all, we aren't enemies."

"You're still my friend." Lux added. Niles sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever." He groaned. "So, what's your team now?"

"Oh. I have Meowstic." Lux began, pointing to Meowstic on his shoulder. "Axew, Riolu, Roselia, and Litwick."

"Some nice potential." Niles nodded. "I hope you actually achieve it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to lose to just anybody. I want to beat you in the end. To kick you down when you reach the top." He smirked. "And I'll do just that."

"Welcome back, Niles." He smirked, shaking his rival's hand. "I promise to give you my all."

"Likewise, you invincible jackass." Niles teased. "So, how do you train?"

"Train?"

"Oh Bird Jesus, seriously?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three- An Empty Childhood**

"How dare you!" Lux's mother scolded them as they boarded her jet. "Also, welcome back, Fang."

"Yo." Niles greeted.

"But, how dare you not lose!" She continued, stomping her foot on the ground. "The Spes League is supposed to be more challenging than this! I can't even remember the last time I was challenged!"

"Guess we're better than you thought." Gena asserted. "Let's go to Terra."

"...Fine." Airi sulked, signalling Eleanore to start the jet. "You had one job, Cooper..."

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" Albert stated. The group looked around briefly. "Mr. New Order?"

"Where is Berk?" Airi pondered briefly. "Well, if he took off, then too bad."

"That'd be best." Lux confirmed as Eleanore started the jet. They flew above the Tesla mountains, eventually passing by Mt. Eclipse. Luna peered out the window to observe it.

"That's where the Elite Four waits, right?"

"Yeah." Airi confirmed. "Once you've proven strong enough to defeat any type, you must scale Mt. Eclipse and challenge my four minions!"

"Five now." Niles smirked. "A nice tag team if I'm correct."

"Yes." Airi nodded, surveying the four. "I don't think I've been this excited for a challenger in a while!"

"Which you can't remember…" Lux recalled. He shifted to Nero. "By the way, you haven't been introduced."

"Nero." She introduced. "I'm just a traveling fighter."

"And, she's good." Niles complimented.

"I try." Nero grinned, before glancing from Lux, to Airi, to Rina, and then Albert. "By the way, can you guys see out of your covered eyes?"

"Huh?" Albert tilted his head. "Why...?"

"Because they're so well covered!"

"Yeah…" Lux stated, brushing his hair from his face.

"It's where I hide all my ugliness!" Airi joked. "You can't be this beautiful without a little black magic!"

"Same~!" Rina giggled. "I also store all of my power there!"

"I… just feel like it…" Albert sighed.

"And Lux likes to mimic his mommy!" Airi teased, poking Lux. "Isn't that right?"

"N-no…" He blushed.

"Actually, I want to battle you." Gena interrupted, pointing to Nero.

"Nope." Nero gleefully denied.

"What!?" Gena snapped. "Do you think you're better than me!?"

"Nope." Nero continued. "Strength wise, yes. Strategy wise, everyone is better than me."

"You, me. When we land." Gena growled.

"Just in time." Claire announced as the jet began to descend in the outskirts of Terra.

"Now." Gena glared at Nero, leaving the vehicle. The group hastily followed to see Gena sending out Zorua.

"Oh, fine." Nero accepted, sending out Kabutops. "Swords Dance!"

"Foul Play!" Gena countered. Zorua charged Kabutops and used its own strength against it.

"Aqua Jet!" Nero ordered. Kabutops covered itself in water and struck Zorua with blinding speed. Zorua was launched back in defeat, prompting Gena to reach for a second Pokeball. Nero called back Kabutops in response. "I won."

"I still have more Pokemon!" Gena argued, sending out Honedge.

"But, I managed to set up a Swords Dance, plus I had Aqua Jet." Nero stated. "You lost."

"I haven't lost yet!" Gena continued. Nero shook her head and sent out Tyranitar. She swiftly tore through the remainder of Gena's team, before turning to the town. Gena fell to her knees in shock.

"I'm hungry." Nero laughed, leaving for the nearest restaurant. Niles began to follow her to town. "Look, don't let it get you down!"

"I-I'll just go to the gym…" Luna mumbled, wandering through the town.

"I'll show you the way…" Albert offered, walking behind her.

"Food!" Rina celebrated, running away. Lux's mother joined her, while Claire and Eleanore tended to the jet.

"Hey, don't let it get to you." Lux comforted, sitting beside her. "You're really strong. Stronger than me."

"I doubt that." She groaned. "You're the son of the Champion. I'm just some scientist's neglected daughter…"

"I'm listening." Lux urged. "Go on."

"It's not…" Gena sighed. "Okay. I was bullied growing up."

"Seriously? Why?"

"My hair." She groaned, pointing to her white hair.

"Huh? I think it's nice. Granted, I did grow up surrounded by weirdos..."

"Well, kids are cruel." She continued. "No one cared about me. I was alone. The only person who cared about me was my mother and Luna. But, everyone loved Luna. I hated her."

"Because she was a social butterfly?"

"And her pink hair. She's dyes it." Gena answered on cue. "The only people who approached me were the ones who wanted me to introduce them to Luna. Luna this, Luna that… I was sick of it… The only person I could truly connect to was my mother… Then she died."

"I see…"

"She was a scientist like my dad. One day she went on an expedition to some islands, only to have her ship caught in a storm. And then she drowned. My father became even more obsessed with his work, pulling all nighters every day, ignoring his own child."

"I know what that's like." Lux chuckled. "As loving as my parents are, they're very busy. My mother is doing a lot by just tagging along on my adventure, ignoring her job as Champion."

"Must be nice." Gena frowned. "Growing up in such an active home."

"You're smiling." Lux stated, staring at her. "Luna told me that's what you look like when you hide a smile."

"I… not." Gena frowned even more. "I'm talking about some pretty heavy stuff, alright."

"I'm sorry." Lux shook his head. "But yeah. It was pretty nice. Walter always makes a fool of himself. Geoffrey and Claire always argue. Clarissa pranks everyone. Ashley trips over herself. Jasper pisses off Gordon. Helen flirts with all the guys. Wallace flirts with all the girls. Laurence fumbles on his words. Pierce is always active and hardworking. Alexandra scares people with her quiet nature. Diana breaks something in her constant training. Mommy Eleanore and Daddy Reginald keep everything together. And they all revolve around me and my parents."

"I would love that kind of place." She smiled, authentically. "I probably wouldn't fit in…"

"I'd be happy share it." Lux offered, innocuously.

"...Better not let Rina hear that." Gena smirked, amused. "But, you should probably save that offer for Luna or Rina, as annoying as she is." She stated, standing up. She extended her arm to assist him. "Come on. I have a badge to win."

"Right." He nodded. "And, I'm sorry about the implication. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know." She affirmed. "Thank you. I owe you… Friend." She smirked, running ahead.

"Hold on! I'll show you to the gym!" Lux shouted from behind her. He hastily ran ahead to show her the way to the gym after healing her team. They arrived to see Luna celebrating her victory. She noticed the duo and showed off her new badge.

"Look! I won!" She beamed.

"Good for you!" Gena smiled, subconsciously. She turned her gaze to Wild with confidence. "I'll be challenging you next."

"Well, alrighty." He grinned, noticing Lux. "This ought to be fun."

"You can do it!" Lux cheered from the sideline as they entered the gym. Luna turned to him in joy.

"You helped Gena." She assumed. "Thank you."

"No problem." Lux grinned back. They turned back to watch Gena's battle with anticipation.

"Go, Wartortle!" She announced, sending out her Water Type. Wild grinned, sending out a Diggersby. "Water Pulse!"

"Hammer Arm!" Wild commanded. Diggersby slammed Wartortle into the dirt with its massive ear. Wartortle quickly countered with an orb of water, launching her opponent away. "Quick Attack!"

"Protect!" She directed Wartortle. She created a barrier around herself, deflecting Diggersby's attack. Wartortle quickly struck her opponent when the barrier fell, defeating it.

"Confident. I like it!" Wild chuckled, sending out a Dugtrio. "Sucker Punch."

"Water Pulse!" Gena continued. As Wartortle prepared her attack, Dugtrio struck her from beneath the ground. She quickly countered by launching water into Dugtrio's hole, defeating it.

"Wahaha!" Wild cackled in excitement. "Good. Go, Krokorok! Use Crunch!" He announced, sending out a brown crocodile. It opened its jaw to bite Wartortle, who quickly countered with Aura Sphere. The croc was quickly replaced with Golett, who defeated Wartortle with Mega Punch.

"Good job, Wartortle." Gena praised, switching to Zorua. "Foul Play!" She ordered. Zorua hastily defeated her opponent with its own strength, grinning mischievously.

"Congrats, you made it to my last Pokemon." Wild congratulated, sending out Rhyhorn. "Rock Blast!" Rhyhorn fired numerous rocks at Zorua, sending her flying.

"No! Not yet!" Gena shouted. Zorua hastily landed, awaiting her new orders. "Swagger!" Zorua stuck her tongue out to infuriate her opponent. Rhyhorn let out a furious roar, before stumbling around in confusion. "Foul Play!" She smirked, causing Zorua to shine, before evolving into Zoroark. She proceeded to use the Rhyhorn's newfound anger against it, slamming it into a wall, resulting in victory. "I won!"

"Haha! A great trainer!" Wild celebrated, pulling out Gena's badge. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Gena smiled, taking her badge. She turned to Lux and Luna on the sidelines, before leaving ahead of them.

"See ya, Wild!" Lux waved as he followed behind.

"Good luck, kiddo!" He laughed, returning to his work.

"I challenge you!" Gena stopped outside the gym, pointing to Lux. "I have to see if you really are weaker than me!"

"Alright!" He agreed, causing Meowstic to jump forward. "First, let's heal your team."

"Already done." She smirked, sending out Honedge. "Go!"

"Psyshock!" Lux commanded. Meowstic hastily launched numerous orbs at Honedge, to no effect.

"Night Slash!" Gena countered as Honedge changed to Zoroark. She quickly defeated Meowstic, causing Lux to switch to Riolu.

"High Jump Kick!"

"Extrasensory!" Gena counter again. Zoroark fired a beam of psychic energy at Riolu, launching her back. She let out her usual stubborn cry.

"Thunderpunch!" Lux directed. Riolu began to glow, her aura covering the field, before rushing Zoroark. The two exchanged blows, one after another, with Riolu alternating between Fire, Ice, and Thunderpunch.

"So those are your moves?" Gena inquired. Riolu let out a fierce cry, before following up with Bullet Punch and Blaze Kick. "Wait, what!?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Lux sighed. "I think Riolu is so stubborn that her punches can be alternated as she pleases."

"Interesting." Gena smirked. "Go all out!"

"Riolu!" Lux joined. The two fighters began to counter each other once again, before finally knocking each other out. Lux began to reach for another Pokeball, only to be interrupted by Gena's laughter.

"You win." She smirked. "I see which one of us has the special Pokemon. And I'm not even mad."

"Maybe we should show Dad!" Luna smiled, innocently. "He'd probably go crazy!"

"Probably." Gena frowned, leaving. "Let's go find the others."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four- Lonely Stone Mason**

"I'm done." Nero's father sighed. "I'm done trying to help you. Go do your own thing, I don't care anymore."

"What do you mean?" She groaned, tending to her bruises. "I never even wanted your help to begin with!"

"I know." He sighed. "I just wanted to make you into a proper person was all."

"I don't need you to tell me how to be a 'proper person!'" She shouted, leaving the room. She grabbed two Pokeballs from the counter. "I'm taking these, and I'm going to do what I want! I hate you!" She cried, running out of the building. He simply shook his head, watching as she ran away.

 **…...**

After Niles acquired his badge as well, the group had begun a path up the Forgotten Heights, a mountain chain opposite of Ether. Lux's mother had kicked them out of the jet, flying ahead without them.

"So, your mom's a bit off…" Nero joked.

"A bit?" Albert corrected. "Try a lot."

"I honestly can't deny that." Lux laughed. "So, does anyone know about this place?"

"Yeah." Nero confirmed. "The base starts off covered in lush greenery, before shifting into perilous crags and stone. Speaking of which." Nero grinned, pointing to a Cottonee. "Anyone game?"

"I've got Lilligant." Niles declined. "Lux has Roselia."

"Bulba! Bulba!" Rina chanted. "Gena?"

"I'll pass. Fairies aren't my thing." She asserted. "Luna?"

"Um…" She mumbled. "I don't have a Grass Type, no…"

"Then go get it!" Rina shoved. Luna fell forward, before sending out Char. She recomposed herself as the Cottonee turned and used Poison Powder.

"Fire Fang!" She countered. Char avoided the poison and clamped down on the Pokemon, burning it. Luna pulled out a Pokeball as Char launched the opponent into the air. She tossed the ball, catching the Cottonee instantly. "Yes."

"Alright, anyone want a Ferroseed?" Nero added.

"This leaves Gena." Luna smiled, waving around her new Pokemon. "How about it?"

"I guess…" She sighed.

"Great." Nero laughed, running ahead. "Follow me!" She left the forest behind, expertly maneuvering through the rugged mountain path. The path was littered with old statues and sculptures, lost to time. She led them to a cave with lined with mirror like gems. She stood next to a pillar, staring at the ceiling. She slammed on the pillar, causing a metal creature to fall down. "Go!"

"Right!" Gena nodded, sending out Honedge. "Shadow Sneak!" She commanded. Honedge extended her shadow to strike the Ferroseed, getting damaged on its thorns. The Ferroseed created small roots, healing itself from the ground. "Aerial Ace!" She continued. Honedge slashed the Ferroseed once again, allowing Gena to toss a Pokeball at it. After a few shakes, it let out a satisfying click.

"Sweet." Nero celebrated. "We should reach the top through this cave."

"So, what's with all the statues?" Niles inquired as they continued through the cave, passing numerous sculptures. They ranged from Pokemon to people. Lux inspected a broken Luvdisc.

"The entire town of Agate was abandoned years ago. People just started to leave one by one." She elaborated. "Everyone except the Gym Leader. A poor, pathetic, lonely stone mason."

"Oh…" Luna sulked. "Why didn't he leave?"

"Guess he didn't feel like it." Nero sighed, continuing through the cave. The rest of the group followed behind, entering a small town. It was completely made of stone, from the houses, to the trees, to the people and Pokemon. The statue of a man greeted them at the entrance, a woman walked her Growlithe, and numerous children played. They all seemed so lifelike. Lux's mother inspected them carefully.

"Mom!" Lux greeted, approaching her. "Is this Agate?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "Now, where is old Mason?" She pondered, looking around. "He wasn't at his gym or his house."

"Let's split up and look." Niles proposed. "I'll look in the east."

"I'll check his house again." Airi nodded, leaving with Lux behind her.

"I've got west." Gena stated, leaving.

"North it is!" Luna smiled, running to the distance.

"I'll look around here." Albert opted, inspecting the statues.

Nero frowned as she began to explore the stone town. She saw the old statue of her grandmother. She had her wrinkles sculpted to perfection, as if Yveltal had made the statue itself. She brushed it from her mind, continuing along the path. A statue of her father's Rhyperior rested next to stone flowers. She sent out Rhyperior, who inspected the statue briefly, before returning to its Pokeball. Luna gawked at the stone fountain, which had stone water, on the edge of town. She steadily entered the only hollow home in the entire town, noticing Airi and Lux inside. Next to them, was the statue of a man and a woman, holding a newborn child, with their young son beside them.

"Amazing." Lux admired. "The amount of time that must've went into all of this."

"That's old Mason's specialty." Airi complimented. "He made all the statues at our house, Lux."

"Hey Nero, find anything?" Lux questioned, turning to her.

"No." She shrugged. "I'll keep looking." She confirmed, leaving the home. She walked along the path, pausing at a graveyard, noticing Niles and an elderly woman. The woman tended to a grave, turning to face them.

"Ah, welcome." She smiled. "I am Kiyoko."

"Nice to meet you, Kiyoko." Niles greeted. "Do you know where the Gym Leader is?"

"Old Mason?" She chuckled. "I'm afraid you've come a little late."

"Pardon?" Nero inquired as she entered the grave.

"He died about a year ago." She frowned, pointing to the grave she had been tending.

"D-dead…?" Nero stared in shock. "He's... dead?"

"'Fraid so." She shook her head. "After his kids left, he just gave up, eventually succumbing to his age and illness. The last thing he said was how proud he was of his son. He also mentioned the shame of driving both his daughter and said son away."

"Now what?" Niles frowned. "Who's the new Gym Leader?"

"I don't know." She chuckled. "Be best to ask the Spes League." She informed, leaving the grave.

"Dead…?" Nero repeated as Airi approached.

"Hey, find anything?" She interrogated.

"Leader's dead." Niles informed. "He's been dead for about a year."

"...Damn." Airi smiled, depressingly. "Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"Well, we are on the top of a mountain." Niles joked, causing Nero to wince.

"Why wasn't I here?" She whimpered.

"I'll just have to find a new Leader." Airi sighed. "Which is tough, since we couldn't find a proper reserve leader."

"The child of a Gym Leader would be the next best thing, right?" Nero inquired.

"Yeah, usually." Airi nodded. "But, Berk is already the Steel Gym Leader, and his daughter ran away years ago…"

"...Just once." Nero groaned. The duo turned to her in confusion. "I'm Mason Berk's daughter. I'll be Gym Leader just this once."

"Nero…" Niles frowned. "You don't have to do-"

"I'm doing this for my own reasons." She asserted. "Do you have any spare Gym Badges?"

"I found an old trunk of them in Mason's house." Airi confirmed. "I'll go get them."

"Do so." Nero commanded, causing Airi to leave. "Now, Niles. We battle seriously." She stated, sending out Cradily.

"Here?" Niles asked, surveying the graveyard.

"Yes." She confirmed, boldly. Niles shrugged, sending out Metagross. "Stealth Rocks!" She shouted, causing Cradily to launch out a layer of jagged rocks.

"Meteor Mash!" Niles countered. Metagross slammed into Cradily with one of its arms, nearly defeating it. "Bullet Punch!" Metagross struck Cradily numerous times with blinding speed, defeating it.

"Good." Nero nodded, sending out Tyranitar. The battlefield became entrenched in a powerful sandstorm. "Earthquake!"

"Meteor Mash!" Niles countered. Tyranitar instinctively dodged the strike, slamming his fist into the ground, launching Metagross back. "Hammer Arm!" He continued. Tyranitar dodged again, defeating Metagross with another Earthquake. "Staraptor!" Niles switched to his flyer, pointed stones digging into him.

"Aerodactyl." She imitated, sending out her own flyer. "Stone Edge."

"Brave Bird!" He commanded. Staraptor narrowly evaded the volley of stones, following up with a shining strike. Aerodactyl fell down in defeat, while Staraptor grimaced in pain.

"Rhyperior!" She swapped to her net Pokemon. "Rock Polish!"

"Close Combat!" He directed. Staraptor began to attack Rhyperior with a flurry of kicks and strikes. An odd item shrouded Rhyperior in power.

"Good! Now, Stone Edge!" She smirked. Before Staraptor could react, Rhyperior defeated him with a volley of stones.

"Blaziken!" Niles swapped, immediately Mega Evolving her. "High Jump Kick!"

"Earthquake!" Rhyperior slammed its fist into the ground, launching Blaziken into the sky. She used the momentum of gravity to strike downward on Rhyperior, defeating it. "Kabutops!"

"Again!" Niles continued. Before Blaziken could move, Kabutops defeated her with Aqua Jet. "Lilligant!" He continued, the sandstorm finally fading. "Giga Drain!"

"Stone Edge!" She directed. Lilligant outsped Kabutops, and defeated it by draining its energy. "Tyranitar!" She ended, a sandstorm whipping up again. "Mega Evolve!"

"Giga Drain!" Niles countered. Lilligant hastily drained Tyranitar's energy, only to be defeated by his Stone Edge.

"Dragalge!" Niles struggled, sending out his last Pokemon. "Hydro Pump!" Dragalge quickly launched a stream of water at Tyranitar, nearly defeating him. He slammed the ground again, defeating Dragalge. Niles paused briefly, before Larvitar jumped onto the field. "Fine. Earthquake!"

"Don't let it." Nero interrupted. Tyranitar slammed into Larvitar, launching her backwards. She shrugged off the pain and began to glow. She evolved into Pupitar, and slammed the ground, defeating Tyranitar. Nero smiled in amusement. "Good job."

"Bravo!" Airi and the others clapped from the sidelines. She reeled back and tossed a Gym Badge to Niles. It was shaped like a Pokeball with a chisel next to it, completely made from stone.

"I present to you, the Sculpting Badge." Nero chuckled. She turned to the remainder of the group. "I'm not going to battle all of you! So, just take a badge and let's get out of here!"

"I'll just put up a sign saying, 'take one' for now." Airi stated, handing out badges to the others.

"Is this really okay?" Luna pondered.

"If you want to battle later, fine." Nero dismissed. "I'm tired right now, let's go."

"So, where to next?" Lux inquired as they began their walk to the jet.

"I've been waiting for this!" Airi laughed. "Time to fight Alexandra!"

"Really!?" Lux gasped. "Have we really reached that point?"

"Yes." She praised. "All of you have. If you win, then we'll face Reginald or Oberon!"

"Haha!" Lux smiled to himself, proudly.

 **…...**

"Ah, a fine daughter you have Mason." Kiyoko chuckled, watering the plants she attempted to plant on his grave. "I hope your son figures things out as well."

"Yes…" His voice rang out. "Thank you, Kiyoko…"

"The least I can do." She chuckled. "Now, git. You're hogging the spiritual energy!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five- A Haunting Experience… Part Deux**

"Welcome…" Alexandra whispered at the entrance of the Secluded Isles. It was an island chain south of Oasis, home of the Psychic and Ghost Gym Leaders. Reginald stood beside her, smiling as they landed.

"Yes, welcome." He repeated. "Who would you like to challenge first?"

"Jumping right into it, eh?" Lux grinned. "What do you guys say?"

"Let's get the gyms out of the way first." Niles proposed. "What do you guys say?"

"That's fine with me." Gena agreed.

"As long as we explore later!" Luna smiled.

"Alexandra, go prepare." Reginald commanded. She nodded her head, disappearing into the shadows.

"If only Clarissa was here…" Lux's mother laughed. "She'd love this."

"Alright, let's be off." Reginald asserted, showing them to a speedboat.

"Have fun!" Lux's mother laughed as she forced the group onto it.

"I'll pass." Nero stated, jumping off.

"Same." Albert sighed. "Ghosts aren't my specialty."

"Oh, really?" Rina smirked. "You're going." She stated, forcing him onto the boat. "Or are you scared?"

"I-I am not!" He denied.

"Then go with." She continued. He growled, sitting in a seat.

"Kinda cramped…" Gena groaned, getting off. "I'll go next time."

"You're right." Luna nodded, stepping off after. "Good luck!"

 **…...**

"Welcome to my gym..." Alexandra greeted on the opposite side of the island. She stood in front of a rundown mansion, surrounded by a dead forest.

"Bonus for ambiance…" Niles gawked. "But, this'll be a cakewalk!"

"Oh, really…?" Alexandra smirked, fading into the shadows again. "...Good luck…"

"That's creepy…" Albert sighed. He approached the entrance, slowly opening it.

"Too slow!" Rina squealed, running inside.

"Rina, no!" Lux shouted, running after her. He felt an odd chill down his spine as he entered.

"What's so bad!? It's just a gym!" She spun in a circle at the grand entrance. The room was adorned with numerous empty knight armor sets along the walls, and three chandeliers on the ceiling. The one above Rina swayed awkwardly, before-

"Watch out!" Lux cried, tackling Rina out of the way of the falling ornament. A large shattering boom echoed through the room, followed my mischievous laughter.

"What the hell, man!?" Albert gasped. "How is that okay!?"

"You alright?" Lux checked on Rina, helping her up.

"F-fine…" She mumbled. "I-I got a little carried away…"

"Just a loose screw..." Niles rationalized, approaching a door. "Let's try through-" He began, before getting dragged into a dark void by large hands. "Gah!"

"Niles!?" Lux panicked, checking the walls. He quickly opened the door Niles had been standing beside, revealing a long corridor. "Are you in here?"

"Let's move on." Rina suggested, taking the lead. "I'll be careful."

"Y-yeah…" Albert lamented. As they continued down the path, a group of Zubat broke through the window, causing Albert to scream. He quickly swept them off, running ahead. "I-I hate this-" He cried, getting swallowed by darkness.

"Albert!?" Lux searched the ground, finding nothing.

"Oh...no…" Rina gasped, searching ahead. She carefully approached a door. She opened it, quickly jumping back. Nothing happened, allowing her to continue. It was a large room with a full length mirror, a queen sized bed, a wardrobe, and a small nightstand.

"Master!" Litwick cheered as she exited her Pokeball.

"Ah!" Lux screamed. "Forgot you could do that…"

"Duh!" She boasted. "With this large of spiritual energy, how could I not?"

"Right…" He sighed. "So, a little help?"

"Sure!" She cheered, exploring the room. Lux noticed a small journal on the nightstand. He opened it and begun to read it out loud.

 _8/10 So, after the Dutchman went to hell, I managed to escape to the Secluded Isles. The Captain's family decided to make me one of their servants. I have food and a place to stay, so I guess it isn't all that bad. Wonder if that shrimp of a recruit made it out. Probably not._

 _8/12 The Captain's kid is obviously depressed. I mean, her dad is dead. She has a tendency to disappear without warning. Oh well, not that big of a deal since she always comes back. I still wonder what happened to the shrimp. I hear he had a little sister. She apparently loved ghost stuff._

 _8/17 Okay, so… The staff is dead. That's actually quite a shocker. They just croaked in the middle of the night. And to make things worse, a weirdo showed up from out of nowhere and offered to let his daughter work here. She isn't that bad… But, her green horned nature is slowing everything down. Granted, one more set of hands is better than none…_

 _8/20 So, the kid started smiling again. She apparently became fast friends with the new girl. My only problem is how often she pranks me now. It's all fun and games I guess. However, the new girl told me about a terrible spirit haunting us. To be honest, I almost believe her at this point._

 _8/26 Well, the kid's mother is dead. And I'm out of a job. The girls were recruited by some hot shot as servants. Well, looks like my diary ends here-_

It trailed off, sharply.

"I think I might know where to look. But, for now..." Lux shook his head, turning to explore the rest of the room. He began to approach the mirror on leaned against the wall. It reflect an odd technicolor void, before- "Gah!" He shrieked as a Dusknoir knocked him back, before grabbing him and dragging him into the mirror.

"Lux!" Rina cried, running to the mirror. _Nothing._ She groaned, backing away from it. Litwick jumped onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry!" She beamed. "We'll find Master and friends!"

"Yeah. You're right." Rina nodded, almost shifting her tone. She exited the room, continuing down the long hallway from before. She eventually paused, noticing a white woman walk through the walls. "Litwick?"

"Yep. That's a ghost." Litwick answered instinctively. Rina nodded, continuing down the path. "So, what's your opinion of Master?" Litwick spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Rina smiled. "He's perfect."

"No, what's _your_ real opinion?" She interrogated.

"He's perfect." She repeated. "What other opinion could I have?"

"Hmm." Litwick growled. "Okay. I wasn't going to tell him…"

"Don't know what you're talking about." She continued to deny. "But, can't you find them spiritually or something?"

"Sure. Give me a minute." Litwick replied, staring off into space. Rina continued to move onward, pausing at a backdoor. It lead to a small enclosure with three stone coffins aligned in a vague triangular shape. "Found them!" Litwick chanted, moving to the coffins.

"They're in here?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Rina shrugged, pushing the lid off of the first coffin. Niles jumped out in a hurry.

"I'm good!" He announced, trembling. "All good!" Rina smiled in amusement, opening the second one.

"Ah!" Albert cried as he hopped out. "I-I'm fine…" Rina stared blankly, before opening the last coffin. Lux carefully pulled himself out of it.

"God, I have the worst crick in my neck!" He stretched, popping his neck. Litwick quickly returned to his side. "So, did you find Alexandra?"

"Not yet…" Rina sighed, walking back to the house. "You said you had an idea?"

"Yes. The main bedroom." He confirmed.

"Oh! I know where that is!" Litwick announced, moving ahead.

"Yeah." Niles motivated. "I'm fired up!"

"Alright!" Lux laughed, eagerly. "Let's do this!"

"Can I just stay here…?" Albert groaned, slowly following behind.

"Don't be a baby!" Rina teased, maneuvering the hallways. They quickly ran through back to the entrance, going up the main stairs. Two large doors loomed overhead, obviously leading to the master bedroom. She opened it to reveal Alexandra sitting on the king sized bed.

"Welcome…" She whispered. "Took your time…"

"I challenge you, Alexandra Serenity!" Lux announced, sending out Litwick.

"Double Battle!" Niles challenged, sending out Pupitar.

"Fine..." She accepted. She stepped off of the bed, sending out a Gengar and "Dusknoir. "Ice Punch. Shadow Ball."

"Fire Blast!" Lux commanded. Litwick giggled in mischief, before launching a large flame at Dusknoir, burning it. Gengar attempted to defeat her with a dark orb, missing as she deftly dodged.

"Stone Edge!" Niles assisted. Pupitar launched a volley of stones at Gengar, launching it back. Dusknoir struck Pupitar with a weakened Ice Punch, merely injuring her. "Keep up the pressure!"

"Let's go, Litwick!" Lux smirked. She laughed as she begun to shine, evolving into Lampent.

"I've evolved! Mwahaha!" She cackled, launching another Fire Blast at Dusknoir, defeating it. "Go, Pupitar!"

"Tar!" She cried in response, defeating Gengar with another Stone Edge.

"...Good." Alexandra smirked. She reeled back and tossed out a Sableye and Banette. "Banette… Mega Evolve…" She announced, shining her Mega Hairpin. Banette's body began to morph in its Mega Form. "Will-O-Wisp. Thunder Wave." She commanded. Sableye launched small flames at Pupitar, burning her, while Banette paralyzed Litwick.

"Don't give up!" Lux motivated his partner.

"Of course!" She grimaced, shaking of the paralysis, and countering with another Fire Blast. Sableye reeled back in pain, getting burned itself.

"Pupitar, Bite!" Niles joined. Pupitar shed her burn, before chomping down on Banette, injuring it. "We won't lose!" Pupitar launched Banette into Sableye, allowing Litwick to defeat them with a large blaze.

"They won!?" Albert celebrated. "T-then we leave!? Woohoo!"

"...Congrats…" Alexandra mumbled, pulling retrieving two badges from a drawer. She handed them to the duo, proudly. "...Haunting Badge… You've grown…"

"Thank you, Alexandra." Lux smiled, accepting his badge. He turned to the group, gesturing to the door. "Let's go."

"Pft." Albert gloated as they left the building. "Haunted mansion! Yeah, right! That was nothing!"

"Oh, really?" Rina teased. "So, you didn't scream like a little girl?"

"Who, me? Scream? Yeah, right." He begun to return to his normal tone.

"You, uh, pissed your pants there…" Niles coughed.

"W-what!?" He gasped, looking down. "I-It's sweat!" Lux smiled back at the mansion, Lampent by his side.

"Aw, so I won't be able to talk again?" She sulked.

"Don't worry about it." He reassured. "If you really want to, we'll come back here."

"Nah." She denied. "Too many ghosts for me. I'm a one ghost gal!"

"So, why can you talk?"

"I think it's because of the souls my mother burned." She inferred. "The Chandelure you defeated. It might also be why I evolved quicker than the others."

"Oh… Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. There was no saving her." She forgave. "So, the Psychic Gym is next, eh?"

"You'll eat through it." Lux concluded. "For now, let's get back to said Psychic Gym Leader."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six- Wreathed in Flames**

"Get up." A stern sounding man commanded Aine. She was in a black stone cell, with a single bed, unable to see anything past her brother and a white robed man. "I said, get up sinner."

"I'm up." She groaned, standing up. _So, Ford was a Liberator..._ She was in her normal attire, with the exception of her Pokeball belt. "What do you want?"

"Hey, Sis." Agni greeted, condescendingly. "How are you?"

"Was sleeping just fine, until you showed that ugly mug." She insulted Agni. He grimaced in anger.

"We've come to speak with you, sinner." The man continued. "You have abandoned the path that Lord Arceus has forged for us. You must be purified."

"Pft. Yeah, okay." Aine snorted. "I'm impressed you can say that with a straight face, when a murderer is standing right next to you."

"Once more, Lady Aine." The man persisted. "Why did you join the corrupted New Order? Have you forgotten the salvation we handed you?"

"Salvation?" Aine snarled. "You mean lies. Deceit. Honestly, I can't believe you tricked Sotiria…"

"Lies?" Agni chuckled. "We never lied to her. We just… omitted some details. She listens rather well, when you say 'someone wanted him dead.'"

"That person being you." Aine frowned. "If I see her, you'll regret this."

"Too bad." Agni smirked. "Too bad that you're in a cell."

"You'll be spared, for now. We'll pray that you'll come to your senses." The man sighed, leaving with Agni. She waited for them to leave, before slowly inspecting the cell bars. They were incredibly sturdy, made from something fireproof. However, one bar near the center wiggled ever slightly. She checked her surroundings, before giving the bar a swift boot. It barely budged, let alone broke. She tried again, to no success. She kept at it until a man in another cell spoke up.

"Can you quiet down?" He groaned. He appeared to be a middle aged man with a noticeable gut. "Trying to sleep here."

"Sorry, I'm only trying to escape." She snarked. "Just shut up and let me do my thing."

"Look, you'll just get attacked by the guards." The man argued. "Can you take on a fully grown Gyarados by yourself?"

"I-" Aine paused, returning to her cell's bed. "Fine…"

"Good… You'll need the rest." He empathized. "They work us to the bone here."

"...'Night…" Aine sighed, closing her eyes.

 **…...**

"I want you to take care of the thing." The head professor informed Abram. The black haired, green eyed child from the lab stood beside her. "It'll be difficult with officials coming to inspect our work with it running around. So, what better than to say it's your child."

"Why me?" He interrogated. "I'm last person who'll make a good parent."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "It'll be an interesting experiment."

"Whatever." He groaned. The head scientist nodded, taking her leave. The child entered warily, dressed in a black cloak. "Stay." He commanded, causing her to freeze. He left for his room, picking up one of _her_ shirts from the ground. She left a few of them lying around when she left. He just never got around to cleaning them. He went back to the child, tossing the blue collared button up to her. "Put that on." She awkwardly replaced her cloak with the shirt. It was many sizes too big for her, fitting like a dress. "So, what's your name?" She shrugged. "Can you talk?"

"...I'm not allowed to…" She whispered. "...Will I get yelled at?"

"As long as you shut it when my boss shows up, then no." He groaned. "I'll get you more clothes later, alright?"

"...Okay…" She nodded. "And… They call me… Experiment 000…"

"Triple zero?" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's nighttime. And you were found at night… So, I'll just call you Nox."

"...N-Ox?" She enunciated.

"It means night…" He shook his head. "Or would you rather I call you Zero?"

"I… like Nox…" She smiled, awkwardly.

"Good." He asserted. "Now, go to sleep." He commanded, pointing to the couch. He let out a groan, before heading back to his own bedroom.

 **…...**

Nox shot up out of her bed, panting in shock. She slowly maneuvered her way to her bathroom, washing her face. She looked into the mirror, observing her pale skin, her emerald eyes, her raven hair. She tilted her head to observe the slight point in her ears. She walked away, looking into her wardrobe. Inside, she saw white robes, a cloak, and a collared shirt… blue in color. She carefully reached for it, placing it over her skin tight suit. It fit her almost perfectly… She felt something tug at her chest, before tearing the shirt off as someone knocked on her door. She instantly materialized her armor. "Come in."

"Milady." Sigurd walked in, carefully. "I've returned…"

"Where were you?" She interrogated.

"I… was dealing with New Order." He explained. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it." She brushed off. "They are your enemy, remember that."

"Yes." Sigurd nodded. "You freed me. You offered me what I wanted. You offered me my revenge."

"...Yes. The Professor did promise that." She confirmed. "Revenge on the man who took the one you loved."

"Siegfried Amity." Sigurd repeated. "I will have my revenge on him. If New Order stands in my way, then they'll be destroyed as well."

"...Good." Nox nodded. "Now, leave."

"Milady…" He parted, leaving her alone. She slowly retrieved the shirt from the ground, staring at it intensely.

 **…...**

"Good morning, maggots!" A stern woman wailed, banging on a metal pole. A group of armed Liberators began to open the cells, escorting the prisoners out. Agni approached her cell, smirking as usual.

"Hey, Sis." He greeted. "I got permission to work you even extra hard! Hope you love carrying bricks up a flight of stairs~!"

"Oh, are you too weak to help?" Aine tempted.

"Nah, I just have better things to do." He denied, opening her cell. He gestured for her to get in front of him. She began to walk down the corridor, exiting into blinding light. The surroundings consisted of three towers surrounding a single one in a triangle, connected by large walls. An ominous red light shone from the top of the farthest tower.

"Keep moving." Agni shoved her forward. She continued along, passing a group of starving workers being whipped. She made her way to a workshop, where numerous prisoners shaped stone into large blocks. "Have fun."

"What?" Aine interrogated.

"You'll be carrying those…" Agni pointed to the blocks, before pointing to the center tower. "To there."

"Why not get a Machamp?" She stated.

"We're Liberators." He grinned. "Pokemon don't serve us. People serve us."

"...Hypocrite." Aine mumbled as she carted a stone away, hastily. The man from the other cell assisted her.

"Hey." He greeted. "Don't push yourself. It's a long day."

"...Okay." She sighed, slowing down.

"I'm Indigo Wake." He introduced himself. "What about you?"

"Aine… It means radiant…" She groaned.

"Heh…" He chuckled, before noticing a glare from her. "Sorry, I have a daughter around your age. She really doesn't like that I named her after 'lake'..."

"Hmm." Aine averted her gaze. "Do… you get along?"

"I guess." He smiled, nostalgically. "She really tries to follow in my footsteps. I'll support her all the way, of course. That's why I'm gonna live through this."

"...I see." Aine mumbled. _Guess not all families are broken…_

"So, do you know the red headed admin?"

"He's my brother." Aine elaborated. "He's an egotistical brat who thinks that anyone who challenges his pride deserves to be beaten by him. He'll kill them without a second thought, without considering how it'll affect those around him. I'd forgive the one or the other if he didn't also relish in the glory of gutting another human being."

"Got it. Touchy subject." He acknowledged. "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm the best." She gloated. "Anyone who says otherwise, I'll kick the hell out of."

"...Pardon me, but…" He sighed. "Isn't that the same as your brother?"

"...So?"

"Never mind…" He continued. "Let's get along, alright?"

"Whatever…" Aine ignored.

 **…...**

Back in her cell, her brother and the man from before approached her. She sat up, glaring at Agni. "What do you want?"

"We've come to check one last time..." The man sighed. "Will you come to your senses?"

"And join you?" She tilted her head. "Hell no."

"Sweet." Agni grinned, turning to the man. "Told you she wouldn't."

"Very well." He groaned, opening the cell. Numerous other Liberators walked in to drag her away. "Then we must extract information about New Order from you."

"What!?" She growled.

"Tor-Ture." Agni enunciated. "Oh, and don't worry about your Infernape. I already handled it."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven- The Servant's Test**

"Alright!" Lux smirked, approaching Reginald as Luna and Gena returned from their gym battle. Luna appeared to be shaken, as her sister had to support her. "Time to battle, Reginald Newton!"

"Very well." He sighed. "But, I'm actually curious in more than just you, Young Master."

"Hmm?" Lux followed his gaze to Luna. "You want to battle Luna?"

"Yes, and her sister." He confirmed. "What do you two say?"

"S-sure…" Luna slowly regained her composure. "Gena?"

"Lux?" Gena glanced to her friend.

"I don't mind." He allowed.

"Alright. I'll pay you back." Gena nodded. Lux tilted his head, bewildered.

"Ms. Curie, I require your assistance." Reginald informed Eleanore. She stepped off of the jet, following them to an open arena. It was just an empty field with a small stream of water trickling by.

"We will each use one Pokemon." He stated. "Is that fair?"

"I guess." Gena groaned, glancing to Luna.

"Let's use Char and Wartortle!" She suggested. Gena shrugged in agreement.

"Ms. Curie." Reginald glanced to his partner. She nodded, sending out a Medicham. He followed with an Alakazam.

"Go!" Luna cheered, sending out Char. Gena followed up with Wartortle.

"Now, Psychic!" Reginald commanded.

"Zen Headbutt!" Eleanore joined.

"Fire Fang!" Luna countered.

"Water Pulse!" Gena directed.

Alakazam launched a sphere of psychic energy at Wartortle, nearly defeating her. Meanwhile, Medicham evaded Char's attack, countering with a headbutt.

"Is that all?" Eleanore sighed. "If your Pokemon won't-" She cut herself off as Wartortle and Char began to glow. "...Do that…" Char let out a fierce roar as she spread her newfound wings and flew into the sky. The newly evolved Blastoise let out a growl, firing two orbs at Alakazam, knocking it back.

"Now. Mega Evolve!" Reginald commanded, shining his Mega Stickpin, causing Alakazam to change shape.

"...Alright." Eleanore chuckled, shining her Mega Glasses, causing Medicham to also change forms.

"Blastoise!" Gena shouted, tossing her partner her Blastoisinite. "Mega Evolve!" She shone her Mega Scarf, causing Blastoise to change to her Mega Form. "Dragon Pulse!"

"Metal Claw!" Luna joined. Char's claws shone brightly as she and Medicham exchanged blows on an even field.

"Psychic!" Reginald repeated. Alakazam attempted to attack Blastoise, only to be swept away by a massive draconic blast.

"End it!" Luna shouted. Char kicked away Medicham, before flying into the sky. Her wings began to shine bright as she slashed Medicham with one, defeating it.

"Blastoise!" Gena smirked. Blastoise withdrew into her shell, ramming into Alakazam with a spinning strike, defeating it.

"Well done." Reginald clapped, retrieving his Pokemon. Eleanore bowed, taking her leave. "As Gym Leader, I present to you…" He rewarded the duo with a small simplistic purple badge. "The Serenity Badge. May you have peace of mind."

"Thank you." Luna accepted alongside her sister. She turned to pet Char along the head. "You did great."

"Great job, Blastoise." Gena praised Blastoise, who stumbled slightly, grimacing in pain. "Blastoise!?" She brushed it off, standing proudly. "Just get some rest, okay?"

"Mega Evolution is a difficult thing to master." Reginald informed. "She'll get the hang of it."

"My turn?" Lux inquired, stepping in the arena.

"Ah, now to be serious." Reginald shifted, healing Alakazam. "The rest of you get out."

"Oh...no…" Eleanore groaned from the sidelines as Luna and Gena joined the rest of the group. "This isn't normal…"

"Reginald's finally taking something as seriously as his chores~!" Lux's mother laughed. "Good luck, Luxie!"

"I will not hold back, Young Lux." Reginald glared. He sent out his Reuniclus.

"Lampent!" Lux sent out his newly evolved Pokemon. "Shadow Ball!"

"Do you really think…?" Reginald growled, tossing off his glasses. Reuniclus took the attack, before launching a Shadow Ball back at Lampent, launching her backwards. "That I'll lose to that!?"

"Another one!" Lux panicked. Lampent bombarded Reuniclus with more Shadow Balls, managing to defeat it.

"I'm not done." Reginald switched to his Slowking. "Scald!" Slowking fired a large blast of water at Lampent, defeating her. "Alexandra told me that you said, 'you'll eat through it.'"

"Meowstic!" Lux swapped Pokemon. "Shadow Ball!"

"If you really believe that I, Reginald Newton, the first servant of Siegfried and Airi Amity, would allow you to win so easily…" He continued. Meowstic blasted Slowking repeated, before clenching her head. "Then you're sorely mistaken!" Slowking countered with another blast of water, launching Meowstic away.

"Meowstic! Don't let up!" Lux motivated. Meowstic kept bombarding Slowking until it was finally defeated.

"Do you know why?" Reginald kept fighting, sending out Bronzong. It began to spin, slamming into Meowstic and defeating her. "Because, as their child…"

"Riolu!" Lux struggled. "Fire Punch!" Riolu charged Bronzong, striking it repeatedly with flaming fists, defeating it.

"You must learn to think beyond your status!" He wailed, tossing out Espeon. It launched numerous psychic blasts at Riolu, injuring her.

"Bullet Punch!" Lux panted. Riolu swiftly struck Espeon, refusing to give up. Riolu struggled to stand up, finally defeating Espeon.

"If you defeat me, you'll face your uncle, Oberon Tailor." Reginald sent out his Claydol. It slammed into Riolu, defeating her as well. "And then you'll face your mother, Airi Amity."

"Roselia!" Lux gasped, switching in his second to last Pokemon. "Giga Drain!" She began to sap Claydol of its energy, nearly defeating it. It countered with Psyshock, lobbing numerous orbs at Roselia, nearly defeating her as well.

"Do you understand?" Reginald snarled. The two Pokemon struck each other simultaneously, defeating one another. "I can't let you win. Not easily…"

"Axew!" Lux summoned his final Pokemon. Eevee clenched his shoulder, tightly.

"Your parents told me to take care of you. The day you were born, I watched you, waiting for the day you stand on your own!" Reginald informed, sending out and Mega Evolving Alakazam. "I need to see if you're ready!"

"Dragon Claw!" Lux grimaced. Axew attempted to strike Alakazam, only to be knocked away by Alakazam.

"Are you really worthy!?"

"Yes. Yes, I am!" Lux argued. "I am the son of Siegfried and Airi Amity! I will defeat you, Reginald!" Axew let out a powerful cry, evolving into Fraxure. He slashed at Alakazam, refusing to fail.

"Then do so!" Reginald commanded. "Prove you're really worthy!" Alakazam struck Fraxure with another blast, injuring him. He let out a fierce roar, firing a large blast, staggering Alakazam.

"Close in with Dragon Claw!" Lux shouted. While Alakazam was recovering, Fraxure slashed it with a flurry of Dragon Claws. "End it!" He finished. Fraxure wailed once more, creating a massive claw with one arm, striking Alakazam one last time. It was launched backwards, crashing into the sidelines in defeat.

"Hah…" Reginald leaned forward. "Hahahaha!" He swung back, laughing merrily. "Yes! You did it! I've never felt so proud!"

"Thank you, Reginald…" Lux smiled to his caretaker. "You've always been there for me…"

"'Twas my job. Or that's what I would say, if it were anyone else." He smiled, handing him a badge. "That's not all…" He grinned, handing him a green gem. "You're father wanted you to have this."

"Dad…" Lux mumbled, staring into the stone. It shone in a similar color as his eyes.

"I will continue to serve, Lord Lux." He confirmed, hand on his chest.

"Just Lux, Reginald." Lux grinned back.

"...Farewell." He frowned, leaving the arena.

"Reginald." Lux's mother called out, causing him to stop. "Take care of yourself."

"Yes, Milady." He nodded. "I shall await your return."

"It's my turn to battle." Niles reminded, stepping onto the field.

"Ah, right." Reginald recomposed himself, retrieving his glasses. "Let's battle."

 **…...**

"You're family is so nice." Luna smiled, sitting beside Lux. They were looking out to the wide open fields of the Secluded Isles. "You're really lucky."

"Yeah." Lux beamed. "But, you at least had a sibling…"

"True." She nodded. "Gena is amazing."

"So, how's Char?"

"Just fine." She grinned. "Should probably try to evolve the others…"

"You have a Scyther, right?"

"Yeah?" She confirmed, tilting her head.

"Well, here." Lux handed her a small metal object. "That's a Metal Coat. It'll evolve Scyther upon trading."

"Really?" Luna beamed. "How did you get this?"

"I bought it." He shrugged. "Next gym is my uncle. He specializes in Fairy Types."

"I see." She nodded, sending out Scyther. "Are you ready to evolve?" Scyther let out an eager cry, taking the object. Luna pulled out her Link Stone, shining it on Scyther. It began to glow, its exoskeleton forming into red armor. "Imma call you… Ruby."

"Sci!" Ruby cried out, pleased.

"Nice name." Lux smiled. "Keep up the good work."

"Likewise, _Lord_ Lux." She giggled.

"That makes me sound like a freaking prince…" Lux chuckled. "I hate it!"

"They get along well…" Rina grinned from a distance. "They get along really well..."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight- History Repeats**

Anri's Report- Five

Subject: Lux

Lux tore through the last couple gyms rather well, as expected. Riolu soloed the Dark Gym Leader, D. B. Cooper. Litwick evolved into Lampent, defeating the Ghost Gym Leader, Alexandra Serenity, with ease. The only difficulty was with the Psychic Gym Leader, Reginald Newton. However, after a hard fought battle, Lux ended up on top. He's quite something

Furthermore, would you like me to return soon? I know that Eld and Berk were withdrawn recently, so I'm curious for myself.

 **…...**

The city of Glamour was incredibly flamboyant. There were banners everywhere consisting of technicolor nonsense. The skyscraper in the middle held the gym at the very top, as well as the home of Lux's uncle, Oberon Tailor. Lux marched into the building, prepared for battle.

"Ah, welcome." The female secretary greeted the group at the door. "Are you challengers?"

"Yes." Lux nodded. "I want to battle Oberon Tailor."

"Oh?" She turned to face his mother. "O-Oh! Go right on in Mrs. Amity! And you're Lux Amity, right?"

"...Yeah." He sighed. She handed them each elevator passes, swiftly returning to work. The group entered the elevator, pushing the most glaring rainbow button at the top of the panel.

"What's wrong?" His mother pondered.

"I-I wanted to face him as a challenger…" He groaned. "Not as his nephew."

"Well, we don't all get what we wanted, Luxie." She teased. "Now, just kick in your uncle's teeth, so we can get out of here."

"Is there a problem?" Niles questioned. "He seems like the kinda guy to love his family…"

"He's annoying." She answered without hesitation. "It's always fashion with him. 'Your shirt doesn't match your pants. Your husband is such an embarrassment. Why do you let him dress like an angsty edgelord?'"

"But, he's family." Lux grinned. "Even if he compares my clothes to a blind Garbodor…"

"Oh hey, Sis." Luna remembered. She pulled out a rainbow candy bar, holding out to her sister. "I got this on the way here. It's your favorite! A Glamour Bomb!"

"Thanks…" Gena hesitantly accepted as the elevator halted on the last floor, opening for them. The group stepped out to hear a man arguing over the phone.

"Look, the red over takes the blue by a few millimeters! That ruins the whole contrast!" He wailed, noticing the group. "Call you back."

"Hey, Bro." Airi smirked, greeting her brother. "'Sup with you?"

"...Did you really just say that?" He groaned. "You've always enjoyed messing with me, haven't you? Why are you here? It better be-"

"Uncle Oberon." Lux coughed. "I'm here to challenge you."

"...Fabulous!" He shouted after a pause, posing dynamically. "Let's go right away!" He commanded, dragging Lux upstairs. They entered a large, dome shaped, technicolor battlefield.

"So, will we have a full on Singles Battle?" Lux inquired from his side of the field.

"Of course!" He posed, sending out a Granbull.

"Roselia!" Lux sent out the rose Pokemon. "Sludge Bomb!"

"Fire Punch!" Oberon chanted. Granbull charged Roselia, only to be defeated by a wave of poison. "Huh…?" He pondered, sending out a Gardevoir. "Psyshock."

"Again!" Lux directed. Roselia evaded the attack, countering with another Sludge Bomb. Gardevoir fell to its knees, launching another psychic blast at Roselia, defeating her.

"Return!" Lux prepared to switch, only for Fraxure to jump out. "H-Hey- Fine. Poison Jab!" Fraxure charged Gardevoir before it could react, defeating it with a envenomed jab.

"Hmm?" Oberon mumbled to himself, sending out a Slurpuff. Fraxure quickly defeated it as well, wailing in victory. "You're not going to win..." He sighed, following with a Clefable. Fraxure jabbed the new opponent as well, knocking it back. The Clefable began to charge pink energy, causing the room to display the moon. It lobbed the energy at Fraxure, defeating him instantly.

"Riolu!" Lux shifted Pokemon. Riolu let out an arrogant cry, jabbing the Clefable repeatedly, defeating it.

"Mawile!" Oberon announced, revealing a Mega Rose. "Just give up! Mega Evolve!" He commanded his last Pokemon. It grabbed Riolu, and launched her to the side. It followed up by jumping on her in a cartoony fashion, knocking her down.

"Riolu!?" Lux gasped, retrieving his fighter. "Lampent!" He switched. She attempted to strike the Mawile with Fire Blast, instead getting struck while trying to attack, falling over in defeat. "Meowstic!" Lux switched again. Meowstic waited for her opponent to move, narrowly avoiding a low blow. She countered by creating a psychic barrier around herself. "We can't lose!" Lux struggled. "We defeated Reginald! We can beat Oberon!"

"Hmm?" Oberon tilted his head, before smiling. "Now you're getting interesting!" Meowstic clenched her head, blasting Mawile with psychic energy. Mawile rammed her head into Meowstic, launching her back.

"Are you okay!?" Lux panicked. Eevee looked at her companion briefly, crying out to motivate. Meowstic smiled gleefully, clenching her head again. She turned to Mawile, preparing another attack. Before she could attack, Mawile struck her with another low blow, nearly defeating her. She retaliated with a massive psychic blast, launching Mawile backwards in defeat.

"...Wondrous!" Oberon chanted, before Meowstic fell face down.

"H-Hey!?" Lux checked up on his Pokemon. His mother ran to his side, assisting him. "Meowstic, what's wrong!?"

"Is that...?" Airi pondered as Meowstic clenched her head. "Use Psychic!"

"Meow…" Meowstic forced herself up, struggling to make an orb of energy, collapsing to the ground again.

"As I thought…" Airi grimaced, mumbling to herself. "...And he's… What do we do…?"

"Mom…?" Lux interrogated. She shook her head, facing her son's friends.

"Does anyone know a scientist?" Airi interrogated the group. "Any scientist will do!"

"M-my dad…" Luna mumbled. "W-why?"

"We're paying him a visit." She commanded, grabbing Meowstic. "Oberon, give these kids their badges."

"But…" He gasped.

"Do it!" She snarled. He hastily handed Gena, Luna, and Lux the Myth Badge. It was a small badge in the shape of a Diancie. She carried Meowstic out of the building, jumping into her jet.

"Er… Leaf Bud…" Luna muttered, noticing Airi's glare. Eleanore started the jet, taking into the air faster than usual.

 **…...**

"Is Gardevoir going to be okay?" Airi questioned in fear.

"I helped her, don't worry." Gabriel reassured, fitting a small circlet around her head. "Just have her wear that, and she'll be able to fight, albeit with some restraints."

"Thank you Gabe." She smiled.

"Anything for a friend." He grinned back. "J-just be sure to tell Mailys…"

"Maybe." She teased.

 **…...**

"Gena, Luna, welcome-" One of their father's assistants greeted as the exited the jet.

"No time!" Airi snapped. "Where is the professor!?"

"I-in his lab…" The assistant mumbled, causing Airi to rush past. The rest of the group, with the exception of Gena, stormed along, busting into Professor Apple's lab.

"Oh?" He stumbled, waking up. "W-who's there…?"

"I need you to make something!" Airi commanded, laying Meowstic down. She quickly sent out Gardevoir, who approached Professor Apple. "Make another one of those!"

"What?" He paused, observing Gardevoir, who pointed to the circlet. "That? I'm not a jeweler."

"It's a restraint!" She elaborated. "It restrains a Pokemon's psychic power."

"For this Meowstic?" He pondered, turning to Meowstic. "I'll need blueprints or the circlet."

"Of course." Airi calmed down. "Gardevoir-"

"Mrs. Airi, we have a problem!" Claire informed as she ran inside. "Mr. and Mrs. Fang just told us that New Order is at the Ruins of Creation!"

"So!?" She snapped. "It's just some dusty old-"

"They have Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina!" She explained. "They're trying to summon Arceus!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine- The Creator**

"Anri." Ford communicated with their agent. "We've got things under control. Continue to do what you've been tasked."

"...Understood…" She groaned.

"After this, you'll most likely be recalled." Ford informed. "Don't worry about it."

 **…...**

"What about Meowstic!?" Lux interrogated his mother as they stepped outside.

"We'll go to the Ruins." She elaborated. "Eleanore and Claire will retrieve the blueprints for the circlet from home."

"So, I'll have to battle without Meowstic?" Lux sighed. "Alright..."

"We have to stop New Order!" Niles repeated to motivate the group.

"Yeah!" Luna jumped. "There's no way they'll beat us!"

"Of course." Gena smirked. "I have Blastoise after all."

"And I just evolved Venusaur." Rina added. "Our trio will surely win."

 **…...**

"Are the preparations complete?" Galen interrogated Ford. They were at the top of the Ruins of Creation. Numerous pillars wear strewn about, resembling the Hall of Origins. A large insignia was etched into the ground, with three points corresponding to Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.

"Of course." Ford confirmed, holding out three Pokeballs. "Shall I place them?"

"Do so." Galen nodded.

"Sir!" One of his minions approached, panting. "Draco and Linda Fang have eliminated the front guard!"

"Deal with it." He growled. "Go."

"Furthermore… Airi Amity appears to be joining them in their attack…" He gasped.

"Hmm." Galen paused. "Ford, handle Arceus. I'll deal with Amity."

"Can do." She smirked as he left. She signaled for her own henchmen, including Sigurd, to begin. "...You unwitting pawn."

 **…...**

"What's happening?" Airi interrogated the Fangs as they caught up.

"The place is swarming with New Order." Draco explained. "Something's preventing us from flying up there."

"They we have to go on foot." She confirmed. A platoon of soldiers emerged from the ruins, surrounding them.

"I'll handle these!" Linda opted, sending out Altaria.

"I'll help." Albert joined, sending out Stoutland. "We've been training!"

"Good luck!" Lux motivated, moving ahead with the group. They ran up the large flight up stairs, stopping at the second floor. The entire ruin seemed to be cylindrical, as the hallway curved. They made their way to the second flight, defeating numerous grunts along the way.

"Stop." Samuel sighed, walking down the stairs. He sent out a Bisharp, lazily. "I can't let you do that, Amity."

"Sam!?" Nero gasped. "W-what are you-!?"

"Knew this would happen…" He rolled his eyes. "I joined New Order. I'm your enemy right now."

"...Fine." She growled. "If it's a fight you want…" She quickly sent out Rhyperior. "It's a fight you'll get!"

"...Alright." He smirked, moving away from the staircase. "Keep going."

"Good luck, Nero!" Niles grinned, running past. The group pushed on, eventually making it to the third floor. Galen Wilson strolled down, calmly.

"Hello, children." He greeted, his Garchomp at the ready.

"Galen…" Airi growled.

"Gabe!?" Draco gasped. "You're in New Order!?"

"And the leader." Galen added. "Are we going to battle?"

"Draco, continue with the kids." Airi ordered, sending out Gardevoir. "I'll handle Wilson."

"...Got it." He frowned. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck." She gloated.

"Come on!" Draco asserted, dragging the group forward. They almost reached the top, stepping out into the light. A large staircase led to the center, blocked by a masked man.

"Hello, Draco." He greeted. "How are you?"

"You're-!" Rina gasped, recognizing the man from Amber. "You're from Amber!"

"I wasn't speaking to you, girl." He insulted, sending out a Gallade. "Draco. We battle. Now."

"Fine." He accepted, sending out Salamence. "I have a feeling that we've met before…"

"Maybe." He alluded, moving to let the five pass.

"Kick him in the teeth, Dad!" Niles inspired, running ahead. They almost reached the top, standing on one last platform. A small staircase led to where a violet haired woman stood in front of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.

"Welcome, heroes." She smirked, pulling out a Pokeball. "Good to see you after Amber."

"You were there too!?" Niles gasped, turning to Rina.

"She teleported us out." Luna reminded.

"Let me handle them, Ma'am!" A grunt announced, sending out an Ariados and Tangrowth.

"Hmm. Go ahead, but use this." She allowed, tossing him a gem. "That will give your Pokemon a little boost."

"Yes Ma'am!" He accepted, shining the stone on his team. Their bodies began to morph in horror, as if to mimic Mega Evolution. "Spider Web!" He commanded, causing Ariados to cover the last staircase.

"Fraxure!" Lux sent out his dragon, ignoring the pain in his skull. Luna, Gena, and Rina sent out Char, Blastoise, and Venusaur. Lastly, Niles sent out Dragalge.

"Fire Blast!" Luna ordered. Char flew up, bombarding Tangrowth with large flames.

"Dragon Pulse!" Gena followed, immediately Mega Evolving Blastoise. She fired a large blast of energy at Tangrowth, pushing it back.

"Dragon Claw!" Lux directed. Fraxure charged Ariados, slashing it repeatedly.

"Hydro Pump!" Niles assisted. Dragalge fired a powerful stream of water at Ariados, launching it back.

"Solarbeam!" Rina commanded Venusaur to charge from behind the group.

 **…...**

"Thunder Fang!" Albert ordered Stoutland. It bit into one of many Golbat, tossing it into another.

"Draco Meteor!" Linda directed Altaria. She hurled numerous large meteors at the opposition, defeating an entire wave. Another platoon emerged from the surrounding forest, sending another wave.

"Don't want to play fair?" Albert growled, sending out Samurott and Typhlosion. "Fine!"

"Smart!" Linda grinned, sending out Dragonite and Kingdra. "Go all out!"

"Eruption! Ice Beam!" He directed. Typhlosion launched a wave of fire at the opposition, defeating many of them. At the same time, Samurott created a wall of ice around the vicinity, preventing reinforcements.

 **…...**

"Earthquake!" Nero commanded. Rhyperior slammed the ground, sending shock wave at Bisharp. It deftly evaded, defeating Rhyperior with a metal headbutt.

"Tyranitar!" She shifted Pokemon, Mega Evolving Tyranitar.

"Oh. You still have them?" Sam frowned, looking at Aron.

"Yes." She nodded. "They were our Pokemon. I gave your Larvitar to someone who would appreciate her!"

"It's just a rock…" He sighed. "I hate rocks…"

"Then watch as 'rocks' defeat you!" She growled. "Superpower!" Tyranitar rammed into Bisharp, defeating it instantly.

"Why do you follow his example!?" Sam snapped, sending out a Skarmory. "He's an old bastard who only cared about making us perfect!"

"I know!" She growled. "But, that doesn't mean he deserved to die alone!"

"D-die…?" Sam gasped. "He…" He paused, looking at Aron again. "Iron Head." He recollected himself. Skarmory slammed into Tyranitar, nearly defeating him.

"Stone Edge!" She shouted. Tyranitar launched stones at Skarmory, barely damaging it. "Keep it up!" She motivated. Tyranitar continued to attack Skarmory, slowly whittling it down.

"Iron Head!" Sam countered. Skarmory slammed into Tyranitar again, defeating him, before collapsing itself.

"I promise I will defeat you!" Nero swore. "I'll show you how much I've grown!"

 **…...**

"Hyper Voice!" Airi instructed Gardevoir. She let out a high pitched cry, damaging Garchomp.

"Fire Fang." Galen calmly retaliated. Garchomp charged Gardevoir, biting into her, before tossing her into the air. "Stone Edge."

"Psyshock!" Airi directed. Gardevoir nimbly dodged the stones, launching psychic blasts at Garchomp as she landed. She let out a fierce roar, flying into the air.

"Iron Head." Galen continued. Garchomp began a nose dive, barreling towards Gardevoir. She jumped to the side, letting out another cry. Garchomp evaded the attack, tackling her from the side.

"Teleport!" Airi struggled. Gardevoir quickly jumped from the dragon's grasp, returning to her side. "Psyshock!"

"Earthquake." Galen countered. Garchomp struck the ground, launching vibrations at Gardevoir, before evading her assault. "Fire Fang."

"Protect!" Airi shouted. Gardevoir created a barrier, protecting her from the shock wave and Garchomp's bite. Garchomp bounced off, returning to her trainer.

"Impressive as always." Galen nodded. "Of course it took both me and Berk to capture you, so this was expected."

"You've gotten better, Gabe." Airi laughed. "You could barely scratch Gardevoir when we last battled as kids."

"I've grown since then." He stated. "I've decided on this. I must fix this world."

"Even if you're a glaring contradiction?" Airi accused. "Why would Garchomp fight so fiercely, if it was just a slave? It's more than just survival instinct. It's love. It's trust."

"...Enough." Galen glared. "Garchomp. End this."

"Gardevoir!" Airi shouted. Garchomp let out a powerful roar as she slashed at Gardevoir, breaking her circlet. She grimaced in pain, giving Garchomp an opening to headbutt her, rendering her unconscious. "Return!" She quickly called back Gardevoir.

"Don't worry." Galen reassured, pulling out a spare circlet. "I owe you a lot." He reminded, tossing the circlet to her. "Now, leave."

 **…...**

"Not good enough." Sigurd insulted Draco. Gallade struck Salamence with a frozen fist, defeating it. "Disappointing."

"Alright, who are you!?" Draco snarled. "Explain!"

"I am a ghost." He announced. "Forgotten and unloved."

"That doesn't answer anything!" He snapped.

"Very well." He sighed, removing his mask. "I am Sigurd."

"What!?" Draco gasped. "Why did you join New Order!?"

"I didn't." He elaborated. "I am merely using them."

"For what!?"

"Revenge." He continued. "Against Siegfried Amity."

"What did Sieg do to you!?" He interrogated. "We were friends!"

" _You_ were friends." He glared. "I was the backup dancer. I didn't get any respect. Any fame. Any love. No one talks about the Fighting Gym Leader. Only the Dragon Gym Leaders and the Elite Four."

"I…" Draco frowned.

"Farewell." Sigurd parted, destroying the path behind him.

 **…...**

"Now, come forth! Arceus!" Ford called out, the three Legendary Pokemon chained up. A light began to shine in the sky, with a majestic white Pokemon descending. Ford began to brandish a Master Ball.

"Crap!" Niles panicked. "We have to end this now!"

"Got it!" Gena nodded, shooting a glance to Luna. She nodded in confidence. "Water Pulse!"

"Fire Blast!" Luna joined. Blastoise and Char joined attacks, creating an opening in the staircase.

"Solarbeam!" Rina announced. Venusaur launched a massive blast at Ariados and Tangrowth, barely defeating them.

"Draco Meteor!" Niles commanded. Dragalge launched numerous blasts at the Legendaries, breaking their shackles.

"Fraxure!" Lux wailed. Fraxure blitzed past the staircase, slashing the Master Ball in two, before stealing her Pokeball.

"No!" Ford cried, turning to the group.

"W-what!?" Rina gasped, shocked by Lux's actions.

"It's over!" Lux snapped, watching as the Legendaries fled through numerous portals.

"Interesting…" Ford recomposed herself. She shot a glance to Rina. "I wasn't expecting that."

"You lost." Lux glared at her as the rest of the group joined him.

"Maybe." She smiled. "Tell me, are you using an Espurr you found in Amber?"

"What about her?" Lux inquired, holding back anger.

"Well. I had an interesting study on Psychic Pokemon there." She smirked. "Espurr is known as the Restraint Pokemon. They say that it can blast everything within ninety meters of it. So, after learning of an… incident involving a Gardevoir over a decade ago, I decided to remove the restraints of as many Psychic Pokemon I could find. The problem was… they all died. Every last one."

"You!?" Lux growled, causing Niles to hold him back.

"I theorize that they broke their fragile minds… My guess is the only way to save them, is to remove their psychic energy…" She laughed, pulling out a device. "With this very easily destroyed invention of mine."

"What?" Luna gasped.

"Do you believe that your Pokemon is the same as your mother's Gardevoir?" She tempted. "Will you take the risk of letting it die?"

"I…" Lux paused. "I…"

"You wouldn't would you?" She chuckled. "You can feel their suffering. You know how much pain it's in. So, will you really take the chance?"

"...No." Lux frowned.

"Lux!?" Niles gasped. "You wouldn't! We have her right here!"

"...I accept." Lux nodded, pushing Niles away. He gestured for Fraxure to return her Pokeball.

"Good choice." She sneered, tossing him the device. She called out an Alakazam, instantly teleporting away."

"What the hell!?" Niles grabbed Lux by the collar. "You let her escape! We could've just taken the damn thing!"

"I…" Lux grimaced, pushing Niles off of him again. "We won, didn't we!?"

"Yeah, but they'll just come back!" He growled.

"Forget it!" Lux snapped, returning to the entrance. "We're heading back to Leaf Bud, okay?"

"Lux…" Luna sulked. Gena averted her gaze, slowly following behind.

 **…...**

"Great job!" Airi congratulated as the reentered Leaf Bud.

"Yeah!" Nero laughed.

"So, how did things go with your brother?" Niles asked.

"He just, kinda left…" She sighed. "A bit of a let down…"

"Don't worry about it." Niles reassured. "You'll see him again."

"Yeah…" She sulked.

Lux pushed past them, returning to the lab. Inside, Meowstic was inside her Pokeball, while Apple scratched his head. "How is she?"

"Uh…" He tilted his head. "Well, it seems that the circlet doesn't work…"

"Alright…" Lux frowned, retrieving Meowstic and pulling out the device. He held it out to Apple. "Can you check and see if this'll remove a Pokemon's psychic energy?"

"I guess…" He raised his eyebrows, inspecting the device. Lux rubbed Meowstic's Pokeball, until he finally responded. "I think this should theoretically do so…"

"Thanks." Lux took back the device, sending out Meowstic. She looked up to him in pain. "Now, Meowstic, this'll make the pain stop… But, you won't be able to fight anymore… Is that okay?"

"M-meow…" She panted, struggling to nod. Lux fit the device around her head, activating it. Meowstic grimaced as the device sapped her energy, shorting out afterwards. She shot up, removing the device and running around the lab. "Meow!"

"Feeling better?" Lux smiled, picking up his Pokemon. She playfully pawed his face. "Good girl."

"Hmm." Apple frowned, taking the device. "I would like to study this."

"Go ahead." Lux allowed, placing Meowstic on his shoulder. He turned to leave, Gena passing by him. She carefully watched as he left, a sullen look across his face.

"Gena." Her father smiled. "How are you?"

"...Fine." She frowned, noticing the empty cage. "What happened to the Zigzagoon?"

"That?" He followed her gaze. "My colleagues came to retrieve it. I've been as busy as always."

"Of course…" She growled.

"Look." He exhaled. "I know I'm not the best father, Genesis."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, glaring at her father.

"Right, sorry…" He sulked. "I know… I just wanted to wish you well, was all…"

"Then show up for a change!" She shouted, storming out of the lab.

"Why did I hurt her, darling?" Evan questioned his wedding ring. "Why did you leave me?"

 **…...**

"Hey!" Airi laughed, gathering the group. "I've decided! We need a break!"

"A break?" Rina pondered. "You mean like a vacation?"

"Yes!" She confirmed. "We've been tackling gym after gym! So, we're going to spend a day or so at my private beach!"

"You have a private beach?" Luna gawked.

"Duh!" She stood proud. "You can't be this beautiful and famous and _not_ have a private beach!"

"Sounds like fun!" Niles smirked. "A great opportunity to blow off some steam!"

"Or stare at the girls…" Albert rolled his eyes. "...Whatever…"

"It's decided!" Airi punched the air. "You guys go get some swimming trunks, while we girls go shopping for our own swimsuits!"

"I-I don't feel comfortable-" Gena protested, getting dragged away by Nero.

"You'll look great~!" She laughed. The girls all wandered off together.

"This'll be fun." Lux laughed, turning to the guys. "Let's go get something to swim in!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty- The Beach!?**

They were at the Amity Resort, a private beach for Lux's family. There were three buildings, a small home for them to sleep, a shack where Gordon prepared meals, and a resort shack where the servants tended to them with massages and whatnot. They group had split into two groups, one consisting of the guys, and one consisting of the girls.

"Look at those waves!" Niles squealed, spreading his arms like a bird. He wore sporty blue trunks, with a Salamence decal on it.

"It really is nice…" Lux smiled. He donned a simpler pair of trunks. They were green and black, with a Haxorus decal.

"I can agree…" Albert sheepishly smiled. He dressed in even simpler trunks. They were a basic red, with a blue stripe, and a white t-shirt.

"Hello, boys!" Lux's mother greeted, waltzing up to them. She dressed in an incredibly elegant, white two piece. Their was a pink flower attached to the top, and a frilly waist-cloth on the bottom. "Aren't I the most beautiful woman you've ever seen!?"

"...You're my mom…" Lux sighed.

"And I'm underage!" Niles added with a snap.

"Same…" Albert joined.

"Damn!" She chuckled with a grin. "I know what you'd rather see!" She quickly turned, outstretching her arm. "The girls!"

The trio twisted to see Luna wandering over, merrily. She donned a simple pink bikini with a black trim. However, she was wearing shorts, rather than a bikini bottom, of the same color. "Hey!"

"The first contestant!" Lux's mother beamed. "A lovely color for the lovely maiden of Leaf Bud!"

"Looks great!" Niles cheered. He appeared to be acting far more casual than usual. Albert shifted, uninterested.

"Very form fitting." Lux nodded. "And the color speaks wonders about your personality."

"Thank you!" Luna giggled as Rina approached.

"Yo!" She announced. She had a primarily yellow bikini, with a white trim. She appeared to be taking strong steps, as if to bounce. "How do I look~?"

"Contestant number two!" Lux's mother continued. "A daring outfit that shows off her most prominent features!"

"Hey, Bunny-Rabbit!" Niles teased. "Now you look the part!"

"Eh…" Albert shrugged.

"An interesting choice." Lux tilted his head. "Wouldn't it be better to choose something more practical?"

"What!?" Rina growled. "That's not what you say in this situation!"

"What am I supposed to say?" Lux pondered. "That's what my uncle always does..."

"The upsetting part is that it works..." Lux's mother sulked.

"Compliment the girl on how cute or sexy she is!" She elaborated as Nero pushed Gena forward.

"Gah!" She cried. She had a tight fitting, two piece, sport swimsuit. The top was primarily a light blue, with a lavender trim, while the bottom was black with a lavender trim. She averted her gaze in embarrassment.

"Contestant number three!" Lux's mother laughed. "A more athletic choice. Perfect for our competitive Leaf Bud resident!"

"Eh…" Niles shrugged. "I've seen better." Albert nodded stoically in agreement.

"You look cute." Lux smiled. "Really cute."

"W-w-what!?" Gena gasped, grabbing a volleyball. "D-d-don't say crap like that!" She cried, tossing the ball at him. He ducked, barely dodging.

"Of course!" Rina whined. Nero chuckled as she approached after. She had a green, frilled, tankini with a Tyranitar decal.

"Well?" She announced.

"The final contestant!" Lux's mother punched the air. "A wonderful choice! No complaints here!"

"Amazing…" Niles stared.

"Oh brother…" Albert groaned.

"Um…?" Lux glanced to Rina, who brushed him off. "A-a great choice. The green matches your personality and Pokemon very well…"

"So, the winner?" Lux's mother ended. "Which of these lovely ladies is the best?"

"I-I vote Nero…" Niles mumbled, causing her to smile.

"Whatever Lux votes for." He smirked at Niles. "Just to screw with him."

"I…" Lux pondered. "...They all look great."

"Thank you!" Luna smiled.

"...Whatever…" Gena grimaced.

"Cop out!" Rina growled. "Pick one!"

"Eh!" His mother made a buzzing sound, winking at him. "By elimination, the winner is Nero!"

"Hell yeah!" She celebrated.

"Damn…" Albert groaned.

"Now, let's have fun!" Lux's mother announced, turning to the ocean.

Lux, Gena and Niles started by having a swimming contest, while Luna and Rina made a sandcastle, and his mother, Albert, and Nero observed the race. Next, Lux's mother released the Sharkpedo and Lapras for the group to ride. As expected, Lux and Niles raced their Sharkpedo, while Luna watched the ocean with his mother on Lapras, while Rina, Gena, and Albert gawked at Nero jumping in the water in order to fish, chock holding a Basculin. Next, everyone jumped into the water, observing the reefs below the water. Finally, the group separated from one another, leaving just Lux and Niles.

"So, what now?" Lux inquired, watching the steady waves.

"Hmm?" Niles pondered. "I'm going to go eat."

"See ya." Lux parted, watching his friend leave. He turned to notice Rina sitting by herself, under a parasol. He began to pace over to her. "Hey!"

"Lux!" She smiled back, gesturing to a seat next to her. He kindly sat beside her. "This is nice…"

"Yeah." He agreed. "I really need to come here more often…"

"Must be nice." Rina beamed. "Having access to such solitude."

"It is." Lux nodded. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Alright." She shrugged. "How's Meowstic."

"Fine." Lux confirmed, letting Meowstic jump on his shoulder. She smiled merrily at Rina. "Even without her psychic abilities, she's a great motivator. But, I'll never forgive anyone in New Order..."

"I see…" Rina groaned. "Makes sense."

"Either way, she's happy now." He grinned.

"So cute…" She gazed, petting Meowstic. "So, do you have a replacement?"

"Not yet." He answered as Eevee jumped on him, asserting herself proudly. "I mean, an Espeon is cool."

"Eevee would look great as an Espeon!" She agreed. "But, doesn't she hate fighting?"

"That's what I thought too." Lux interrogated his partner. She continued to assert herself, only to run as Meowstic swept at her. "Exactly…"

"Eh, we'll find a-"

"Replacement you say!?" His mother announced, joining them. She held out a single Pokeball. "I've been waiting for this!"

"W-what?" Lux inquired, staring at the ball. "I-is that?"

"Your father wasn't the only one who bred a Pokemon for you!" She boasted. He hesitantly took the ball, tossing it out. _It probably wasn't going to like him anyways…_

"Ra?" A small blue Ralts timidly glanced at them.

"A Ralts?" He tilted his head.

"Just like mine!" His mother smiled. "And it's female too, so you have no choice but to get a Gardevoir!"

"Depends if it likes me…" Lux frowned, extending his arm. Ralts immediately clung to him. "Okay…?"

"Hah!" She laughed. "Take that, Siegfried! My gift was better! A shiny, unique Ralts!"

"Unique?" Lux interrogated.

"Yep." She elaborated. "She apparently has a completely different ability or something…"

"Cool." Lux smiled, holding Ralts. "Welcome aboard!"

"Ra!" She cried out.

"Your mother's weird…" Rina gawked as she left. She turned back to the sea, sitting up. "Lux, I have to go soon…"

"What?" He tilted his head.

"After this, I'm going to go do something important." She nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"...Alright." Lux accepted. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

 **…...**

"Yo, Niles!" Nero approached him eating at the bar. It was a small, well taken care of, wooden shack, with a great view of the beach. A single chef prepared the meals, while a spirited man served them.

"Hey, Nero." Niles waved as she sat next to him. She held a Basculin in her hands, freshly caught.

"Hey, cook this up!" She commanded the waiter.

"Of course!" He grinned, taking the fish. "Gordon! New order!"

"What!?" The chef jumped, grabbing a knife. He noticed the Basculin, placing the knife down. "Right."

"So, what's up?" Nero inquired.

"Not much." He smiled. "Just eating."

"Right." She shifted. "So… do you have a thing for me?"

"W-what!?" Niles gasped. "W-why would you think that!?"

"...Seriously? It couldn't be more obvious." She sighed. "Who's Fiorella?"

"...A friend…" He paused. "A friend I failed to protect…"

"Hmm." She paused, tossing water in his face. "Don't be dumb."

"What!?"

"You had fun today." She elaborated. "As long as I've known you, which isn't long, you've been a massive killjoy. Act like you did today. Accept what happened, and move on…"

"It's not…" He began, before she tossed more water at him.

"You called me Fiorella when we met." She continued. "I'm not her. I don't know what she was like. But, if you have a thing for me, you'll have to move on."

"Right…" Niles nodded, staring at his meal. _Fiorella..._

"Here's your meal!" The man returned with a chopped up Basculin.

"Sweet!" Nero cheered, taking her meal.

 **…...**

"Lux…?" Gena turned to face him as he approached. She was emerging from the water alongside Blastoise.

"Yo!" He smiled. "What're you doing?"

"Just some training." She elaborated, pointing to the sea. "We're catching fish. How can I call myself a trainer if I don't train?"

"Not much of a relaxer, are you?" He teased. "Pretty sure Nero was doing that too, for different reasons."

"No, I need to keep training." Gena asserted. "I'll do just that."

"Hey, why don't I try?" Lux suggested, entering the ocean.

"You can't do it." Gena boasted. "It takes a lot-"

"Hey, I got one!" He announce, raising up a Magikarp. Gena glared at him briefly. "D-did I-"

"I won't lose!" She shouted, jumping into the water.

"Alright!" Lux laughed, jumping back in. They alternated between catches, boasting Magikarp, Basculin, and Finneon.

"I win!" She asserted, holding up a golden Magikarp. "It's a shiny-"

"Hey, look at this!" He announced, holding up a shiny Octillery. "It hates me but-"

"Gah!" Gena screamed as it launched ink at her. "That's-! Disgusting! Kill it!"

"T-that might be a bit of an overreaction…" He frowned. She attempted to grab it, causing it to wrap around her arm.

"Get off!" She screeched, while trying to pry it off. "It's trying to eat me!"

"It's just breathing on you…" He chuckled.

"It won't come off! Why!?" She panicked, flailing about.

"Go into the water." He directed. "It'll probably swim off…"

"Eh…?" She paused, before making her way back into the water. It immediately let go, fleeing into the ocean. She returned, bright red.

"Didn't think you were afraid of octopi." Lux pondered. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's more embarrassing than substantial…" She exhaled. "Don't worry about it…"

"Got it…" Lux nodded. "Well if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks… That was fun..." She mumbled as he began to leave. "I owe you…"

 **…...**

"Ah, hello Eld." Airi greeted Albert as he was watching Samurott. "What're you up to?"

"Just watching him." He answered, pointing to Samurott. "I have a lot to do."

"I see." She confirmed. "Does it involve your siblings?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I need to fix their idiotic mistakes."

"Hmm." Airi grimaced. "You're a lot like your mother…"

"Pardon?"

"You're arrogant." She insulted. "You refer to others as idiots. Well, what's considered idiotic?"

"Dumb." He elaborated. "An under average IQ."

"Really?" She pondered. "I'm not very good at math or science. Yet, I'm the Champion…"

"O-oh…" He paused. "That's an exception…"

"Is it really?" She interrogated. "You're mother called me an idiot once. She was right, but she was even dumber than me. She threw away everything that she deemed inferior, until she had your siblings. Then she finally woke up, and began to accept others."

"...Okay." Albert sulked. "I get it. Give others a chance."

"Good." She boasted. "Now, go play with your Pokemon! They need to spend time with you!"

"Wha-?" Albert gasped, turning to Samurott. He grinned in understanding. "Got it."

"Have fun~!"

 **…...**

"Luna!" Lux waved as he approached her next to a sandcastle.

"Hey!" She waved back. "What's up?"

"Well, I just traumatized your sister…" He chuckled, embarrassed. "How about you…?"

"Just collecting things." She stated, before pulling out a bag of shells and stones. "They're really nice."

"Awesome." He inspired. He shifted his gaze to to the rocks, noticing an odd blue oval. He quickly ran over, taking it. "Hey, I think I found an egg!"

"Really?" Luna caught up, staring at the blue ovaloid. It had a red core, and numerous yellow circles in a ring. "Wow, good find!"

"Take it." He offered. "And don't throw it away like the Joltik."

"Never gonna live it down." She laughed, accepting the gift. "Only because it's from you."

"Good." He nodded. "Let's head back."

"Sounds good!" Luna smiled, rubbing the egg.

 **…...**

Back at the home building, the group met up and rested for the remainder of the day.

"So, do you want to leave tomorrow?" Lux's mother inquired.

"That's fine." Gena nodded.

"Yeah, we should get back to the gyms." Niles confirmed.

"Can we visit my dad first?" Luna requested, still holding the egg.

"Sure." Lux's mother allowed. "When everyone's ready tomorrow, we'll leave."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One- Burn of Defeat**

Airi rested on a bench, drinking coffee. She looked out to the nearby gardens in the town. There were freshly planted flowers decorating the town. _Must be why they called in Leaf Bud._ She smiled, until she noticed a white helicopter flying overhead. She hastily reached for her Pokeball, pausing at the feeling of steel against her skull. She turned her eyes to face a woman in white.

"Don't move." She commanded. "Or else."

"Aw, not even to breathe?" She joked.

"Don't get cute." She threatened. "I'm Sotiria. You have something we want."

"Cute name. What's it mean?" Airi stalled, slowly pressing the release on Gardevoir's Pokeball.

"I don't need to tell you." She glared, before letting out a sigh. "Look… I don't want to-"

"Voir!" Gardevoir cried as she blasted Sotiria away. Airi sprung to her Pokemon's side, watching the assailant closely.

"You're going to be difficult…" She groaned, standing up. "I don't want to do this."

 **…...**

"Hah…" Luna stretched in the middle of the open field, while Lux approached her. "I love this place…"

"It's really peaceful." He grinned, observing the town down the hill. "So, do you live in the lab or…?"

"Oh!" She jumped. "No, we live in town. My dad just spends most of his time in the lab." She explained. "By the way… where's Rina?"

"She left." Lux explained. "She took off this morning."

"Oh…" Luna sulked. "Okay…"

"H-hey..." Lux changed the subject. "I've been training Ralts."

"Cool!" Luna beamed. "Is she a Kirlia yet?"

"Working on it." He responded, sending out his new Psychic Type. She sat in the grass, running her hands through it.

"Aw…" Luna gawked.

"Fire Blast!" A gruff man shouted. Lux evaded an incoming attack, turning to face his attackers. It was a large man in white armor, alongside a Magmortar. An army of similarly dressed men and women followed behind. "'Ello there, Amity."

"Liberators!?" Lux panicked. He quickly sent out his Riolu. "Why are you here!?"

"Apparently, we need to off a member of New Order 'ere." The man explained. "Off means kill by the way."

"Got it." Lux glared at them. A helicopter landed in the distance, next to the lab.

 **…...**

"Dad." Gena greeted her father. He was hard at work, as usual. He was alone, apparently he had sent the assistants home for the day. "What are you doing?"

"Just finalizing some data." He explained. "My colleagues need me to complete this immediately. They're offering me quite the reward. A new Keystone for Luna."

"Really?" She tilted her head. "Why would they offer that?"

"Apparently, they suffered some major setback." He elaborated. He finished typing on his computer. "And done. Send."

"You're done?" Gena raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm free for a few days. Would you like to do anything?"

"...I'm fine." Gena rolled her eyes. "Go ask Luna."

"Gena…" He grimaced. A loud bang tore through the lab as the front door exploded. A large, red haired man waltzed through, followed by a Heatran.

"Blastoise!" Gena sent out her Pokemon, preparing her Keystone.

"Hey~!" The man laughed. "Remember me?"

"...From Amber?" She realized.

"Agni Eld." He bowed. "Now, you're gonna put away that turtle, or else."

"Hell no." Gena denied.

"Don't tempt me." He growled. "I'm here to kill Evan Apple. Not you."

"What!?" She gasped, turning to her father. "Like I'd let you do that!"

"Funny." He glared at Blastoise, before noticing her Keystone. "Hey, you can Mega Evolve, can't you?"

"Yeah." She smirked. "Wanna see?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "I'd rather not see a fool torture her Pokemon."

"What!?"

"You didn't know?" Agni sneered. "According to some Alolan researcher, all that research in Kalos was B.S. Mega Evolution warps a Pokemon's body and mind. It tortures them for power. There's no friendship involved."

"W-what…?" Gena gasped, turning to Blastoise, who looked at her in confusion. "You're lying!"

"Nope." He laughed. "Mega Gyarados only knows how to kill. Mega Lucario is completely heartless. And Mega Glalie has a broken jaw. It's hilarious!"

"Shut up!" Gena snapped. "I… hurt Blastoise…?"

"Yep." He continued. "But hey, I can respect using the suffering of others for power. That's how nature works. The strongest use the weakest. Good on you. Now go on, Mega Evolve."

"I…" She began to back away, staring at her hands. "No… I didn't! No!"

"Oh?" He sneered, gesturing to his Heatran. "I guess I'll put you out of your misery then!"

"No…" Gena panicked. _Did she really hurt Blastoise!? Is that why she had trouble fighting in her Mega Form!?_

"Die." Agni cackled, prompting Heatran to fire a large blast of fire at her. All she could do was stare as the blast approached her.

"Genesis!"

 **…...**

"Out of my way!" Niles shouted. Pupitar began to shine, evolving into a Tyranitar. She began to carve through the waves of Pyroar and Houndoom. He and Albert managed to spot Lux in the center of everything, moving towards the lab. "Move!"

"Hydro Pump!" Albert commanded Samurott. It fired a blast of water into the crowd, creating an opening. "Hurry up!"

"Got it!" Niles acknowledged, running through the group, leaving Albert behind.

 **…...**

"What's the matter?" Rika interrogated the black haired girl. She had been battling alongside Lux, only to get separated by their soldiers. "Did your friend abandon you?"

"No!" She snapped, a Charizard by her side. "He's dealing with your people!"

"Really?" Rika doubted. "I doubt it. Our best are here. He'll fall soon enough."

"Fire Blast!" The girl shouted. Her Charizard launched a blast at her. Rika sent out a Bronzong, who brushed off the attack.

"Hmm?" She pondered, observing the girl. "You're…!?"

 **…...**

"Riolu!" Lux commanded his fighter. She struck the Magmortar repeatedly, only to get burned by its body.

"Ha!" The man chuckled. "That's funny!"

"Don't let up!" Lux commanded. Riolu let out a fierce cry, striking the Magmortar again. She slammed her fist into the ground in frustration, her aura covering the field.

"Fire Blast." The man smirked. His Magmortar launched a volley of flames at Riolu, knocking her down. "One more." He laughed, causing his Magmortar to finally defeat Riolu.

"Frax-!" Lux panicked, only to have Ralts jump forward. "Ralts…" He frowned. "Confusion!" He commanded. Ralts launched a wave of psychic energy at Magmortar, pushing it back. "Keep at it!" He pushed. Meowstic motivated her from atop his shoulder. Ralts began to shine, evolving into a Kirlia, before launching a massive blast at Magmortar, defeating it.

"Wha!?" The man gasped.

Lux pushed past him as an explosion rocked the ground. He ran into the shattered lab, noticing Agni and Heatran. Gena was on the ground, something on top of her, while Blastoise ran to her trainer.

"Oh?" Agni smirked, noticing Lux. "Hello there Amity."

"Gena!?" Lux panicked.

"Hmm?" Agni shifted his gaze past Lux, noticing Niles and his Tyranitar behind. He let out a sigh, escaping into the field. "What a nuisance."

"Lux!?" Niles interrogated as he entered the lab. Lux ran over to Gena's side, realizing that Professor Apple was on her.

"Professor!?" Lux pulled him off of Gena. Gena slowly recollected herself, noticing her father.

"Dad!?" She gasped. "Why!?"

"Genesis…" He spoke up, his body heavily burned. "Listen… to me…"

"Yes…?" She held her father close.

"Sometimes… we hurt ourselves... to help those we love…" He lectured. "I wanted… to help you… I helped New Order… even if this… happened… Just like Blastoise… She wanted to… protect you… Mega Evolution isn't… as bad as you think… Remember… that… my... beautiful… daughter..." He ended, before closing his eyes.

"Dad…" She stared in disbelief, eyes ajar. A helicopter started in the distant, followed by Luna screaming. Gena shot up, running outside. "Luna!?"

"Let me go!" She struggled as an armored woman dragged her away. A woman in black approached from behind, knocking her out immediately.

"Rika?" She glared at the armored woman.

"It'd be a waste." She explained. "Her talent is impressive."

"Fine-"

"Sol!" An Absol shouted as it barreled down the field, slashing away numerous soldiers. It charged the woman in black, only to get slapped away, landing near the near the group.

"We leave." The woman growled, climbing into the helicopter.

"Stop!" Lux cried, sending out Fraxure.

"Farewell, Lux Amity." The woman in black parted, leaving the group behind with Luna.

"Luna!?" Gena cried out, chasing after the helicopter, before falling to her knees. "No..."

"Again!?" Niles growled. "Again!?"

 **…...**

"We came as soon as possible." Draco informed as he and Linda arrived to the town.

"Good." Airi grimaced, shifting her gaze to Gena in the corner. She leaned against a wall, arms crossed, hiding her face with her scarf. "Things just got much worse…"

"First New Order, then the Liberators…" Linda frowned. "Fantastic… What should we do?"

"First we find where they took Luna." She elaborated. "Then we get her back."

"Got it." Linda confirmed.

"Hey Absol, you alright?" Nero and Niles tended to the Pokemon's wounds. It got up, turning to the group.

"Sol!" It cried, running away.

"Kay, bye!" Nero remarked, sarcastically. Niles walked away in silence.

"Gena…" Lux approached his friend. "Are you alright?" She remained silent. He leaned against the wall beside her in silence, waiting for a response. "...I'm here for you. You know that right?"

"Go away." She directed without facing him. "Just find the Liberators. This isn't your problem."

"It is." Lux asserted. "Your father is more than just 'some guy.'"

"Did I said that…?" Gena remembered. "Right… at Amber…"

"Don't leave me out of this." He continued. "I'm your friend."

"Alright…" Gena accepted, leaning onto him. "I… need a minute…"

"It's alright." Lux comforted.

"Ms. Apple?" One of the assistants coughed to get her attention. She held out an envelope to her. "We found this in the lab."

"Thanks…" She accepted, opening it. It was a photo of the research ship her mother died on. Next to it, there was a map with a marking near Yuki… where the ship crashed. "Mom…"

"We… can go there…" Lux proposed with a smile. "Wherever that is."

"Really?" Gena gazed at him. "I'd… really like that…"

"Great." He grinned. "I'll get the others."

"No. I want to go alone…" She denied, clinging to him. "And… stay here a while."

"Okay…" Lux sympathized. "I've got you…"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two- Mementos**

"This place is freezing!" Lux whined as they traveled along the sea. Reginald drove the two to the area marked on the map, leaving his mother to find Luna.

"Ha!" Reginald laughed. "Can't handle a little cold, Lux?"

"No!" He complained. "We live in a fairly moderate climate!"

"I feel fine." Gena gloated. "Guess you're just too weak."

"Ha!" Reginald continued. "She's got you there, Lux!"

"You guys are-" Lux paused as they approached the island. It was covered in lush greenery, surrounded by icecaps. "That's… not normal…"

"Yeah." Reginald agreed, slowing down the boat. They slowly docked on the beach, with Lux and Gena dropping the anchors. They jumped into the shallow water, making their way to the island.

"See you soon, Reginald!" Lux parted.

"Good luck!" Reginald leaned back, pulling out a book.

"So, where could it be…?" Lux pondered.

"It's probably on the other side of the island." Gena stated. "Oh well, at least we'll have an adventure."

"Yeah, and some alone time." Lux grinned, innocuously. "Wait-"

"I got it." Gena chuckled. They continued onward, passing numerous Grass Pokemon. Lux paused, reaching for a Pokeball.

"Roselia!" He called out his own Grass Pokemon. She spun in a circle, before turning to him. "Hey, can you help us?"

"Smart." Gena complimented. "Ferroseed!" She sent out the spiked Pokemon, which landed firmly in the ground.

"Um…" Lux stared at Ferroseed. "How does it move?" On cue, the Ferroseed began to roll behind Roselia, leading them through the forest. "Well, I'll just shut up."

"It's pretty warm…" Gena commented as they continued through the forest.

"Yeah…" He agreed. "And plants are thriving… in the middle of a frozen ocean…"

"Be careful, Ferroseed, Roselia." She warned their Pokemon. Roselia nodded in understanding, continuing forward. A small green creature flew past them, hastily.

"What was…?" Lux gasped, watching the forest.

"I don't… Hmm?" Gena halted, grabbing a rusted knife from the ground. She observed it carefully. "So, someone's been here."

"Yeah." Lux agreed. "Let's go!"

They continued into the forest, stopping at a large clearing. A waterfall dumped water into a small lake from above. A large rusted ship laid at the bottom of the waterfall, half submerged.

"I think we found it." Gena suggested, making her way to the boat. "Question is, how did it get here?"

"Maybe Kyogre kicked it out of the ocean…" Lux joked. He twisted around, a pink creature flying past him.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Gena responded. She carefully stuck Ferroseed on the hull. "Eat up."

"So, it's going to eat its way in?"

"Yeah." Gena confirmed, pulling a rainbow candy bar, labeled Glamour Bomb, from her bag. She held it out to him. "I don't like sweets."

"Thanks?" Lux awkwardly accepted. "Why don't you like sweets?"

"...They remind me of my mother…" She sulked. "She used to feed me anything I wanted… And I always wanted sweets." She chuckled. "So, just eat it…"

"No." Lux denied, breaking it in two. He held out the second piece to her. "You need to 'move on', remember?"

"Quit… using what I said… against me…" She averted her gaze for a moment. She reluctantly took the piece, slowly placing it in her mouth. A sly smile ran across her face, briefly.

"Ferro!" Ferroseed cried, falling off of the ship with a thud. A gaping hole stood larger than it, allowing them to pass.

"That… was fast…" Lux gawked. Gena climbed in, gripping the sides with her gloves. Lux carefully followed after. "Gonna get tetanus or something…"

"Get over it." She commanded, surveying the room. It was small, storage room with a hole leading to water in it. She attempted to open the door, finding it blocked. "No good."

"What about that?" Lux pointed to the water.

"Good idea. Wait here." She agreed, jumping in before Lux could protest.

After a minute, she reemerged, signaling for him to follow. He jumped in, surveying the ship. It was rusted and covered in moss, completely devoid of life. Not a single Pokemon, at least on their end. The duo emerged through a faint light. They were in another room, that luckily had its door broken. Gena pulled herself up, before extending her hand to help Lux.

"Thanks…" He stepped onto the floor. They left the room, continuing down the halls. The floor was torn apart, revealing more water. They carefully maneuver the path.

"Tenta!" A Tentacruel cried as a horde of Tentacool sprung from the water. Lux jumped back, sending out Roselia. Gena followed up with Ferroseed.

"Giga Drain!" Lux commanded. Roselia sapped the energy of the numerous Tentacool, defeating them.

"Gyro Ball!" Gena ordered Ferroseed. It slammed into the Tentacruel, before getting launched back. It spat out numerous purple darts at Gena, causing her to wince.

"Gena!?" Lux panicked. Roselia swiftly defeated the Tentacruel, returning to his side. He twisted to check on Gena.

"I'm fine." She reassured, continuing on. "Let's go."

"Right." Lux nodded, following behind. They made their way to a staircase, before Gena collapsed. "Hey!?"

"Damn… Tentacruel…" She mumbled.

"Hold on!" Lux reassured, searching his bag. "I don't have an antidote…"

"Neither… do I…" She gasped. "Funny, how things work..."

"There has to be a medical room here!" Lux prayed. "I'll be back!" He informed, running up the stairs. He quickly opened every door, until he found one resembling an infirmary. He rummaged through the cabinets, eventually finding a stash of antidotes. He shoved them in his bag, returning to Gena. "Here!"

"Thanks…" She expressed, spraying it on her wounds. "I owe you so much… I don't know how to pay you back…"

"You keep saying that you owe me." Lux confronted. "Friends don't owe each other."

"I thought… friendship was mutual borrowing…" She groaned.

"Friends help each other because we can." Lux elaborated. "You don't owe me anything." He smiled, helping her up. "Or at least, that's what I've learned…"

"I see." She recovered. "I've never had a friend before, so…"

"Come on." Lux grinned and led her up the stairs.

They made their way down the hall, eventually entering a large lab. Paper was strewn about the floor, and a skeleton laid in the corner. Gena began to pace to the skeleton, taking a small notebook from it. A small name was written on it, Adamina Apple.

"Mom…" Gena sulked, opening the journal, reading out loud.

 _We've decided to investigate an odd island near Yuki. Many locals have reported that, despite being surrounded by ice, flourished greatly. I hypothesize that a Pokemon is involved._

 _While we were on course to the island, an odd storm started. During which, the ship was overtaken by a hurricane, landing on the island. We've split into groups to investigate, and have set up an SOS. This could be the discovery of the century._

 _I've found a small Bagon being attacked recently. It immediately latched onto me, as if it feared the other Pokemon. I think it'll make a great gift for Genesis when I return. I have full confidence that we'll leave here alive._

 _A group of Pokemon have begun to attack the crew, slowly pushing us out of the forest. We haven't been able to leave the boat for days now. Our food storage has begun to run low. I still have high hope that we'll leave here alive._

 _The crew has begun fighting for the last scraps of food, eventually attempting to leave. I could hear their screams as the Pokemon attacked them. I need to get out of here. Where is our rescue? I must remain hopeful._

 _A new group of Pokemon attacked us today. I don't think I'll make it. No, I know I won't make it. If anyone finds this, the Bagon is in drawer 2-B. My name is Adamina Apple. I have a husband named Evan Apple, and two daughters named Genesis and Luna. Genesis has the most beautiful white hair you'll ever see, and Luna has vibrant pink. I'll attach a picture. Please give them that Bagon, and tell them that they were in my mind up to my last moments, and that I love them._

"Mom…" Gena grimaced, withholding tears. She took a small photo from the journal. It was of a younger her and Luna sitting on a chair, with their parents standing beside. Her mother looked just as young as her father, brown eyed and blonde. She shook her head, moving to the counter and opening drawer 2-B. A single Pokeball rested inside, etched with the word, 'HOPE'. She grasped it, sending out a small blue dragon.

"Bag?" It twisted, observing the duo. It sniffed Gena, before jumping gleefully.

"Welcome aboard…" She exhaled. She walked over to her mother's skeleton, placing the photo and journal in her hands. "I'll come back for you…"

"You can cry." Lux urged.

"I don't cry." Gena groaned, searching the other drawers. "Here." She announced, tossing him a Shiny Stone.

"Seriously?" Lux inquired.

"Yeah." She stated, before leaving the room. "Let's go."

"So, what Pokemon attacked them?" Lux inquired as they exited the ship. A large thunder strike rang through the skies. The two turned to face a blue humanoid Pokemon riding a cloud, surrounded by lightning.

"Thundurus?" Gena growled. She sent out Ferroseed, while Roselia jumped into action. "Y'know, I'm having a bad day. You're the reason my mother was stranded on this damn island. You're the reason she died. You're the reason my father started working all day. You're the reason he helped New Order. You're the reason he's dead. And you're the reason my sister was kidnapped! So, I'm not going to show you any mercy!"

It roared as it launched a storm of lighting at the two. Ferroseed quickly blocked the attack, allowing Roselia to counter with Sludge Bomb.

"Gyro Ball!" Gena snarled, tossing Ferroseed at the opponent. It knocked the Pokemon out of the sky, causing it to retreat. Seconds later, an orange version replaced it. "Landorus!?"

"Giga Drain!" Lux commanded. Roselia began to sap its energy, pushing it back.

"Ferroseed!" Gena shouted. Ferroseed began to glow, evolving into Ferrothorn, and striking the Legendary Pokemon, causing it to flee. A green version replaced it this time. "And now Tornadus."

"Roselia!" Lux assaulted. Before she could attack, it whipped up a massive tornado, sucking her in, dragging her into the sky. Lux hastily pulled the Shiny Stone from his bag, tossing it to her. "Catch!"

"Rose!" She cried, catching the stone. She began to glow, evolving into Roserade. She used her momentum in the air to spin, firing numerous poisonous bombs at Tornadus. It reeled back, causing its body to morph into a small pink Pokemon.

"Bi!" A green Pokemon flew in front of them, preventing them from passing.

"Celebi?" Gena tilted her head. "And Mew?"

"Okay. I'm confused." Lux laughed as Roserade pirouetted out of the sky. "So, Mew and Celebi live here?"

"Mew!" The Mew cried as it approached them. Gena began to march to it, gently placing her hand on it.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She comforted. "I wasn't thinking. I was just mad, okay?"

"Mew!" It cried, flying away merrily.

"Bi-Bi!" The Celebi cried, gesturing for them to follow. They began to follow it into the forest, stopping at another clearing with Pokemon surrounding a large tree. A single blue stone sat inside, shining brightly. Lux's bag began to glow a bright green.

"Eh?" He wondered, pulling out the stone Reginald gave him. Celebi and Mew danced around him, joyfully. He began to walk over to the blue stone, causing it to release a bright aura. Many flowers bloomed in the clearing, before the two stones merged into an alternating blue and green stone. "Okay?"

"Mew-Mew!" Mew chanted, flying around. Celebi smiled, before warping them somewhere.

"Gah!?" Lux cried, observing the surroundings. They appeared to be in the same area, only frozen. A group of men and women in black placed a blue stone on the ground, before planting a sapling on top of it.

"We pray that a new generation finds this… and corrects our mistake…"They bowed, before leaving the clearing, prompting Celebi to return them.

"So, that happened." Gena nodded. "Any ideas?"

"All I know is, I have the stone now." Lux stated, optimistically. "Must mean something!"

"True." She agreed.

"Bi-Bi!" Celebi cried, attempting to push them away.

"Alright, alright!" Lux acknowledged. "We're going!"

 **…...**

Airi knelt down and began to rummage through the drawer. A small metal key laid inside. She grasped it, beginning to inspect it, carefully. The key was the same one that led to the top of Mt. Eclipse. _Why was this in here?_

"Mrs. Airi?" Walter coughed as he entered the study. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She stood up, hiding the key. "I just tripped, was all."

"Okay." He nodded. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine." She rebutted. "Just return to work."

"Got it." He confirmed, leaving her alone.

She continued to search the drawer, finding a small note.

 _Airi, Lux. I need to tell you something. When the time comes, take the stone to the top of Mt. Eclipse. Don't do it before. It's a one time use. So please. Be patient, Airi._

"Alright…" She sighed.

 **…...**

"So, how was the trip?" Reginald inquired as they started the boat.

"We saw Mew and Celebi." Lux informed. "Got a magic stone."

"Ah, all in a day's work." He chuckled, steering the boat.

"How are you feeling?" Lux asked Gena.

"Meh." She expressed. "I've come to terms with everything, and I got a Bagon."

"That's great."

"But, there's still Luna." She continued. "It's my job to protect her."

"Right." Lux encouraged as the Pokemon Rangers theme began to blare. Gena awkwardly fumbled for her phone, answering it.

"H-hello?" She gulped.

"Yo!" Nero answered. "So, we've managed to find the Liberators. We're all waiting for you guys."

"Got it. We're on our way." Gena hung up, averting her gazed from Lux.

"So…" He coughed. "You like Pokemon Rangers?"

"Yeah…" She mumbled.

"Sweet." Lux praised, catching her off guard. "The Fire Ranger's the best isn't he?"

"No!" She argued. "The Water Ranger is superior in every way!"


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three- Purgatory**

"Welcome to Purgatory." A robed man woke Luna. She was in a cell, stripped of her Pokemon. "Lady Nox and Lady Rika have requested that we go easy on you. It is your first day, after all."

"Where's my Pokemon?" She interrogated. "I deserve to know!"

"In storage." The man explained. "Safe from your misuse. Come on." He gestured for her to follow, after opening her cell. She hesitantly paced behind him, passing by numerous other prisoners.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they began to climb stairs.

"You're on cafeteria duty." He informed, showing her to the cafeteria. "You'll help prepare and serve meals to other prisoners. And don't try anything."

"Okay…" Luna nodded in understand. After the man left, she joined a group of other prisoners.

 **…...**

"I…" Sotiria shivered in her seat. Father Colm comforted her.

"Don't let it bother you, Lady Sotiria…" He stated. "She is a sinner. She abandoned you. She deserves everything that comes to her."

"But…"

"Don't let her filth corrupt you." He continued. "She's lied to you. She told you-"

"Shut up!" Sotiria cried. "Shut up! Shut up!"

"Remember who your enemies are." Father Colm persisted. "New Order. They killed our leader. Remember that."

"Right…"

"Remember that…" He commanded. "They're all sinners…"

 **…...**

"Lady Nox." Rika confronted her master. "About that data on New Order-"

"I'm aware." Nox growled. "I'll deal with it. But, what of that girl?"

"She's the daughter of Evan Apple." She explained. "Adopted daughter. Do you think…?"

"Most certainly." Nox confirmed. "The real one."

"New Order thought we wouldn't know." She smirked. "To be honest, I had completely forgotten about her."

"She isn't important." Nox elaborated. "It was a foolish trick attempted by Galen. But, she could make an excellent ally."

"Understood." Rika nodded. "And Arceus?"

"I'll handle that as well." Nox assured. "Galen's scientist couldn't fathom the power of a god. They'll all be destroyed."

 **…...**

"Where are we going?" Nox asked Abram, innocently. "Are we going to eat!?"

"No." He denied. "We're going to an amusement park."

"Amusement… park?" Nox tilted her head.

"Yeah." He grinned. "I have to meet with the head scientist there."

"Okay!" She beamed.

 **…...**

"Hey, don't you want to struggle?" Agni interrogated his sister. She remained silent, not even making angry grunts through the gag. Her eyes lacked her fiery defiance from when she first arrived. Her breathing was slow and strained. "Come on! This was fun when your were struggling!"

"Agni." A soldier announced, entering the cell. "We need you to stop."

"Yeah. I think I made my point." He groaned. "So, what's up?"

"The Amity group has appears to be plotting something." He elaborated. "Lady Nox wants us to be prepared."

"Gotcha!" Agni confirmed, glancing at Aine. He rolled his eyes, before leaving the cell.

 **…...**

"That's the place?" Lux questioned, staring at an island with a large tower reaching into the sky in the distance. "So, what's our plan?"

"Gardevoir is surveying the area." His mother informed. "She's going to find their Pokemon storage, and teleport one of you inside."

"And we'll release them for the prisoners?" Niles inquired. "Starting a riot…"

"Exactly." She confirmed. "And I'll handle Nox. She's the woman in black armor."

"Is she tough?" Nero questioned.

"Incredibly." She nodded. "She captured a few Legendaries by herself."

"Oh…" Nero averted her gaze. "And there's only seven of us?"

"I'm afraid so." She sulked. "I can't involve the Gym Leaders. And the Fangs are the only ones I trust."

"I see." She sighed. "Oh well, it'll be a fun challenge!"

"Only seven?" A stern voice interrupted. The group turned to face Galen Wilson and Samuel Berk. "You can't be that childish, Airi."

"You!?" Lux growled.

"Maybe I am." She glared at him. "What's it to you?"

"They have one of my agents." He explained. "I'm here to retrieve her. What's say we work together?"

"No!" Lux snapped. "We'll never work with-"

"Lux!" His mother snarled, elbowing him. "How can we trust you, Galen?"

"We can't." Lux mumbled.

"Enough out of you, boy." Galen silenced, calmly. "I am absolutely livid right now. I could've had my agent kill you along time ago."

"Yeah right." Lux grinned. "You're not that tough."

"Nonetheless, what do you say, Airi?" He continued, ignoring Lux.

"...Do you have a ship?" She inquired.

 **…...**

"You." An armored woman called out to Luna. She gestured for her to follow. They entered a large room, decorated with furniture, weapons and paintings. The woman sat at a desk, gesturing to a chair opposite of her.

"Who are you?" Luna inquired, taking the seat.

"I'm Rika." She introduced. "We met at Titan."

"Oh." Luna recalled. "Right…"

"And you're Luna Apple." She deduced. "Adopted daughter of, the now deceased, Evan Apple."

"What!?" Luna jumped. "D-deceased…?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "Your father was assisting New Order. We were forced to kill him."

"...What do you want with me?" Luna sulked.

"We want you to join us." She informed. "We looked at your Pokemon. They're quite strong."

"...Why would I?" She interrogated. "You killed my dad…"

"True." Rika acknowledged. "But, what if I told you, that you could see him again, if you helped us?"

"Impossible!" Luna asserted. "How...?"

"Lady Nox wants to remake the world." She elaborated. "All who join her, will be granted a true peace. They'll be able to have what they want."

"...And what do you want?" Luna questioned.

"...My family." Rika answered. "I failed to protect them many years ago. Lady Nox will help me see them."

"I…" Luna gasped.

"Give it some time." Rika comforted, pulling out a case of Pokeballs, pushing it to her. "You'll have them back."

"I don't…" Luna sat their as Rika left. _Could she really see her father again?_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four- Beginning of War**

"What are you doing!?" The priest panicked. Edy had her Rotom zap the man and his guards.

"Quiet." She snarled. "You killed my father!"

"No we didn't!" The man argued. Rotom zapped him once again.

"Shut up!" She growled. "That's what he said!"

"Edy…" He begged.

"I'm not Edy Tesla!" She snapped. "I am Sotiria! That is the name he gave me! The name given to me by Siegfried Amity!"

 **…...**

"A-ah, Lady Nox!" A guard cried from outside her cell. "W-we were just-" He panicked, quickly making a croaking sound, followed by a bright light. Nox kicked open her cell.

"Hello, Aine Eld." She glared through her mask. She walked around her, tearing off her gag, and cutting her restraints. "You're free to go."

"Why…?" Aine gasped, dragging herself out of the chair.

"I _hate_ torture." She explained. "Trust me, Agni will have hell to pay."

"Heh…" Aine chuckled, with a few tears running down her face. "Good…"

"Now get out." She commanded, picking her up. "I have someone to take care of."

 **…...**

"Agni!" Sotiria growled, approaching the red haired man. "Have you been lying to me!?"

"Actually…" He smirked. "Yeah."

"Then who killed our boss!?"

"That's not what I was referring to." He corrected. "The boss had told us to lie to you about something else. Something… bigger."

"What…?" She paused.

"Who killed your father." He answered. "Want to know? It wasn't the church."

"Who…?" She gasped. He grinned wide, before uttering a single name.

 **…...**

Lux carefully made his way through the facility, dodging patrolling soldiers. He quickly entered the storage room Gardevoir had teleported him near. Something had prevented her from teleporting directly inside. He approached a large steel door, suspiciously unlocked. He steadily opened it, discovering a vast array of Pokeballs.

"Alright!" He celebrated beneath his breath. He opened the cases, attempting to release the Pokemon. He clicked the release on the nearest, resulting in nothing. He clicked one after another, with the same results. "What!?"

"This room blocks the use of Pokeballs." A woman's voice stated from behind. He twisted to face Nox. "Lux."

"You're Nox, right?" He interrogated.

"Yes." She confirmed, affably. "Tell me, why do you assist those who enslave Pokemon?"

"New Order?" He pondered. "Because I have-"

"Not them." She shook her head. "The League. Your 'mother.'"

"Because I trust my Pokemon." He growled. "They believe in me. The fight alongside me."

"They fight _for_ you." She asserted. "They're nothing more than slaves. Without them, you're powerless."

"Says you." Lux smirked. "But, I'm a lot smarter than you think."

"And reckless-" She jumped out of the way of Riolu's attack, allowing Fraxure to blast the wall.

 **…...**

"Charge!" Linda commanded her allies behind her. Altaria began to rain down meteors on their opponents, sending them into a panic. She flew about the fortress, dodging incoming attacks, watching the large New Order ship dock.

"Keep them busy!" Airi commanded, flying into the center tower. "I'll deal with Nox!"

"Understood!" Draco grinned, knocking his opposition out of the sky. A large blast emerged from one of the buildings, followed by hundreds of Pokeballs raining down.

"Good job, Lux!" Niles praised, protecting the boat with Nero, Albert and Gena. Galen and Sam walked along the courtyard, heading for the dungeon.

 **…...**

Luna stumbled through the facility, avoiding every battle she could. The prisoners had begun to grab random Pokemon, battling with the guards. She felt her heart pound more than ever before. She passed by Rika on her way out, who began to make her way to the dungeon. She continued forward, until she entered the courtyard. She gasped as she saw Gena across the field.

"Gena!" She cried, running through the battlefield. Her sister remained unaware of her as she continued along the way. "Sis!"

"Luna!?" Her sister twisted, finally noticing her. She began to run towards her, exhaling in relief. "Good, you're safe!"

"What's happening!?"

"We're breaking you out!" She grinned. "Come on!"

"I…" She paused, shaking her head. "Okay."

 **…...**

"Aine…" Rika paused, watching her old ally stumble through the halls.

"Rika… Come to finish-" She mumbled, falling to the ground.

"Aine!" Rika panicked, catching her. "Damn that Agni!"

"You… hired him…" Aine insulted.

"I know…" Rika growled. "I didn't challenge Lady Nox with you… And I still won't. But, it's against my code to leave an old ally to rot!"

"Funny code…" Aine coughed, leaning against the wall. "Kill your enemies, protect your allies… How are we still allies?"

"...I don't need to kill you." Rika answered. "Not yet."

"Back away, Liberator." Galen commanded, coldly. Rika slowly stepped away, allowing him and Sam to help Aine. "I'm taking my agent now."

"Yeah, best do as he says." Sam exhaled. "He's not in a good mood."

"Understood…" Rika mumbled. As they left, she pulled out a single Pokeball. "Aine!"

"Huh…?" She groaned, turning her head.

"You'll need a new partner." She asserted, tossing the ball. "That's a Treecko I caught a while ago… And don't say it."

"Thanks…" Aine groaned, leaving her alone.

 **…...**

"Nox!?" Airi shouted in the largest room. She searched around, noticing the woman from before in the center.

"Hello, Airi Amity." She growled.

"Where's Nox?" Airi glared.

"Not here." She explained. "No one is allowed in this tower but her most trusted people. Me, and Rika."

"Got it." Airi confirmed. "I gotta go."

"Can't let you leave." She snarled, drawing a gun. "You must pay for your sins."

"Hmm." Airi shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I have a lot to do. I can't let myself die to someone I've never met before. Why I barely even remember your name. Sotiria was it?"

"...Are you sure?" She frowned. "I'm Edy Tesla."

"Tesla…?" Airi grimaced. "I see…"

 **…...**

"We win." Lux gloated, pointing to the riot below.

"Not yet..." Nox gazed into the distance, preparing to leave. "You'll need to remain strong. You may go."

"I don't understand?" Lux hesitantly retrieved his Pokemon. "Why?"

"...Stay strong." She commanded, walking away.

"Tell me!" He growled.

"You're mother just gave up." She explained, vanishing quickly after.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five- Broken Fairy**

"Thanks for the rescue." Wake expressed. Nero, Albert, and Gena defended the area from Liberators. "Now, what?"

"Get on the boat. Almost everyone is here." Draco stated to the others. Galen and Sam returned with Aine in tow. "Where's Lux and Airi?"

"They should be here by now…" Linda sulked.

"...Why wouldn't Nox…?" Aine mumbled to herself, jumping up. "No!"

"What is it!?" Niles interrogated.

"She wouldn't!" She growled, collapsing. "Edy… don't…"

"Edy?" Galen paused. "Edy Tesla?" He questioned, causing Aine to nod. "Damn it…"

"Wait, Tesla!?" Draco gasped. "The guy who…?"

"The very same." Galen confirmed.

"Okay, I'm lost!" Niles snapped. "Who's Tesla!?"

"About thirteen years ago… Someone killed Airi's mother… She attempted to battle him." Linda sulked. "Airi's Gardevoir… had an issue… causing her to lose control."

"She destroyed a portion of Julian." Galen added. "Fortunately, there wasn't very much damage… except a single casualty..."

"The Electric Gym Leader, Nicolas Tesla, Edy's father, was the one who died." Draco ended. "A corrupted church took her… and made her life a living hell."

"So, she wants…" Niles paused, clenching his teeth. "No!" He snarled, running ahead.

"Niles!" Nero cried as he passed her. She quickly ran alongside him.

"Wait!" Draco warned, following alongside Linda, Gena, Albert, and Luna.

"Stop!" Galen shouted as a barrier blocked them off. He grimaced, dragging Aine onto the boat.

"Gengar!" A Gengar cried as it and a Florges, commanded by an armored woman, appeared. They were morphed, covered in a dark aura.

"I'm not going to let you stop us!" Niles snapped, sending out Tyranitar.

 **…...**

"I was seven at the time…" Sotiria informed. "A large attack destroyed the building we were in. No one was seriously injured… No one but my father…"

Airi frowned in silence.

"And on that day, a group of men and women kidnapped me." She continued. "They used me to gain control of the town. My life had no meaning beyond that. I began to think that it'd be better if I just… stopped living... That is… until someone saved me…"

"Siegfried." Airi mumbled.

"Yes." She confirmed with a smile. "He was the kindest person I've ever met. He created the Liberators. He gave me my name. Sotiria… Salvation… The salvation he gave me... He told me stories of his wife and son. I thought that his family must have been just as amazing..."

"I've had a suspicion…" Airi nodded. "So, he was the corrupt member…"

"When I saw Lux… I thought that he would join us… That he would understand… He of all people should have understood!" She growled. "I tried to see why… I couldn't figure it out… Until now… Because now, I see that he was tricked… by you!"

"It's true." Airi confirmed. "I never told him... That I killed someone. That his mother hid the evidence of a murder."

"So, now!" Sotiria aimed down her gun. "I'll finally get my revenge! All of these years will finally have a meaning!"

"...Go on." Airi allowed, causing Sotiria to pause. "It's my fault for trying to run from it… In the end, there was nothing I could do… I tried to smile through everything… But, I couldn't forget… The nightmares added up, one after another..."

"Why are you telling me that now!?" She interrogated. "It won't save you!"

"I know." Airi nodded, calmly. "But, let me warn you. Once you kill me. Once you fulfill your revenge. There'll be nothing left, but regret. Your only motivation to live… will be gone..."

"I've killed before!" She snapped. "You're no better! How could I ever regret killing you!?"

"Trust me. It'll happen." Airi assured. "You'll try to find something else to live for… Unless that something, or someone, rejects you… And then… you'll truly give up..."

"Quit begging!" Sotiria demanded. "He's my enemy! I would never care about him!"

 **…...**

"Tyranitar!" Niles directed his Pokemon. She launched a volley of stones at the Florges, staggering it.

"Nice!" Gena complimented. "Water Pulse!" She directed Blastoise. The Florges took the opportunity to launch a storm of petals at the two, launching both her and Blastoise to the side.

"Huh?" Albert twisted, caught off guard. "It attacked Gena!?"

"Gena!" Nero checked up on her. She was rendered unconscious by the attack. "Kabutops!" She commanded her own Pokemon. It slashed at the Gengar, missing as it retreated. It appeared on one of the buildings, glaring at Linda, Draco, and Niles, causing a barrier to form around them. "What!?"

"Deal with the Gengar!" Niles shouted, turning back to the Florges.

"Ri-" She began, only to get blasted away by one of the Gengar's ghastly attacks, falling unconscious.

"Nero!" Albert growled, before getting hit by the Gengar's Hypnosis, and passing out.

"Niles!" Linda ordered her son, as Altaria struck the Florges.

"Right!" He nodded. Tyranitar launched more stones at Florges, who created a barrier around itself. "Luna! Deal with the Gengar!"

"I…" She paused, reaching for Char's Pokeball. She stared at Rika in silence, unsure of what to do. Rika remained silent as well.

"Hurry up!" Niles snapped. "Or else-!"

"Salamence!" Draco ordered. Salamence bit into the Florges with a Thunder Fang, paralyzing it. "Niles!"

"Get out of our way!" He demanded. Tyranitar launched one last volley at the Florges, causing its body to shatter. "Luna! Hurry the hell up!

"Char!" She wailed, sending out her partner. Char let out a fierce roar at she shrouded herself in flames, slamming into the Gengar, defeating it instantly. The barrier began to fade away as the Gengar fell, prompting Rika to leave. She sighed, heavily.

"Deal with them!" Niles commanded, running through up the center tower. Luna quietly followed behind. Draco helped Gena, Albert and Nero stand up. Galen and Sam entered the courtyard, battling off the approaching soldiers.

 **…...**

"Just…" Airi grimaced, pulling out a key. "Give this to him. If you truly love him… Like you love my husband… Please."

"I…" Sotiria frowned, swiping the key. "I don't care-"

"Mom!?" Lux gasped, entering the room.

"Lux!?" Sotiria and Airi questioned simultaneously. "Why are you here!?"

"I couldn't just leave you!" He snapped, glaring at Sotiria.

"Lux! I…" She panicked, backing away. "Why did you!? I just!" She mumbled, before tossing her gun with a shout. "Why do you-!?"

"We're leaving!" Lux asserted. His mother slowly began to make her way to his side.

"No, your not." Agni asserted, appearing from the shadows and retrieving Sotiria's gun at one of the exits. "Can't believe you messed this up, Sotiria!"

"Agni…" She mumbled.

"All because of that damn brat." He pointed at Lux. "Well, might as well use the situation."

"What do you mean?" Sotiria interrogated.

"Lux over there has something we want." He elaborated. "One of the Three Stones of Power or whatever."

"I don't follow…" Lux informed.

"We don't have any stone." Airi asserted.

"Really?" Agni grinned. "I'm having trouble believing that. Maybe I should just test you." He smirked, pointing the gun at the duo.

"Like I'd let that-" Airi argued, reaching for a Pokeball. A large bang echoed throughout the room. Airi fell to her knees, clenching her stomach. Red stained her hands, before falling to the ground in maroon droplets. Lux gasped in shock. Sotiria backed away, confused.

"Mom!?" Lux checked on his mother, holding her steady. He tried to call out Kirlia, to no avail.

"I'm fine…" She choked. "Just… don't…"

"Back away." Agni ordered, shooing Lux away. He tapped his mother on the head with Sotiria's gun. "Where's the stone?"

"Piss… off..." She struggled.

"I have it." Lux informed, approaching Agni. "If I give it to you, can we go?"

"No!" Airi cried, only to be slapped by Agni. She clenched her stomach tightly, trying to hold herself up.

"Where?" Agni interrogated, pointing the weapon at Lux. "I'll agree to your terms."

"Here." Lux grimaced, holding out the green and blue stone. Agni took it, slowly backing away. "That's it alright."

"T-then they can go?" Sotiria shivered, watching Lux.

"You're pathetic." Agni sneered. "But, yeah. They can go right to hell."

"What!?" Lux gasped, a loud bang filling the room. Lux fell back, something heavy on top of him. He opened his eyes to see- "Mom!?" He gasped, noticing his hands stained red.

"Agni!?" Sotiria gasped.

"You we're going to do the same." He reminded. "Don't act like you're any better!"

"I…" She sulked.

"Lux!" Niles shouted as he entered the room.

"Let's go." Agni snarled, dragging Sotiria into the shadows. They disappeared without a trace, leaving the group alone.

"Are you alright!?" He aided his friend up, as the rest of their group entered. Lux stared blankly at his mother.

"Lux…" She groaned, clenching to her son's jacket. "I… need you to listen…"

"We need to…" He panicked.

"Promise me… you won't seek revenge…" She interrupted with a smile. "I… don't want you… to be filled with… hate… Take this loss… and turn it into… compassion… Forgive those… who seek... forgiveness…"

"I-I can't just-!" Lux argued, taking her hand.

"You're just a child… My child…" She cried. "Don't be… so cynical… you have… the rest of your life… for that… Don't… be like me… You're too beautiful… to make that stupid face… Remember... I'll... always… love…"

"Mom…?" He gasped, her hand falling limp. Lux let go of her hand, standing up. The rest of the group stared in shock, unable to speak. Lux let out a gentle laugh. He laughed, until he fell on his knees. His laughter turned into pained sobbing. He wept, while the others did nothing. He cried until he cracked, letting out an atrocious scream.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six- …...**

Draco watched emotionlessly as the servants carried Airi's casket to her grave. Thunder crashed down, shaking the ground as the area was flooded with rain. The sun couldn't be seen past the dreary grey sky. Everyone but Lux, who had locked himself in his room, had attended. Even a few of the Gym Leaders, such as Amanda and Amelia Sky, joined the group. Most surprising, or perhaps least, was that Galen and his two agents joined as well. Apparently, Lux had invited him. Draco scowled as they began to bury her. _He failed his friend when she needed him most… Again…_

Niles grimaced to himself in the corner. Albert sniffled, not even bothering to hide his emotions. Luna stared, dumbfounded. Nero tried not to cry. Gena gazed out to Lux's window. Linda bit her lip, averting her gaze. The Sky sisters held each other close. Carson Wild stood still, covering his face with his shadow. His daughter, Sierra, fiddled with her hair awkwardly. Cooper shuffled his deck of cards with one hand, anxiously. Indigo Wake held his daughter, Lynn, who remained quiet in respect. Oberon plucked a rose's petals, silently. Samuel stood behind his sister, ashamed. Aine sat on a rock, pretending to not care. Lastly, Galen remained calm, observing her burial, carefully.

"Would anyone care to… go inside." Reginald coughed after about ten minutes after the tombstone was set, his eyes red. "Gordon made… meals…"

"Yeah…" Amelia smiled, weakly. "That'd cheer everyone up!"

"Of course." Wild agreed, going inside with everyone, except Draco, Galen, Aine and Sam.

"I created New Order to stop this… senseless chaos..." Galen struggled, his composure slightly cracked. "Why couldn't you let me finish repaying you…?" He groaned, marching away. He made a small choking noise, pausing at the mansion's exit. Sam and Aine followed behind.

"Airi…" Draco mumbled to her grave, with the storm unrelenting. The tombstone was beautifully carved. It had a Gardevoir and Haxorus holding an Eevee. "I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you… I couldn't protect Dubois… I couldn't protect anyone!" He apologized, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

 **…...**

Lux curled up on his bed, clinging to Eevee desperately. _This was all a dream, right? He could wake up, right?_ He cried again, tears dripping onto Eevee. She snuggled close with him, as if to comfort him. A gentle knock rang out, followed by a woman's voice.

"Lux?" Linda announced. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah…" He grimaced. "H-hold on while I… get dressed…" He repeated, changing into his usual attire. He wore his simple grey shirt, his black and green jacket, along with his matching pants and boots. He gently gazed at the similarly colored hat his mother had bought him. _Why not…?_ He let out a wail, tossing the hat aside, and bursting into tears.

After a moment, he slowly recomposed himself, opening the door for Linda. "Mrs. Fang…"

"Lux…" She frowned, noticing his eyes. "Are you ready to eat…?" Eevee carefully strolled out of the room, with Lux following after. "I'll… take that as a yes…"

He made his way to the dining room, sitting away from everyone. Ashley approached him. "I'm… guessing you want something simple…?"

"The most extravagant thing you can right now." He ordered. She paused, taken aback, before nodding and leaving him alone. _He needed to move on, didn't he?_ She returned with a finely cut steak, surrounding a lobster, seasoned to perfection. He began to eat it, stoically. It tasted bland, almost like tofu. It left an empty feeling inside of him as he finally finished.

"Lux…" Gena greeted, sitting across from him. "Are you okay? I'm here for you..."

"I'm fine…" He groaned. "I think Luna needs attention more than I do… I've got enough…"

"I'm your friend…" She reminded, taking his hand. "Don't leave me out of this…"

"Don't use what I said against me…" He chuckled. "Go help Luna, alright?"

"Okay…" She nodded, leaving him alone.

 **…...**

"Frax! (What now?)" Fraxure questioned his teammates in the playground. "Fra… (The boss' mother is gone…)"

"Ri! (Fight!)" Riolu slammed her fists together. "Ri-O! (We have to be strong for him!)"

"Kir… (Even mommy is crying…)" Kirlia glanced to her mother in the corner.

"Meow… (If only I could do more…)" Meowstic grimaced, fiddling her paws.

"Rose… (Don't worry about it…)" Roserade motivated. "Rade. (You have your own strengths.)"

"Lamp… (I don't know…)" Lampent lamented. "Pent… (I wish I could speak to Master right now…)"

"Fra… (I don't…)" Fraxure mumbled. _What could they do?_

 **…...**

Luna sat alone on the empty staircase. _Why did she hesitate? Why…?_

"Sis." Gena coughed, sitting next to her. "About-"

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I shouldn't have hesitated, I know!"

"Luna…" Gena frowned.

"I just…" She continued. "I thought… They told me I could see dad again! I know it's impossible, but…!"

"Stop." Gena held her shoulder. "Just stop."

"Sis…" She grimaced. "Why did Dad…?"

"Because he cares about us." She confirmed, pulling out an old photo. "I found mom's body…"

"W-what…?" Luna paused.

"The shipwreck." Gena continued. "In her last moments, she thought about us. In dad's last moments, he protected me. In Mrs. Amity's last moments, she told Lux to forgive others. Don't you see? We can't mope around all day. If you're sorry, we'll forgive you."

"...Oh." Luna nodded, trying to smile. "I-I get it…"

"Smile, alright?" Gena grinned. "That's your job."

"Right…" She nodded, again. "And it's your job to be a grumpy Purugly!"

"Hey!" Gena grinned. "That's rude, y'know!"

 **…...**

"Fantastic…" Niles sulked. He stared at the charm Fiorella had made for him when they were kids. He thought back to the times they spent together. _Why did he spend so much time with her? Was that really love?_

"Yo!" Nero greeted, standing next to him. "What's up?"

"Just sulking." He chuckled. "Did I really love Fiorella?"

"Ah crap…" Nero sighed. "Tell me about her."

"She had a lot on her shoulders." Niles elaborated. "She was also the kid of a Gym Leader. Her father never taught her much about battling. He died shortly after his replacement did. So, of course people looked to her. She in turn, looked to me. I realized she needed me. So, I helped her to the best of my ability."

"Sounds like you needed her." She stated. "Son of the greatest Gym Leaders ever tutoring another Gym Leader's child. It helped you take your mind off of things."

"...Huh?" Niles leaned back. "Your right... I didn't love Fiorella. I loved that she needed me. I loved that I found someone with just as much pressure as me, and much less to show. Damn…"

"Eh, don't worry about it." She reassured. "You're alive. You're talented. Move on. Kick Lux square in the teeth, and become the next Champion."

"Hmph." He chuckled. "That sounds incredibly jerkish... But, I'll do that when we reach the League. I'll defeat Lux."

 **…...**

"Alright." Lux announced, gathering everyone's attention. "I'm done! I'm done wallowing! I'm done crying! I'm done denying! Who's the next Gym Leader?"

"Shouldn't you rest some more?" Oberon coughed, worried. "I mean, your eyes are still red…"

"I can't cry all day, uncle." Lux asserted. "Wake. Would you like to battle?"

"Sure…" He frowned. "But, it'll have to be in Oasis."

"Understood." Lux accepted. "First thing in the morning, I'll go back to Oasis."

"This'll be entertaining." Lynn grinned. "How much stronger have you gotten?"

"Much." Lux boasted. "I'll just keep going, until I'm Champion!"

"Actually…" Reginald interrupted. "There is a Gym Leader you can face right now."

"Who?" Lux tilted his head.

"Ashley." He answered.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven- Strength to Smile**

"Wait, Ashley's a Gym Leader!?" Lux gasped, shifting his focus to the clumsy servant.

"Y-yeah…" She blushed. "I became one when the last Normal Gym Leader retired… Sadly, I haven't been able to use Golem…"

"Normal?" Lux pondered. "How strong are you?"

"N-not very-"

"She's the strongest servant here." Reginald proclaimed. "Stronger than most Gym Leader's actually."

"Anyone want to argue?" Lux turned to the rest of the Gym Leader's in the room.

"Not until I see her in action." Wild expressed. "Anyone else?"

"Same." Cooper agreed, flipping a coin. "Let's test her luck."

"Okay…" Ashley gulped. "To the battlefield!"

"Right." Lux nodded, following her to the garden. On the way he gathered his team, preparing for battle. His father's training ground was incredibly simple, with grass cut short and watered to avoid giving Fire Types an advantage. The storm had settled, leaving a grey fog of clouds in the sky. Ashley made her way to one side, while Lux waited on the other.

"Okay." She exhaled, calming herself. She shifted her focus, appearing much more confident. "I'll use six Pokemon, okay?"

"Fine with me, Ashley." Lux nodded. "Riolu!"

"Go! Star!" She announced, sending out her Staraptor. It had a band around its head. "Brave Bird!"

"Ice Punch!" He countered. Riolu charged the bird, striking it with a frozen fish. Star brushed it off, slamming into Riolu, launching her back. She struggled to get up. "Return! Fraxure!"

"Another Brave Bird!" Ashley directed. Fraxure dodged out of the way, defeating the Staraptor with a single slash. "Ditti!" She sent out her Ditto, who immediately transformed into Fraxure. It donned a blue scarf. "Dragon Claw!"

"Counter it!" Lux ordered. The two Fraxures slashed at each other repeatedly, until Lux's Fraxure was defeated. "Kirlia! Hyper Voice!" Lux commanded. Kirlia let out a high pitched cry, which was covering in fairy aura, defeating the opponent.

"Mrs. Airi told me about that…" Ashley informed. "That Kirlia inherited Pixelate, an ability that can only be gained if she Mega Evolved as a Gardevoir…" She sent out a Heliolisk next. It had a pair of odd glasses. "Heli, use Thunderbolt!"

"Psyshock!" Lux countered. Kirlia launched multiple psychic orbs at Heliolisk, staggering it. It recovered, zapping Kirlia, relentlessly. Kirlia let out another high pitched cry, defeating the opponent.

"Chance!" She tossed out a Chansey. It wore an Eviolite around it's neck. "Seismic Toss!" The Chansey grabbed Kirlia, tossing her into the air, defeating her on impact.

"Roserade!" He struggled. "Sludge Bomb!" Roserade lobbed a ball of sludge at the Chansey, barely scraping it. "Don't let up!" He pushed. Roserade bombarded the Chansey, slowly whittling it down.

"Soft-Boiled!" Ashley countered. Chansey's egg began to glow, healing it. "Seismic Toss!" She ordered. Chansey grabbed Roserade, tossing her into the air.

"Giga Drain!" Lux commanded. Roserade spun in the air, sapping the opponent's strength, healing herself. "Sleep Powder!" He continued. Roserade instantly put the Chansey to sleep, before defeating it with a wave of Sludge Bombs.

"Smart." Ashley smiled. "Pory!" She sent out a Porygon2 who also wore an Eviolite. "Ice Beam!" The Porygon2 quickly froze Roserade, defeating her.

"Lampent!" Lux fought back. "Fire Blast!" Lampent launched a large blast of fire at the Porygon2, burning it.

"Recover!" Ashley defended. The Porygon2 hastily healed off its wounds, preparing for the next attack. "Toxic!"

"Keep at it!" He pressured. Lampent bombarded Porygon2, who poisoned her in retaliation. The Porygon2 attempted to heal itself, until the gradual burn damage and Lampent's relentless assault defeated it. Lampent floated weakly, on her last legs.

"Okay! Mimi!" Ashley spun around, sending out her Lopunny. "Mega Evolve!" She announced, brandishing her Mega Ribbon. "Fake Out!" She ordered. Lopunny slapped her hands together, defeating Lampent.

"Wait. What?" Lux paused.

"Right… Um..." Ashley fumbled. "Scrappy allows Normal and Fighting moves to hit ghost types."

"Got it." Lux stared at Riolu's Pokeball, who was still injured. Eevee quickly jumped onto the field. "H-hey!" She ignored him, closing her eyes briefly, before returning to his side. "Okay…? Riolu!"

"Ri…" She stumbled.

"Ah…" Ashley frowned, realizing her victory. "S-sorry…"

"Ri!" Riolu growled, before her body was enveloped in light, healing her wounds.

"Wish?" Ashley tilted her head. "I see. Low Kick!"

"High Jump Kick!" Lux countered. Riolu was knocked onto the ground by Lopunny, before slamming the ground with her fists. She repeatedly slammed the ground, her aura covering the field. She began to glow, evolving into a Lucario. "Riolu…?" Lux gasped, before smirking. "Go! Lucario!"

"Lu!" Lucario cried, charging her opponent. She struck Lopunny with a flaming fist, who reeled back, kicking her away.

"Return!" Ashley commanded. Lopunny struck Lucario, launching her back.

"High Jump Kick!" Lux ordered. Lucario jumped into the sky, and kneed Lopunny. Lopunny regained her momentum, kicking Lucario away again. She went on the offensive, repeatedly striking Lucario. "Don't give up! You're our last chance!" He motivated.

"Vee!" Eevee cried, causing Lucario to roar.

"End it!" Ashley directed. Lopunny charged Lucario, knocking her back again. Lucario's hands began to glow, creating a blue sphere larger than her, and throwing it a Lopunny, point blank. A large explosion enveloped the field, with Lopunny getting launched from it, defeated.

"Car!" Lucario cried in victory, before falling to her knees.

"You okay?" Lux checked on her, prompting an arrogant smirk from her. "Good."

"Haha! Good job!" Ashley clapped along with the rest of the Gym Leaders. She pulled out a star shaped badge, holding it out to him. "Here's the Modest Badge."

"Thank you." Lux smiled, confidently. "So, where to next?"

"Either Oasis, Bane or New Fang." Ashley suggested. "You'll be facing Indigo Wake, Mia Venam, the Poison Gym Leader, or Ryuu Wyrm, the new Dragon Gym Leader."

"Hmm." Lux paused. "I'll think about it. For now, make sure you battle Luna and Gena."

"Okay!" She beamed, preparing to leave.

"Dragon, huh?" He mumbled beneath his breath. "Hey Ash, can you help me with something?"

"Anything." She bowed.

"Can you get Helen?" He smiled.

 **…...**

"Wait!" Niles gawked at Ashley. "So, that dude wasn't joking when he said that he'd retire if he lost to me?"

"You made him retire?" Luna paused. "H-how!?"

"He was the Normal Gym Leader…" He justified. "Not really something to boast about…"

"Ow…" Ashley laughed. "But, it's true. He grew tired of battling day and night, so he retired. I took his place with Mrs. Airi's recommendation…"

"Well, either way, there's no way Luna'll lose!" Gena boasted.

"I-I wouldn't say that…" She blushed. "But, should we go battle?"

"Yes." Ashley nodded. "I'll go get prepared."

"Okay…" Luna mumbled. _She had to get stronger. For her father. For her mother. For Gena. For Lux._

"Luna?" Gena inspected her sister. "You alright?"

"Huh?" She paused. "F-fine! Just thinking about Char!"

"Hmm…" Gena groaned. "Okay."

 **…...**

"Alright!" Lux skipped, enthusiastically. He had an open black long coat with a pink and green trim, a grey shirt, light black jeans, black boots with a pink trim, and pink and green gloves with a black trim. His hair had a small hot pink highlight. Notably, he lacked his usual hat. As if in response to him, the sun began to shine through the clouds, illuminating his new outfit. "Next stop, Oasis! Time to take on the Water Gym Leader, Indigo Wake!"

"Cool." Niles grinned. "But, uh, what's up with the wardrobe shift?"

"People change clothes, Niles." Lux sassed. "I just had Helen give me some style pointers. I _am_ Lux Amity, remember?"

"Alright…" Albert chuckled. "Look's like we'll wait for Luna to fight Ashley, before we leave."

"Right!" Luna smiled. "Then we'll totally crush Wake!"

"You'll do fine." Gena inspired. "You're my sister after all."

"Ah... My one weakness…" Nero joked. "And Fighting, and Grass, and Steel, and Ground..."

"Lux!" Amanda shouted, as she, Amelia, Wild, Cooper, and Oberon approached together. "Call on us to help anytime! It's our job to protect Spes!"

"Yeah!" Amelia agreed. "I may be new, but I have a job to uphold!"

"I'll show those Liberator and New Order fools a true darkness!" Cooper boasted. "No light shall protect them!"

"And I'll dazzle them with my Pokemon's endless beauty!" Oberon smirked. "For Airi!"

"Of course, I'll be helping!" Wild added. "I've know your pa long enough. He wouldn't want Spes to be destroyed."

"Thank you." Lux beamed. "I'll call on all of you, when the time comes! For the prosperity of the Spes Region!"


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight- Conscience**

Sotiria sat in her room, alone. _Why did she react that way? Why did she do that? Why…?_

"Ro!" Rotom cried, floating around her.

"Hey…" She giggled, weakly. "Am I… the villain…?"

"Ro…" It consoled, continuing to jump around. A firm knock sounded at her door, prompting it to flee under the bed.

"Lady Sotiria, you cannot cry all day." Father Colm commanded. "Remember what I said."

"Shut up…" She mumbled beneath her breath. Rotom crept out from her bed in the same robot toy from before. She leaned over, picking it up. "He gave me this..." She placed her head against it, recalling Mr. Amity's words. _If either you or Lux ever begin to lose your way… Listen to the message I left in Julian together. Do not listen to it alone._

She glanced at Rotom, before placing the toy on the dresser. She tore off her robes, changing into a grey sleeveless turtleneck, a gold collar, long open sleeves, a waist cloth, a belt of supplies, shorts, tights, and thigh high boots. She pulled back her hair, holding it with a Magnemite hair clip.

"Ro?" Rotom buzzed around her, curious.

"I'm going to wait in Julian!" She elaborated, shoving the toy in her pocket. She climbed out of her window, flying away on Zapdos. "I need to do what he told me!"

"Tom!" Rotom cried, trying to follow her.

 **…...**

"You committed horrible acts of torture, Agni." Nox lectured in the meeting room. It was only Rika, Nox and Agni. Sigurd had disappeared upon hearing of Amity's death and Sotiria had locked herself in her room. "But, you did eliminate one of our greatest threats. And retrieved both the Vigor and Knowledge Stones. Good job."

"What!?" Rika growled, prompting Nox to glare at her.

"Thank you." Agni sneered. "I will continue to do my best for you." He bowed, leaving the room.

"Lady Nox, you can't be serious!" Rika snapped, jumping out of her seat, approaching Nox. "He's a homicidal maniac who tortures for the fun of it! And you're just going to-"

"Silence!" Nox drew her sword on Rika's neck. "He is useful in achieving my dream. And so far, he's done more than you, Rika."

"Is your dream really worth going this far? Hiring a murderer!? A crazed cult!? Convicts and psychopaths!?" She interrogated, nudging the sword away. "I want my family back. I'll kill to achieve it, yes. But, I will not sacrifice the code of honor that I took all those years-"

"So that's why." Nox interrupted. "That's why you saved that girl. She lost her family. Just. Like. You."

"T-that…" Rika paused. "Maybe. But, that still doesn't justify-"

"Didn't you enslave the people of Titan?" Nox reminded, causing her to pause. "Didn't you force them to send workers here? To follow your every command?"

"Yes." Rika confirmed. "But, I never tortured them. They were constantly protected. They were fed. But, here-! Every prisoner here was beaten and whipped, for the amusement of your army!"

"Rika, listen." Nox threatened. "I. Don't. Need. You. I don't need Agni. I don't need Sotiria. I don't need Sigurd. I don't need The Professor. I don't need that cult. I only need myself. I will not hesitate to cut down anyone who gets in my way! I will fix this world! I will erase humanity! If you can't accept that, then you can leave. But, I will never grant you your family."

"You can't be this blind…" Rika sulked, backing away. "I need to know that we're doing this for the right reasons! You're going to end up like Team Plasma!"

"Don't compare me to those failures!" Nox snarled. "They could never understand the pain I've suffered!"

"A lot of people say that." Rika insulted, thoughtlessly. "And would Abram really want-"

"Don't ever say that name!" Nox wailed, slamming Rika into a wall. "I will kill you Rika. Don't. Ever. Disobey. Me."

"Understood…" She mumbled, causing Nox to drop her. She brushed herself off, leaving the room. She ran her hand across her back, noticing that her armor was dented.

 **…...**

"Boss, I need to speak with-" Aine cut herself off as she entered Galen's office. He had been conversing with Ford, before turning to her.

"Yes, Eld?" He sighed. "Can it wait?"

"No." She snarled, glaring at Ford. "Ford's a Liberator! She's the reason I was in Purgatory to begin with!"

"I think you're delusional." Ford scoffed. "Torture tends to cause that."

"Ford." Galen interrupted. "Is this true?"

"Of course not." She rebutted. "Would you really believe the ex-Liberator, over your loyal scientist for what? Ten years now?"

"Why would I help the Liberators!?" Aine shouted. "They're the last people I'd help!"

"Eld." Galen groaned. "Leave."

"W-what!?"

"Lies like that are no joke." He elaborated. "To suspect my top adviser... is childish and foolish. You are dismissed."

"Anri can back me up!" She snapped. "Just bring her here! She knows that I suspected Ford, right before I was captured!"

"Anri is currently hunting Mewtwo." Ford explained, a calm grin across her face. "And she will be assisting me in my capture of Zekrom."

"Ask when she returns!" Aine continued.

"If you really believe that." Galen stated. "Then you have my blessing to leave forever."

"Come again?" She gasped.

"Leave New Order." He suggested. "Your only loyalty was to defeat your brother. Well, join Lux Amity. He demonstrated quite the ability to bring your goal to you."

"You're serious…?" Aine backed away. She growled, leaving the room. "Fine! I'm no longer on your payroll!"

"Good luck, Aine Eld." Galen prayed, leaning back. "First Mailys… Sieg… And Evan… Now Airi..."

"To be fair…" Ford added, causing Galen to clench his fist. "The Liberators did us a favor. With her out of the way, we can conti-"

"Ford." He calmly interrupted. "Shut the hell up."

"Understood." She groaned, returning to her lab. Galen grimaced, releasing the tension in his fist.

 **…...**

 _Then watch as rocks defeat you!_ Sam leaned back in the break room, recalling his sister's childish threat. _Nero…_

"Aron!" His Pokemon cried, gently.

"Hey, you stupid rock…" He groaned. "What's say we train?"

"Ron!" It cried, eagerly.

"Maybe, you're not that bad…" He chuckled, petting the Pokemon. It began to glow, evolving into a Lairon.

"Lair!" It boasted.

"Good boy…" He praised. "Let's do our best, alright?"

 **…...**

"Ford." Sigurd confronted her in her lab. "Airi Amity is dead. Explain."

"Ah, well…" She sighed. "Blame Nox. Agni is under her orders, not mine. I would've spared her, if allowed."

"Understood…" Sigurd growled, leaving the lab. "I'll await further orders."

"Good." She smirked, turning to her monitors. _Rather than a decisive blow… It seems that Lux Amity has become even more motivated. Interesting._

 **…...**

"So, back to square one." Gunther groaned.

"I'll say it again." Ares boasted. "Make me Champion."

"And I'll say it again." Gunther rebutted. "You're fighting style lacks a balance. You always go on the offense."

"So!?" He slammed his fists onto the table.

"W-wait!" Eris cried. "A-Airi just… died! W-we need to wait a few days first!"

"That too." Gunther agreed. "Nonetheless, we will most likely have a new Champion soon. Lux Amity and Niles Fang are apparently challenging our League."

"Feh." Ares snorted. "I'll crush them and become Champion."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine- The Emerald Eyed Girl**

"Whoa!" Nox gawked at the high speed carts suspended in the air. She dressed in a green hoodie, jeans, and boots. "That's going at exactly eighty two miles per hour! Or one hundred thirty one and nine thousand six hundred sixty two kilometers!"

"You can tell that?" Abram pondered, amazed. _The child appears to have the processing power and speed three times greater than an average human._ "What else can you tell?"

"Nothing without another number." She answered. "Weight, force, et cetera."

"Well, what would you like to do?" He questioned.

"Hmm?" She shifted her gaze, running off. Abram quickly attempted to follow, almost losing sight of her. She stopped near a hot dog stand. "What is that!?"

"That's a hot dog." He shrugged. _The child has also has incredible senses. She can spot a Joltik from nearly three hundred meters. She can smell something from that very same distance, even when uphill._ "Want one?"

"Y-yes!" She begged. Abram ordered two hot dogs, handing one two her. She ate it almost instantly. "Can I have another!?"

"Sure…?" He paused, bewildered. _Her sense of taste seems to be the only thing not affected, or maybe it is. She eats five times as much and digests twice as fast as a normal human._

"What's that!?" Nox twisted, sprinting off again.

"Not again! I need to meet my superior!" He growled, chasing her again. She ran to a softball game.

"What's this!?" She interrogated the attendant.

"It's a target game, little lady." He explained to her, pulling out a softball and pointing to a target. "Knock down the target to win a prize."

"Oh!" She jumped, turning to Abram, expectantly.

"Fine." He sighed, paying for the game. The attendant handed her three softballs to knock over the target. She felt the ball, tossing it into the air a few times, before lightly tossing it at the target. The ball reeled off course, landing away from the target.

"Hmm." She mumbled, tossing the second ball more firmly, bouncing it off the target. "Huh?" She tilted her head, before nodding confidently. She held the ball back, before striking the target with a powerful fastball, knocking it down. "Huzzah!" She celebrated, retrieving her prize. It was a small Eevee plush.

"Cute." Abram shrugged.

"Professor Barrett." His superior greeted from behind them. The two twisted to face the violet haired woman. "You're late."

"Ah, Head Professor Chrysler." He stumbled, slapping Nox on the back. She immediately fell quiet, hiding the plush. "What, uh, did you want to meet for?"

"I've come to collect data on 000." She confirmed, looking at Nox. "I need a hair sample."

"Oh." He backed away. Chrysler approached Nox, cutting a small strand of her hair, and placing it in a small plastic bag. "Is that all?"

"Yes." She concluded. "Actually, what's with the new clothes?"

"She's a child." He answered. "I bought them for her. She seems to be most attached to a blue shirt… from my ex."

"Hmm." Chrysler observed them. "She? Ah, never mind." She shook her head, leaving. "Farewell."

"Okay…?" Abram pondered. "Why call me out here…?"

"Hey!" Nox sprung upward, her hair growing back almost immediately. "Can we ride that!?"

"Sure." He sighed, looking to the large roller coaster from before. He quickly followed behind the young girl.

"Interesting…" Chrysler glared from behind. _Has he begun to grow attached? Interesting. Very interesting. How would its emotions affect its abilities?_ She sneered, leaving. She skimmed through the data they had extracted from Xerneas recently on the way out.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty- Fairy in the Storm**

"Hey, fatty!" A pink haired preteen girl insulted Indigo's father. She was joined by a blonde haired girl, and a blue haired boy, both her age. "We need a ship!"

"...You're a rude one, ain't ya?" His father remarked. "I don't just hand out ships to anyone, let alone when there's some Pokemon stirring up trouble in the waters."

"See." The blonde girl nodded. "It's not-"

"Don't get her started." The blue haired boy laughed.

"What? A few middle aged sailors can't deal with it?" The pink haired girl pushed. "Do we have to do everything!?"

"P-pardon?" The blonde girl gulped. "You aren't suggesting-"

"Where's the Pokemon?" She inquired. "Take us to it."

"Whoa, whoa!" Indigo interrupted. "We can't just let-"

"Oh and you were going to deal with it?" She sassed. "I'll take care of whatever it is!"

"Really?" His father smirked. "Indigo, battle her."

"I-I-" Indigo panicked.

"Oh…" The blue haired boy grinned. "This'll be hilarious!"

"Ohoho!?" She laughed, posing with her hand outward upside down, and sending out a Kirlia. The blonde girl frowned, annoyed. "Do you know who I am!? I'm Airi Tailor!" She announced, pointing to her chest with her thumb. "I'm going to be the next Champion! Me and Kirlia!"

"Okay…?" Indigo groaned, tossing out his Carvanha, Chomp. "Fairy versus Dark? Great…"

 **…...**

"Hey!" Wake waved to the group as they entered the town. "Heard Kiyoko got you to go to the Dutchman last time you were here…"

"Only Albert pissed his pants." Lux teased, petting Meowstic. "Right?"

"Meow!" She agreed.

"I didn't!" He argued. "Don't you have a gym battle to do!?"

"Right." Lux smirked, facing Wake. "Come and battle me, Ol' Fatguts!"

"Wha-?" Wake gulped, taken aback. He shook his head, before grinning eagerly. "Alright, brat. I'll take you on."

"You better!" Lux boasted, following the sailor to the gym. They entered a large gym that was flooded with water, at least ten feet deep. Numerous patches of cement littered the field. Lynn sat in the sidelines, watching carefully.

"Be careful!" Lynn demanded. "I just finished patching the roof from your last battle!"

"I hope you're prepared." Wake ignored her, sending out a Lapras.

"We are!" Lux asserted, his expression turning serious, and sending out Roserade. "Giga Drain!"

"Ice Beam!" Wake countered. Roserade hastily sapped the Lapras' strength, nearly defeating it. However, Lapras retaliated with a piercing beam of ice, defeating Roserade.

"Lucario!" Lux responded, sending out his fighter. "High Jump Kick!" He commanded. Lucario pounced on the Lapras, defeating it, before flipping back onto the cement.

"Feraligatr." Wake grinned, tossing his next Pokemon. "Rock Smash." He ordered. Lucario hastily evaded the attack, jumping to another block.

"Ugh." Lynn groaned. "Now we have to fix those again…"

"Keep going!" Wake pressured. Feraligatr followed up, shattering the next, repeating until none remained. Lucario flipped to Lux's side. Wake spread his arms outward. "What? Cheating already? Get back in the water."

"Lucario…" He glanced to his Pokemon. She clenched her fist with a smile, covering it in aura. "Alright! Go!"

"Rock Smash." Wake pushed. Feraligatr struck at Lucario. She dodged by blasting the water, launching herself into the air. She pushed herself around the battlefield, staying out of the water. "W-what…?"

"Attack!" Lux directed. Lucario jumped over Feraligatr, blasting it with a massive Aura Sphere. The explosion emptied out most of the water, splashing the group on the sidelines. Lucario hastily landed on the jagged rocks.

"Seriously…?" Gena groaned, shaking herself off.

"You did that on purpose!" Niles accused.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" Luna inspected herself.

"I'm melting!" Nero joked, pulling Albert down with her.

"H-hey!" He growled. "Just because I'm the fire- stop it!"

"That was pretty smart." Wake complimented

"Thanks…" Lux smirked. "To be honest, I didn't plan any of that…"

"Swampert!" He chuckled, sending out his next Pokemon. "Earthquake!" He commanded. Swampert slammed the ground, launching Lucario in the air, before following up with a Power Up Punch. It punted Lucario across the field, defeating her.

"Fraxure!" Lux announced. "Dragon Claw!" Fraxure charged the opponent, slashing at it repeatedly. Swampert countered with an Ice Punch, launching him back. Fraxure let out a roar, and spun around, enveloping the battlefield with blue flames, defeating the opponent. He stumbled around, confused.

"Ludicolo!" Wake swapped. "Ice Beam!"

"Fraxure!" Lux shouted. Fraxure slammed his head into the walls, before getting defeated by the Ludicolo's Ice Beam. "Lampent!" He responded, tossing out his Fire Type.

"Hydro Pump." Wake announced. Ludicolo repeatedly blasted at Lampent, who narrowly dodged each attack.

"Lampent…" Lux grimaced, searching for an opening. He shifted his gaze to the ceiling, which was hastily patched up. _Maybe…_ "Use Fire Blast on the ceiling!"

"What!?" Lynn gasped as Lampent created a hole in the ceiling, revealing the sky. The famous Oasis sunlight filled the arena. "Hey! I just-! Come on!"

"Fire Blast, let's go!" He commanded.

"Hydro Pump!" Wake continued. Ludicolo launched another stream of water at Lampent, nearly defeating her. She reeled back, counting with a massive sun powered Fire Blast, defeating Ludicolo. "Nice, but you're not the only one who knows how to use the hole in my ceiling."

"Which I just patched up!" Lynn complained. "You're fixing it this time, Dad!"

"Politoed!" Wake sent out a green bipedal frog. Dark clouds formed in the sky, causing water to fall in droplets. "Scald!"

"Energy Ball!" Lux countered. Lampent blasted the opponent, before being defeated by a single blast of water. "Now! Kirlia!" He held out his right arm upside down, similar to his mother, and placed his left on his chest, before tossing the ball with his right. "Psyshock!" Kirlia lobbed numerous orbs at Politoed, defeating it.

"Heh. Just like old times..." Wake chuckled. "Alright, time for my last Pokemon! Go! Chomp!" He announced, tossing out his Sharpedo. He pulled out his Mega Compass. "Mega Evolve!" He commanded. Chomp began to glow, morphing into its Mega Form. "Poison Jab!"

"Hyper Voice!" Lux countered. Chomp speed across the field, ramming Kirlia, launching her back. "Kirlia!?" He gasped. Kirlia forced herself up, before shining brightly. She evolved into a Gardevoir, turning back to Lux. "Go! Gardevoir!" He motivated.

"End it!" Wake directed. As Chomp sped to Gardevoir, she let out a high pitched scream, launching Chomp out of the water. It landed with a thud, defeated. Wake returned his partner, letting out a pleased sigh.

"Alright! You did it!" Lux celebrated.

"Voir!" Gardevoir cried in victory.

"Meow!" Meowstic congratulated.

"Not bad." Wake approached Lux, holding out a boat shaped badge. "Here's the Voyage Badge. May the seas fare you well."

"Thank you." Lux beamed, taking the badge. "You're tougher than I thought, Fatguts."

"Means a lot, coming from you." The old sailor laughed, smacking his stomach.

"I'm next." Niles grinned. "Better watch out."

"Good luck." Lux inspired, leaving the building.

 **…...**

Lux leaned back, looking out into the Badlands. The sun beat down on his head, reminding him of their last visit. _I hate the desert!_ Lux chuckled, reminiscing in Rina's complaining. _What was she doing?_ He shot up as a large cloud of sand erupted from the distance, followed by a deafening boom. He glanced around for his friends.

"Meow!?" Meowstic panicked, turning to Eevee.

"Vee!" Eevee cried, running into the desert.

"Hey!" Lux growled, following his Pokemon. He chased her into the entrance, before noticing that she had paused at a limping girl. She had blonde- "Rina!" Lux gasped, sprinting to his friend.

"Lux…?" She struggled, falling into his arms. Her right arm dangled freely, dripping crimson droplets onto the ground. She dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a light yellow button up. "Damn… Why are you here…?"

"Be quiet." Lux ordered. "I'm going to take you to the hospital!"

"No need…" She groaned. He slid one arm under her knees and another on her back, lifting her up. "Stop…"

"Shut up." Lux growled, walking to the town. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Oh…" She sighed, leaning against him. "Hey… I heard about your mother… I'm sorry…"

"It's no big deal." He smiled. "I've gotten over it."

"I doubt it." She rolled her eyes. "Y'know… you've gotten stronger. I mean, you can pick me up."

"Y-yeah." He chuckled. "You're actually really heavy…"

"Thanks…" She groaned. "Every girl just loves to be called 'heavy'..."

"So, what happened?" Lux interrogated.

"I can't tell you..." She sulked. "Not yet…"

"Fine." He grinned. "I won't push you."

"Thanks…" She grimaced.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One- Dragon Master**

"Rina?" Lux greeted, entering her hospital room. He gasped, finding the Aine Eld next to her empty bed. "Aine?"

"Hey, Amity." She groaned. "I came to check on your friend."

"Was she gone when you arrived?" He inquired, affably.

"Yeah." She confirmed, holding out a note. "I found this."

He reached out and took the note, before reading it to himself.

 _Lux,_

 _I can't stay here. I know you're confused. Just go to the Dragon Tower in New Fang. New Order plans to awaken Zekrom._

 _Rina_

"Well…" He grimaced, leaving the room. "I really didn't want to face Ryuu yet…"

"I'm joining you." Aine asserted, following him. "I'm not your enemy anymore."

"Good." Lux smirked. "Could always use more allies. Let's get to New Fang."

 **…...**

"Where are you going!?" Ryuu interrogated Siegfried as he descended the mountain. "Are you really stealing the master's runt of an Axew!?"

"If he won't treat the little guy with the respect he deserves…" Siegfried snarled. "Then he doesn't deserve to see him surpass his Dragonite!"

"Don't insult my father!" Ryuu snapped, grabbing him by the arm. "Why can't you see that he's only trying to prevent the weak from dragging you down!?"

"Only a fool believes that the weak will drag him down!" He rebutted, pulling his arm away. "I'll turn Axew into a mighty Haxorus! Together, we'll become Champion!"

 **…...**

The next day, Lux and the group arrived at New Fang, rushing up the mountain steps.

"So, first we have to climb the Mountain of the Devastation to gain access to the Dragon Tower." Niles explained, leading the group up the steps. Albert shuffled over to his sister's side.

"So, you're joining us?" He interrogated.

"Yeah." She nodded. A small Treecko rode on her shoulder. "Gonna whine?"

"No." He confirmed. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"I'm the toughest sibling." She smirked, terrifyingly. "How could you forget that?"

"Fair enough." He accepted. "...But, are you really going to be okay?"

"What're you talking about?" She groaned.

"Purgatory." He elaborated. "It couldn't have been easy..."

"Don't be an idiot. I already told you, I'm fine." She groaned, marching ahead.

"Got it…" Albert sighed. Luna quickly maneuvered her way to Lux's side.

"Lux." She grimaced. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." He tilted his head in response. "What's up?"

"Am I…" She leaned in, whispering. "Am I not good enough? I couldn't help my father. I got kidnapped. I even failed to help your mother."

"...Don't worry about it." Lux commanded. "Just smile, alright? Gena is by your side, remember?"

"I…" She frowned, before giving a pained smile. "Okay! Let's go stop New Order!" She jumped, sprinting ahead.

"Just keep smiling…" Lux scowled. "Don't make that stupid face… Right…" He shook his head, continuing alongside his friends. After an hour, they reached the top, entering an enclosure consisting of three buildings. They consisted of what appeared to be a gym, a herb shop, and a large temple. A long path led to a waterfall spring.

"Okay." Niles announced, pointing to the temple. "Let's go see Ryuu. I'll do the talking."

"Right." Lux agreed, entering the temple with the group. The interior consisted of a single large room with columns along the sides. A large tan man dressed in a teal and orange outfit stood near the end, meditating. Their steps echoed throughout the room as they approached.

"Halt." The man ordered, causing them to stop seven feet from him. He slowly rose to face them. "I am Ryuu Wyrm. Speak."

"Yeah, we need access to the Dragon Tower." Niles explained, firmly. "Open the way."

"Fang." He growled, shifting to the group. His eyes widened as he noticed Luna, before calming down. "Who are they?"

"Nero Berk." Nero greeted.

"Aine Eld..." Aine groaned.

"Albert Eld." Albert greeted.

"Gena Apple..." Gena asserted.

"Luna Apple!" Luna twirled.

"Lux… Amity." Lux paused.

"Amity…" Ryuu snarled, shifting from Luna to Lux. "Siegfried Amity's kid…"

"Yes." He nodded, warily. "My dad warned me about you…"

"I won't allow you to pass." Ryuu denied. "Not with him by your side."

"You!?" He snapped. "We have to stop New Order! You can't just refuse to let us pass!"

"I can." Ryuu glared at him. "Unless you defeat me."

"Very well." He agreed, reaching for his Pokeballs.

"No." Ryuu held out his hand. "If you're Siegfried's son… Then you have a dragon of your own, correct?"

"Yeah." He confirmed, sending out Fraxure. "I won't-"

"That!?" Ryuu wailed in laughter. "Of course your father would give you such a runt!"

"Runt!?" Lux interrogated.

"It's at least a foot smaller than the average Fraxure." He sneered. "How pathetic."

"You want to repeat that!?" Lux threatened.

"In the gym." He commanded, leaving the temple. "We'll fight there."

"Runt…?" Lux grimaced, chasing after him. The rest of the group paced after him, entering the red building. It was rather large, with a single platform on each side. A large empty hole sat in the center of it all. Fraxure jumped into it, while Ryuu took his place on the opposite side.

"Allow me to show you a real dragon." He boasted, sending out a Dragonite. It stood several feet above Fraxure. "A one on one battle. Come son of Siegfried."

"Outrage!" Lux commanded. Fraxure spun around, enveloping the field in flames. Dragonite took the attack with ease, before letting out a powerful roar.

"Hyper Beam." Ryuu grinned. Dragonite fired a massive blast from its mouth, launching Fraxure back in defeat. "Weak."

"And that's bad?" Lux interrogated. "Being weak is bad?"

"Exactly." Ryuu shook his head. "The weak like your Fraxure don't deserve to call themselves dragons. Dragon's are the mightiest beings. They only respect the strong."

"Ironic…" Lux mumbled. "Ironic that your mighty dragons can be so easily defeated by a puny fairy!"

"Enough talk, child." Ryuu demanded. "Leave. Fang, you may enter the tower, but without him."

"No." Niles refused, tossing out Dragalge. "I'm not going to leave my friend behind! If I defeat you, then we'll be allowed to enter the tower together!"

"I won't allow that." Ryuu persisted. "I hate your parents as much as Lux's. They go on and on about friendship and the bonds between trainer and Pokemon. They refuse to understand that only the truly strong Pokemon will win in the end."

"Enough!" Niles snapped. "I won't allow anyone to insult my parents! I challenge you to a gym battle, Ryuu Wyrm!"

"Fine." He accepted. "Everyone else, leave." He demanded, causing the others to exit. "This'll be a one on one, understood?"

"Dragalge!" Niles tossed out his first Pokemon. Ryuu responded with his Dragonite.

"Good." He remarked. "Dragon Rush!"

"Draco Meteor!" Niles countered. Dragalge bombarded Dragonite with a volley of comets. It nimbly dodged every attack, before shining a bright blue and charging Dragalge. "Dodge it!" Niles commanded. Dragalge slapped himself off the ground, evading the attack. "Good work! Sludge Wave!" Dragalge lobbed a massive wave of sludge at Dragonite. It forced itself up, shuddering in pain.

"Sky Drop!" Ryuu demanded. Dragonite flew behind Dragalge, dragging him into the air.

"Wait for it!" Niles shouted. Dragonite shuddered once again as it prepared to drop Dragalge. "Now!" Dragalge struck Dragonite, causing it to drop him. On his way down, he blasted the opponent when its guard was down. The two fell with a thud, before Dragalge picked himself up in victory. "We won."

"Very well." Ryuu sighed, tossing him a dragon face badge. "The Devastation Badge."

"I'm only accepting it because my parents moved up." He insulted. "I would never accept a badge from you otherwise. Now, we're going to the Dragon Tower, and you can't stop us."

"Whatever." Ryuu snarled. "I only let those New Order fools in because their leader defeated me. I can respect power."

"You're a disgrace." He scoffed, leaving the arena.

 **…...**

Luna sat beside the waterfall, waiting for Niles to finish his battle. She patted the shallow waters with her fingers, lost in thought. _What could she do to help? Where to start?_

"Ab!" A Pokemon cried. She twisted to face an Absol at the top of the waterfall. It leapt from the top, landing in the spring. "Sol!"

"Hello?" She stood up. "What're you doing?"

"Sol!" It cried again, preparing to pounce. It had a Mega Stone wrapped around its neck and a satchel on its side.

"Char!" Luna jumped back, tossing out her partner. "Fire Blast!"

"Ab!" It cried, charging its horn with psychic energy. Char fired a blast of flames at the opponent. It hopped over the attack, countering with a Psycho Cut. Char reeled back in pain, covering her claws in draconic energy. She charged the assailant, unleashing a flurry of slashes. Absol nimbly dodged each strike, countering with its own slashes. Char stumbled back, struggling to continue.

"Char!?" Luna gasped. She hastily reached for her Pokeball, only to get slashed away by the Absol. She fell to the side, causing a small blue stone to fall out of her bag. It began to roll to Char's side.

"Ab-Sol." Absol trotted towards her, pulling something from its bag. It placed a small rainbow shard next to her hand, jumping back. "Ab-Ab-Sol!"

"Why…?" Luna struggled, grasping the small crystal in her right hand. It shattered in grip, with the dust floating around her Keystone. It began to shine brightly, gaining a rainbow shine. She forced herself up, facing the Absol.

"Sol!" It growled, charging her. Char let out a piercing shriek, slamming into the attacker. She began to shine alongside her Keystone, before morphing into a black and blue form. She followed up with an enormous Fire Blast, staggering the opponent.

"Char?" Luna gasped, before smirking. "Dragon Claw!"

"Ab-Sol!" It roared, charging Char. Char struck Absol, launching it back, before it swung a second Psycho Cut at her. She took the attack, before countering with another Fire Blast. Absol fell to the ground, struggling to get up. It glared at Luna expectantly.

"This?" She gulped, pulling out a Pokeball. It continued to glare at her. "O-okay…" She nodded, tossing the ball at it. The ball fell to the ground, before giving a single satisfying click. She ran over, retrieving the ball, tossing out her new Absol. "Welcome aboard!"

"Sol." It stood proud, turning to Char. She reverted to her normal form, and approached her new ally, letting out a welcoming cry. "Ab!" Absol beamed.

"Okay!" She laughed. "Let's go get you healed up!"

"Impressive." Aine clapped, approaching her. "So, that little lizard grew pretty strong."

"Aine!" Luna giggled. "We did it!"

"Not bad." She smirked, terrifyingly. "You're going far."

"Hey…" Luna tilted her head, observing Aine's expression. "Why do you smile like that?"

"The hell are you yapping about?" She scowled. "You making fun of my smile?"

"No." Luna denied. "It's just that Gena does something similar. She hides her real smile. Why can't you two just smile? Why don't you show people your real beauty?"

"Helix you're an idiot.." She swore.

"Hey!" Nero interrupted from the distance. "Niles just won! We're going to the Dragon Tower!"

 **…...**

Lux sat on the staircase, alone. _He needed to smile…_ He frowned, punching the column beside him. He leaned back, watching the sun in the sky. Numerous clouds diluted the sky. A cool chill ran across the land. He ran his hand through his growing hair. _It had been getting longer…_ He remembered, rummaging through his bag. Inside, a single photo of him and his parents stood. They had taken it in front of the manor a few days after his birth. His mother held him as an infant, while his father scowled, two tears streaming down his face. _What stupid face..._ Lux smiled, wearily. His mother looked the exact same. Her steel eyes reflected the sun's rays, beautifully. His father had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. His hair was charcoal, a lighter shade than Lux's, and his eyes were a deep blue.

"Frax." Fraxure groaned, sitting next to him. Lux scratched the dragon on his head spike. Fraxure let out a pleased purring sound.

"Don't worry, I'm not giving up. Not yet." He reassured. A green light began to shine from his hand, a tiny green stone forming in it. He stared into it, before placing it into his bag. "Let's go."

 **…...**

The group quickly made their way to the tower. Draco and Linda waited for them, defeating numerous New Order grunts.

"Sup?" Draco grinned. "You kids alright?"

"Just fine." Luna skipped.

"Where's Lux?" Linda inquired.

"Dunno." Niles groaned. "I managed to convince Ryuu to let him come, only for him to not show."

"I'm here." Lux announced with a smirk. "Let's go."

 **…...**

"Anri." Galen turned to his daughter atop the Dragon Tower. "Go hold off our intruders... but don't push yourself."

"Understood..." She nodded, distantly. She slowly made her way down the stairs, as Ford approached him.

"Everything's coming together." Ford reported, preparing an upgraded DNA Splicer. "All we need to do is acquire Zekrom and we'll have the Original Dragon."

"Wonderful." Galen praised. "Nox won't stand a chance."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two- True Strength**

"Reshiram! I require your power!" Siegfried cried at the top of the Dragon Tower. "Help me protect Spes! Please!"

 **…...**

"Out of the way!" Niles shouted, pushing back numerous grunts' Pokemon. Their teams consisted of all Shadow Pokemon. They seemed different from the Kyogre Sal defeated a month ago. They were all Mega Pokemon, from Sableye and Gengar to Pinsir and Scizor. Niles jumped back, his Tyranitar defeated. "Lux, go on ahead!"

"But-!" Lux grimaced, before nodding his head in confirmation. "Got it."

"I'll help you here!" Linda assisted, staying by her son. Nero joined them as well.

"Can't let you guys have all the fun!" She laughed.

"Staraptor, Brave Bird!" Niles demanded. Staraptor flew through the crowd, only to get launched back by a Mega Aerodactyl's Stone Edge. "Return! Dragalge, Sludge Wave!"

 **…...**

"Hello, Amity." Sigurd greeted the remaining members of Lux's group. "This won't end like last time."

"Sigurd." Draco growled, sending out Salamence. "You're right. This won't end like last time."

"Sigurd." Aine snarled, letting her Treecko hop from her arm. "Anri informed told me something strange. You were at Amber, during a Liberator operation."

"Simple. I'm using them as well." Sigurd elaborated. "She told me that I can have my revenge against the man I hate, Siegfried Amity."

"What?" Lux gasped. "Just how many guys hate my dad?"

"That's a fair question actually…" Draco chuckled. "But go on ahead, Lux."

"Got it…" Lux agreed, running ahead. Albert jumped to his sister's side.

"I've got your back." He smirked. "We can't abandon our tie as siblings."

"Hmm." She remarked. "You've gotten stronger. Remind me to get you an Eld family jacket."

"Of course." He grinned, turning to Sigurd. "I am Albert Eld, the Fire Gym Leader. Prepare to be defeated."

"I am Sigurd, the Fighting Gym Leader." Sigurd snarled. "I will crush anyone who stands in my way!"

 **…...**

"Come on, let's-" Lux gasped, facing their next opponent. It was a blonde haired, pink eyed girl their age. "Rina!?"

"Hello, Lux." She greeted. She donned an attire similar to their last meeting. It consisted of a yellow button up, ripped jeans, black boots, and a ripped denim jacket. Notably, her right arm was in a sling. "I'm not Rina."

"What do you mean?" He interrogated.

"My name is Anri." She informed, tossing out her Venusaur. "Anri Wilson. Rina was the facade I used to deceive you. I'm a master at never showing _myself._ "

"Rina…" Lux grimaced. "Luna. Gena. Go deal with Zekrom." He commanded, gesturing to the stairs. "I'll fight Ri- Anri."

"Good luck…" Luna sulked, hesitantly following behind Gena, before glancing to her former friend. They made their way to the top. Galen and Ford were the only other people atop the tower. It was completely empty, with only large stone railing surrounding them. A pedestal held a single black stone in the center.

"Evan's children." Galen frowned. "Welcome."

"Mr. Galen…" Luna sulked. "Do we have to fight?"

"Luna..." Gena averted her gaze. "He's our enemy…"

"I know." She acknowledged, sending out Absol. "I need to be strong." Gena sighed, tossing out her Aegislash.

"That Absol…" Galen paused. "Nevermind…" He tossed out his Garchomp and Metagross, calmly. "I won't hold back."

 **…...**

"So, how much of it was a lie?" Lux interrogated.

"Everything." Anri asserted. "It was all a lie."

"Really?" He tilted his head. "You didn't enjoy goofing off with Luna? You didn't have any fun? You didn't feel sorry for my mother's death?"

"Hmm..." Anri averted her gaze. "I didn't. Leaf Storm!"

"Fire Blast!" Lux commanded Lampent. She waited out the attack, before countering with a massive Fire Blast. Venusaur stumbled, before falling in defeat.

"Scrafty!" Anri sent out the mohawked fighter. "Knock Off!" Scrafty charged Lampent, before defeating her with a dark palm strike.

"Lucario!" Lux swapped to his own fighter. The two battlers paused in hesitation. "I know…" He sighed.

"Car!" Lucario howled in determination.

"Go!" Lux ordered.

"High Jump Kick!" Anri countered. Scrafty and Lucario jumped simultaneously, with Scrafty striking first, knocking Lucario down. She rolled to the side, falling still on the ground. "Defeat it!"

"Scra…" Scrafty grimaced, pouncing at its sibling. Lucario hopped out of the way, allowing Scrafty to crash into the ground. A large sphere formed in her hands, before she launched it at Scrafty, defeating it. "T-ty…"

"Crobat!" Anri changed Pokemon. "Brave Bird!" Crobat began to shine, before slamming into Lucario, nearly defeating her.

"We can't lose!" Lux motivated. Lucario planted her foot in the ground, covering her right fist in ice. Her aura covered the battlefield.

"Zen Headbutt!" Anri ordered. Lucario swung at Crobat, who flew under the attack, and headbutted her. Lucario stumbled back, defeated.

"Gardevoir!" Lux continued. "Psyshock!"

"Brave Bird!" Anri repeated. Crobat evaded the volley of psychic blasts one after another, before closing in to strike.

"Give it your all!" Lux inspired. Gardevoir bombarded Crobat as it attempted to attack her. Crobat pushed through the pain, crashing into Gardevoir, defeating them both. "Roserade!"

"Delphox!" Anri tossed out her Fire/Psychic type. "Psychic!"

"Sludge Bomb!" Lux commanded. Roserade spun out of the way of the oncoming attack, before countering with a blast of poison.

"Fire Blast!" Anri pushed. Delphox launched a wave of fire at Roserade, shuddering from the poison.

"Stay on the defensive!" Lux directed. Roserade nodded quickly, before focusing on evading Delphox's attacks. Delphox fell to her knees, struggling to continue.

"Keep fighting!" Anri snapped. "We can't lose either!"

"Giga Drain!" Lux ended. Roserade spun forward, draining Delphox of her remaining strength.

"Mawile!" Anri growled. "Ice Fang!

"Dodge it!" Lux ordered. Roserade attempted to skip away, but was caught by Mawile's jaws. Mawile slammed her into the ground, defeating her.

"Fraxure!" Lux struggled. "Earthquake!"

"Play Rough!" Anri smirked. Fraxure slammed the ground, knocking Mawile into the air. He jumped after her, punting her to the ground. "Gabite!" She swapped to her last Pokemon. It stood over a foot and a half taller than Fraxure. "Dragon Claw!"

"Outrage!" Lux commanded. Fraxure spun around, engulfing the field in flames. Gabite hastily leapt over the flames, slashing at Fraxure. He stumbled back nearly defeated.

"Finish it!" Anri demanded. Gabite let out a bloodcurdling cry, similar to Galen's Garchomp, and began pummeling Fraxure.

"Don't give up Fraxure!" Lux inspired, fearfully.

"Meow!" Meowstic joined.

"Vee!" Eevee cried, running to the battlefield. She tackled Gabite, only to get swatted away.

"Eevee!" Lux panicked, retrieving his Pokemon. "Don't do that!"

"Frax!" Fraxure growled, catching Gabite's strike. "Xure!" He snapped, slowly pushing Gabite off of him. "Frax-Frax!" He roared, beginning to glow. His body morphed into a Haxorus, standing numerous feet above his opponent. He bellowed powerfully, tossing Gabite into the air and blasting it with a wave of draconic energy. An explosion filled the room, with Gabite flying out of it, defeated.

"I… lost?" Anri fell to her knees. She laughed, wearily. "Makes sense… You've definitely become quite something…"

"Here." Lux held out his hand as he approached her. "Will you come back, Anri?" He smiled, gently.

"I thought you wouldn't forgive New Order." She groaned.

"My mother taught me otherwise." He elaborated. "You can still come back."

"I… no." She denied, standing up. "But, come on. You still have my father to face."

"Anri…" He sulked. "Why won't you come back?"

"Because…" She grimaced. "Family is more important that friends. I have to do everything he says! Even if… Even if I have to abandon the joy I found with others!"

"Rina…" Lux slipped.

"That name!" She cracked, teardrops streaming down her face. "She was just a facade to fool you. But, somewhere along the lines, I realized that I could let out some of my real self as Rina! It meant so little, but brought so much! I could be an idiot! I didn't have to remain calm! I didn't have to hide my joy! I could just be a delightful little valley girl who loved to whine and flirt! I didn't have to be stoic Anri!" She covered her face, choking on her emotions. She recollected herself, facing him. "I can't leave. Goodbye Lux." She parted, walking up the stairs.

"Got it." Lux nodded, following her up the stairs.

 **…...**

"Time for me to leave…" Sigurd growled, checking his transceiver. "Gallade, return."

"Do you think I'll just let you leave!?" Draco interrogated.

"You're on your last legs." He elaborated, walking to the stairs. "Farewell."

"Get back here!" Albert demanded, sending Typhlosion at him. Gallade slashed him back within the blink of an eye.

"Weak." He insulted. "All of you. The only challenge I seek is Siegfried Amity."

"You're not going anywhere." Niles announced, cutting him off from the stairs. He was joined by Nero and Linda.

"Can't let you do that!" Nero laughed. "You're grunts were pretty strong! But, not strong enough."

"You're under arrest, Sigurd." Linda grimaced. "It's a shame to do this to an old friend."

"Arrest?" He leaned back. "No. Not without my revenge!" He denied, backing into a wall. He felt it briefly, before- "Destroy the wall!" He commanded his Gallade. It struck the wall, shattering it immediately. "Only fate will decide if I succeed." He explained, jumping through the hole.

"You idiot!" Draco shouted, running to the hole. He lost sight of him as he fell off the cliff that the tower bridged from. All he could see were the rushing waters two hundred feet below.

"Will he survive?" Linda panicked. "That's at least a three hundred feet drop!"

"Two hundred and ten." Nero corrected. Linda gawked at her briefly in a face that said, 'Seriously?'

"Anyway…" Aine groaned. "We should deal with Zekrom."

"Right." Niles agreed, leading the group forward.

 **…...**

"No…" Luna fell back, her Pokemon defeated.

"Crap…" Gena growled, kneeling by her sister.

"Now!" Ford shouted from behind Galen. "Come, Zekrom!"

"Hey!" Lux yelled as he ran up the stairs. Anri ran ahead of him, joining Galen's side.

"Just in time." Galen smirked. "Watch as we recreate the original dragon!"

"Luna. Gena." Lux ran to his friends. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Luna laughed, wearily. She took his hand, and stood up. "We lost though…"

"Badly…" Gena groaned, getting up.

"Haxorus!" Lux shouted, tossing out the newly evolved dragon.

"Ah…" Galen paused, observing him. "Just like your father…" He chuckled, returning his Metagross, leaving just his Garchomp. "I… can't just ignore this moment."

"You fool! If we lose this, I blame you." Ford snapped from behind. A massive black dragon began to form from the orb. It let out a piercing screech, as Ford sent out a white dragon and a grey and blue dragon. A device next to her began to activated, surrounding the grey dragon. It roared, causing the two other dragons to become small glowing orbs again, before flowing into it. Its body began to morph, standing imposingly. It changed into a black and white dragon with a gold trim. Blue and red stood at the tip of its horns. "Say hello to Perfect Kyurem."

"Hmph." Galen scowled. "Dragon Claw!"

"Dragon Claw!" Lux countered. Haxorus slashed at Garchomp, who leapt over him, attacking him from behind. They were about the same size, however Garchomp restrained him while he was down. It grabbed him by the arm, while pushing his face into the stone. "Haxorus!"

"Still not there?" Galen sighed, turning to Kyurem. "Nonetheless, we must leave." He informed, mounting Kyurem. Anri hesitantly followed behind. Garchomp slammed Haxorus' head into the ground, knocking him out, before returning to its owner. Kyurem began to fly away, leaving the group slack jawed.

"Oh, come on!" Niles snapped, sprinting up the stairs. "Whatever… Let's just head back."

"Yeah." Lux frowned, returning Haxorus.

 **…...**

"Welcome ba-" Ryuu attempted to greet them.

"I challenge you." Lux interrupted. "One on one battle of dragons!"

"Very well." He accepted, entering his gym. Lux followed him without a word.

"D-do we follow?" Luna tilted her head.

"Yeah." Draco grinned, entering the building. "I've seen this before."

Inside, Ryuu made his way to the opposite side, while Lux waited on his. Ryuu sent out his Dragonite, while Lux sent out Haxorus. They stood nearly the same height.

"Oh?" Ryuu sneered. "I'm impressed. Looks like it's not as much of a runt as I thought. In fact, I'd say it's larger than most Haxorus."

"That's why you shouldn't underestimated a Pokemon." Lux lectured.

"Ah, don't start." Ryuu growled. "You're gonna lecture me on respecting all Pokemon. That all Pokemon have amazing potential, right? Well, let me tell you something. Dragons only respect the powerful. Your Haxorus was one in a million. Is it so wrong to use the power we're born with? You and your father refuse to accept that this is just nature. But of course, you're just a naive-" Ryuu paused as Haxorus rammed his fist into Dragonite's face, launching it to the side. "-Child?"

"That's your own fault. You really shouldn't waste your time monologuing." Lux taunted. Haxorus bellowed in agreement. "Now come on. I'm tired of watching you mock my family. Show me this nature you lord over me!"

"Pretentious little-" He snarled. "Dragon Rush!"

"Now!" Lux commanded. Haxorus stepped to the side, planted his foot in the ground, and slammed his tail into Dragonite, launching it back into the air. "Follow it up!"

"Hyper Beam!" Ryuu pushed. Dragonite repositioned itself, firing a massive beam at Haxorus. Haxorus countered with a Dragon Pulse, causing the two to collide. A gigantic explosion filled the room, with Dragonite retreating from it, landing on the ground. Haxorus charged it, covering his claws in energy. The two exchange blows with each other, before Haxorus grabbed Dragonite, slamming into the ground. "Take it to the sky!" Ryuu snapped. Dragonite recovered and flew around Haxorus, grabbing him from behind. It dragged him into the air, preparing to drop him.

"Wait for it!" Lux directed. Haxorus nodded in understanding. The moment Dragonite let go of Dragonite, he rammed his tail into it, dragging it down. He grabbed onto the falling dragon, bombarding it with repeated blasts from his mouth. They crashed into the floor, shattering the stone tiles. When the dust cleared, Haxorus was on top of Dragonite, forcing its face into the rubble, and yanking on its arm. He let out a threatening roar.

"Dragonite!" Ryuu wailed. Dragonite let out an enraged shout, enveloping the field in flames, launching Haxorus away. Dragonite howled once more, flying into the sky, before barreling towards Haxorus.

"It's all you, Haxorus!" Lux inspired. Haxorus let out a determined roar, and grabbed Dragonite by its fists, holding it in place. They exerted their strength over one another, finding a near even match.

"Hyper Beam!" Ryuu demanded. Dragonite began form energy in its mouth. Haxorus took the opportunity to headbutt his opponent, staggering it, before charging blast of his own. Dragonite shook its head, before launching a weaker blast at Haxorus. The two attacks collided once again, causing another explosion to fill the room. Both of the battlers leapt out from the smoke, staring one another down. Haxorus let out a powerful screech, tired. Dragonite followed with an even fiercer howl, before it grimaced, falling to the ground. "What!?"

"Good work, Haxorus!" Lux praised. Haxorus let out a second victory cry, before hobbling to his side. "Now do you see? Haxorus won."

"Damn brat." Ryuu insulted, tossing him a badge. "That's the Devastation Badge."

"I don't want it." Lux informed. "I refuse to accept a badge from someone who refuses to acknowledge the strength of all Pokemon."

"Well, then you're going to be here a while." Ryuu mocked.

"I don't mind." He retorted. "You'll be stuck with me until you say, 'any Pokemon can become powerful!'"

"Honestly…" Ryuu groaned. "Fine. Any Pokemon can become powerful…"

"Good." Lux smiled, leaving. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Amitys…" Ryuu rolled his eyes. "I take it that the rest of you want to battle?"

"Yeah." Gena confirmed, gesturing to Luna. "Me and her."

"Fine." He sighed, leaving. "I'll just heal my ace."

"So, where to now?" Lux asked Linda.

"I heard that the Electric Gym Leader is back." Niles announced. "When I went there they just gave me a badge."

"A-ah…" Draco grimaced. "The Electric Gym Leader is… Edy Tesla… Sotiria."

"Got it." Lux beamed. "Another ally."

"You're serious?" Aine interrogated. "You'd really forgive Edy?"

"Duh." Lux confirmed. "I forgive anyone who wants to be forgiven."

"Fair enough." Aine accepted. She flinched slightly as a snowflake fell on her head. She ran her hand across her head, before looking at the sky. "Snow?"

"Right, it's winter." Lux recalled. "'Course Oasis won't see snow, but everywhere else should."

"Good thing you got that coat." Linda commented, glancing to the rest of the group. "The only ones who'll need to change are Gena and Luna."

"I'm fine." Gena asserted, holding her scarf. "Luna?"

"No, no, no." Luna stomped, puffing out her cheeks. "You're changing Sis! I'm not letting you catch a cold while I'm all healthy and warm!"

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"Then I'm not changing!" Luna argued. "What do you say to that?"

"...Fine." Gena groaned, looking to Linda. "Just don't make me look silly…"

"I only promise to try~!" Linda laughed. "Let's make a quick stop at home, alright?"

"Ah I miss the Noiverns." Niles relaxed. "So soothing…"

"I completely forgot about those…" Lux grinned. "Well, let's go!"


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three- Fly Free, Little Bird**

"You called me, Father." Anri asked as she entered her father's office. It was just him for once, no Ford or Garchomp. She steadily took a seat across from him.

"Yes." He coughed. "First, I need to ask you. What is the status of Berk? Has he show… hesitation?"

"...Yes." She confirmed. "During his time in Ether, he displayed hesitation and a possible desire to defect."

"Understood." Her father nodded. At that moment, Samuel casually strolled in.

"Yo!" He greeted. "What'd you call me for boss?"

"One moment." Her father commanded. Sam raised his hands briefly in understanding, sitting beside her. "Anri… What do you think of Lux?"

"Well," She answered. "In my reports, I explained that he's quite-"

"Do you view him as a friend?" He interrupted. "Something you care for?"

"W-what!?" She gasped, flustered. "N-no! He's our-"

"You've show me something earlier." He continued. "You're a little bird trapped in a cage. A cage created by me. It's time I opened your hatch." He ended, passing her a gold ring and a document. "Take it."

"Why…?" She hesitantly accepted. The ring was crafted beautifully, with a ruby in the center. _It was her mother's…_ The document appeared to be on Shadow Pokemon.

"Berk." He turned to his agent, who perked up immediately. "Your last assignment is to join Anri in her assistance of Lux Amity."

"Whoa, whoa!" Sam panicked. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." He asserted, leaning back. He shifted his stoic gaze back to Anri. "You'll find more joy by their side, then you would by mine, my sweet child. Good luck."

"Understood." Anri nodded, calmly. She stood up, leaving the room. Sam awkwardly followed behind. She felt her whole body trembling as she grasped her mother's ring. Her father remained in his office, alone.

"Hah…" He chuckled to himself, inspecting his right arm. "Mailys… She's so much different than you… Ironically, she took after me, didn't she?"

 **…...**

"Hey~" Niles tilted his head, surveying the girls' new outfits. They had returned to his family's manor near the top of Mt. Fang. It was a large blue and gold building surrounded in greenery. A large fountain sat in the front. They were outside Mr. and Mrs. Fang's room, where Luna and Gena changed. As usual, the Noivern screeched in the distance. "Not bad. Not bad at all~"

"Tch." Gena groaned, ignoring him. She donned a powder blue skirt and a lavender turtleneck. She had a baby blue coat over that, lined with white fluff. She still had her white thigh highs, amethyst boots, and red scarf. However, she no longer wore her hat, revealing her hair. He noticed that her hair appeared to have either gotten longer, or was extended, as it reached below her chin. "I don't care for your opinion."

"It really works." Lux commented.

"Guess that's an Lux complement." Gena smirked, glancing to her sister. Luna dressed in a pure white vest, and a pink undershirt. Over that, she covered herself in a white and pink winter trench coat. She also sported white shorts, black tights, and white boots. However, she still wore her hat, unlike Gena.

"Yes, children!" Linda laughed out a haughty laugh. "Admire my work! Praise the dragon mistress!"

"Don't." Niles commanded the group. "Mom has a big enough head as is."

"Preaching to the choir on that one." Draco chuckled. "Granted, I'm not much better…"

"Bullies!" Linda whined. "I'm bullied by my own family!"

"Yep." Niles rolled his eyes, pausing as his father checked his phone.

"A new challenger-" He cut himself off, putting his phone away. "And they're gone…"

"W-what?" Luna gasped. "What'd you mean 'gone?'"

"Victory Road." Linda smiled. "We record every time a challenger enters. They never make it to round two."

"Round two?" Gena inquired.

"It's a secret~!" She evaded.

"What's round one?" Lux pondered.

"Eh." Draco shrugged. "We just release a horde of Pseudo Legendaries. Garchomp, Tyranitar, Metagross. There's even a new batch being shipped next year from Alola!"

"Let's just stay here tonight, alright?" Niles yawned, walking down the halls. "No arguing!"

"I'll just use the same room." Lux announced, leaving the others behind.

 **…...**

Anri paused at the luxurious wooden door that had a Salamence carved into it. She felt her entire body trembling in the cold air of the night snow. Sam warmed himself silently with his coat behind her. _Did she really deserve to return?_ She forced her hand upward, slamming it down on the door with great force. _Crap!_

"They have a bell…" Sam sighed, pressing a button next to her gently.

"R-right…" She mumbled as a sweet tune played out. She recognized it the song played on a Pokeflute.

"Noi!" A Noivern screeched as it landed beside them. It glared at them as a Shelgon pushed open the door. It was dressed in a custom butler uniform. It gestured for them to enter, before waddling back inside.

"D-do we…?" Sam paused, twiddling his fingers towards the door. Anri marched inside without a word, while the Noivern continued to glare.

 **…...**

Lux gazed out to the night sky, counting the stars overhead. _It was so beautiful…_ He closed his eyes, recalling how strong they've become. He saw Haxorus as an Axew, when he was rescued by Niles, catching Espurr, his battle with Albert, and his entire team's evolution. He smiled, confidently. _They really have grown strong…_ At that moment, the stone in his bag began to glow. He pulled it out, watching the solid green shift into a green and red swirl. He placed the stone back, noticing the Dusk Stone Wild had given him.

"Lampent." He called out, revealing the ghost Pokemon. "Hey, do you want to evolve?"

"Lamp..." She shook herself in denial. "Pent!"

"You want to spend more time in that form, don't you?" Lux chuckled, putting the stone away. "Sorry about your mother…"

"Lamp!" She growled, ramming him.

"Ow!" He flinched. "Right… Just keep smiling." He nodded, allowing her to phase away. He smiled to himself and made his way back to his bed. Meowstic and Eevee curled up on the bed sheets, sleeping peacefully. _What could he evolve Eevee to…?_ He shook his head at the thought, noticing a Shelgon march into the room.

"Gon!" It cried, signalling for him to follow.

"Oh...kay?" Lux shrugged, pacing after the Pokemon. It led him down the hall, into the balcony built from it. A blonde girl gazed out from out top.

"Shel!" Shelgon shouted, walking away. The girl turned, revealing her face to him.

"Anri!" He beamed.

"Lux..." She grimaced. "I… I know you'll just forgive me… but I still can't forgive myself…"

"Welcome back." Lux hugged her tightly, causing her to squeak. "Just shut up for now."

"You're too nice…" She growled. "But it's not that bad, I guess…"

"Let's get the others." He suggested.

 **…...**

"And that's the end of it." Anri concluded her explanation to the rest of the group. She sat on the grand entrance staircase, while the others stood around her. "Berk was sent to join you as well."

"Sup?" Sam tipped his head. He stood beside the beginning of the guardrail.

"Welcome back, big bro~" Nero laughed. "Guess the Sky sisters won't have to cry anymore!"

"Quite the army we're amassing…" Gena commented. "Better than six teens with attitude against an evil sorceress or some cliche like that."

"Mega Morphing?" Luna grinned. "Love that season!"

"Anyway..." Niles interrupted, outstretching his fist to Anri. "Welcome back, Bunny-Rabbit."

"Yeah." Anri chuckled. "Y'know, I think it's time to tell you how I, Anri Wilson, not Rina, really feel about all of you."

"Pardon?" Lux paused.

"Niles, you're the biggest mess of an inferiority complex I've ever seen!" She insulted.

"Ow?" Niles groaned.

"But, you're a good fighter." She ended, turning to Gena. "Gena, on the other hand, is the most envious sibling I've ever seen. You can't even see your own strength, but you're really lucky to have small breasts. They really get in the way when fighting."

"...Thanks." Gena rolled her eyes.

"Luna." She twisted to face the second Apple sibling. "You're so damn innocent. I just want to slap you sometimes… But, you're truly a gift to the messed up world nonetheless."

"Hehe?" Luna laughed, awkwardly.

"Nero." She shifted to the green haired fighter. "Nero, Nero, Nero. What a work you are. You're a massive blood knight who can only think of her next fight. But, in spite of that, you really know how to find the fun in anything."

"Daw, thanks!" Nero giggled.

"Albert." She continued. "The most anti social, misanthropic little redhead ever conceived into the world. You're less a person and more a loose collection of character flaws. And that's without your crippling fear of ghosts. But, you did show how much you've grown as an actual Gym Leader."

"Whatever…" Albert sighed, a minuscule smile on his face.

"And Lux." She turned to him finally. "Little Luxie-poo...Leader of what I like to call the Amity Army. You're so nice and forgiving. You even see the good in everyone now… You're truly an all loving hero at this point... But… Your hat looked stupid."

"Good thing I don't wear it anymore then." Lux sighed. "Welcome back…"

"Good to be back." She grinned.

 **…...**

Galen calmly made his way out of their facility. He continued until Ford stopped him near the entrance.

"Where are you going, Galen?" She interrogated. "We need to prepare-"

"That's your job." He retorted. "I am your leader. I don't do grunt work. I have somewhere to go right now. Just do your job for once instead of trying to tell me what to do, Ford."

"...Understood, Sir." She inhaled sharply, allowing him to pass. She waited for a brief second. "Don't speak so highly, you little pawn. I'm nearly done with you anyway…"


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four- A Boy and His Legacy**

The group flew across the mountains, making their way to Julian. Lux rode atop Flygon, while everyone else flew on other Pokemon. He held his hand out to the clouds beside him. His hand split the layer of condensed water slightly as he passed by. Snow trickled from it to the land below. He looked behind him to see his friends and allies soaring behind. _Eight… He's made eight, not counting the servants, Linda, Draco, and the Gym Leaders, allies who'll support him..._

"We're almost at Julian." Niles glided beside him, riding atop Salamence. "You ready?"

"Of course." Lux yelled over the passing wind. "I know I sound naive when I say this, but I believe that we can convince almost anyone to join us!"

"I almost believe you myself." Niles laughed. "I'll make sure you don't regret it!"

"Thanks." He beamed. "Thanks for being my friend, Niles!"

"Don't get sappy!" Niles growled. "You have to be our leader, understood? Leave all the sap for Luna!"

"Got it." Lux nodded. He averted his gaze briefly, before turning back to him. "So, why did your dad not come?"

"Elite Four things." Niles elaborated. "Apparently he doesn't need Sal or any of his other dragons."

"Hope things go well." Lux prayed.

 **…...**

Draco placed his files onto the desk. He was in a backroom. Files on every Gym Leader and Elite Four member were stored on the computers and hard copies in the storage cabinets. He retrieved their files on Eris, Ares, and Gunther, opening Ares' first.

 _Name: Ares Stark_

 _Age: 29_

 _Hometown: Castelia City, Unova_

 _Was apparently was abandoned by his parents, boarding a boat to Spes. While he constantly challenges Airi for the title of Champion, he backed down after every failure._

 _._

 _._

 _Nothing. He was just your everyday, power hungry fighter._ He tossed the files to the side, grabbing Gunther's files.

 _Name: Gunther Fiedler_

 _Age: 63_

 _Hometown: Unknown. Possibly in Kalos or Fiore._

 _Lost his wife and daughter in an accident in Kalos many years ago. Jumped region to region before then. He has shown respect for Airi as Champion._

 _._

 _._

 _Nothing, again. He was just a veteran battler who spent his years traveling._ Draco groaned, opening Eris' files.

 _Name: Eris Bonnaire_

 _Age: 15(?)*Unconfirmed_

 _Hometown: Unknown._

 _A girl who showed up one day. She tore through the gyms faster than a fat kid through a cookie store. She has supported Airi as Champion from day one._

 _._

 _._

 _Eris? Could she really be a Liberator?_ Draco sighed, leaning back. _It was possible. The only other members where Airi and… Siegfried._ His eyes widening in shock, retrieving Sieg's files from the cabinet.

 _Name: Siegfried Amity_

 _Age: 37_

 _Hometown: New Fang* (Before it's first destruction.)_

 _A young man who commands dragons in battle. He has displayed an incredible bond with his Pokemon. Raised objections during Airi's proposal to add more gyms to the League. Was also reported missing on numerous occasions._

 _._

 _._

 _Sieg… Objections… Disappearances..._ Draco slammed his fist onto the desk. _Sieg was the Liberator…_

 **…...**

Sotiria sat in her room, kicking her feet in the air. Just like her room in Purgatory, she had gadgets for Rotom to play with strewn about. She glanced over to her Rotom-Cam, a computer she built to track Rotom as it played in Julian. It could also be used to for Rotom to 'warp' through the city. It appeared to be in the Julian Mall, pranking the customers as usual. She pulled out her toy, holding it to her chest.

"I wish you were here right now..." She whispered. "I wish you could just tell me what to do-"

A loud beeping sound came from the Rotom-Cam, prompting her to look to it. Rotom jumped from the screen, changing the screen to one of the cameras she set around the town. It showed Lux and his allies landing near the Pokemon Center.

"So, you're finally here?" She exhaled, nervously. She twisted to face Rotom. "It's time to battle as Edy Tesla once again, Rotom."

 **…...**

Lux and his allies landed in Julian, the town of electricity. It was filled with massive skyscrapers and numerous mechanisms scattered about. Scientists and workers marched through the streets, instinctively.

"Gym's up north." Aine informed.

"Alright." Lux affirmed, turning to the north. He began to lead the group up north, searching for the gym. They passed by the inhabitants, who looked pleased with their town. Hundreds of devices aided people in their daily lives. Some of them noticed the group, and glared at them in hostility. They finally arrived at a large metal building with the words 'JULIAN CITY GYM' written along the top. The stairs that led to the entrance were hastily blocked by a wall of citizens.

"You're Lux Amity, correct?" A well dressed man in the center interrogated.

"Yes." Lux confirmed, watching the inhabitants around him. "Why do you ask?"

"You're going to arrest Ms. Tesla, aren't you?" A woman accused. "We won't let you!"

"Easy there." Aine rationalized. "We aren't going to-"

"Liars!" Another man shouted, prompting the crowd to start up. "You're the reason she's depressed!"

"We were fine without your mother's interference!"

"We finally have Edy back after those cultist came here!"

"She's a victim of all your corruption!"

"Quiet!" A woman shouted from the building. Everyone twisted to face Sotiria as she walked down the stairs. "I know that I cry a lot, but this is too much for even me."

"Ms. Tesla…" The well dressed man frowned. "You've helped the people of Julian so much, please don't leave."

"Edy, we need you!" A woman cried.

"I know." Sotira smiled. "But, I'm still Gym Leader. I have to face Lux in a battle. Now go back to what you were all doing." The crowd glanced to each other, before dispersing. Sotiria continued to smile, approaching Lux. "Time to battle, Lux."

"Yeah." He nodded, watching her leave. As he followed, Aine stopped him.

"I should warn you. Sotiria has Zapdos on her side." She informed. "Be prepared for that."

"Got it." He nodded his head, entering the building.

Inside, there was a grate for the floor of the battlefield, and four Tesla coils on the edges of it. Sotiria made her way to the other side, before pressing a button. The coils sparked to life, covering the field in electricity.

"Galvantula!" She began, tossing out her lead. Lux tossed out Roserade. The field zapped her, but did little damage, before shutting down. "Sticky Web!"

"Toxic Spikes!" Lux commanded. Roserade covered the field in poisonous barbs, while Galvantula covered it in web. The field sent another wave of electricity, zapping Roserade again. "Sludge Bomb!"

"Bug Buzz!" Sotiria countered. Galvantula bombarded Roserade with sound wave, staggering her. She countered with a blast of poison, launching it out of the arena. She twirled, before getting shocked once again. She fell to the side, defeated. "Jolteon!"

"Haxorus!" Lux swapped. "Go!"

"Volt Switch!" Sotiria directed. Jolteon covered the field in a bright electricity, blinding Haxorus. Haxorus struck the ground, launching a shock wave at the opponent. Moments later, Zapdos flew from the electricity, standing proud.

"Zapdos..." Lux paused, as Haxorus was shocked by the field. "You got it Haxorus!"

"Thunder!" Sotiria countered. Zapdos flew into the air, launching electricity at Haxorus. He jumped to the side, avoiding the attack, before launching a blast of draconic energy at Zapdos. The blast knocked it to the ground, allowing Haxorus to whale on it. It attempted to fly away, only for Haxorus to grab onto it. "Shake it off!"

"Go all out!" Lux inspired. Zapdos released electricity, shocking Haxorus. However, Haxorus began to repeatedly bombard his opponent, dragging it to the ground. The moment they landed, he jumped up and slashed downward, defeating Zapdos.

"Jolteon!" She tossed out her Eeveelution again. "Thunderbolt!"

"Keep up the pressure!" Lux cheered. Haxorus took Jolteon's Thunderbolt, slamming his fist into the ground, launching a shock wave at Jolteon. It was knocked into the air, flying back in defeat. The coils fired up again, shocking Haxorus.

"Magnezone!" Sotiria continued. "Flash Cannon!"

"Don't let it!" Lux directed. Magnezone launched a massive wave of light at Haxorus, causing him to stumble. He cloaked his claws in energy, repeatedly slashing at Magnezone. The field started again, causing Haxorus to cry in pain. He fell forward, defeated. "Lampent! It's all you!"

"Thunderbolt!" Sotiria ordered. Magnezone launched a blast of electricity at Lampent. She expertly dodged the attack, retreating into the surroundings. She emerged from behind Magnezone, defeating it with a single Fire Blast. "Electivire! Earthquake!"

"Watch out!" Lux warned. Electivire slammed its fist into the ground, knocking Lampent out of the wall. It covered its fist in electricity, knocking Lament down. The coils started up, defeating her. "Lucario!"

"Fire Punch!" Sotiria commanded. Electivire cloaked its fist in flame, striking Lucario. She was knocked back, covered in burns. She growled in frustration, her aura covering the field. The field zapped her, causing her to howl. She covered her fist in ice, charging Electivire. It raised its arm, pounding Lucario into the ground with another Fire Punch. Lucario immediately struck Electivire with a rising strike, coming down with a second blow. Electivire reeled back, jabbing Lucario and launching her into the air. She created a gigantic Aura Sphere, throwing it downward. The attack destroyed the field, causing the coils to go haywire. Electivire was launched out, defeated. The field was covered in more electricity than before. "Rotom!"

"You alright, Lucario?" Lux tended to his Pokemon. She gave a pained grin, falling to her knees. "Return! Go! Gardevoir!"

"Thunderbolt!" Sotiria demanded. Rotom mimicked Lampent, disappearing into the surroundings. Gardevoir closed her eyes, levitating over the field, and waiting for her opponent's move. She flipped to the side, avoiding Rotom's attack. She countered with psychic blasts, forcing Rotom to retreat. Rotom appeared from the ceiling, attempting to attack Gardevoir. She created a barrier around herself, dispersing its attack. "Rotom!" She cried, causing Rotom to flee into the broken coils.

"You're doing great, Gardevoir!" Lux praised. Gardevoir gave a brief smile, before shifting back to Rotom. Rotom emerged from the coils, super charged. It released its energy at Gardevoir, staggering her. Her eyes began to shine brightly, before she let out a piercing cry. The attack injured Rotom, forcing it to retreat again.

"Get out of there!" Sotiria panicked. It darted from electronic to electronic, trying to find an opening. Gardevoir patently prepared another barrier, when Rotom fired electricity from the broken coils. It jumped coil to coil, launching electricity at Gardevoir. She evaded every attack, countering with numerous psychic blasts.

"No!" Lux wailed, noticing Gardevoir's position. She was in the center of the coils, when they started up. She was trapped and electrocuted by all of them at once. She shrieked in pain, struggling to look for Rotom. She saw a small light from one coil, and attacked it with all of her power. The attack launched Rotom away, defeating it.

"Oh…" Sotiria sulked, turning off the field. Gardevoir weakly floated down, allowing Lux to retrieve her. Sotiria let out a weary laugh, pulling out a badge with electricity surrounding an atom. "Congrats, Lux Amity."

"Sotiria." Lux accepted, looking her in the eyes. "Or Edy, will you join me?"

"I…" She sulked, shaking her head. "Let me show you something." She stated, leaving. Lux and his allies followed her into a back room. It seemed to be her bedroom. Gadgets were strewn grabbed a key from her desk, handing it to him. "Your mother told me to give this to you."

"I see." He paused, gripping the key. "Thank you, Sotiria."

"Yeah." She dipped her head, before reaching under her bed, pulling out a disk and a laptop. She inserted the disk into the desktop, looking to the group. She gestured for Lux to sit beside her. He made his way to her side, sitting beside her. She pressed a button on her laptop, causing a man's voice to play.

 _Hello, Lux. Hello Sotiria._ The man greeted.

Lux's face went pale as he recognized the man's voice. _Dad!?_ He closed his eyes, listening to every word that played.

 _I know that I haven't helped you as much as I should have. Either of you. I must first tell you this, Lux. I'm sorry... I am not who you think I am. I am not the father you worship. I am not a hero. I… created the Liberators._

 _What!?_ Lux jumped, feeling his heart stop. He gripped his teeth, listening to the rest of the recording.

 _Please understand. I'm sorry. I needed to get that out of the way first. No, I needed to clear my conscience. Let me explain. I created the Liberators… or at least what it once was. During my time in Unova, I met with the reformed Team Plasma. I wanted to help Pokemon, just as they did. We started as… well… a group of hippies. Really needed to cut my hair._

"Haha…" Lux grinned, feeling some tension release. He continued to listen.

 _But, one day… I saved a young woman from a lab. An emerald eyed, raven haired woman... Nox. I told her my beliefs… and something clicked in her mind. She began to use the Liberators to… release the negative emotions in Pokemon. She wanted to turn them against humans, and recreate the world for only them. I'm going to try and stop her. And… I'll probably die._

"If you're hearing this…" Lux mumbled.

"He died… about three months ago…" Sotiria informed. He shook his head, listening to the rest.

 _Sotiria. I want you to help Lux. Please. I led you astray. I dragged you into my mess. I dragged Lux into my mess. I dragged all of Spes into my mess. My mistake. But let me tell you… Nox is not evil. She's lost. I want to save her. I really do, Lux. Because she's… It's nothing. Nevermind. You're my son. Remember that. I want you to save Nox and Gabe. Yes, I mean Galen. He's not evil either. In the end… I'm the true villain, I guess. I created everything. I'm your greatest source of suffering. Please… Save everyone. I love you, son._ He ended. Everyone sat there in silence, unsure how to react.

"Dad..." Lux laughed, feeling tears stream down his face. "Damn it! Why can't my parents just be normal! Why do you have to keep these big secrets from me!?" He questioned, standing up. "Why couldn't we just have a normal life. Why is it conspiracy this! Mistake that! Don't you know how lonely it is!?" He wept, while the others watched him carefully.

"Lux." Niles comforted, hugging him. Luna, Gena, Anri, Nero and Albert joined him, holding him in their embrace. "It's alright, buddy."

"We're here for you." Gena reminded.

"Yeah." Luna beamed. "Just smile, alright?"

"No more tears." Anri commanded. "We'll get through this."

"Don't wear a frown! Turn it upside down!" Nero rhymed. "Or I'll throw you downtown~"

"You're gonna be alright." Albert empathized. "You're better than this."

"Guys…" Lux smiled, the tears slowing down. "Thanks. I'm really glad I have all of you." He shifted to face Sotiria, extending his hand. "Will you join me, Sotiria?"

"...Yes." She beamed, taking his hand. "I'll go inform the town." She ran out of the room. Aine let out a subtle smile, leaving as well. Sam shrugged, a grin on his face, and followed her.

He held his friends close for what felt like an eternity. "Let's explore the town… after a few minutes…"

"Whatever you say." Niles chuckled.

 **…...**

"Edy." Aine faced her friend, looking over the town. "You did good here."

"Thanks." She smiled, gently. "I wanted to help people, y'know…"

"Good." Aine nodded, a terrifying grin scrawled on her face.

"Hey…" Sotiria pouted. "I'm… sorry about what I did to Amber…"

"Shut up." Aine snapped, striking her softly. "If I hated you, why would I be talking to you? You're my friend, Edy. You and Rika are the only friends I've ever know."

"Oh…" She realized, glancing to the ground. "We need to save Rika."

"Duh." Aine sneered. "She's an idiot. But she's our idiot."

"So…" Sotiria smirked. "What do you think of that Samuel Berk?"

"What're you suggesting?" Aine glared.

"Hmm." She leaned back. "Nah. I think Rika would be a better match for him."

"Is that seriously what you were implying?" Aine rolled her eyes. "You forget that she stole his job. And house."

"Details, details." Sotiria giggled. "Actually, who do you think Lux'll get with?"

"Oh yeah." Aine nodded. "That meteor thing shower thing should be happening soon. Every couple just dreams of watching it together. And every year the Amitys and Fangs watched it at the top of Mt. Eclipse."

"I'm voting on that Gena girl!" She squealed.

"No way Anri'll lose." Aine boasted. "And Rika would probably vote for Luna, just to mess with us."

"That'd be amazing!" She beamed. "Maybe we could watch it together! You, me, and Rika! Unless you have a date~!"

"Shut up." Aine struck her again, a small grin on her face.

 **…...**

"Luna!" Lux ran to his friend at a museum. Hundreds of scientific discoveries and advances lined the walls of the massive structure. "How are you?"

"Great." She responded. "Are you alright?"

"Fantastic!" He laughed.

"Actually, can we talk?" She frowned. "I know I have to keep smiling, but honestly... I'm lost. I don't know if I'm really anything special…"

"Don't worry about it." He motivated. "You've got your whole life to figure things out. You're better than you think you are. Remember that."

"I see." Luna paused, before bowing her head. "Yes. You're right. I'll just keep trying my hardest. I needed that."

"Hey..." He coughed. "How's that egg?"

"Oh, this-" She gasped as she pulled out the egg. It began to shine brightly, revealing a small blue Pokemon.

"Phy!" It cried. "Mana-Phy!"

"Oh my Arceus..." She gawked. "A-a Manaphy!?"

"Amazing." Lux stared at the newborn. "It's adorable!"

"I have a Manaphy…?" Luna stumbled. "I have Manaphy! All thanks to you, Lux!"

"I just found it." He retorted. "You hatched it. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you so much, Lux!" Luna beamed, tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Take good care of it." He commanded. "We'll be going to Yuki after you face Sotiria."

"Okay!" She grinned, hugging Manaphy. She held it into the air, wandering into the distance. A contempt grin formed on his face.

 _His father created the Liberators._ He contemplated. _His mother killed Nicolas Tesla and hid all evidence on it._ He inhaled, sharply. _He knew their secrets. He knew more than before. He wasn't just a naive child. Time to put everything to use._ He grinned, a blue glow coming from his bag. He pulled out the stone, watching as it morphed into a beautiful rainbow of colors, resembling a Keystone. He returned it to his bag, leaving the building.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five- Ancient Origins**

"Look at the stone!" Their leader cackled, extending his arms to a huge rainbow stone. Xerneas and Yveltal stood beside him. "A new creature shall be born! Neither human nor Pokemon!"

"You're mad!" He growled. Arceus stood beside him.

"He is, young human." Arceus agreed. "That's why we must defeat him."

"Yes!" He nodded. "Arceus! Knock the stone into the water!"

 **…...**

Nox crept up the stairs, entering a realm beyond man. The realm resembled the Distortion World, with an empty void encasing the land she walked on. The land itself looked as though it was made of a mosaic glass of varying colors. She nudged her head slightly as she continued, evading an aura attack. She shifted her gaze to Palkia as it attempted to attack her. It screeched, firing a wave of meteors at her. She swayed side to side, dodging each attack, giving the impression of warping. Palkia howled again, encasing its fist in energy and charging her. It struck downward in an attempt to hit her. She ducked below it, slashing its chest with her blade in retaliation. It collapsed immediately, letting out one last cry. She held her hand out to it, warping it away. She returned to traveling along the dimension, this time Dialga appearing in front of her. It let out a cry, calling Giratina to its aid.

"Allies only slow you down." She insulted, preparing her sword. Giratina flew into the sky raining meteors down on her, while Dialga fired a massive silver beam at her. She sidestepped the beam, and waved her sword down. The meteors were redirected towards Dialga, bombarding it, until it fell to its knees. "What did I say?"

Giratina let out an infuriated howl, charging downward at her. It shrouded itself in draconic energy, trying to crash into her. She swung her sword, halting it completely, a mere foot away from her. She stepped forward, watching as it collapsed behind her. She warped them each away from her, pausing as a beeping noise came from her side. She reached to her hip, retrieving a communicator.

"Professor." She greeted. "I'm still searching for Arceus."

"Of course." The Professor affirmed. It was the voice of a woman. That was all she knew of the Professor. "These are quite interesting creatures. I'm surprised they refused to help you in the first place."

"They operate under the naive belief that coexistence is possible." Nox informed. "We only need their power to recreate the world."

"Exactly." She confirmed. "I'll handle everything here. Find Arceus."

"Understood." Nox accepted, putting the communicator away. She jumped to the side, hundreds of blasts raining down on her area. She evaded each explosion carefully, until she cleared the massive area of effect. Arceus stood in the center of it all, thousands of feet away from her. She gripped her weapon, preparing to charge the god. "Let's test those godly abilities."

Arceus glared at her calmly, disappearing instantly. Nox swung her blade to the left, striking it as it attacked her from the side. It rushed her from every angle, forcing her to narrowly parry each strike. She slashed the ground, retreating from her adversary. Arceus continued its relentless assault, forcing her to defend. She flipped away, charging energy in her hand, and firing a beam in a circle around her. Arceus appeared above her, giving her an opportunity to strike. She rushed the god, forcing it to defend against her. Arceus kicked her away, flying into the air.

"I remember you, Dark One." Arceus spoke up. "I see that I must take this seriously!" The golden wheel around it shifted to a shade of cyan, before firing an enormous beam of ice at her. She narrowly cartwheeled out of the way, preparing to counterattack. The beam redirected to follow her, cutting off every path to dodge. She attempted to escape along the dimension, until she was completely surrounded by ice. She pressed her fingers against her white stone, gripping her blade. She twirled around, propelling her sword at Arceus, and disappearing. Arceus evaded the weapon, only for Nox to appear behind it, kicking Arceus downwards.

"You're not the only one who can do that!" She informed, cloaking her blade in flames. The stone in her armor began to glow a bright red, as similarly colored wings of energy formed around her.

"You won't get the better of me, Dark One!" Arceus asserted, disappearing instantly. She flew after it, matching it strike for strike. The two clashed in the empty void, causing massive damage to one another. She grappled the god behind its neck, and forced it downwards, crashing into the ground. It kicked her away, changing colors again. This time it was a deep purple. Nox shifted to a light pink, continuing her assault. It countered by firing a silver beam twice as large as Dialga's in an arc motion, forcing her into the air. She flipped, feeling her power draining.

"No more games…" She panted, shrouding herself in a rainbow of power.

"Quite so, Dark One." Arceus agreed. Its wheel began to alternate between every type, giving a similar rainbow effect. The two glided to each other with blinding speed, tearing apart the land. Their attacks collided, creating an unimaginable release of energy. The void itself began to rip and shatter as they shoved one another away. Nox slashed at Arceus from its side, ripping another hole in the void, only for it to appear behind her. She swung her blade backwards, launching it away.

"This ends _now_!" Nox shouted, transferring all power to her weapon. "All as one! Fall to my blade, Arceus!"

"Justice! Fall young one!" Arceus wailed, firing a massive rainbow storm of differing blasts. The attack was three times as large as the last time it was used. Nox charged through the attack, feeling her armor slowly crack. She rammed her sword into Arceus. She let out a fierce scream, putting all her force behind the attack, completely shattering the realm. Nox felt her mask completely disintegrate as her armor fell apart. They ripped into the normal world, crashing into a lake, before tearing through a forest. She finished her attack, slashing Arceus into a nearby mountain, shattering a third of it. She warped to the god, finding it unconcious.

"I win." Nox exhaled, before she held out her hand, warping Arceus to the Professor. She dropped her sword, and powered down her stone. It calmed into a dull grey, drained of power, before she fell to her back. She looked up to the sun peering through the cloud layer, before drifting to sleep.

 **…...**

"Hey, kid. I'm home." Abram greeted Nox at home. She jumped from the couch, hugging him at the door. A movie about a villain raising three kids played on the screen.

"Yay!" She celebrated. "Welcome back, Dad!"

"H-hey!" He stumbled. "I've only taken care of you for three months! I wouldn't call myself your… dad."

"But, isn't a parent the person who takes care of you?" Nox tilted her head. "You're the one who took care of me for those months!"

"I guess." He chuckled. "I actually got time off from work."

"Really!?" She beamed. "Why?"

"Because of you." He praised. "You're the greatest thing that's ever come into my life, you know that?"

"Aww!" She blushed. At that moment, Head Scientist Chrysler entered their home.

"Hello, Barrett. 000." She greeted. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Not bad, Professor Chrysler." Abram stated. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to collect some data on 000." She informed. "I wanted to take her back to the lab."

"Oh…" Abram sulked. "Got it."

"No!" Nox complained. The electronics began to flicker on and off. Alongside that, Nox's voice echoed through the room. "I don't want to go back! I like it here! I want to stay!"

"Nox." Abram growled. "You have to-"

"No!" She continued. The lights began to flicker even more, her voice growing louder. "I hate it there! Everyone's mean to me! They treat me like I'm not even human!"

"Nox!" Abram snapped. "You're going. I'll visit you, alright?"

"You will?" She calmed down. He nodded in confirmation. "Okay…"

"Come along." Chrysler nudged her to follow. They left Abram alone, before a grim man entered his home. It was his boss, Duke Stern.

"A-ah, Mr-"

"Silence." He halted, glancing out the window. At the sound of a car driving away, he sent out a Trevenant. "I'm afraid I'm firing you, Abram Barrett."

"What do you me-" Abram gasped as the tree Pokemon grabbed him, squeezing the life out of him. "W-why…?"

"Because 000 is powerful." He elaborated. "I want to see what it can be used for. It just displayed that its emotions affect its powers. So, what would happen if the person it trusted the most, sold it out to be experimented on?"

"B-bastard…!" Abram choked. He felt his consciousness fading.

"Maybe." Stern sneered. "But, I'm on the top. Goodbye, Abram."

"Nox… I'm… sorry…"

 **…...**

Nox felt something scrape against her cheek. She opened her eyes to face a Chikorita. It smiled at her as she arose. She was surrounded by the local wildlife consisting of a Chikorita, a Seedot horde, a few Shroomish, a horde of Bellsprout, a Victreebel, and a Cherubi. The Cherubi healed her wounds with Healing Pulse.

"What are doing?" She growled.

"Chik! (You were hurt!)" The Chikorita explained. "Rita? (Why would we leave a fellow Pokemon to die?)"

"I'm… not a Pokemon…" She grimaced.

"Chika-Rita? (Wait, if you're not a Pokemon, what are you?)" Chikorita questioned. "Chik! (You don't seem human!)"

"I'm not a human." Nox sighed. "I'm not a Pokemon. I'm not a God. I'm… nothing…"

"Rita? (Then how are you here?)" Chikorita pondered.

"I'm Nox." She groaned. "Nox is the only name that I… liked."

"Chika? (So, why did you fight Arceus, Nox?)" Chikorita asked.

"I need its power." She answered. "I need it to create a world where only Pokemon exist…"

"Rita? (Wait, what?)" Chikorita paused. "Chika? (If you're not a Pokemon, how would you live there?)"

"I… wouldn't I guess…" She sighed. "I just want all of humanity gone…"

"Rita!? (Why!?)" Chikorita gasped. "Chika! Chika! (But humans are amazing! You should see the beautiful meadow of flowers one planted nearby!)

"Shut up." Nox snarled, picking herself up. "I don't listen to slaves! Go away! All of you!"

"Chika! (Wait!)" Chikorita stood by her leg as the rest of the Pokemon stepped back. "Rita! (If you'd just give humans a chance, you'd see how great the can be!)"

"Annoying." Nox snarled as her communicator beeped. She pulled her foot back, kicking the Pokemon away. As the Pokemon fled, she pulled the communicator out, answering the Professor. "Professor."

"You didn't answer for an hour." She groaned. "I thought you might've died."

"I don't die easily." Nox boasted. "Any news on Mewtwo?"

"Not yet."

"Understood."

 **…...**

Chrysler pulled herself out of the rubble. _How was she alive?_ She gasped, glancing around. She noticed Xerneas in the distance, fleeing from the destroyed facility. She let out a surprised, and slightly terrified, chuckle. "This is a joke right...? Haha! You can't be serious!"


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six- Frozen Wonderland**

"Good lord!" Sotiria gasped as they landed in Yuki. A snowstorm blanketed the already frozen town. "It's damn cold here!"

"I-I-I'm f-f-freezing!" Albert mumbled. "Why are we here in winter!?"

"B-because, somebody d-didn't think to come during s-summer!" Niles growled, glaring at Lux.

"Hey, I am not to blame for this!" Lux argued, resistant to the weather. "I started my journey in fall!"

"G-guess I can't blame you…" Niles sighed. "I did meet you on your first day…"

"I really wish I brought something warmer…" Aine growled. "I hate this place even more…"

"H-hey!" Anri trudged along. "T-that's my line…!"

"The Pokemon Center!" Luna celebrated, pointing to a small frozen building in the center of town. "Hurry!"

"Right behind you!" Gena smirked, chasing her sister. The rest of the group hastily followed the duo, stumbling into the center.

"Thank the lord!" Sotiria jumped. "Warmth!"

"W-welcome to Yuki, travelers…" The nurse greeted the group. "What brings you to Yuki?"

"We're here to challenge the gym!" Luna announced, gesturing to Lux, Gena, and Niles. "Can you tell us where it is?"

"Yes." The nurse bowed. "The 'gym' is north of here. However, Ms. Krystal is busy at the Frozen Peaks."

"When will she be back?" Luna inquired.

"After she speaks with the Frost Guardian." She confirmed. "So, at least an hour."

"Okay." Luna nodded, turning to the others. She peered out of the window, noticing that the snow had stopped. "Want to split up?"

"Sure." Niles agreed, leaving with Nero.

"I'm going now." Aine sighed, wandering off.

"I'm just gonna warm up…" Sotiria smiled, sitting down.

"I'm going to wander the frozen wasteland, AKA the town." Gena smirked, leaving with Luna behind her. Sam and Albert left as well, leaving just Lux and Anri.

"Hey, want to talk?" Lux pondered, approaching her.

"Why not?" She shrugged, leading him outside. The two began to pace through the pure white blanket of frost that covered the town. "So, how are you?"

"Fine." He answered, pausing. "So, what happened at the Badlands?"

"I tried to capture Mewtwo." She confessed. "It ended poorly. And now I don't even know where it ran off…"

"Oh…" Lux sulked. "Well, how's your arm?"

"Good." She responded, glancing to her broken arm. "Obviously still broken, but no real problems. I mean I'm right handed, so that causes some issues…"

"Like trouble using your balls?" Lux joked.

"Idiot." She chuckled, hitting him with her left hand. "But yeah, I have to wear my bag on my left, and so I get caught a little when I try to use that kind of draw. But, I have to bear through it, because I have something to do."

"What's that?"

"Just make sure you reach the top." She confessed. "It's my atonement for deceiving-"

"Don't be silly." He interrupted. "Let's just start over. Hi, I'm Lux Amity, who are you?"

"Anri Wilson." She sighed. "I'm the daughter of Mailys and Gabriel 'Galen' Wilson."

"Neat." He grinned. "I'm the son of the Fairy Queen, Airi Amity, and the Dragon Master, Siegfried Amity."

"You must be quite something." She played along.

"Nah." He denied. "I'm just some little child who has a lot to learn. I also make stupid faces when I'm upset, so I try to smile all the time. My biggest belief is that everyone who wants to be forgiven, deserves to be given the chance. I didn't always believe that however… and I was too stubborn to realize it, before it was too late."

"Lux…" Anri pouted. "I'm a stoic girl who doesn't know how important her friends are. I have a scar on the right side of my face that I hide with my hair." She informed, brushing her bang out of the way, revealing a scar curving around her eye. "I got it when a Gyarados destroyed the lake home I lived in with my mother and father. Sadly, my mother didn't live through the destruction. I'm just trying to find someway to fill that void."

"Really?" He sneered. "You're kinda cute, Anri. Can I have your number-"

"You really think you can out flirt me?" She growled, grabbing him by the collar. "Because that's been my main disguise all my life."

"N-no…" He averted his gaze, causing her to let go.

"Good." She mumbled. "Because I'm not good enough for you…"

"Anri?" He tilted his head.

"Nothing." She shook her head, before looking to the sky. A massive aurora, pink and purple in color stood in the clear sky. She allowed joy to tug at her cheek, forming a smile. "Wow…"

"Beautiful." Lux grinned, glancing to her briefly. "Absolutely stunning…"

"Yeah." She agreed. "Let's go get your badge."

 **…...**

"Look at the lake, Sis!" Luna gawked, pointing to the completely frozen water. She held Manaphy in her arms, putting it down temporarily. She reaching into her bag, tossing out her entire team. "Go!"

"Nice." Gena smirked, watching her sister. She shook her head, sending out her own team. She leaned against a frozen tree, following her Pokemon. Blastoise watched Manaphy closely, helping it out of the ice. Zoroark and Absol clawed at the snow, searching for something. Zweilous bit Salamence's wings, possibly jealous or hungry. Scizor, Aegislash and Ferrothorn compared their metallic bodies. Whimsicott prepared snowballs in the corner. Char approached her in curiosity. "Sup, you overrated fire lizard?"

Char let out a curious roar, sniffing her.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Gena growled. "What do you want?"

Char let out a gentle cry in response.

"I don't understand you." She dismissed. Char nudged her away from the tree, towards Luna. "...Fine." She rolled her eyes, walking to her sister. Char retreated to Whimsicott's side, helping it prepare snowballs.

"Hey!" Luna jumped, cracking the ice. She panicked, stumbling away and landing in the snow. "I'm okay!"

"You're always so happy…" Gena frowned. "How do you do it?"

"Well, I just think about everything I care about." She beamed. "You, Mom and Dad, Lux, Char, Manaphy, Ruby, Absol, Zweilous, and Whimsicott. Not to mention Anri, Niles, Mr. and Mrs. Fang, Nero, Albert, Sotiria, Aine, Sam and everyone else!"

"You've always had friends…" Gena sulked, averting her gaze. "I've always hated you... you know that?"

"Yeah." Luna frowned. "That's why I dye my hair."

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I've treated you like, well shit. I was jealous. You're taller, bustier, and so energetic. I'm sorry."

"I never minded." Lux smiled. "As you said, most of it was petty. I just want to see you smile too."

"I… don't think I'm ready." Gena blushed. "I can't cry either..."

"Hmm." Luna puffed out her cheeks. "Okay, how about when you get married! Then you'll smile!"

"You know you're going to get married before me." Gena rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure Lux has a thing for you."

"Wha…" Luna paused, feeling her mind shut down. Her face flushed red, trying to find proper words. "I… No… He… You! He probably likes you!"

"W-w-w-what!?" Gena fumbled, her own face turning bright. "N-n-no! I-I-I! He totally likes you! Y-yeah! Totally!"

"This'll be fun to watch." Niles sneered behind them. The duo twisted to face their blue haired friend. "I'm pretty sure Lux is celibate or something. Or maybe he's waiting to ask one of you out in like a week."

"The meteor shower!" Luna remembered. "Yes! There we'll see Lux choose you!"

"You're an idiot." Gena dismissed. "He'll choose you."

"Or Anri." Niles laughed. "Then you'll both be idiots!"

"What about you?" Gena growled. "Gonna ask Nero?"

"...Nah." He answered. "I'm not into relationships right now. Maybe we'll hook up after a year or something. See ya!"

"B-bye!" Luna waved, laughing awkwardly. At that moment, Whimsicott nailed her in the back of the head with a snowball. "You want to play?" Luna sneered, gathering snow to counter her adversary. "Come on, Sis!"

"Alright!" Gena joined.

 **…...**

"So, are you my new challengers?" A tall, tan woman with long ice like hair inquired. She dressed in an oddly fashionable fur coat. "I am Krystal Ais."

"Yes." Luna jumped. "I challenge you first!"

"Really?" Niles paused, taken aback. "This'll be interesting."

"Very well. Let's go to my gym." She directed, leading the group away. They made their way down the road, approaching the lake.

"Wait." Albert gasped. "The lake is your arena?"

"Yes." Krystal confirmed, skating to a small island in the lake. She turned to face Luna, tossing out a Mamoswine. "We shall have a six on six. Understood?"

"Yeah." Luna nodded, tossing out Char. "Fire Blast!"

"Icicle Crash!" Krystal countered. Char flew into the air, blasting a massive fireball at Mamoswine. It took the attack, planting its feet in the ice to counterattack. It launched a volley of ice shards at Char. She dodged left and right, before getting knocked down by the last attack. She crashed into the ground. Her tail melted the lake slightly, causing her to slip. "Finish it!"

"Char!" Luna panicked. Mamoswine pushed itself along the ice, slamming into Char. She was flung back, defeated. "Manaphy!"

"Earthquake!"

"Scald!" Luna commanded. Manaphy flipped over the shock wave, firing a jet of boiling water at Mamoswine. It stumbled backwards, defeated.

"Froslass!" Krystal continued, tossing out an elegant ghost Pokemon. "Spikes!"

"Rain Dance!" Luna pirouetted. Manaphy waved its antennae, causing rain to drop down, while Froslass covered the lake in spikes. "Scald!"

"Ice Beam!" Krystal persisted. Froslass fired a frozen laser at Manaphy, to little effect. Manaphy countered with a powered up Scald, defeating the ghost. "Abomasnow! Wood Hammer!"

"Scald!" Luna directed. Abomasnow covered the field in hail, charging Manaphy. It struck it, launching it backwards. Manaphy retaliated with a boiling blast, to no effect. Abomasnow continued, punting Manaphy out of the arena. "Ruby! Bullet Punch!"

"Focus Blast!" Krystal ordered. Abomasnow fired a massive blast of energy at Ruby. Ruby skated along the lake, evading the attack and striking Abomasnow. Abomasnow stumbled back, defeated. "Cloyster! Shell Smash!"

"Bullet Punch!" Luna pushed. Ruby struck Cloyster repeatedly, for minimal damage. Cloyster retreated into its shell, before breaking out and skating around the field. "Keep at it!"

"Nice! Rock Blast!" Krystal praised. Cloyster began to fire a wave of stones at Ruby. Ruby dodged the attack, closing in to strike. Cloyster allowed Ruby to strike it, before taking the opportunity to repeatedly blast it, launching it into the sidelines.

"No!" Luna panicked, sending out Absol. "Superpower!"

"Now." Krystal commanded. Absol shrouded itself in power, before tackling Cloyster. Cloyster began to shine brightly.

"Get out of there!" Luna gasped. Absol attempted to jump back, but was immediately caught in Cloyster's Explosion. Absol was launched into the sidelines as well. "Whimsicott!"

"Weavile!" Krystal continued, tossing out her next Pokemon. "Icicle Crash!"

"Stun Spore!" Luna struggled. Whimsicott flung pollen at Weavile, causing it to shudder. Weavile attempted to attack, but couldn't move. "Moonblast!"

"Ice Shard!" Krystal ordered. Weavile pushed through its pain, launching a wave of ice shards at Whimsicott. Whimsicott shivered in pain, before launching a pink sphere at Weavile. Weavile was launched back, defeated. "Glalie! Mega Evolve!"

"Stun Spore!" Luna countered as Glalie morphed into its Mega Form.

"Double Edge!" Krystal shouted. Whimsicott tossed pollen at the opponent. Glalie dodged out of the way, covering itself in frozen energy, before slamming into Whimsicott. Whimsicott was launched out of the field, defeated.

"Zwe-" Luna paused, grasping Zweilous' Pokeball. Luna took a deep breath, calming herself, before using her last partner. "Zweilous!"

"A dragon?" Krystal pondered. "Looks like I won."

"No!" Luna defied. "Dragon Pulse!"

"Double Edge!" Krystal ended. Glalie charged through the blind Pokemon's attack, launching it into the air.

"Zweilous!" Luna cheered. Zweilous began to shine, before morphing into a larger, three headed form. "Hydreigon!" She beamed. It let out a powerful roar, before bombarding it with a wave of meteors. Glalie attempted to evade, only to get caught in the center of the attack. It blasted larged shards of ice at Hydreigon. Hydreigon nimbly avoided the volley of attacks, before charging Glalie and biting into it. It dragged Glalie into the air, before hurling it into the lake, shattering the ice.

"Good work." Krystal clapped, before pulling out a badge. It was shaped like the Frozen Peaks, cyan in color. "To you, I present the Frost Badge."

"Thank… you." Luna slipped on the ice, clumsily taking the badge.

"I take it that your next?" Krystal inquired, pointing to Lux.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"I'll be using my second team, is that alright?" She asked, revealing a second set of Pokeballs. "It'll save time."

"Fine by me." He agreed, tossing out Lampent.

"Aurorus!" She countered. "Earth Power!"

"Energy Ball!" Lux commanded. Aurorus slammed its foot into the ground, shattering the lake. Lampent flew around the field, evading the shattering ground, before flying into the sky and launching a green orb at Aurorus. It struck Aurorus, defeating it instantly. "Nice!"

"Avalugg!" Krystal swapped. "Earthquake!"

"Fire Blast!" He ordered. Avalugg crushed the ground beneath it, breaking the lake further. Lampent once again flew into the sky, and bombarded Avalugg until it was defeated. The ice around it showed signs of melting. "Keep it up!"

"Rotom!" Krystal sent out her next Pokemon. Sotiria's own Rotom jumped in excitement. "Thunderbolt!"

"Fire Blast!" Lux directed. Rotom fired a stream of electricity at Lampent, who hid in the ice. The ground began to melt further at her presence. She appeared behind Rotom, attacking it from point blank range. "Good work!"

"Ro…" Sotiria's Rotom sulked.

"Stop." Sotiria growled, pulling Rotom down. "Just watch, alright?"

"Almost." Krystal mumbled to herself, tossing out an Abomasnow. "Mega Evolve!"

"Fire Blast!" Lux commanded. Lampent hurled a volley of fire at Abomasnow. It jumped around the field, shattering the remaining ice, allowing Lampent's attacks to melt the rest. It was finally caught in her attacks and defeated.

"You don't have a Water Type, do you?" Krystal inquired, sending out a Walrein.

"No…" Lux gasped, noticing the completely melted lake. "Get out of there!"

"Now!" Krystal signaled. Walrein hopped into the water, before jumping out at Lampent. She attempted to counter with an Energy Ball, only to get slammed into the water.

"Lampent!" Lux growled, surveying the water for his partner.

"Use the Dusk Stone!" Albert reminded. "You still have it right?"

"Yeah." Lux grasped the stone in his bag, and closed his eyes briefly. He nodded his head, tossing it into the water. The lake began to boil, a light emerging from inside.

"Walrein!" Krystal commanded. Walrein jumped into the the water, before an explosion launched it and all the water away. The newly evolved Chandelure emerged from the crater.

"Alright!" Lux celebrated. "You can do it!"

"Chan!" Chandelure cheered, launching a wave of green orbs at Walrein. It jumped back into the shallow water, evading each attack. It flung itself out for a second, riding a wave towards Chandelure. Chandelure destroyed the wave with a single Fire Blast, causing Walrein to fall. She charged a massive ball of green energy, before flinging it at Walrein. It struck the opponent, launching it into the sidelines.

"Great work!" Lux praised.

"Not bad." Krystal clapped, tossing him a badge. "I see that you're quite formidable."

"Thanks for the compliment." Lux grinned. "But, the real strong ones are my Pokemon. I'm just a cheerleader really."

"I doubt that." Krystal laughed, before noticing a burly man running to them. "Brother, what happened?"

"Frozen Peaks…" He panted. "Two groups are fighting near Regigigas' lair. One's dressed in black, while the other's dressed in white."

"New Order and the Liberators!" Anri assessed. "Show us the way!"

"Yeah." The man groaned, gesturing for them to follow.

 **…...**

"Hello Nox. Agni. Rika." Galen greeted the leaders of the Liberators. They were at the top of one of the Frozen Peaks' mountains. A large temple made in honor of Regigigas stood behind them all. They were so high up, that the ground seemed like an abyss. The frozen air sent a off feeling down his robotic arm. "I take it you're here for the same reason as I?"

"Yep." Agni sneered. "What do we do boss?"

"Eliminate him." Nox exhaled, entering the temple. She appeared to be exhausted. "I'll require you to do it."

"Yes, Ma'am." Rika dipped her head.

"Fun." Galen chuckled, tossing out Kyurem and Garchomp. "Go."

"Steelix!" Rika commanded her snake like giant. "Ice Fang!"

"Heatran!" Agni sent out his Legendary. "Magma Storm!"

 **…...**

"Out of my way!" Anri wailed, tearing through Liberators and New Order alike. "Niles! Albert! Nero! Handle things here!"

"Understood!" Niles agreed, redirecting to face the grunts. Albert and Nero jumped to his side.

"I'll help!" Gena halted, joining their side. Luna paused, before retreating to her sister's side.

"Good luck!" Lux cheered, running alongside, Anri, Sotiria, Aine, and Sam. They made their way up to the top of the mountain, reaching a large temple. Galen battled against Agni and Rika.

"Father!" Anri cried, tossing out her own Garchomp. It let out an eager cry. "I'll help you!"

"Stay out of this!" Her father growled.

"Rika!" Sotiria called her friend. "Please join us!"

"Listen to yourself!" Rika snarled. "Why do you plead with everyone to join you!? I've chosen my side, and you've chosen yours! There's no need for words!"

"We're taking you back, one way or the other." Aine informed, letting her Treecko down. "Got it, Rika?"

"Fools." Rika groaned. "I'm not going to fight that Treecko..."

"You better do it Rika!" Agni ordered her. "Magma Storm!"

"Garchomp!" Anri wailed. Garchomp struck Heatran, knocking it to the side.

"I said stay out of this!" Galen snarled. "Dragon Claw!"

"Follow it up!" Anri joined. The two Garchomp slashed at Heatran, pushing it further. "I'm no longer under your command! I'll help you whether you like it or not!"

"Stubborn child…" He sighed. "Kyurem! Draco Meteor!"

"Heavy Slam!" Rika commanded. Before Steelix could move, Rotom blasted it with a jet of water, knocking it back. Kyurem followed up with a wave of meteors, defeating it. "Damn."

"It's over, Rika." Sotiria grimaced.

"No." She frowned, sending out a Skarmory. "I'm retreating."

"Fine." Agni allowed, sending out an Emboar. "I'll be sure to tell Nox."

"Whatever…" She sighed, flying away.

"Rika!" Aine called out, before shaking her head. "Damn it."

"Come on already, Nox." Agni mumbled.

"Give up, Agni." Aine commanded. "Or else."

"Yeah, no." He sneered. At that moment, the ground began to shake. "Good timing…"

"W-what?" Lux panicked. The mountain beneath them began to split.

"Regigigas…" Galen informed. "Anri!"

"Gah!" She gasped, falling as the ground beneath her broke. She grasped onto the side of the mountain, clinging for dear life.

"I have you!" Galen held her by the arm, pulling her up. His arm was cold to the touch, freezing her arm. It began to spark from the strain. He yanked her up, tossing her to Lux's side. He held his arm, numerous sparks coming from it. "Damn cold…"

"Father!" Anri shouted as a large crack formed between them.

"You're a good kid." Galen repeated. Anri's eyes widened in shock. His Garchomp let out a roar, jumping to his side. The moment she landed, the mountain gave way, dropping them both off of the cliff.

"Dad!" Anri cried as a large white Pokemon broke out of the temple. Nox followed behind it, leaning against the walls. "You!"

"Regigigas, bring me Kyurem." Nox commanded. Regigigas shambled over to Kyurem who prepared to battle the newly awakened Legendary.

"Nox!" Anri shouted, calling out her entire team. Her team consisted of Delphox, Scrafty, Venusaur, Crobat, Garchomp, and Mawile. "Lux. Sam. Deal with Regigigas!"

"Got it!" Lux called out Haxorus, joining Kyurem.

"I'll try!" Sam sent out his Bisharp, aiding Lux.

"Tch. Annoying child." Nox forced herself off of the wall, drawing her sword. "Come, slaves." She commanded, waiting for Anri's team to charge her. Crobat flew at her, while Scrafty charged her, fist reeled back. She grasped Crobat by its wings, ramming it into Scrafty, knocking them into the distance. Garchomp charged her alongside Mawile, while Delphox and Venusaur attacked her from a distance. She allowed Mawile to bite into her arm, ripping apart her gauntlet, before hurling Mawile into Delphox, defeating the two of them. She followed up by evading Garchomp's quick assault of swipes, before countering with a flurry of slashes, staggering Garchomp. She leapt over it, charging Venusaur next. She landed on Venusaur's snout, kicking it into the snow.

"Dragon Claw!" Anri commanded Garchomp, who recollected itself. It charged Nox, continuing its assault. She prepared her blade to counterattack, before making a coughing sound.

"Damn it…!" She grimaced, jumping away. A trickle of blood seeped through her mask as the stone on her chest let out a dim glow. Garchomp bellowed loudly, attacking her again. She slipped in the snow, allowing Garchomp to jab her. She spat out her breath, retreating once again. She turned to watch Kyurem toss Regigigas into the temple. "Agni!"

"Yeah?" He grimaced, retrieving his Pokemon. "We're leaving?"

"Yes." She confirmed, warping herself and Regigigas away in a dim light. Agni sent out a Moltres, flying away on it. Finally, Kyurem let out a triumphant roar, before flying into the distance.

"Apparently, he has Moltres now!" Aine laughed, sarcastically. "I wonder why!?"

"Dad…" Anri grimaced, falling on her bottom. The rest of the group sighed, sitting beside her.

"Rika didn't listen." Sotiria sighed, petting Rotom.

"Okay." Lux chuckled. "How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Sotiria looked at him, bewildered. "Do what?"

"Yeah." Anri grinned. "How do you not shock yourself?"

"Oh!" Sotiria beamed. "I've just grown used to it over the years!"

"How?" Sam paused. "That doesn't seem possible…"

"It's Edy…" Aine laughed. "Impossible isn't in her dictionary!"

"So, where to next?" Anri pondered as the others continued their conversation. "Bane, Vigor, Titan? Where?"

"Probably Bane." Lux confirmed. "We'll head out tomorrow. And don't worry. You're dad will be fine."

"I hope so…" Anri groaned.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Seven- Fire Forged Companions**

"My arm!" Gabe cried, grabbing around for anything. "My arm! I can't feel my arm!"

Garchomp let out a guttural roar, picking him up by the shirt.

"Garchomp…" Gabe mumbled, running his hand across his wound. He began to feel light headed from the blood loss. "Thank you…"

 **…...**

"(Hurry up!)" Garchomp commanded her companions. They maneuvered their way through the bottom of the cavern as snowstorm covered them. She could barely see past her own snout.

"(I'm trying! Kinda on all fours!)" Venusaur growled, carrying Galen on his back. "(How's he look, Meta?)"

"(His temperature is dropping!)" The tank like Pokemon clanked behind them. "(Zard! Do something!)"

"(Quit stumbling you idiot!)" Charizard snapped, waving his tail near Venusaur. "(Hard to not burn the bastard!)"

"(Well, I'm sorry I'm weak to ice!)" Venusaur argued.

"(We need to find a cave…)" Blastoise mumbled to the group. "(Where's Kyurem?)"

"(I don't know… He just flew off…)" Garchomp sighed. She noticed a small cavern ahead of them. "(There!)"

"(Quickly!)" Venusaur pushed forward, shambling into the cave. Charizard hastily waved his tail flame near their trainer.

"(Close it off!)" Metagross ordered Blastoise. Blastoise immediately enclosed the entrance with a powerful Ice Beam, cutting off the storm.

"(Thank Arceus…)" Charizard groaned, letting his flame grow in power. "(So, who want's to explore?)"

"(Eh?)" Garchomp tilted her head, following his line of sight. She saw a long passageway that led further into the cave. "(Guess I'll go.)"

"(I'll do it.)" Venusaur volunteered.

"(No.)" She dismissed. "(I'm the only one, besides Blastoise, who doesn't have a job to do. Keep our master warm.)"

"(Just had to slip that one in there, didn't you?)" Blastoise chuckled.

"(I'm off.)" Garchomp sighed, entering the passageway.

 **…...**

"Hey there…" Gabe paused as he noticed a small bulb Pokemon in the burnt woods. The woods had been destroyed by a rampaging Pyroar. "You okay?"

"Bulb…" The plant Pokemon muttered. It's body was heavily burned from the fire.

"I'll help you, okay?" Gabe grinned, pulling out a Burn Heal. "Come here."

"Saur…?" It shambled to his, terrified. Gabe carefully sprayed the Pokemon's wounds, causing it to wince.

"S-sorry…" Gabe apologized, pulling out a Pokepuff. "Here."

"Bulb?" The Pokemon sniffed the treat, hesitantly eating it.

"Well, see you later." Gabe turned to leave.

"Bulba!" It cried, chasing him.

"Do… you want to join me?" Gabe gasped. It hopped into his arms refusing to let him leave. "Geez, you're heavy… Alright, come on."

 **…...**

Galen slowly pried his eyes open, watching a blurry green and red image. He could barely make out the shapes, feeling a massive weight on his chest, before passing out.

"(Hey!)" Metagross snapped. "(You're putting too much weight on him!)"

"(Sorry!)" Venusaur apologized, getting off of Galen.

"(Jeez, lay off the Pokepuffs, fatty...)" Blastoise remarked.

"(Like you're one to talk.)" Charizard teased. "(Or me honestly…)"

"(The only ones with a slim figure are Garchomp and Metagross.)" Venusaur laughed. "(Granted, Metagross is made of pure metal.)"

"(And proud off it.)" Metagross jested. "(But seriously, we must remain vigilant.)"

"(Got it.)" The three affirmed, simultaneously.

 **…...**

"Hey, are you alright?" Gabe held out his hand to the small lizard. Rain poured down harshly, forcing the lizard to protect the flame on it's tail. "Wanna come with me? I'll keep you safe."

"Char…?" The lizard sniffed his hand, before shifting to watch Gible. Gible gave a warm smile, welcoming the new member. "Char!"

"Whoa!" Gabe shook at the lizard jumped into his arms, burning him with its tail. "Ow!"

"C-char?" The lizard panicked, running away.

"Wait!" Gabe grasped his burn. "I-it's okay! That barely hurt! Don't you wanna come?"

 **…...**

Galen felt hot. Something burned his skin, feeling oddly caring. It felt almost pleasant. He couldn't enjoy it long, before passing out again.

"(Hey! Watch the flame!)" Metagross reminded Charizard.

"(My bad.)" He apologized. "(It just sways when I'm bored is all… I-I'm sorry.)"

"(Don't worry about it.)" Venusaur consoled. "(Remember when you burned Master the last time? That was funny!)"

"(Don't remind me…)" Charizard groaned, a slight smirk on his face. "(I really need to be more careful…)"

"(It's all good.)" Blastoise laughed. "(It's my job to fix your mess, remember?)"

"(Yeah.)" Charizard smiled. "(But, I'll be careful. Alright, Metagross?)"

"(Sure.)" Metagross forgave.

 **…...**

"Get away from that!" Gabe shouted at the criminals. Upon noticing him, they dropped the blue turtle, fleeing into the distance. A large cannon was strapped to its back. "You alright?"

"Squirt!" It confirmed cheerfully, before blasting water in the air from its mouth.

"Let me get that off of you." Gabe smiled, carefully removing the modification. "Honestly, using Pokemon for their own personal gain. Unforgivable."

"Squirtle-Squirt!" It cried, blowing bubbles as the cannon fell on the ground.

"Hey, wanna join me?" Gabe inquired, holding his hand out. "I promise I won't use you like those-"

"Squirt!" The turtle shouted, dousing him with water.

"I-is that a no…" Gabe gasped. The turtle shook its head in denial, before throwing its hands into the air. "I guess this is welcome then."

 **…...**

Galen felt something cool on his forehead. It felt like a block of ice, hastily made. Something about it felt familiar. He felt something tug at his cheek, before falling unconscious.

"(That's a bit much!)" Metagross gasped. "(Zard!)"

"(Got it!)" Charizard affirmed, firing a small flame onto the block of ice, melting it.

"(I only have one function!)" Blastoise argued, pointing to his cannons. "(And it's fire! Er, water...)"

"(And ice.)" Venusaur sighed. "(Seriously, I'm weak to that!)"

"(So is Garchomp.)" Blastoise reminded. "(But, unlike you, she doesn't complain when she takes a Blizzard to the face!)"

"(Speaking of which, where is she?)" Charizard tilted his head. "(She should be back by now…)"

"(I'm sure she's fine.)" Blastoise inspired. "(She is the toughest member of our little gang.)"

"(Aside from Meta.)" Venusaur gestured to Metagross.

"(Meh.)" Metagross rolled his eyes.

 **…...**

"ERROR! ERROR!" The machine blared alongside a siren. "CRITICAL LOGIC FAILURE! JUST TAKE THE DANG THING!"

"Um…" Gabe gawked, watching as the machine spat out a metal, arm like Pokemon. "Thanks…?"

"GO AWAY!" The machine wailed, turning off.

"Remind me to never come to Reborn City again…" Gabe chuckled, retrieving the arm. It was fairly heavy. It looked at him with its single eye. "Hey, buddy."

"Bel." It cried, floating out of his arms. "Bel-Dum!"

"Want to come with me?" Gabe grinned.

"Dum!" It accepted, jumping around merrily.

"Well, do you know how to leave?" Gabe sighed. "That Tauros ran off…"

"Bel!" It nodded, flying away.

"H-hey! Wait up!"

 **…...**

Galen opened his eyes slightly, noticing a metallic figure pacing back and forth. He let out a deep sigh, drifting back into sleep.

"(How long have we been here?)" Blastoise groaned. "(I'm getting bored!)"

"(Three hours, forty two minutes, and seven seconds.)" Metagross answered. "(Eleven seconds… Twelve… Thirteen…)"

"(And Meta is bored too…)" Venusaur chuckled. "(That's new…)"

"(Can't you map this place out?)" Charizard pondered.

"(Not really…)" Metagross sighed. "(I took heavy damage during the fall... My Pokeball was crushed, sadly.)"

"(Sounds rough…)" Blastoise averted his eyes. "(Gonna be alright?)"

"(Yes.)" Metagross affirmed. "(The damage isn't permanent. Repairs shall be handled later once the master is safe and we return home.)"

"(Just don't push yourself, alright?)" Venusaur advised.

"(I'm not Charizard, Garchomp, or Arceus forgive, our master.)" Metagross jested.

"(I'm gonna nap…)" Blastoise yawned.

"(Night.)" Metagross bid good night.

 **…...**

"H-hey!" Gabe grabbed the young creature. It appeared to be a Gible with a large gash on its forehead. "I'm going to help you, alright?"

"Gi…" It cried in pain. It tried to push him away, to no avail.

"Don't struggle." He frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you. I love all Pokemon."

"Gi…" It paused, looking into his eyes.

"You're skin's really rough." Gabe beamed, caressing the dragon's head. "I don't mind."

"Gigi!" It celebrated, hugging him.

 **…...**

Garchomp made her way through the frozen cave. It was an endless string of pathways and crevices. She eventually found a large stone door. She gazed at the door, noticing that it was engraved with diamonds. She shook her head, forcing the door open, finding herself in a massive room, decorated with gigantic diamonds. Carbink scurried around the vicinity, before halting at her presence.

"(Wah! W-who!?)" A young Carbink panicked.

"(That's about right…)" Garchomp rolled her eyes. "(What is this?)"

"(This is Princess Diancie-)"

"(Quiet you fool!)" Another Carbink interrupted. "(I'm afraid you must leave!)"

"(I know Iron Head…)" She enlightened. "(You don't need to be a genius to figure that one out.)"

"(O-oh no!)" A heavily accented Carbink panicked.

"(Oh my god!)" Another accented Carbink screamed.

"(Holy-)"

" _What is going on here?_ " A pink Pokemon inquired, telepathically, as she approached her. " _Who are you?_ "

"(I'm Garchomp.)" Garchomp elaborated. "(You are?)"

" _I'm Diancie!_ " She introduced, innocently. " _Are you a traveler?_ "

"(Yeah.)" Garchomp confirmed, turning to leave. "(I was just checking out the cave. I'm returning to my master.)"

" _Master!? As in trainer!?_ " Diancie beamed. " _Are they nice?_ "

"(...Yeah.)" Garchomp smiled in nostalgia. "(He's my entire world. I made it my job to protect him, his daughter… and his wife…)"

" _Is something wrong?_ " Diancie pondered.

"(I-It's nothing.) Garchomp dismissed, continuing to leave.

" _H-hey!_ " Diancie chased after her. " _I want to join you!_ "

"(Princess Diancie!)" The first Carbink shrieked.

"(Oh my-)"

"(I will Iron Head you.)" Garchomp growled at the accented Carbink. "(Anyway, what? Why?)"

" _I want to explore the world!_ " Diancie cheered. " _So, please!?_ "

"(Kyurem did just fly off…)" Garchomp groaned. "(Whatever. As long as master let's you.)"

" _Yay!_ " Diancie skipped.

"(Absolutely not!)" The first Carbink forbade. "(You are a princess and you must-)"

" _Boop._ " Diancie muttered, launching the Carbink away with a storm of pink diamonds. " _Run away!_ "

"(I feel like I've made a horrible mistake…)" Garchomp sighed, leading the Pokemon along the cave.

 **…...**

"Morning…" Galen rose, turning to his Pokemon. "Where's Garchomp?"

"Meta." Metagross shrugged.

"Don't know?" He sighed, attempting to get up. He collapsed, letting out a weak cough. "Damn… Legs are beaten up. I think I feel a broken rib too. Why did you carry me here?"

"Saur." Venusaur answered, boldly.

"...I'm your greatest enemy." Galen frowned. "I want to enslave your kind."

"Blast." Blastoise grinned.

"...You're a bunch of idiots…" He shook his head. At that moment, Garchomp entered the area, followed by a Diancie. "What's that?"

" _Hi!_ " The Diancie smiled. " _My name is Diancie! I would like to join you!_ "

"...Garchomp?" He tilted his head, bewildered. Garchomp let out calm growl in response. "Oh, really? That must've been funny."

" _So… Can I join?_ " Diancie paced about.

"Go ahead." Galen allowed. "I'm not stopping you…"

" _Yay!_ " She celebrated.

"I'm cold…" Galen grimaced. Charizard stood up, preparing his tail. "No. All of you, come here." He gestured to himself. Everyone but Garchomp made their way to their side, where he wrapped his arms around them. "Get over here Garchomp." He commanded. She hesitantly rested herself on him. "Heavy… Hot… Cold... Annoying… Rough…" He chuckled. "...I don't mind any of it..."

The next morning, after the storm ended, the group left the cave, and made their way outside. Galen paced ahead, noticing the bright sun overhead. "That's rare. The sun in the Yuki winter. Not bad."

" _This is going to be so much fun!_ " Diancie grinned. Garchomp shot a wary look towards her.

"Heh." Galen chuckled, pausing in place. Without looking, he spoke to his team. "Charizard. Blastoise. Venusaur. Metagross. Garchomp." He inhaled calmly, listening to their silent patience. He gazed up to the sun once again, allowing a subtle smirk to form on his cheeks, before marching away. "Thank you."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Eight- A Scorched Memory**

Nox awoke to repeated, echoing bangs against her door. She instantly summoned her armor, as Father Colm, the leader of the Arceus cult, barged into her room.

"Lady Nox!" He wailed, followed by countless white robed worshipers. "Is it true that you dared challenge Lord Arceus!?"

"Yes." She stated, stoically. "Why?"

"You would dare harm Lord Arceus!? Lord of creation!?" He snapped, pointing to her aggressively. "What did you do with our Creator!?"

"I sent it to the Professor. Simple as that." She informed.

"You-! How dare you!" Colm growled, his followers readying their Pokemon. "For your sins Nox! You are sent-"

Within a blink of an eye, Nox drew her blade, Iris' Prism, and slashed the cultist along his chest, launching him into his crowd. They all panicked as his white robes were stained a dark maroon.

"Any other objections?" She interrogated, sheathing her sword.

"N-no, Ma'am!" One of the cultists trembled, signalling for the others to carry Colm away. "Sorry for the disturbance!"

"Why can't people just do as they're told?" She exhaled, weakly, and laid down on her bed. _Just a little longer… Just a little while longer..._

 **…...**

The group flew over the remnants of Amber, noticing that the lava had begun to cool into solid rock. The volcano appeared to have gone dormant, calming itself greatly.

"Hey can we land?" Albert inquired.

"Sure." Lux allowed, signalling for Eleanore to land the jet. The plane began a descent, settling on the most solid area, south of the town.

"Be careful." Eleanore advised, calmly.

"I always am." Lux grinned, stepping off of the plane. The town was completely encased in the cooling stone.

"Hold on." Aine interrupted, holding out her hand. "Gena. Albert. Luna. Send out your Water Types."

"Got it." The three agreed, tossing out Blastoise, Samurott, and Manaphy.

"If you see any lava patches, spray them down, okay?" Aine commanded, walking off.

"Right…" Albert mumbled to himself. "I'm going to explore, okay?"

"Go right ahead." Lux inspired, turning to Anri. "I actually need to speak with you, Sam, Sotiria, and Aine."

"Well, Aine just walked off." Sotiria shrugged. "Guess we can count her out."

"Okay." Anri nodded, turning to the others. "Where should we talk?"

"On the jet." Lux directed, stepping back on. The four of them sat in the seats of the jet, with Lux placing a diagram on the center table. He drew three lines through it, before pulling out several drawings. "New Order has Kyogre, correct?"

"Yeah." Sam confirmed, gesturing with his hands. "Thing's huge."

"It attacked Wake's boat a while back. They haven't used it against us since." Lux stated, placing an interesting interpretation of Kyogre on the right column. He then pulled out a drawing of Perfect Kyurem.

"Okay, what are these?" Anri gawked at the drawings, taking the one of Kyogre. "'Note: Hug when seen.' What?"

"I think it's cute, okay!" He blushed. "Let's just move on!" He quickly evaded the subject, placing the Kyurem drawing on the diagram. "They also have Kyurem, and by extension, Reshiram and Zekrom." He informed, tossing two pictures of the dragons next to Kyurem.

"New Order also has Moltres and Raikou." Sam added. "Aine caught Articuno a while ago for them as well."

"Okay." Lux nodded, moving the Pokemon to the right column. "Do you still have Zapdos, Sotiria?"

"Yes." She confirmed, holding out its Pokeball. "The Liberators have Xerneas, Yveltal, Heatran, Regigigas, Entei and Suicune."

"Okay." Lux acknowledged, placing those drawings on the left side. He began to place the remaining in the center. "That leaves, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Arceus, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Mewtwo, Groudon, Rayquaza, Zygarde, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latios, Latias, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Terrakion, Colbion, Virizion, and Cresselia."

"What about the other Mythical Pokemon?" Anri inquired. "Like Mew or Manaphy."

"I don't think New Order has any interest in them." Sam informed. "We never sent anything after one. Well, besides Arceus."

"Nox hasn't shown any interest either." Sotiria added. "When we acquired the Strength Stone, she defeated Darkrai and Keldeo and left them behind, having no interest in catching them. Not only that, but she returned Luna's Manaphy egg."

"Wait." Lux interrupted. "Darkrai and Keldeo were defending a stone?"

"Yeah…?" Sotiria tilted her head. "Nox wants to collect all the Stones of Power. Why?"

"Mew and Celebi were defending a blue stone near Yuki." He confessed. "My father had a green one. Eleanore!"

"Yes?" His servant popped out of the cockpit.

"Did my dad ever mention something about the green stone?" Lux questioned. "The one that Reginald gave me."

"He said he got it after fighting Deoxys and Genesect." She confirmed. "A few years ago at that."

"Thank you." Lux grinned, pulling out more drawings. He pushed the diagram away, placing the Mythical Pokemon on the side. "Guarded stones. No interest in capture… Not even Mew?"

"Mew?" Sotiria paused, lost in thought. "I think Nox mentioned it once… When I first joined."

"What was it?" Lux questioned.

"She mentioned that her plans for Pokemon don't require making a second Mewtwo." She explained. "That's why she's been collecting the Stones of Power and the Legendaries. She say's that she requires something… more."

"More?" He gasped. "Nox isn't human, right?"

"Yeah." They all answered. Lux glanced to them each for answers.

"We don't know what she is." Sam informed. "Anri?"

"Ford couldn't get enough data before she escaped." She answered, turning to Sotiria. "What did she tell you?"

"She only said that she was created to kill all of humanity…" She stated, averting her sight. "She never told us what she was. My guess is that she _is_ part Pokemon."

"...So, we've got nothing." Lux groaned. "What now?"

"...Actually." Anri interrupted after a long pause. She reached into her bag, pulling out her laptop. "I want to run this data by all of you."

"Hmm?" Sam glimpsed to her screen, standing up. "Nope." He muttered, exiting the jet.

"Okay?" Sotiria gawked, looking to the screen as well. "...Nope."

"What?" Lux inquired, sitting beside Anri. On her screen appeared to be highly detailed notes on Shadow Pokemon, straining his eyes from a mere glance. "Shadow Pokemon?"

"Yes. These are my own notes that I took over the years." She briefed, pulling out a document. "While these are the ones my father gave me."

"And?" Lux pondered, opening the paper documents. The documents were fairly simple, detailing the beginning of Shadow Pokemon, an organization known as Cipher, and the capabilities of the Shadow Pokemon. A small note was attached to the bottom.

 _Ora pro me, quia peccavi nimis..._

"Ora… what?" He questioned.

"I don't know it means either… But, he also gave me this." Anri informed, producing a small ring from her bag. "It was my mother's."

"What about it?" Lux pondered. "Does it do anything?"

"I don't know…" Anri grimaced, inspecting the ring. "What?"

"You found something?" He followed her gaze, looking at the ring. On it, one sentence was carved into it, carefully.

 _A Magikarp for my little one._

"Magi… Oh…" Anri sighed. "Dumb old man…"

"Anri?"

"Nothing." She dismissed, forcing the ring away. "Now, back to the notes. I think I might have figured out a way to reverse the effects of a Corrupted Pokemon."

"Those are like that Lucario and Chandelure?" He asked, recalling their battles.

"Yes, exactly." She confirmed. "They're Shadow Pokemon whose bodies are warped along with their minds."

"And you can fix them!?" He beamed, eagerly. "Amazing!"

"Theoretically." She inferred. "I'm still figuring it all out, but the first part is capturing the subjects. The Corruption seems to block the use of Pokeballs in the same way that an already caught Pokemon does. But, once we have it, we could use an amplified version of the Purification ceremony to possibly save the Pokemon."

"That's awesome!" Lux celebrated, standing up. He leaned back, thinking for a second. "Albert!"

"Eh?" Anri tilted her head, putting her data away, before hoisting herself out of her seat. "What about him?"

"He knows that ora whatever nonsense!" He answered, gesturing for her to follow. "Let's go ask him!"

 **…...**

"Edy." Aine announced outside the jet as Sotiria exited. "How're you?"

"I'm… fine." She shrugged with a smile. "I think the hard part is that I really don't care about what happened to the people of Amber. If that makes me a bad person, then okay. I'll accept that and move on... Guess the only real thing left to do is make sure we win."

"We need to get Rika to stop being such an idiot." Aine reminded, a twisted grin on her face.

"And you're still doing that!" Sotiria puffed out her cheeks. "Quit using that creepy grin and use your real smile! I've seen it! Don't try to hide it."

"I'll… do it when I'm ready." Aine sighed, marching away. "...I guess, there's no better time… Move on."

 **…...**

"Albert." Niles approached the red headed loner. Samurott stood by Albert's side. He had paused in the area his gym had once been located, now covered in stone. A small stream of water brushed past the crevices, continuing down the mountain. "You okay? I know how it feels to be back here…"

"I… failed." Albert frowned, sitting on the firmest piece of rock. "I know you lost Fiorella, but I lost everyone… I… needed to face that."

"Yeah." Niles chuckled, pulling out his charm. "Fat load of help this has done."

"Is that a charm?" Albert inquired, inspecting the floral charm. "Ah, that one's made to protect the maker's most precious person."

"It hasn't…" Niles growled, before stopping short. "Oh… Guess it has."

"Be sure to hang on too- Hey!" He shouted as Niles reeled back his hand, tossing the charm into the stream as far as he could. "Why would you do that!?"

"Since when did you believe in superstition?" Niles dismissed. "I'm just moving on. Okay?"

"Alright." Albert groaned. "Just be safe, alright?"

"You too." Niles grinned, affably. "Actually, what happened to that Tepig and Chimchar of yours?"

"I left them home." He grimaced, pointing to the ground.

"You what?" Aine interrogated from behind, stomping along the scorched path. "Repeat that, Albert!"

"I… left Chimchar and Tepig home…" He mumbled.

"What are you waiting for then!?" She snapped. "Send out Typhlosion!"

"P-pardon?"

"Do it!" She snarled, prompting him to send out his partner. "Flamethrower!"

"What's that for?" Niles inquired as Typhlosion began to burn a hole through the stone.

"Our gym is lava proof! You freaking idiots." She groaned, annoyed. "Damn things probably starved because of you…"

"Since when!?" Albert fumbled in confusion. "Why!?"

"Because we live near an active volcano!" She swung her arms, condescendingly. "Go explore or something, this'll take a hot minute."

"Hey! Albert!" Lux called out from the distance, pacing down the path alongside Anri. "I need you to translate something!"

"Translate?" Aine paused, interested. "What're they on about, Albert?"

"Uhh…" He covered his face. "I… might've told them I can speak… another language…"

"...Ha!" She burst into laughter, a genuine smile across her face. "Geez. You really are my sibling. Anyway, I doubt my little brother can help."

"I can at least try." He chuckled, awkwardly. "What do you need translated?"

"Anri." Lux prompted, causing her to open documents, showing them to Albert.

"Ora pro me... quia peccavi nimis." Albert read out loud, looking into the sky, thinking to himself. "Pray for me… Because… I have greatly sinned. I think. It's from an old book."

"Sinned?" Lux tilted his head. "Galen sinned? Is that what this means? What do you think, Anri?"

"Heh…" She beamed. She slowly broke into a hearty laugh, small tears streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks. She laughed for what felt like an eternity, before letting out a peaceful sigh. "...We're only human. Little humans who make mistakes. Little humans who're stuck together. Who love each other. We hate each other. We give each other wounds. We lick each other's wounds. We're only human. Little humans who make mistakes."

"I couldn't agree more." Lux sympathized, a massive grin on his face. "Let's be sure to win. So, that we can keep being 'little humans' together."

"Yeah." She nodded, gently. "Thanks for this. I'll keep looking into my notes."

"By the way, door's open." Aine interrupted, pointing to the freshly melted stone. Samurott watered down the lava, quickly cooling it into a slope. The slope led to the gym's front door, completely preserved. She casually strolled to the door, unlocking it. As she opened the door, two small Pokemon rushed out, pouncing on Albert.

"Ah!" He cried, falling to the ground.

"Char!" The Chimchar from long ago hugged him.

"Pig!" The Tepig from before nuzzled against him.

"Well, I'm surprised they didn't eat each other actually." Aine joked, the same smile from before scrawled on her face. "Good for you."

"Hey, guys." Albert beamed, rubbing the Pokemon's heads. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Chim! Chim!" The Chimchar celebrated, running around the vicinity.

"Tep! Pig!" The Tepig cheered, jumping up and down.

"Well, that went well." Niles commented, turning to- "What!?"

"Huh?" Lux jumped at his friend's outburst. He twisted to face a red haired man. Agni Eld.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Nine- Steel Heart of Fire**

"Ford." Galen greeted his scientist at the entrance to his base. "I have returned."

"Welcome back." She bowed, opening the facility. "Kyurem has returned as well. I've also located Mewtwo. I think the time has finally come."

"Good." Galen nodded, holding his head proudly. "We have much to prepare for."

"Yes." She sneered. "Not to mention, I've worked on a new device to recapture Nox. I've also been working on the current method of corrupting Legendaries. I would like give both a field test."

"Very well." Galen allowed, grasping Diancie's Pokeball. _He would need to figure out her strengths and weaknesses._ "No more waiting around. Time to begin our long awaited counterattack."

 **…...**

"Pig!" Tepig cheered, running towards Agni. He appeared to have Sotiria's old gun on his hip. "Pig! Te-Pig!"

"Hey, Tepig." Agni chuckled, crouching to pet the fire pig. "How've you been? Want to see your big brother?"

"Boar!" Emboar howled as he was sent out. He flexed for the small pig, sending it into a gleeful cheer.

"Pig! Tep-Tep! Pig!" Tepig celebrated, returning to Albert's side.

"Agni!" Aine hissed, facing her older brother. She hastily readied her Treecko, alongside the rest of the group. "Why're you here!?"

"I came to join you." He announced, returning his Emboar.

"What!?" Albert gasped. "That's impossible. You would never join us, Agni!"

"Exactly." Aine agreed. "What gives? What're you planning?"

"Look." He held out his hands, affably. "Nox has gone mad! She cut down Colm for no reason!"

"So, you ran away?" Lux cut in, calmly. "Why would we trust you, Agni?"

"She's after Groudon." He informed. "She sent Rika to release it. If you let me join you, I'll tell you where she is!"

"Rika?" Aine mumbled, distantly.

"Hmm." Lux closed his eyes, before staring directly into Agni's eyes. "...Okay. Welcome aboard."

"Great." He sneered. "I'll show you the way. Follow me."

"First let's get the others. Okay." Lux commanded, prompting him to give a thumbs up.

"You got it boss man." He chuckled, patting Aine on the back, causing her to growl. "Let's go get the others, Sis!"

"I hope you know what you're doing." Albert sighed, walking ahead.

"I do." Lux confirmed, watching as the others left. He hastily pulled Anri to his side, whispering to her.

 **…...**

"Lady Nox." Rika exhaled to herself, preparing the Red Orb to summon Groudon. The altar was located in the remains of an old volcano beside Mt. Rebirth. "Do we really need more power? Mother. Father. Forgive me-" She paused, looking down the altar, noticing that Lux and his allies had begun to climb the mountain. "...I am a knight. I must uphold my duty. I must follow all orders presented before me. That's the belief I was raise on."

"Steel." Steelix cried from behind her.

"We must do this, Steelix." Rika commanded. "Now, we summon Groudon!"

 **…...**

"This is Stark Mountain. Not to be confused with Ares Stark, one of the current Elite Four Members." Agni informed, casually. They were at a large, extinct volcano beside Amber. It was smaller than Mt. Rebirth, standing a noticeably smaller height. "Groudon rests inside."

"So, why does Nox want the Stones of Power, Agni?" Lux inquired. "I've heard that-"

"Luna!" Anri cried, as a crashing sound came from behind, causing the group to twist around. Luna was on top of Anri, their belongings everywhere. "You idiot…"

"Ow… What tripped me?" Luna groaned, picking herself up. "Aw… My stuff…"

"I'll help you. I dropped my things anyway." Anri shook her head. "You guys go on ahead. We can't waste a minute."

"Of course." Lux agreed, leading the remainder of the group ahead. They continued down the caverns, allowing Agni to lead them. "Anyway, I've heard that Nox's entire plan revolves around them and the Legendaries. Can you fill me in?"

"Kind of." He shrugged. "Rika's the only one who was really told anything. But, apparently she needs a sort of catalyst for the stones to fuse with or something."

"I see." Lux nodded. "Sotiria?"

"Probably." She shrugged. "That'd make sense. She does have them all at the moment."

"So, do you know anything about this 'catalyst?'" Lux inquired.

"Not really." Agni shook his head in denial. "Just that she needs it for her plan to be complete."

"So, we need to stop her." Lux confirmed. "Do you know where the catalyst is?"

"'Fraid not…" He groaned, pausing at an exit. "The altar is just through here. Rika probably knows we're on the way."

"And?" Lux tilted his head. "Any other plans than charging headfirst in?"

"There's a path higher up that can be used to catch Rika off guard." He explained, gesturing to a hole to their right. "Of course, it's hard to maneuver, so I think I'd be best for me to go."

"How very suspicious." Aine snarled, crossing her arms. "Why should we let you go alone?"

"Exactly." Niles agreed. "We'll split into two groups."

"Yeah… a group ain't fitting in there." Agni groaned. "If you still don't trust me, just send Albert with me. He's the smallest."

"Got a point." Nero teased, leaning on Albert's shoulder. "He's shorter than Gena."

"Oh, thanks." Gena rolled her eyes. "'Cause you couldn't just say that he's the shortest."

"This fine with you, Albert?" Lux smiled, affably.

"Sure." He nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

 **…...**

The cavern was incredibly small, just as Agni said, with the top and bottom hugging Albert tightly. He forced his way through the crevice, following his brother closely.

"So, how's Cyndaquil?" Agni coughed, attempting to make conversation. "I heard you evolved him."

"Yeah." Albert confirmed. "He evolved a while ago."

"That's good." Agni chuckled. "Glad to see you grow stronger. We'll have to battle sometime."

"Yeah." Albert repeated, climbing onto a ledge. They exited to a large bridge behind the altar. It was completely cut off, separating Albert from the others.

"Now, it's time." Agni sneered. "Time to summon Groudon, Allie."

 **…...**

"Rika!" Sotiria wailed from the entrance of the altar, causing Rika to twist around.

"Sotiria." Rika frowned, noticing that Aine was with her, along with Lux and his allies. "So, you're here to stop me?"

"Yes." Aine confirmed. "We're taking you home, Rika."

"Don't be silly." She dismissed. "I'll return home soon enough. Once Lady Nox gives me my family."

"Are you still on about that?" Aine scoffed. "Just accept what happened and do what's-"

"What's _right_?" She snapped. "What do you know about right!? Why am I not right, Aine!? How are we any different!? You childishly clung to your arrogance! Sotiria clung to her savior! Why can't I cling to my beliefs!? My family! Tell me what makes you the righteous one, Aine!"

"I grew up." Aine beamed, brightly, causing Rika's face to go white. "I moved on. Accept what happened… and move on."

"D-don't… Don't you dare tell me to just move on!" She demanded. "Move on and forget my family!? My beliefs!? That's worse than dying!"

"She's not going to listen right now…" Sotiria groaned, petting Rotom.

"Probably could've worded my argument better." Aine sighed, readying her Treecko. "Now then-"

She was cut short as numerous spikes shot up around them, trapping them in the area. A group of Magnemite surrounded the top, preventing escape.

"Damn!" Sam shrieked, sending out Lairon. It howled and rammed its head into the stone, bouncing back. "Of course. A steel center. Definitely not natural."

"Just from hitting it?" Nero gawked. "I thought it was just some old stones."

"I was the Steel Gym Leader for a reason." He clarified. "Learned a few things."

"Agni! Albert!" Lux called out. "Now would be a great time!"

"Agni?" Rika sighed. "Agni tricked you. I can't believe you were that naive."

 **…...**

"Why did you do this, Agni!" Albert interrogated, sending out Samurott to battle Agni's Emboar.

"I was bored. And I wanted to fight you, little Allie." He laughed. "Thunder Punch."

"Aqua Jet!" Albert commanded Samurott. It cloaked itself in water, rushing Emboar. Emboar hopped to the side, reeling back his arm, covering it in electricity, before jabbing Samurott in the gut. It was launched back several feet, defeated. "Stoutland! Wild Charge!"

"Hammer Arm!" Agni countered. Stoutland rammed into Emboar full force, pushing him back a few inches. Emboar raised his arms into the air, crashing them down on Stoutland, defeating it. "Remember when you sat and watched as I killed our dad? Or when Sotiria destroyed Amber? Having a similar feeling?"

"Damn it!" Albert snapped. "Typhlosion!"

"You still can't beat me. Just as it should be." Agni sneered. "You'll never beat me. Never. Thunder Punch!"

"Stone Edge!" Albert countered. Typhlosion struck the ground, launching a volley of stones Emboar. He ran through the attack, ramming his fist into Typhlosion, knocking him back.

"I told you, you'll never win. Give up." Agni chuckled, amused. "You're just a child. A child who couldn't protect anyone. A weak, little, child."

"Damn it…" Albert mumbled, checking up on Typhlosion. "You okay?"

"Phlo…" He growled, enraged.

 **…...**

"Oh great Groudon! I offer to you this orb!" Rika cried, holding the Red Orb aloft.

"Now would be a great time, Anri!" Lux signaled, helplessly, as the ground quaked. "Hurry up!"

"Now! Awaken, Groudon!" Rika chanted, tossing the orb into the volcano. The volcano began to spew magma in the vicinity, seeping through the stone. A large, red Pokemon emerged from the center, letting out a deafening howl.

"That's a bad!" Nero screamed, jumping away from the walls.

"Crap!" Niles grimaced, sending out Dragalge. "Hydro Pump!"

"Blastoise!" Gena commanded her partner. "Water Pulse!"

"Anri! Hurry up!" Lux wailed at the top of his lungs. "Anri!?"

"Brave Bird!" Anri's voice pierced the skies.

"What!?" Rika panicked, narrowly dodging as Crobat tore through her Magnemite, striking at her. "Steelix!"

"Flare Blitz!" Luna commanded. Char began to burn through the remainders of Rika's Magnemite, slamming into Steelix.

"About time." Lux sighed.

"And now we leave!" Sotiria tossed out her Zapdos, dragging the group out of the trap and dropping them on the altar. Anri and Luna stood opposite of them, near the entrance.

"Sorry for the delay!" Luna apologized. "There was genuinely a lot to pick up!"

"It's all good." Niles grinned. "Guessing you planned this, Lux?"

"Yeah." He confirmed, turning to Rika. "I may be naive, but I'm not dumb enough to believe that big of a lie."

"Give up, Rika!" Aine demanded.

"I can't." She growled, sending out her team consisting of, Excadrill, Skarmory, Ferrothorn, Aegislash, and Magnezone.

"Sorry... But, I want to fight her." Sam intervened, sending out Lairon, Bisharp, Lucario, Forretress, Empoleon, and Skarmory. "If that's okay."

"Go ahead." Aine allowed. "I've got my brother to deal with."

"We'll deal with Groudon!" Nero jumped in anticipation. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Lux agreed, running down the altar.

"We both have Skarmory." Sam smiled, casually, as the group left the two alone. "I caught mine to impress a friend. That's also why I stuck with Forretress. My other friend likes bugs, you see. I still regret running away from them... Anyway, why'd you get yours?"

"I caught all of my Pokemon to further my own goals." Rika informed. "Once I'm done, I'll release them."

"Was gonna ask about that." Sam stretched. "How can you call yourself a Pokemon Liberator when you use Pokemon for your own gain? I mean, you swing a freaking Aegislash like some sort of… titan goddess."

"Would you like me to cut you down with it?" Rika growled, grabbing her Aegislash. "Your Lairon's a bit too big to use as a shield this time!"

"Empoleon! Scald! Skarmory, Spikes! Bisharp, Swords Dance! Lucario, Nasty Plot!" Sam commanded his team members. "Lairon, Forretress, wait a moment."

"Steelix, Heavy Slam! Magnezone, Thunderbolt! Excadrill, Earthquake! Skarmory, Iron Head! Ferrothorn, Power Whip!" Rika countered. Empoleon blasted Excadrill with a jet of boiling water, while it slammed the ground, sending a shock wave towards the group. Steelix crushed Lairon beneath its weight, while Lairon awaited orders. Magnezone zapped Bisharp, who prepared its blades for combat, alongside Lucario, who was struck by Ferrothorn's Power Whip. Lastly, Rika's Skarmory tackled Sam's to the ground. "You're mine!"

"Forretress, Protect!" Sam commanded his Pokemon, who jumped in front of Rika's slash, knocking her back. "Let's see. Bisharp was technically my first Pokemon. Empoleon was a gift from an old fisherman. And Lucario was just cool."

"Why are talking!?" She snapped. "You should be commanding your Pokemon! No wonder you were so easy to defeat!"

"Magnezone was a gift from Sotiria, correct?" He inferred.

"Wha!?" Rika jumped back. "Steelix, Fire Fang! Excadrill, Iron Head! Skarmory follow it up! Ferrothorn, Gyro Ball! And Magnezone… um…?" She hesitated, staring at the magnet Pokemon.

"I was right. We're not so different after all." Sam nodded with a grin. Steelix bit onto Forretress, tossing it into the air. Excadrill headbutt Lairon, staggering it, while Skarmory followed up with the same attack. Lastly, Ferrothorn began to spin, crashing into Bisharp. "That leaves the question, what did Aine give you?" Sam pondered, causing Rika to go white. "There's no Fire/Steel Type besides Heatran, so she probably gave you something else… And when she rebelled, you probably threw it away."

"I would never!" She cried, flustered.

"Exactly." He agreed, pinching his chin. "If you were as close as they say, you would've all given each other Pokemon. Interestingly, you gave Aine a Treecko… so that leaves me to assume... that her gift was a Grass Type. A Ferroseed, maybe?"

"Shut up! Shut up and fight!" Rika wailed, her eyes swelling. "Steelix, Ice Fang! Excadrill, Swords Dance! Skarmory, another Iron Head! Ferro... Gah!"

"I've never liked fighting, honestly." Sam informed. "My sister always dragged me into her messes, so I acted like a lazy bum to avoid her wild adventures. That, of course, pissed of my father, and I ran away. I turned my back on my own sister, and now she's dragged me into another mess."

"Why are you telling _me_ this!?" She snapped. Steelix bit into Lucario, who stuck it with a blast of aura, launching it away. Skarmory attempted to tackle Bisharp, who quickly countered with a headbutt of its own, staggering it. "What!?"

"Lair!" Lairon howled, morphing into an Aggron. It charged Steelix, tackling it to the side.

"I'm telling you this, because…" He shifted his tone, glaring at Rika. "They were the first thing to make you question your code! Your beliefs! And you turned your back on them! You abandoned the only things that you cared about more than your knight's code! You hid like a child! You have no right to call yourself a knight! You're no different than a coward like _me_!"

"Shut up!" Rika screamed at the top of her lungs in a deafening pitch. Her eyes began to quiver as tears streamed down her cheeks, splattering on her armor. Empoleon defeated Excadrill with a powerful jet of water, while Lucario and Bisharp defeated Skarmory. Steelix, Ferrothorn, and Magnezone stood on standby, dumbfounded. "Just… shut up…"

"...Give up, Rika." Sam ordered, approaching her. "Do what you _truly_ believe is the right thing to do."

"How… How did you get so strong!?" She interrogated. "You were not this strong at Titan!"

"...I stopped running away." He sulked, holding his hands out in front of himself. "My father's last words were how proud he was of me. He had pride in me. Even though I ran away. I couldn't live up to his expectations, yet he was still proud of me. So, I've decided… No more running away from my responsibilities. I have people who care about me…" He clenched his fists, firmly. "And I care about them."

"I didn't run away… I didn't run…" Rika mumbled, indistinctly, falling to her knees. "...I didn't…"

 **…...**

The group approached the opening in the volcano, confronting the the Legendary Pokemon as it woke. Aine pushed past, searching for Agni and Albert.

"We won't fail again!" Niles snarled, sending out Blaziken. "High Jump Kick!"

"Blastoise, Dragon Pulse!" Gena commanded, Mega Evolving her Pokemon.

"Haxorus!" Lux joined, tossing out his partner. "Dragon Claw!"

The Pokemon rushed Groudon, with Blaziken kicking it in the face, Haxorus slashing at its torso, and Blastoise bombarding it from a distance. It stumbled back, collapsing into the lava.

"Nice!" Niles celebrated. "That was a cinch!"

"Watch out!" Anri warned, catching up to them. Crobat slammed into Groudon as it jumped from the lava, larger with a bright magma trim. It howled, knocking Crobat away. "Looks like Primal Reversion."

"So, Mega Evolution?" Sotiria inquired.

"Basically." Anri confirmed, sending out Venusaur.

"Why don't you just call it Mega Evolution then!?" She questioned.

"I don't make the rules." Anri shrugged, irked. "And, why aren't you helping?"

"Electic. Ground. Can't hurt it." Sotiria sighted. "Didn't pack a washing machine with me this time."

"Of course…" Nero sighed, tossing out Kabutops. "Aqua Jet!"

"Sludge Bomb!" Anri joined. Venusaur hurled a wave of poisonous explosions at Groudon, getting its attention. Kabutops cloaked itself in water, only to jump back as it boiled into steam.

"Oh right… It is a bit hot here." She chuckled. "Rock Slide!"

"Give it another kick, Blaziken!" Niles commanded. "No holding back!"

"Dragon Claw!" Luna joined, ordering Char. Kabutops slashed the walls, crashing numerous boulders onto Groudon, while Blaziken kneed a boulder that fell in front of Groudon, smashing it on its snout, and Char slashed at Groudon from every angle. It screeched into the cloud, sending numerous pillars of stone at the group.

"Haxorus!" Lux countered. Haxorus howled, firing a massive beam through the spikes. Blastoise, Char, and Venusaur joined him, blasting the Legendary alongside him. It staggered back, falling into the magma.

"Now!" Sotiria cried, hurling an Ultra Ball at the Legendary, catching it. Rotom hastily retrieved the ball, handing it to Lux. "Better than letting them have it."

"Right." Lux smiled, placing the ball in his bag. "I'll store it later. Let's go!"

 **…...**

"So, looks like someone caught Groudon. Probably Rika." Agni stretched his right arm as magma seeped up around them. "Looks like we won."

"Tepig!" Tepig nudged Albert.

"Char!" Chimchar cheered for him as well. Albert glanced to his Pokemon before glaring at Agni.

"No you didn't!" Albert snapped, standing tall. "I'm not letting it happen again! I'm not just going to sit back and let you destroy everything! Typhlosion!"

"Hmm?" Agni observed his little brother as Typhlosion let out a determined roar. "So, you're going to give me a real fight? Excellent! I'll crush your willpower myself! Emboar!"

"Boar!" Emboar howled, enveloping his fist in electricity.

"Phlo!" Typhlosion roared, covering his own fist in lighting. He rushed Emboar, striking him with a powerful uppercut, causing it to stagger. Emboar bellowed in anger, slamming his arm down on Typhlosion, who nimbly sidestep the attack. Typhlosion too the opportunity to jab Emboar in the face, following up with a downward strike, planting him in the dirt.

"What are you doing!?" Agni snapped. "Flare Blitz!"

"Eruption!" Albert countered. Typhlosion rolled out of the way of Emboar's charge, before firing a wave of lava at his back, forcing him into a wall. "Keep at it!"

"Get out of there!" Agni snapped. Typhlosion pelted Emboar repeatedly, preventing him from moving. Agni let out a guttural growl, pulling out a revolver. "Didn't wanna do this, Allie!"

"Agni!" Aine wailed, kicking her brother in the head, launching him into the ground. "You okay, Albert?"

"Fine." He grinned. "Typhlosion! End it!"

"Damn it…" Agni groaned, picking himself up. Typhlosion repeatedly jabbed Emboar with Thunder Punches, before grappling him and tossing him at Agni. He landed on him with a loud thud. "Gah… What?"

"I win, Agni." Albert boasted. "You lose."

"No… No. No!" Agni howled, pulling Emboar off of him, tossing out Moltres. He returned Emboar, and flew away. "I didn't lose! Not to you!"

"...He's still the same." Aine exhaled, wearily. "I hope they handled everything."

 **…...**

"Rika." Sotiria approached her friend at the altar. She sat alone, Sam's jacket draped over her. "Please come back."

Silence was her only answer.

"Please. We're friends." Sotiria begged, falling to her knees. "I… I don't want to fight my friends anymore. Please."

She remained silent.

"Hey, dummy." Aine insulted and joined them. "Do the right thing."

Silence.

"Rika." Aine announced. She pressed her fist against her helmet. "Get… up."

…...

"I hate you." Aine said.

She peeked her head up. She saw tears. Aine's tears.

Silence.

 **…...**

"So, she's not joining us?" Lux sulked as he waited on the jet.

"Doesn't look like it." Sam sighed. _You're no different than a coward like me. What a childish insult…_ "We'll be heading to Bane, right?"

"Yeah." Lux confirmed. "We'll get another badge. Wait for the Liberators to make another move."

"Poison, huh?" Sam chuckled. "Steel is unaffected by poison. Dunno why. It's just like that. Unless it… corrodes it or something."

"...I'm worried about Sotiria and Aine." Lux glanced to his hands. "I never thought recruiting allies would be so hard."

"Don't worry about." Sam reassured. "Aine's tough. She can take some pain. Sotiria seems pretty determined to get Rika on our side as well. I'm sure she'll join us, sooner or later."

"You're right." Lux smiled. "Let's get going to Bane already!"


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty- Poisonous Friend**

"Ford…" Sigurd dragged himself into the scientist's lab, dripping crimson blood on the white floor. "I've… returned."

"Hmm?" She twisted in her seat, staring him down. "Welcome back. I've been awaiting your return."

"I… apologize…" He grimaced, slumping down on the wall. "The fall hurt far more than expected. I'll return to work tomorrow."

"Very well." Ford accepted, drinking from her mug. "I've actually been testing something. There's a flaw in my design. I need you to help me with testing it. Have you ever heard of Koga?"

"The Kanto Elite Four Member?" He pondered. "Master of ninjutsu or whatever?"

"Yes." Ford confirmed. "Can you mimic his ninjutsu?"

"Pardon?"

 **…...**

"Wow…" Niles paused as they landed in the smog covered city. Something about it seemed eerily similar to Shade, with tags lining the walls of the buildings. Many neon lights illuminated the city, somehow giving the place an odd sense of beauty. "I didn't notice before, but minus the, y'know, toxic fumes this place isn't half bad."

"This smog is horrible…" Luna scowled, covering her mouth. "Is it safe to breathe?"

"Yeah." Anri reassured. "The smog isn't particularly dangerous. Or, at least that's what our data suggests… Hopefully."

"Thanks for the reassurance…" Luna sighed. "Let's just beat the Gym Leader as soon as possible."

"It should be at the end of town." Niles informed, taking the lead. "I'll show you."

"We'll just explore the town." Aine opted, walking away with Albert.

"See you!" Luna waved the duo goodbye.

"Same here." Sotiria stated, leaving as well. "Good luck, Lux!"

"Thank you." Lux grinned, watching as she left, leaving just Sam.

"I…" He shrugged. "I'll just go."

"I'll join you!" Nero jumped, chasing after her brother. "Let's go hang out!"

"I have data to assess." Anri stated, returning the jet. "Good luck."

"And there they go." Niles chuckled. "Let's go to the gym."

"Lead the way." Gena grinned. Niles led the group to a large, extravagant casino in the center of the city that would give Oberon a run for his money. He calmly opened the door for the rest of the group. "After you."

"Okay?" Lux tilted his head, walking inside. The inside was loud, bustling with numerous people playing on different machines and tables. A man in black sat atop the machines in boredom, before noticing Lux.

"Lux?" He gasped, jumping down. "It is you!"

"Cooper?" Lux recalled the Dark Gym Leader. "What're you doing in Bane?"

"Visiting Mia's casino." He gestured around. "Much more honest than my own. Never play cards with her though." He chuckled.

"Noted." Lux smiled, earnestly. "Where is she? We want to challenge her."

"Whoa!" Cooper jumped back, inspecting the group. "H-how many gyms have you beaten?"

"How many?" Lux paused, thinking to himself. "Fifteen, I think."

"I've technically beaten seventeen." Niles boasted. "One more to go."

"Amazing." Cooper gawked at the group, before giving a contempt smile. "Truly amazing. I haven't seen trainers like you in… about twenty years."

"My mother?" Lux pondered.

"Yeah…" Cooper sulked, before shaking his head. "Let's get this show on the road! Mia!" He called out, wandering around the vicinity. The patrons ignored him, instinctively. "Mia!"

"Um?" Luna chuckled. "Is that normal?"

"Mia! Get your ass out here!" Cooper wailed, dropping his normal facade and disappearing into the crowd. "Mia!"

"Hey." A white haired woman with purple highlights tapped Lux's shoulder. She was dressed formally. "Tell that idiot to shut up and meet me in the backroom." She groaned, waltzing away.

"Okay?" Lux paused, turning to find Cooper. He maneuvered through the crowd, following his repeated calls.

"Mia!"

"Cooper!" Lux called out. "A white haired woman told you to meet her in the backroom!"

"Mia?"

"I think!" Lux assumed.

"Got it!" Cooper emerged from the crowd. "Follow me!"

"This is an interesting day." Gena joked, as the group paced behind him.

He led them to a bar, which he hopped over. He pulled on a drink, opening up a door, gesturing inside. They carefully entered, finding themselves in a plain, grey bedroom. The white haired woman sat on a couch in the center, watching a television.

"Mia!" Cooper chuckled, waving to her. "How're you?"

"You really need to work on your poker face." Mia sighed with a smile. "I could hear you a mile away…"

"Er, yeah." Cooper averted his gaze. "I was just excited. I want to see Lux here in action."

"Action? A challenger?" Mia shifted her focus to the group. Her gaze went cold, standing up from her seat. "Follow me."

"Got it." Lux nodded, following her as she exited to a large battle field. It was completely plain, with no alterations whatsoever.

"Such a plain field…" Gena paused. "Why?"

"Maybe she's just modest!" Luna giggled.

"Six on six?" She inquired, taking her side of the field.

"Yes." Lux agreed, tossing out Gardevoir.

"A Gardevoir?" Mia pondered, tossing out a Nidoqueen. "Toxic Spikes!"

"Psyshock!" Lux countered. Gardevoir pulled her hand back, before launching a wave of psychic blasts at Nidoqueen, pushing it back. It quickly covered the flat field in a layer of poisoned barbs. "Give it another one!"

"Stealth Rocks!" Mia commanded. Nidoqueen quickly launched jagged rocks onto the field, before getting defeated by Gardevoir's follow up attack. "Toxicroak!"

"Toxicroak?" Cooper inquired. "Oh no… As I said, don't play cards with this woman."

"Take it out!" Lux directed.

"Gunk Shot!" Mia ordered. Toxicroak hurled a wave of purple poison at Gardevoir, defeating her instantly.

"Lucario!" Lux sent out his fighter. The poisonous barbs did nothing, while she shrugged off the jagged stones. "Fire Punch!"

"Cross Chop!" Mia retaliated. Toxicroak placed its arms together, before swinging them out at Lucario, launching her back. She howled and slammed the ground, before covering her fists in lightning and ice. She rushed Toxicroak, paralyzing it with a left cross, before following up with a right jab, staggering her opponent. "Drain Punch!"

"Jump back!" Lux commanded, prompting Lucario to growl. She ignored him, continuing her assault, before getting struck by a glowing punch, launching her back. She struggled to get up, before Toxicroak pounced on her, defeating her. He hastily switched into Haxorus. "Haxorus! Go!" Haxorus shuddered in pain as the spikes poisoned him, and the stones dug into him.

"Cross Chop!" Mia directed. Toxicroak charged Haxorus, who planted his foot in the ground. It shuddered, unable to finish its attack, before Haxorus slammed his tail into it, defeating it. "Drapion!"

"Drapion?" Cooper paused. "Aw… You didn't have to do that…"

"Ice Fang!" Mia commanded.

"You got this, Haxorus!" Lux cheered. Drapion charged Haxorus, attempting to bite down on him. He dodged, before slashing upward at Drapion's head, followed by a sideways slash, staggering it. He quickly bit into it himself, hurling it into the air, and firing a large beam at it. An explosion filled the room, with the defeated Drapion falling from it.

"Gengar!" Mia swapped Pokemon.

"Yeesh." Cooper continued to comment. "Playing your hand early? What gives?"

"Shadow Ball!" Mia demanded.

"You know what to do!" Lux reminded. Gengar bombarded Haxorus repeated, before he lunged forward, slashing at the Gengar. It was launched back, attempting to recollect itself. "Finish it!"

"Sludge Bomb!" Mia countered. Gengar lobbed numerous poison grenades at Haxorus, who evaded each one, closing in to strike. He reeled back, ramming his claw into the Gengar and defeating it. "Tangrowth!"

"And now Tangled?" Cooper paused.

"Alright, Haxorus-" Lux cut himself off as Haxorus collapsed, falling unconscious. "What!?"

"Oh I see now!" Cooper snapped in realization. "The poison!"

"Will you shut up, Cooper!?" Mia snarled, annoyed.

"Sorry!" Cooper apologized.

"So yes, the poison finally got him." Mia sneered. "Perfect."

"Chandelure!" Lux sent out his Fire Type. She shuddered as the spikes poisoned her, followed by the stones digging into her. "Fire Blast!"

"Sleep Powder!" Mia commanded. Tangrowth took Chandelure's Fire Blast, before putting her to sleep with green pollen. "Good! Now, Knock Off!"

"Chandelure!" Lux grimaced as she was defeated in a single strike. "Roserade! Sludge Bomb!"

"Hidden Power." Mia demanded. Roserade blasted Tangrowth repeatedly, who released a red aura, launching Roserade away.

"Crap!" Lux gasped. "End it quickly!" Roserade turned to him, nodding in understanding, before running around Tangrowth, repeatedly attacking it with purple bombs of sludge. Tangrowth attempted to hit her with its red aura again, causing her to pirouette. She spun around the attack, before launching one more wave at her opponent, defeating it.

"Not bad. Here's my last Pokemon." Mia announced, sending out a Tentacruel. "Scald!"

"This is it! Roserade!" Lux punched the air. Roserade spun in confidence, simultaneously evading Tentacruel's attack. She began to charge a green orb of energy, before launching it at Tentacruel, staggering it.

"Sludge Wave!" Mia pushed. Tentacruel spewed sludge around it, attempting to hit Roserade. She hopped over the venom, firing a volley of Energy Balls at the Tentacruel, narrowly defeating it.

"Yes!" Lux celebrated. "Good work, Roserade!"

"Congratulations." Mia sighed, pulling out a snake shaped badge. "Here's the Venom Badge."

"Thank you." Lux accepted. "Mia Venam, will you follow me in Spes' time of need?"

"Excuse me?" Mia raised her brow, glancing to Cooper. "What's he mean?"

"Er, ever heard of New Order or the Liberators?" Cooper inquired.

"No." She responded.

"They're a group of people who seek to harm the peace." Lux elaborated. "The Liberators want all of humanity gone, while New Order wants to enslave all Pokemon."

"Hmm." Mia gave a sidelong grin. "I'm human, and I like my Pokemon, so we can't have that. Alright, let's give these fools a taste of my poison, okay?"

"Welcome aboard, Mia." Lux grinned. "I'll call on you when I need you."

"Good to work together again, Cooper." She grinned to the Dark Gym Leader.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Let's not blow up a plane this time."

"What?" Luna gasped. "You blew up a plane?"

"Long time ago." Cooper laughed. "Blame Lux's mother!"

"Oh no." Lux groaned. "I'd rather not know…"

"Too bad." Mia sneered. "It all started, as most stories do, with a pink haired girl kicking your ass..."

 **…...**

"I feel weird…" Albert groaned near the jet as Lux and the others returned. "I don't like this…"

"You look great." Aine laughed. "Like a real Eld."

"Yeah, well- Oh…" He groaned as Lux cut the corner, facing them. Albert had his hair pulled out of his face, and had donned a new attire. He had a dark blue, sleeveless denim jacket, torn at the bottom, with flame red fur on the neck. He had a light, orangish yellow long shirt underneath. His pants were a similar blue, much less worn than his last pair. Lastly, his shoes were replaced with black boots. "Blame my sister over here…"

"You look great." Niles complimented. "Much less dreary and lifeless."

"You need to look more open now, Albert." Aine commented. "What with your newfound confidence. I saw you fight Agni. It was pretty epic."

"Geez…" Albert growled. "Stop it."

"Let's just move on." Lux laughed. "So, what gym is next? All we have left is… Fighting and Steel."

"I…" Sotiria paused. "I think it's time that we-"

"Steel." A voice from behind the group spoke up. They all twisted around to face the woman in armor, Rika. "It's time to battle me. I'll be waiting in Titan."

"Rika!" Sotiria gasped as her friend quickly fled on her Skarmory. "Rika…"

"And as quickly as she came…" Aine frowned.

"Let's get going." Lux stated, boarding his jet. His tone completely shifted. "To Titan. It's time to end this."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty-One- Reforged Steel**

"Mother!? Father!?" Rika panicked, checking the remains of her town. The once great walls were collapsed, the flowers trampled, the gentle murmur of the inhabitants replaced by a cold silence, the dull grey of the streets stained in a horrible maroon. She ran through the town searching and searching, finding nothing that remained the same. She eventually found herself on the cliff at the edge of the town, overlooking the ocean. "Anybody…?"

"On…" Onix nuzzled against her, attempting to comfort her.

"No…" Rika cried, trembles running throughout her body. "I… No… It… can't be! They can't!"

"But, they are." A caustic sounding man confirmed behind her. She twisted to face the extravagantly dressed man, Frederick. A large green dragon loomed behind him. "I'm a very thorough man. Rayquaza here made sure to kill your parents first. You really shouldn't have disobeyed me, Rika. Just follow orders like a good girl, eh?"

"I…" Rika averted her gaze, clenching her fists. "I…"

Onix let out a powerful howl in defiance.

"I…" Rika faced down Frederick and his dragon. She drew her sword and charged the man, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Frederick!"

"Foolish girl." Frederick groaned, signalling for his Pokemon to attack. "Dragon Ascent."

"Iron Tail!" Rika countered, swinging her blade at Frederick. He expertly dodged, jumping back. The green dragon rose into the sky, before barreling downwards towards Onix. It tore through her partner, causing an explosion to envelope the land. "Onix!"

Onix let out an angered roar, slamming its tail into the dragon, knocking it back slightly. The dragon flew around Onix, wrapping its tail around Onix and spinning it around, slamming it into the dirt. Onix cried in pain, squirming away from the opponent.

"Flash Cannon!" Rika ordered, continuing to rush Frederick. Onix opened its maw, belching a silver beam at the dragon.

"Seriously?" He sighed, swiftly kicking her and launching her back. "Dragon Pulse." At his command, the dragon retaliated with a massive beam of draconic energy, completely overpowering Onix. The blast launched Onix back, crashing it into the ground beside her.

"Onix!?" Rika panicked. At that moment, the ground quaked, large cracks forming from Onix's impact, breaking the area around her. She attempted to flee as Onix rolled over, dragging her into the deep waters below. "Bastard!"

"Hmm." Frederick mumbled as she fell. A small fairy like creature flew into the ocean after her. "Interesting. But, leave no chances. Rayquaza, another Dragon Pulse."

 **…...**

 _Weak. Coward. Child._ Rika felt herself wash up on an unfamiliar shore. She laid there for what felt like an eternity. _There was no point in living. No point in struggling. No point at all…_

"This is where I saw her!" A girl's voice echoed through her mind. "Ah! There she is!"

"Hmm?" A deep voice contemplated, with firm footsteps approaching her. "Hey, are you alive?"

Rika slowly raised her head, facing the man. He dressed in a black and green outfit. His hair was black and eyes blue. The girl behind him had long blonde hair. "Let me help you. My name is Siegfried Amity."

 **…...**

"I look like a Typhlosion…" Albert complained as the jet began to land in Titan.

"Yeah. What do you think I based it off of?" Aine tilted her head, curious. "My outfit was based off of Infernape, while Agni's was based off of Emboar."

"Guess it's fine then…" Albert sighed.

"Hey look!" Luna cried, pointing to her window. Lux ran to her side, gazing out the window. The people of Titan rushed through the town, hugging and greeting one another.

"The people of Titan are back." Sam mumbled, stepping off of the jet. Lux and the rest of the group hastily followed his lead, holding as he approached the quickly angering mob.

"We should put an end to Rika!" A woman shouted.

"Yes! She's tortured us for too long!" A man preached.

"What are you idiots on about?" Sam interrogated, staring down the mob.

"Samuel Berk!" Another man sneered. "You're here to finally defeat Rika!"

"No." Sam dismissed. "I'm here to talk to my…" He paused, glancing to Aine and Sotiria. "My friends' friend."

"Friend!?" Another woman snarled. "Are you betraying us now as well, Berk!?"

"Traitor!" The man from before chanted.

"No." Sam shook his head. "I'm just not an animal who'll stoop as low as his enemies. You're a bunch of adults. Act like it."

"B-Berk…" A man gasped, glancing around. Sam brushed past the mob, making his way to the chapel. Lux and the others paced behind him. He continued forward, forcing the large doors open and entering.

Inside the chapel there were numerous rows of seats leading to a podium with a statue of Arceus behind it. Rika sat at the podium, an old rusted blade rested on her lap.

"Welcome." She greeted the group as she stood up, holding the blade in front of her. "This rusted blade has been passed down my family for generations. It's the contract binding me to my code. To throw it away would be to throw away thousands of years of lineage."

"Are you telling me that lineage is all that matters?" Sam interrogated, stoically.

"Maybe." Rika acknowledged. "Before me stands many who have abandoned their lineage. Anri. You left New Order. You left your own father."

"Yes." Anri nodded. "Once my arm heals, I'll forge my own path."

"I see." Rika sighed. "Aine. Albert. You two are the children of the Fire Gym Leader, yet neither of you have any desire to take up your mother's mantle?"

"Nope." Aine answered without hesitation.

"I'm actually thinking of becoming a scientist." Albert chuckled.

"Really?" Aine paused. "That sounds great."

"Another path?" Rika averted her gaze. "And, Samuel and Nero are the same, correct?"

"Yeah." Sam confirmed.

"Bleh." Nero stuck her tongue out. "I'm not becoming the new Rock Type Gym Leader. Too much work. Not enough fun."

"Hmm…" Rika paused. "Genesis and Luna Apple. Genesis' parents were scientists, and you were adopted. What are your goals?"

"Dunno." Gena sighed. "Maybe I'll become a boring housewife and raise a bunch of bratty kids. Maybe I'll become a Gym Leader. Maybe I'll travel the world. Maybe I'll just babysit Luna to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. The short answer is, science isn't my thing. Luna?"

"Well…" Luna thought to herself. "Being a wife and mother would probably be nice… If I did become one, I'd probably have to stop dying my hair! Other than that, I'm just enjoying this journey to see where it takes me!"

"I understand." Rika grinned. "Lastly, Lux. You seek to become Champion. Like your mother. But, you don't follow your father in joining his organization? Isn't your legacy to inherit it?"

"Of course." Lux held out his hand, clenching it into a fist. "I want to become Champion for myself. I want to protect Spes and that requires me to be Champion. And… the Liberators isn't my father's organization. It's the organization he started and lost control of. Nothing more."

"You… disown the Liberators." Rika gasped. "And I already know Edy's answer… Very well. We battle. Just me and you, Lux. Meet me on the roof. Alone." She commanded, before maneuvering up a flight of stairs.

"It's time." Lux closed his eyes.

"Lux." Sotiria spoke up, holding his shoulders and staring him in the eyes. "Defeat Rika. Don't let her continue to hurt herself. Show her your might."

"I will." He smiled to his allies. "I promise that I will. No one has to get hurt again. I'll keep you all safe."

"How cliche." Niles joked. "I'm sorry, but I don't need your protection, Luxie. Keep yourself safe first."

"That's so sweet." Luna grinned, her face red. "I'd be happy if- Uh, never mind. Just be an awesome leader like always!"

"Do we really need to give you another speech?" Albert chuckled. "Just don't lose."

"Honestly, you're the strongest one here." Gena commented. "You'll win. Don't doubt that. Rika, hell even Nox, is nothing to you!"

"Exactly." Nero punched the air. "Go be a badass! Kick some ass!"

"Nothing left to say, Lux." Anri smiled, cockily. "Get a move on."

"Right." Lux nodded, running up the stairs by himself. He exited onto the roof, finding the wide empty arena at the top. Metal spikes surrounded the perimeter.

"Now then. We'll have a six on six duel, understood?" Rika prepared her Pokemon, sending out a Ferrothorn.

"I understand." Lux accepted, sending out Chandelure. "Fire Blast!"

"Stealth Rocks!" Rika countered. Chandelure launched a massive fireball at Ferrothorn, causing it to stagger. It hung on and tossed out a field of jagged rocks. Chandelure followed up her attack, defeating the Ferrothorn. "Excadrill! Earthquake!"

"Chandelure, you got this!" He ordered. Before Chandelure could act, Excadrill launched a powerful shock wave at her, sending her flying. "Return! Lucario! Aura Sphere!"

"Another Earthquake!" Rika pressured. Excadrill smashed the ground, sending a shock wave towards Lucario. She hastily hopped over the attack, firing a large ball of blue energy at Excadrill, defeating it. "Skarmory! Brave Bird!"

"Go get 'em!" Lux cheered. Skarmory coated itself in a bright glow, before barreling towards Lucario. She sidestepped the attack, countering by ramming her fist into the metal bird, launching it back. She backflipped, charging an orb in her hand and lobbing it at Skarmory. The orb exploded on contact, defeating Skarmory. "Nice!"

"Magnezone!" Rika swapped Pokemon. "Thunderbolt!"

"Don't let up!" Lux motivated. Magnezone attempted to shock Lucario, who evaded the electric blasts. She jumped onto the metal barrier, propelling herself towards Magnezone with a flaming fist. She reeled back her arm, before crashing into the opponent, slamming it into the ground. "Great work!"

"Aegislash!" Rika sent out her next Pokemon. "Gyro Ball!"

"I believe in you, Lucario!" Lux continued to praise his Pokemon. Aegislash changed its stance and began to spin towards Lucario. Lucario quickly dove out of the way, cloaking her leg in flames. She swept under her opponent, knocking it upward. She followed up with a flaming uppercut, defeating the Aegislash. "One more to go!"

"Steelix…" Rika grasped her last Pokeball, before tossing out the giant metal snake. "Heavy Slam!"

"Lucario!" Lux prompted. Steelix crashed its tail into the ground, narrowly missing Lucario. She leapt back, firing a volley of Aura Sphere's at Steelix. It staggered back, nearly defeated.

"Steelix!" Rika panicked, checking up on her partner. "I… I believe in you, Steelix…"

"Steel." It howled, glowing a bright rainbow. Its body morphed into a massive Mega Form, staring down Lucario.

"Heavy Slam!" Rika ordered. Steelix charged Lucario, who quickly launched another blue orb at Steelix. It slid to the side, evading the attack and slamming its tail into Lucario, launching her away. It instantly twisted around, giving chase. Lucario recollected herself, evading Steelix's assault. However, before she could counter, Steelix bit into her, throwing her to the side.

"Don't give in, Lucario!" Lux inspired.

She nodded, forcing herself up. Her aura covered the field. Steelix bellowed loudly, charging her yet again. Lucario guarded the attack, getting pushed back. Within the blink of an eye, she held out her hands, charging aura in both, before slamming them together and pulling it to her side. Steelix began to charge her as she prepared her attack. She thrust her hands forward, sending a massive beam of aura towards her opponent. Steelix ran directly into it, getting forced backwards, crashing into the ground, defeated.

"Steelix!" Rika gasped, retrieving her partner. "...Good work."

"I won, Rika." Lux grinned, retrieving Lucario. "What now?"

"...Follow me." She commanded, retreating down the staircase. She led him back down to the altar, returning to her spot. She retrieved the rusted blade from before. "I've lived by my code all my life. As I said, this sword is the symbol of everything I stand for. So now… Lux!"

"Watch out!" Luna jumped as Rika charged Lux with the rusted blade. She slashed downward at him, missing completely. Her strike shattered the blade on the stone floor. Lux watched her carefully, completely unfazed.

"Welcome aboard, Lady Rika." Lux beamed, earnestly.

"Heh…" She chuckled, standing up straight and looking him in the eyes. "My resolve… my code… It all crumbled so easily. Guess I'm no knight after all…"

"Not true." Lux reassured. "A knight fights for those important to them. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You're a true knight."

"...Thank you." Rika smiled, retrieving a badge from and old trunk and handing it to Lux. It was shaped like a shield. "For you, the Sentinel Badge."

"Thank you, Rika." He accepted. "I hope to count on you in the future."

"Of course." She nodded, turning to the others. "Let's let the townsfolk know."

"I'll join you." Sam offered, leading her out the chapel. Anri let out a sly grin, exiting the chapel as well.

"Hey! Let's go explore the town!" Luna suggested. "We never got the chance to! And Lux has never been here!"

"Great idea!" Nero agreed, dragging Niles away. "Let's go!"

 **…...**

Anri sat outside the chapel, staring out to the sky. _Another path?_ She shook her head, returning to her notes. Without warning, a message popped up on her screen.

 _Anri,_

 _Nox knows of the Catalyst's location. We cannot let her acquire it. Please. Assist me just once._

 _Galen Wilson._

 _Galen…?_ She gawked at her father's signature. "Not 'Your Father?' Dumb old man…"


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty-Two- Naivete**

"The catalyst?" Lux inquired as Anri explained her message to the group. "Agni mentioned that in Amber."

"Yes." Anri confirmed. "My father sent me his location. I'm guessing that he'll explain what it is when we arrive."

"Are we trusting Galen?" Niles questioned. "I mean, it wouldn't be the first time, but…"

"Last time we trusted him, someone died." Nero pointed out. "Not that it was his fault exactly."

"Yeah… I get what you're saying." Lux nodded his head. "This is definitely going to be dangerous."

"If this catalyst is important, then we'll have to fight Nox." Gena added. "How tough is she?"

"It… depends." Sotiria elaborated. "If she's completely rested, then she's on the level of Legendary Pokemon. If not, she can be as weak as an elderly woman on her deathbed."

"Should I call my parents?" Niles asked, glancing to Lux.

"Yes." Lux affirmed. "We'll need the Fangs to help us."

"Alright!" Luna celebrated. "Let's go!"

 **…...**

Galen sat on the outskirts of the Forest of Restoration, a forest east of Flora. The forest had been described as rejuvenating and that people who enter feel reborn. Diancie skipped around while his soldiers pinpointed the catalyst's location. He glanced towards Ford, who was leading the search. Sigurd wasn't with her. _How odd._

 _"Ooh!"_ Diancie gawked, before returning to his side. _"I've never seen forest like these! Do you see these everyday, Mr. Galen?"_

"Not these forests…" He denied. "But, I do see a lot of different places."

 _"Will I get to see any?"_ She beamed, earnestly.

"Perhaps." He chuckled. "Just make sure to listen to my commands."

 _"Mhm!"_ She agreed, nodding her head wildly. _"By the way, what's a catalyst?"_

"It's a thing that causes two things to react." He explained. "Well, that would be more of a trigger. Think of it like this, an Eevee evolves from an object or friendship. The trainer acts a catalyst, bringing the required thing to the Eevee, may that be an Evolutionary Stone or love."

 _"I… don't get it…"_ Diancie sulked. _"It's just the thing that causes something to happen?"_

"Put simply, yes." Galen stated, noticing a jet landing overhead. A large 'A' was painted onto it. "So, they chose to come."

 **…...**

"So, can I have my house back?" Sam asked Rika as the jet landed. "Actually, did you throw my stuff out?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "It was in the way of my work."

"Geez…" He sighed. "Do you know how expensive half of that was?"

"Well, at least you'll have something to do when you get your job back." She sneered, exiting the jet. Lux shook his head in amusement, noticing Galen ahead of him. He inhaled deeply and made his way to Galen. They stood a few feet opposite of each other.

"Galen." Lux greeted, stoically.

"Amity." Galen responded. "I take it you understand our situation?"

"Nox is powerful." Lux nodded, watching Galen closely. "Very powerful."

"Which is why we must cooperate." He stated. "Even if just momentarily."

"Only if you tell me everything." Lux commanded. "What are your plans. What are Nox's. What's the catalyst. Everything."

"Or else you won't assist me?" He inquired. "Very well. Follow me." He directed, sitting on a fallen tree nearby. Lux calmly joined him, while his allies wandered around. "What first?"

"Your plans."

"Ah yes." He pinched his chin. "I seek to enslave all Pokemon. In order to do that, I must gain control of Spes. I planned on making Airi aid me, but she refused. My next action would have been to recruit you, but you clearly won't help me past defeating Nox. So, I'll take over the League. We'll battle once your little group reaches it."

"Isn't that counterproductive?" Lux pointed out. "Wouldn't it be easier to just eliminate me and my allies before we grow too strong?"

"Well, that wouldn't be very fulfilling, would it?" He dismissed. "Next, Nox's plan. She plans to create a being capable of wiping out all of humanity. Seems she lacks the ability to do so herself."

"And that's why she needs the catalyst?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "It'll channel the energy from the three Power Stones to create a perfect version. It's the only way to do it."

"Wait, so you can't combine them naturally?" Lux interrogated, holding his hand on his bag.

"Yes." He affirmed. "That's the only method to create what we've begun to call the Stone of Miracles. The Miracle Stone. We've deduced that it can be used for much more than just the creation of the ultimate being. Transmutation of lead to gold. Immortality… Revive the dead."

"I… see." Lux paused, moving his hand away from his bag. "I've no interest in such a thing. And I'll stop you if you try to use it."

"I'm glad we share sympathies on that." Galen chuckled, standing up. "A stone like that shouldn't exist in the first place. Unfortunately, Ford wants to study it. I'll prevent her from doing something she should, of course."

"Why not destroy it?" Lux interrogated. Eevee joined him, growling from his shoulder. "That'd save us from any risks."

"You don't trust me." Galen deduced. "Understandable. Very well. We still have a while until Nox arrives herself." He informed, taking his leave.

"Vee?" Eevee nuzzled against Lux.

"Don't worry." He reassured. "I won't let my guard down. Not yet."

"Meow!" Meowstic cheered.

"Let's find that catalyst." Lux stood up, petting his Pokemon.

 **…...**

"Salutations!" A loud man shouted from the skies as the group waited around. They turned to watch as Draco and Linda Fang landed in the area. "Enter the amazing Draco and..."

"The dazzling Linda Fang!" Linda chanted, posing alongside her husband. "It's been a while, hasn't it Lux?"

"A couple days, I'd say." Lux shrugged. "Glad to see you two are here to help."

"Of course!" Draco boasted. "It's our duty to assist our future Champion! Whether that be you, Lux, or Niles, or Luna, or even Gena!"

"I didn't think you held me so highly." He chuckled, embarrassed.

"F-future Champion? Me?" Luna giggled.

"Not to mention, we must defeat Nox!" Linda added. "That fiend shall be defeated here and now!"

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Fang." Galen chuckled, looking at a monitor. "It seems you arrived at the right time. We've just located the catalyst. Let's be off."

"Yes, let's!" Draco laughed, following Galen and his troop. Lux shrugged with a smile, following the dragon man.

 **…...**

He watched as the humans made their way through the forest. _They appear to be looking for him._ He glanced to the large hollow crystal besides him. _Or the Stone of Birth._ He shook his head and prepared himself for battle.

 **…...**

The group continued through the forest until they reached a massive clearing. A field of flowers surrounded a giant tree. In the core of the tree, a clear stone the size of a person stood alone.

"Is that… the catalyst?" Lux inquired, feeling drawn to the stone. Something about it felt familiar. "That's what we need to protect?"

"Yes." Ford confirmed, shining a scanner on the distant stone. "Looks like we found it."

"Very well. Set the trap." Galen commanded. His eyes widened, before he leapt back. Numerous psychic blasts rained down on the group. They all evaded the attacks, with a few of Galen's grunts being knocked down.

 _"Begone, humans!"_ A stern voice echoed throughout the field, before a white and purple Pokemon appeared before the group. _"Have you come for me? Or the Stone of Birth?"_

"Mewtwo? Damn it." Anri grumbled beneath her breath. "I take it that's why I was ordered to capture it?"

"Yes." Ford confirmed, stepping back. "It knew where the catalyst was. I'll let you all handle this."

"I'll move ahead with our plan." Galen informed, aiding his grunts. "I trust you to take care of Mewtwo, Anri."

"...Sure." She groaned, shifting to Lux. "What do we do, leader?"

"Mewtwo, please listen!" Lux begged. "We need to protect the catalyst from a woman named Nox! She intends to use it to-"

 _"And what reason do I have to believe you, human?"_ Mewtwo growled. _"If you want the stone, then you'll have to battle me! Come!"_

"Fine." Lux's tone shifted. He reached for his Pokemon, tossing out Chandelure. "Shadow Ball!"

"Absol!" Luna joined him. "Night Slash!"

"Zoroark!" Gena aided them. "Night Daze!"

"Scrafty!" Anri commanded her own Pokemon. "Knock Off!"

 _"Dark and Ghost? Pitiful."_ Mewtwo taunted. He flew into the air, evading Absol and Zoroark's slashes, before lobbing two orbs at them one after another. The two Pokemon were struck by the attacks, getting launched away in defeat. Chandelure quickly followed with a barrage of Shadow Balls. He nimbly evaded each attack, charging one of his own and sending it towards Chandelure. She was struck down, falling to the ground. Scrafty rocketed towards Mewtwo, striking at him with it's hand. Mewtwo flipped behind Scrafty, grabbing it with his tail and throwing it to the ground. _"Do you surrender?"_

"Haxorus!" Lux snarled, sending out his partner. "Dragon Claw!"

"Rotom!" Sotiria jumped in. "Thunderbolt!"

"Steelix!" Rika joined. "Heavy Slam!"

"It time!" Aine announced, tossing out a Grovyle. "Leaf Blade!"

 _"You really think this is enough?"_ Mewtwo scoffed. He caught Grovyle by the arm, slamming it into Steelix, defeating the two of them. He twisted to catch Rotom's Thunderbolt, returning it to it's owner. Rotom was zapped harshly, slumping to the ground. Haxorus slashed at Mewtwo, who hopped over him, ramming Haxorus with his tail. Haxorus staggered, before planting his foot in the ground. He retaliated with his own tail, launching Mewtwo away. He quickly fired a beam from his mouth. Mewtwo protected himself from the blast, before firing a volley of psychic blasts at Haxorus, defeating him. _"Do you understand my power now?"_

"...Damn it." Lux swore, reaching for his bag. "If… a we're fighting a Legendary… then how about we use a Legendary?" He grinned, pulling out Groudon's ball. He held the ball to his chest, whispering to it. "Please… Even if it's just this once… lend me your strength." He shifted his focus towards Mewtwo, lobbing the ball forward. "I'm counting on you, Groudon!"

 _"Groudon?"_ Mewtwo gasped as the massive beast fell on the field. The sun began to shine through the clouds as he jumped back, glaring at Groudon, who glanced back to Lux.

"Thank you." He beamed. "Go!"

 _"That… won't work!"_ Mewtwo panicked. Groudon howled into the sky, launching a wave of stone pillars towards Mewtwo. He quickly dodged by fleeing into the sky. However, Groudon immediately belched out a gigantic laser at the opponent, nearly hitting him. Groudon redirected the attack to follow Mewtwo, who spun around the beam repeatedly, before launching a storm of psychic blasts in retaliation. Groudon shielded itself, taking the attack, before firing a stream of flames back at Mewtwo, forcing him to retreat.

"Good job!" Lux praised.

"Vee-Vee-Vee!" Eevee cheered.

"Me-ow!" Meowstic jumped in excitement.

"Legendary?" Sam looked at Sotiria, expectantly. "Ahem?"

"Ah!" She laughed, reaching for her bag.

"Hold on." Rika held out her hand. "Let Lux handle this."

"Okay." Sotiria grinned. "Go! Groudon!"

"Now!" Lux signaled. "Let's end it!"

 _"I… won't lose… to you!"_ Mewtwo struggled, charging an attack in his hands. Groudon did the same, charging a green energy in its maw, before firing a bright green laser at Mewtwo, who thrust his hands forward, sending an orange beam towards Groudon. The two attacks collided, however Mewtwo's was overpowered, with Groudon's tearing through. The laser struck Mewtwo, sending up dust and dirt as he was thrown into the tree. Groudon let out a victory roar, returning to Lux.

"Thank you, again." Lux chuckled, returning the titan to its ball. He slowly paced towards Mewtwo, who fell to his knees. "I'm sorry…"

 _"Sorry…?"_ Mewtwo hissed. _"Sorry? You defeat me? You steal the Stone of Birth? What else will you do? Capture me? Experiment on me? All you can say is sorry? You're nothing more than a naive child if you think that will make up for anything."_

"I _am_ a child." Lux frowned. "I'm a child who failed to protect his mother. And I think I can protect the world. I must be the walking definition of naive. But, I want to protect you too. Please allow us to defeat Nox. Please let us have the catalyst."

 _"Nox?"_ Mewtwo frowned. _"Who is this Nox?"_

"She's a woman who seeks to kill all of humanity." He elaborated. "And she intends to use the catalyst to do so. Please."

 _"You beg… even when I'm at your mercy?"_ Mewtwo growled, standing up. He held out his hand to Lux, holding his head. Mewtwo closed his eyes, before pulling his hand away. _"You're not lying. I don't need to read your mind to tell that…"_

"Can we take the catalyst?" He pondered.

 _"I can't stop you…"_ Mewtwo informed, sitting down. _"Do with it what you will… and… don't let humanity be destroyed."_

"Thank you." Lux beamed.

"Lux! Anri! We need to act now." Galen called out. He was followed by his grunts, marching down the field. "Nox is here."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty-Three- A Cruel Repetition**

"Nox?" Lux gulped. "What's our plan?"

"We need to lure her to an area south of here." Galen informed. "However, she'll most likely head straight for the catalyst."

"Why didn't set the trap here then?" Albert inquired. "It'd save you the trouble of getting her there."

"Ford is concerned with Nox potentially gaining power from the catalyst." Galen stated. "She's strong enough without the catalyst's power."

"Okay, but how will we lure her?" Niles asked. "Not like she'll go out of her way to follow someone if she knows where the thing is."

"Exactly." Galen grimaced. "I've… already sent my men to lure her. They… were good men and women."

"What?" Luna gasped. "Y-you're not really going to…?"

"I have consent." Galen rebutted. "They all volunteered to die for our cause. I must go prepare-"

"What if they aren't good enough?" Anri cut in. "What if she kills them all and heads straight for the catalyst?"

"Then… we fail." He sighed.

"I'll lure her." She volunteered. "I'm-"

"Absolutely not!" Galen snapped. "Your arm is broken! I can't allow you to throw your life-"

"My life was forfeit ever since that day, Father!" Anri argued. "I'm the only one skilled enough to lure her without dying! Let me do this!"

"...No." He growled. "I won't let you."

"You'd rather fail?" She interrogated. "Let humanity die?"

"It's better than to lose you!" Galen cried, his stoic expression gone. "I can't lose you, Anri… I can't lose you too…"

"I'm sorry." She dismissed. "But I need to do this."

"...Please be safe." He begged. "Use your ring to lure her away." He commanded. "It's a small shard from the Stone of Power." He informed, before walking away. "Don't die on me, agent."

"Understood." Anri nodded.

 _"Humans."_ Mewtwo spoke up. _"What I sense right now… is that this Nox?"_

"Yes." Lux confirmed. "You should stay here."

 _"I can't do that."_ Mewtwo argued. _"Look around you. This land is fed by the stone. If it's taken, I don't know what'll happen."_

"Oh…" Lux sulked. "I think it'll be fine. I've seen another area like this once. When Mew and Celebi let me have the Stone of Wisdom, their land seemed to remain."

 _"Mew?"_ Mewtwo gasped, forcing himself up. _"Very well then. You may take the stone. I shall assist you, human."_

"Seriously?" Lux gawked, taken aback. "Just stay safe, alright?"

 _"I will."_ Mewtwo chuckled, turning to Anri. _"We've fought before."_

"Yeah." She confirmed. "What of it?"

 _"I broke your arm."_ He recalled. _"I deeply apologize. Stay safe, human."_

"I'll be fine." Anri boasted, leaving the group behind.

"Anri…" Lux paused, before following Galen. "Let's go."

 **…...**

"Honestly…" Nox sighed as she paced towards the black armored group. A large metal tank stared her down. A single soldier spouted commands to his allies. "Do you really expect to defeat me with this? Well, it's nice to see humans fighting on their own for a change."

"T-that's Nox?" A female soldier gasped as Nox readied her blade.

"Heh." A man beside her chuckled. "Can always back out and run away."

"N-no!" The woman puffed out her chest. "We must do this for Wilson."

"Well said." The man readied his gun, turning to his commander. "Orders?"

"Infantrymen, stay back!" The commander ordered. "Val! Open fire!"

"Yes sir!" The woman commanding the tank acknowledged. "Open fire!" On her command, the tank began to sputter out a hail of bullets. Nox charged forward, slashing away the feeble barrage.

"What!?" The tank driver panicked, before the gunner launched a large shell at her. She slashed the shell in half, leaping towards the group.

"Fall back!" The woman commanded, causing the driver to back the tank away.

"Lead her to the-" The commander commanded, before he was cut down by Nox. Within the blink of an eye, she cut through most of his unit, giving chase to the fleeing tank.

"Continue firing!" The woman ordered. The tank continued to attack her, while she blocked and dodged each bullet. "Fire another shell!"

"Yes ma'am!" The soldier affirmed. He quickly fired another shell at Nox, who evaded the attack. Dust was kicked up by the impact, allowing her to rush forward. She reeled back her arm, before stabbing the driver through the window. "Gah!"

"Quick!" The woman demanded. "Take over the controls!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" The soldier panicked, taking the driver's seat. Nox quickly cut the treads in on the tank, causing it to crash into the dirt, unable to move. The woman commanding the tank opened the hatch, drawing her gun.

"Where!?" She snarled, searching for Nox. Nox hopped onto the tank, cutting through the woman. She charged an orb of energy and dropped it into the hatch. The last soldier gasped as the orb began to shine, before it exploded. The flames caught onto the trees, setting the forest ablaze.

"Is that truly all you sent to stop me, Galen?" Nox taunted the air, walking towards the catalyst's location.

"Hello, Nox." Anri greeted, approaching the woman in black. "How are you?"

"Now he sends his own child?" She scoffed. "How cowardly."

"Yep." Anri sneered. "Let's see how strong you are, Nox."

"You'll send your slaves to die against me?" Nox laughed. "That's even more cowardly. You humans are all so weak. Stay out of my way and you won't have to die."

"I can't do that." Anri dismissed. "And you won't follow me if I just attack you, right?" She sighed, pulling out her ring. "Lux has Groudon. My father has Perfect Kyurem. You'll need your power to face them, correct?"

"That's… a shard?" Nox followed the ring. "Very well. We'll play a game. If you die, I'll be taking that."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Anri sneered. "En garde."

"Die." Nox snarled, rushing Anri. She jumped back, evading Nox's slash. Nox quickly attempted to follow up the attack, only for her to evade the strike, retreating into the forest. "How!?"

"I've trained for a long time." Anri elaborated, her hand on a tree. "I only need to dodge you, remember? Then again..."

"I need that shard." Nox snarled, rushing Anri again, who evaded the attacks once again. She ducked below an attack, countering with a swift backhanded strike against Nox's mask, staggering her. Nox growled in anger, giving chase and allowing Anri to lead her away from the catalyst. "Die already!"

"No can-" Anri gasped, slipping on mud. She pushed herself back, narrowly avoiding a downward slash and picking herself up. "Damn!"

"Mud, huh?" Nox paused, creating a blue orb. She launched the orb into the air, causing grey clouds to form. The clouds began to spew forth rain, drenching the forest. "Now then."

"Crap." Anri panicked, jumping from grass to grass, avoiding any dirt patches. She ducked, Nox's sword nearly hitting her head, before kicking herself back. "Right. Increased reflexes…"

"I'm surprised by how fast you are." Nox stated. "You are human, right?"

"Yeah." Anri chuckled. "Just a very physically adept one."

"How long can you keep this up, though?" Nox inquired, continuing her assault. Anri continued to jump back, slowly making her way to the trap. Eventually, she led Nox to a large open clearing, running inside it. Nox prepared her blade to finish her.

"Now!" Ford's voice echoed throughout the field. Numerous metal balls were flung onto the field, prompting Anri to cover her eyes. The metal balls began to shine, blinding all who looked into them.

"What!?" Nox gasped.

"Fire!" Ford signaled. Numerous soldiers fired a wave of metal claws towards Nox. She quickly cut through all of them, before charging Anri.

"Anri, watch out!" Galen gasped. Anri attempted to jump back, but slipped on mud again.

"Wha!?" She screamed, watching as Nox swung her sword at her. She felt a sharp pain, before everything went dark.

 **…...**

"D-did you really?" Mailys gasped as her daughter walked into their house, her knees stained in a reddish pink. "You need to be more careful!"

"S-sorry, Mommy." Anri frowned, sitting on a seat, allowing her to tend to her scrapes. "M-maybe I'll be like Daddy!"

"...Please don't say that." Mailys sulked. "Don't be like your father. I love him… but he's really dumb sometimes. I just wish he'd stop taking so many risks."

"M-Mommy?" Anri tilted her head. "Why are you crying? Mommy?"

"Oh…" She wiped her face. "Sorry, sweetheart. Just a little sad is all. Just be more careful, okay?"

"Yes!" Anri giggled, jumping from her seat.

 **…...**

Anri was launched back several feet, a maroon stream staining the ground, before being washed away by the rain. She laid on the ground, completely still.

"Anri!" Lux wailed, attempting to jump forward. Galen held him back, slowly turning to Ford.

"...Ford?" He interrogated, his face a cold fury.

"I-I…" She panicked. "T-the flashbangs were supposed to-"

"Shut up." Galen demanded, coldly. He turned to Nox, who retrieved a ring from Anri. Her eyes began to glow, before tossing the ring on the ground.

"How foolish to think I'd fall for that again, Galen." She taunted, pointing her sword towards him. "How does it feel to know that you threw away your own daughter's life? Must feel rather pathetic, huh? Why cry over something as worthless as family?"

"Nox!" Lux snapped, still being held back. "Galen!?"

"...That's enough Nox." He growled, holding his metal hand out. "You crossed the line. Don't you dare call her worthless!" He roared at the top of his lungs. At that moment, a ring of fire appeared around her. The group glanced to the source, noticing Galen's Charizard.

"You really think that this'll stop me?" Nox sighed, preparing her sword. Before she could attack, two vines wrapped themselves firmly around her arm and sword, restraining her movement. Nox twisted to face Galen's Venusaur. "Don't… get cocky!" She snarled, pulling her arm and dragging Venusaur.

"Now!" Galen ordered, prompting numerous soldiers to toss out Golem. The Golem ran to Venusaur, holding it in place, before being joined by a Metagross. They fought Nox, refusing to let her move.

"Fine." She muttered, holding her arm in place. "Don't think-"

"Blastoise!" Galen directed. His Blastoise began to bombard Nox with Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, and Dark pulse alongside a squadron of Clawitzers.

"Annoying…" She created a small barrier to protect herself from the attacks, while charging energy in her free hand. "How annoy-"

"Kyurem!" Galen continued. His Kyurem tore through the clouds, firing a beam down on Nox. She quickly held out her free hand, using the gathered energy to counterattack Kyurem. She held back the beam with her own.

"I… won't lose to you!" She struggled, shifting her gaze to Anri. "H-how about-"

"Garchomp!" Galen wailed. Immediately, Garchomp ripped through the ground beneath Nox, causing her to stagger, and letting the attacks hit her. Before Nox could counter, Garchomp bit into her leg and hurled her into the air, before retrieving Anri. "Diancie!"

 _"Right!"_ Diancie hopped forward, holding her hands out. She created a cyclone of pink diamonds, dragging Nox through the air. She spun the attack around several times, before forming a ball and dropping it onto the ground. Diamonds were scattered everywhere, leaving Nox in the center.

"If you think…" She panted, charging energy in her hand again.

"Mewtwo!" Galen called out. Mewtwo hesitated, before creating a barrier around Nox as she fired her beam. Several Alakazam and Kadabra joined in, strengthening the barrier. Nox's attack collided the barrier, causing her to increase its power.

"Not… to you!" She snapped, before her beam caused an explosion, shattering the barrier completely. The explosion kicked up dirt and dust, causing the group to pause. It cleared to reveal Nox, her armor falling apart. "I'm not… done." She growled, preparing her blade. She pushed herself forward, charging Galen. She attempted to swing her sword at him, only to miss and crash into the dirt, falling unconscious. Galen quickly turned to Garchomp and Anri.

"Come on!" He ordered, turning to leave. "Ford, deal with the catalyst. I have to save Anri!"

"As you command." Ford bowed. "I'll require Kyurem."

"Take whatever!" He rushed, teleporting away with an Alakazam.

"One moment." Ford directed the group, before approaching Nox. Nox groaned, barely conscious. "Seems my plan failed. But Galen always has a backup plan, doesn't he?" She sighed, placing a claw device on Nox. Sparks shot from the device, before she signalled to a Kadabra. It approached her and teleported Nox away.

"We… defeated Nox." Lux gasped. "But, Anri!"

"I'm certain she'll be fine." Ford reassured. "She'll most likely be left in a Julian hospital once our medical team fixes her up."

"Good." Lux smiled.

"Now what?" Draco intervened, watching Ford closely.

"Now, I'll be taking the catalyst." She asserted.

"I can't let you do that." Draco stated. "As an Elite Four Member, I can't allow New Order to succeed in their plans. We'll take the stone."

"Don't worry." Linda reassured. "We'll keep it safe."

"Of course." Ford growled, backing away from the group. "Kyurem." She called out, prompting Kyurem to fly to her side. "We're at an impasse it seems. I _want_ this stone for my research. You will _not_ get in my way."

"Reshiram." Lux shifted to Kyurem. "I… know we never spent much time together, but please. Stop."

"Zekrom." Draco joined him. "Don't you remember all the time we spent together? I know it's been a long time, but please. Remember?"

"You had Zekrom?" Lux paused.

"A long time ago…" Draco reminisced.

"How touching." Ford sneered, producing a black stone. She held it out Kyurem, who was engulfed in a black aura. Kyurem's size doubled, becoming far more feral. "Now then, Shadow Kyurem, kill them all."

"Kyurem!?" Draco jumped back, sending out Salamence. "I'm… sorry old friend."

"Everyone get in!" Niles commanded as he sent out Dragalge, causing Gena, Luna, Nero, Albert, Sotiria, Sam, Rika, and Linda to toss out Pokemon. They sent out Blastoise, Char, Rhyperior, Typhlosion, Zapdos, Aggron, Ferrothorn, and Altaria.

"Albert!" Aine called out to her brother. "I don't have a Pokemon, so you need to pick up the slack, alright?"

"Yes." Albert confirmed. "Let's go, everyone!"

 _"Human!"_ Mewtwo called out to Lux. _"You're different. I wish to battle alongside you, just this once. I wish to see the power of the one that commanded Groudon."_

"Okay." Lux beamed. "Mewtwo!" Mewtwo jumped forward, firing a wave of psychic energy at Kyurem. Blastoise and Charizard joined in, firing their own attacks at Kyurem, who shrugged them off and countered with a massive fire, ice, and electric attack, before retreating into the air. Mewtwo flew into the air after him, while Blastoise and Char were defeated. "Psystrike!"

"Draco Meteor!" Niles assisted alongside Nero and Albert. Rhyperior hurled a massive rock at Kyurem, while Typhlosion belched forth flames and Dragalge blasted it with meteors. Kyurem guarded itself from the attacks, before Mewtwo clapped his hands together, sending a wave of psychic blast at it again. The attacks cause it to stagger, before it fired another beam, defeating Dragalge, Rhyperior, and Typhlosion.

"Thunder!" Sotiria commanded from atop Zapdos.

"Fire Blast!" Linda ordered her Altaria.

"Dragon Claw!" Draco directed Salamence.

 _"Invigorating."_ Mewtwo spoke to Lux. _"Battling alongside a human is truly invigorating."_

"Because you aren't alone, Mewtwo." Lux grinned. "Aura Sphere!"

 _"Farwell!"_ Mewtwo shouted, lobbing a volley of blue aura at Kyurem. Zapdos and Altaria joined in, forcing Kyurem to guard. Salamence tore through its guard, knocking it to the ground. It bellowed, firing a beam at Zapdos and Altaria, forcing the duo to land.

"Don't let up!" Draco demanded.

"Power Whip!" Rika commanded Ferrothorn.

"Heavy Slam!" Sam ordered Aggron.

 _"Use Groudon, human!"_ Mewtwo commanded, joining the fray. Aggron crashed into Kyurem, while Ferrothorn slashed at it with its whips. Kyurem let out a roar, tossing the two away, before Salamence ripped through it again and Mewtwo froze it with an Ice Beam.

"Groudon!" Lux shouted, sending out the Legendary. It howled into the sky, tackling Kyurem and bringing it down. Groudon slammed Kyurem into the dirt repeatedly, before it broke free, kicking Groudon away. Groudon charged a laser in its mouth, blasting Kyurem before it could react.

"We finish this now!" Draco announced. "Salamence!"

"Groudon! Mewtwo!" Lux inspired. "You can do it!"

 _"Together!"_ Mewtwo commanded, firing a beam alongside Groudon. Their attacks combined, launching Kyurem back. Salamence flew through the attack and crashed directly into Kyurem, defeating it. The aura began to dissipate from its body, returning to its original form.

"So, even then it wasn't strong enough?" Ford sighed, allowing Kyurem to be teleported away. "A shame. Truly."

"We win." Lux announced, being joined by Mewtwo and Groudon.

"So it seems." Ford sneered. "Cute Eevee."

"Wha-" Lux gasped as he felt himself fall unconscious.

 **…...**

"Her arm has been irreparably damaged, sir." A doctor informed Galen. "We're sorry."

"No…" Galen frowned. "Damn it…"

"We could amputate it and replace it with a model similar to yours, sir." The doctor informed. "What do you say?"

"I…" Galen glanced to his bedridden daughter. "Do it."

"Would you like to oversee the creation of the replacement?"

"Yes."

 **…...**

Within the blink of an eye, a masked man appeared behind Lux and struck him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. The man quickly grabbed Eevee, before a Gallade teleported him away.

"Lux!" Niles panicked, running to his friend.

"Oh how fun this will be." Ford cackled, her soldiers teleporting away. "Next time, don't keep me from what I want!" She warned, teleporting away.

"Lux! Wake up!" Niles shook his friend awake.

"W-what…?" Lux rose up, rubbing the back of his head. "What… happened?"

"M-meow…" Meowstic cried, terrified.

"They took your Eevee." Linda stated. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Lux shot up, searching around. "No! N-not Eevee! They can't! We have to go after-"

"Calm down!" Draco ordered. "We need to secure the catalyst first."

"No." Lux snapped. "I'm losing Eevee!"

"Please understand, Lux." Draco begged, his expression somber. "If they take the catalyst, who knows what they'll do."

"I…" Lux cried, shifting his tone. "I understand. Get it to safety. I'll be waiting in Flora."

"Lux…" Linda frowned.

 _"An interesting turn of events."_ Mewtwo sighed. _"Take care. I'll remain here."_

"Okay." Draco nodded. "Thank you, Mewtwo."

 _"Stay safe."_ Mewtwo bid farewell, teleporting away.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty-Four- A Beautiful Future**

Luna sat by herself at the river near Flora the next day. _Now Eevee?_ She sighed, jumping as someone sat beside her.

"Hey kid." Rika greeted. "So, what're planning to do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Luna inquired. "What's-Oh!"

"Going ask out Lux?" Rika teased. "Or are you going to let your sister win?"

"I mean…" Luna paused. "It… would be nice… to have… a guy… who's… nice…"

"If you don't want to go with him, you can spend the day with me, Aine, and Edy. Edy's thinking about inviting Anri as well." Rika offered. "But, I think you should go for it."

"...I'll wait and see what happens." Luna stated. "I'm… a bit nervous."

"A bit?" Rika tilted her head. "You're trembling. How cute." She laughed, leaving Luna alone. "Take care."

"It'd be nice." Luna nodded. "But, Gena's way prettier than me. And Anri's so much more unique. I've lost this a long time ago…"

 **…...**

"Hey, whitey." Aine greeted Gena inside a restaurant. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm good." Gena stated. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Aine sneered. "Just thinking about tomorrow."

"The meteor shower, right?" Gena pondered. "What're you gonna do?"

"I'm probably gonna spend time with Edy and Rika." She answered. "You gonna go with Lux?"

"W-w-what!?" Gena panicked. "N-n-no! I was gonna let Luna go with him!"

"Mhm." Aine nodded in amusement. "So, you don't like him?"

"I-I mean, he's nice." Gena grimaced, her face a bright red. "But, I'm not exactly… attractive."

"Wow." Aine gawked. "They were not kidding about that self esteem! You do know that your traits are rare, right? Rarity equals value."

"I don't that's how supply and demand works." Gena groaned. "I'm gonna wait and see who Lux chooses."

"Okay." Aine sighed. "Say, if he doesn't choose you, wanna hang out with me, Rika, and Edy?"

"That's sound like it'll be an adventure." Gena chuckled. "Alright. I'll tag along if I've got nothing better to do."

"I'll hold you to that." Aine informed, leaving the restaurant.

 **…...**

"Lux, you okay?" Niles sat beside his friend in the Flora gardens. The gardens were surrounded by well cut hedges and trees. Numerous plants bloomed throughout the area.

"I'm fine." Lux dismissed. "The Fangs took the catalyst to the League. It'll be safe there."

"That's not it." Niles sighed. "Eevee was-"

"I'm trying to not think about it." He asserted. "I'll save her later. I have to."

"And I'll help." Niles grinned. "I want you to be at the top when we fight. No. I want you to be happy. You're my friend, you insufferable hero."

"Thanks." Lux laughed, weakly. "What should-"

"Hey!" Nero's voice interrupted him. They turned to see her jogging over to them. "I've got two things! One for Lux, and one for Niles!"

"Alright?" Niles inquired. "What's up?"

"Here." Nero held out a paper to Lux. "It was from a Pelipper. Apparently, Anri is in the Julian General Hos-" She trailed off as Lux sprinted away.

"Look at him go." Niles chuckled. "So, what'd you want to tell me?"

"Ahem." She coughed, breathing in and out. "This is harder than I thought… I want to go to the yearly New Fang meteor shower with you tomorrow."

"Oh crap!" Niles jumped. "That's tomorrow! Hold on!" He rushed, leaving Nero alone. "I have to be there for Lux in case he doesn't chose to go with Anri, Luna, or Gena!"

"Um…" Nero sighed. "Why yes, I love third wheels. Meh. Not that big a deal I guess."

 **…...**

"Here you go." Sigurd announced, placing the Eevee's cage on Ford's desk.

"Thank you, Sigurd." Ford expressed her gratitude, drinking from her mug. "I'm surprised you managed to figure out ninjutsu."

"It was a basic trick." He informed, turning to leave. "Do you plan on experimenting on that Eevee?"

"Not yet." She shrugged. "If I find something interesting, then yes."

"I see." Sigurd sulked, leaving the room. "I'll leave you too it."

"Hmm." Ford pondered. "He isn't growing soft too, is he? I'm surrounded by softhearted fools."

"Vee…" Eevee cried, curled up in her cage.

 **…...**

Nox opened her eyes, noticing that she was in a white room. It was completely empty, with the exception of the bed she was on. Her body felt numb, incapable of any movement. All she could do was stare at the ceiling. She struggled to shift her focus as she heard footsteps approaching her. Galen Wilson stood over her.

"Hello, Nox." He greeted. "How are you?"

"...Wilson…" She mumbled. "How…?"

"Did I defeat you?" He assumed. "Do you really want to know?"

She watched him carefully.

"You were weak." He insulted. "You pushed away the things that supported you. You thought you could do anything and everything by yourself. Now, who are your only allies? Agni, and what little cultists remain. One is only a psychopath who cares little for you and the other is a group motivated by fear, newly freed from said fear."

She remained silent.

"No one will come for you." He asserted. "You've lost, 'Lady' Nox."

"You're… wrong." She attempted to argue. "I… haven't lost… not yet…"

"You've lost." He sighed. "Don't try to fool yourself."

"So…" Nox snarled. "Do you plan on killing me?"

"Listen here." Galen leaned in close, shifting to a firm whisper. "You're only alive because I don't see any reason to do so. But, something's screaming to end you right now in the back of my mind, understand?"

She fell silent as he turned to leave. She watched as he left, before a purple haired scientist entered the room. The scientist sat beside her.

"Hello, Lady Nox." The woman spoke, causing her to tense.

"Y-you're…"

"Now, tell me." The woman continued. "What is your armor made of? Is it an extension of yourself?"

"No." Nox denied.

"Oh? So then you forged it from another substance?" The woman guessed.

"No." She repeated.

"No?" The woman paused. "You didn't forge it?"

"No."

"Then…" The woman glared at her. "What is your armor?"

Nox remained silent.

"Fine." The woman sighed. "What about your sword? Is it a part of you?"

"Yes." She answered.

"I see." The woman nodded. "Will you explain how you manifested it?"

Nox remained silent yet again.

"Of course." The woman groaned, turning to leave. "I will find out your secrets, Nox."

 **…...**

Anri punched the air outside with her new right arm. It was connected at her elbow, replacing her forearm completely, silver in color. A Keystone was placed firmly in the hand. She quickly switched into a flurry of kicks, before noticing Lux. "Hey, Lux."

"Anri!" He gasped, watching her arm. "Y-your arm…"

"I know, it's great isn't it?" She laughed, still training. "I don't have to wait for my broken arm to heal now!"

"But, you lost your arm." Lux frowned. "That doesn't seem worth-"

"Lux." She continued training. "I can actually move my arm. That's worth every-" She tightened up as she punched with her right arm. "Every… gah…"

"You…" Lux paused, noticing a streak of red dripping from her upper arm. "You're still not healed! Go lie down!"

"I'll just… remove my arm for now." She grimaced, slumping to the ground.

"Ms. Wilson!" A nurse wailed, exiting the building. "You're still not fully healed! You need to rest!"

"Just… patch up my arm." Anri sighed. "I won't train, okay? But, can I just go for a walk or something?"

"As long as you're careful." The nurse aided Anri. "I know the meteor show is tomorrow and you want to go with some boy, but please."

"Don't say that." Anri growled. "Catch you later, Lux! I think Luna wants to go to the meteor shower with you!" She laughed, fleeing into the building.

"Meteor shower?" Lux paused. "Oh right..." _Who should he go with?_


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty-Five- Wings of Light**

"Anri." Lux mumbled aloud. "Anri's… I…"

"Meow." Meowstic nuzzled against him.

"Yeah..." He grinned. "I think I... love Anri. L-let's go ask her out."

"Meow!" Meowstic celebrated. Lux calmly made his way into the hospital, searching for Anri's room. He eventually found her sitting in her bed as the nurse from before scolded her.

"Now, stay here and rest." She commanded. "No sneaking out to train, okay."

"Understood." Anri groaned. "Can I at least go for walks?"

"Only if you have someone with you. Remember that amputations usually take a few weeks to fully heal." The nurse allowed, before turning to leave. "Oh, you're the young man from before. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to ask Anri something." He answered.

"Ask? Oh!" The nurse sneered. "Looks like you have a date, Anri. He's a cute boy too!"

"Please." Anri sighed. "It's not like that. Not even close. He's probably here to check on data with me."

"Actually, she's right." Lux confirmed. "I'm here to… ask you out, Anri."

"Oh?" The nurse giggled, leaving. "I'll leave you be then!"

"Are… Are you alright?" Anri interrogated. "You do know that you have Gena and Luna to choose from too, right?"

"Yeah." Lux nodded. "But, I choose you. I want to go out with you, Anri."

"Do you have brain damage?" She persisted. "Look at me. I'm in a hospital bed… I… betrayed your trust... I'm… not lover material."

"So?" Lux grinned. "Nobody's perfect. You can betray me a million times and I'll still forgive you. That's what I've learned from my mother."

"Lux…" She gasped, her face gaining a slight pink. "Are you certain? You can still choose someone else to be with."

"That hesitation is my answer, Anri." He answered. "You're afraid of loving me, because you feel unworthy. That unworthiness makes you perfect in every way. I know you'll always be there for me, Anri."

"Lux…" Anri frowned. "Fine. No backing out now, okay? I'll be keeping a close eye on you, got it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lux chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 **…...**

Lux waited outside the hospital the next day, nervously fiddling his thumbs. Meowstic rode on his shoulder as usual. "Ahem. 'You're even more beautiful than the meteor shower'... No. 'You're as dazzling as the moonlight'... Damn it."

"Hey." Anri greeted, exiting the hospital. She was accompanied by the nurse from before. Her right arm was missing. "I'm not allowed to exert myself, so you'll have to take the lead."

"Alright." He grinned, standing up, prompting Meowstic to retreat into her Pokeball. "Curie's already got the jet prepared."

"Oh?" The nurse giggled. She had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark, amber eyes. "A jet? How lucky you are, Anri. Quite the catch."

"Quiet." Anri ordered. "But yes, Lux is rich. Get over it."

"If only my own daughter was a smart as you…" The nurse sighed. "Honestly, she just falls for boy after boy… Why can't she just train Pokemon or something?"

"Let's get moving." Anri ordered, prompting the woman to follow them to the jet. As they left, Lux silently sent a message on his phone.

 **…...**

Niles continued to wander around the city, watching as people celebrated throughout all of New Fang. He had lost Nero along the way. _He should probably get on that, shouldn't he…?_ Niles sighed, making his way through the thick crowd. Numerous fireworks went off in the distance. There were a myriad of various stands littered about the town. Eventually, Niles leaned against a building and pulled out his phone. Three messages from Nero were at the top.

 _I think I lost you…_

 _I get the feeling that you abandoned me._

 _Fine, ya jerkface. Anyway, I'm gonna explore for a bit, k?_

A small grin dragged at his cheek, before he put his phone away. He paused as he caught glimpse of familiar red hair. Niles pushed himself off of the wall and gave chase after the red headed boy in the distance. After a few yards, Niles grabbed onto his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Yo, Albert!" Niles greeted. "What're you doing here all alone like this?"

"Oh, I was just observing people…" He answered. "I'm… curious about social interaction on days like this…"

"Heh." Niles sneered, wrapping his arm around his friend. "Come with me! Let's go find Nero!"

"W-wait!" Albert panicked as he was dragged by the neck.

 **…...**

"I see!" Luna nodded in affirmation as Aine explained the festival to her and Gena. "So, the meteor shower is the end, correct?"

"Yep." Sotiria confirmed. "Everything else is a celebration to the dragons that protected Fang many years ago."

"To think that a meteor shower happens every year consistently…" Gena paused. "Right?"

"Well, there are rumors that a Legendary Pokemon is the cause of the meteors every year." Rika added. "Of course, there's never any proof of that."

"Rayquaza?" Gena exhaled.

"Rayquaza." Aine groaned. Rika grimaced in pain for a brief moment.

"A-anyway…" Luna interrupted. "Let's just go and have fun, okay?"

"Yeah!" Sotiria egged on. "Let's go!"

"How energetic…" Rika chuckled, following the two peppy girls alongside the others.

 **…...**

"So, you seem to know Anri beyond your job as her nurse." Lux commented as they landed. "Did you know her beforehand?"

"Oh? Why yes." The nurse recollected. "I'm her aunt! My name is Marguerite!"

"Oh?" Lux gasped. "I didn't know she had relatives other than her father."

"I wouldn't say she's related to me…" Anri groaned.

"Ow…" Marguerite grimaced. "You really take after your father… He didn't seem very pleased to learn that me and Mailys were sisters…"

"Lovely family." Lux laughed, stepping off the jet.

"Oh, like yours is any better!" Anri snarled, chasing after him.

"Wonder how Gabe feels about this…" Marguerite pondered, following the duo. Outside, the trio were greeted by a flamboyant young man.

"Ah, there you are, Young Lux." The man bowed.

"Hello Lebeau." Lux smiled. "How are you?"

"Just fine, sir." The man continued, before glancing to Marguerite "Oh?" He gasped, running over to Marguerite. He grasped her hand firmly and fell to his knee. "You are absolutely stunning, m'lady!"

"O-oh…" Marguerite giggled. "I wouldn't call myself a lady…"

"Are you perhaps single?" The man questioned, giving a side glance to Lux.

"Let's go." Lux gestured, taking Anri by the hand.

"I am Wallace Lebeau." Wallace continued to flirt.

"Hey." Anri coughed as they left. "Um… I want to go somewhere."

"Sure." Lux nodded. "Where?"

"We'll need to fly, if that's okay." She informed.

"Alright, we'll just wait a while for the all clear from Curie." Lux smiled.

"Good." Anri gave a sidelong smile.

 **…...**

"So, are you having fun, Amie?" Sam asked his friend as they sat in a New Fang bar.

"Absolutely!" Amelia celebrated, munching on her food. She dressed in an open bomber jacket that covered her plain cyan shirt and pants. She had her long brownish blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"I thought you said 'we'd go out when this was all over?'" Amanda tilted her head. She wore a winter dress, black in color, with yellow leggings. Her hair was let down to her shoulders, warm, honey-like in color. "Or can you not even remember your own words, Sam?"

"Since when have I had a good sense of memory?" Sam berated. "I'm kinda dumb, remember? Or are you as dumb as me, Am?"

"You forget which one of us always copied the other's notes in class?" Amanda reminded. "I'm fairly certain it was you."

"Well, you let this dummy copy you, so aren't you dumb by association?" Sam grinned. "What kind of smarty pants let's a dummy look as good as her?"

"W-well…" Amanda coughed. "I just felt bad for your lack of IQ."

"Hmmm." Amelia groaned, puffing out her cheeks, before standing up. "I'm gonna go get a refill on my drink!"

"Sure." Amanda dismissed, shifting her gaze briefly. "So, how have you been, Sam?"

"Alright." He stated, while stretching his arm. "How about you?"

"Just fine." Amanda smiled. They sat there alone for about a minute, causing her to avert her sight. Her face appeared to grow a slight pink. "W-where's Amelia?"

"Refilling her drink." Sam reminded, looking over to the drinks. However, Amelia was nowhere to be seen. Sam sighed and stood out of his seat. "Wait here."

"Uh, sure thing." Amanda exhaled as he left. "Sheesh…"

"Hey, Sis!" Amelia spoke up from behind her, causing her to shriek. "...That was a cute scream actually… Anyway!"

"W-what are you-?!" Amelia interrogated, her face a bright red.

"Shh!" Amelia covered her sister's mouth. "Are. You. Gonna. Tell. Him?"

"Mmmm…" Amanda groaned through her palm, averting her eyes.

"Sheesh…" Amelia sighed. "Tell. Him." She commanded, disappearing into the seat behind her.

"Where did you-!?" Amanda searched for her sister, finding that she had completely vanished. "How did you-!?"

"Well, I couldn't find her." Sam sighed, taking his seat. "What's up with you?"

"Oh!?" Amanda shrieked, quickly retaking her seat. "I… was just looking for my… balls?"

"You moron!" A girl shouted from the distance.

"...I'm gonna ignore that one…" Sam shook his head, almost as if in disappointment. "Did you really bring your Pokemon on our date?"

"Eh!?" Amanda jumped. "Of course not!"

"So, you look like you wanna say something." Sam sneered. "What's up?"

"Oh, um…" Amanda paused, sitting back down.

"Tell him!" The girl shouted again.

"Um…" Amanda grimaced. "I… I…"

"Go on." Sam commanded, a sly smile on his face.

"I…" She struggled. "Let's become a hive!"

"A… hive?" Sam tilted his head.

"You…" The girl growled. "You freaking idiot!"

"...Yes?" Amanda nodded. "I am the queen of the hive… and I need a king!"

"But, bees don't have kings." Sam pointed out. "Queen bees mate with mindless drones to create more drones for the hive. So, you want a harem?"

"No!" Amanda snapped.

"Is… is he messing with you?" The girl questioned from a distance.

"Then-" Sam attempted to continue, only to be interrupted by Amanda.

"Sam!" She hopped out of her seat. Her face was a vibrant red. "I-I… I lo-"

"Here we are!" A red haired woman interrupted as she entered the restaurant alongside four other girls, causing Amanda to collapse into her seat. She grinned merrily, before noticing Sam. "Oh, you're here, Sam. What's up?"

"Just hanging out with my sisters." Sam informed, making his way to the group. "What's up with you ladies?"

"Sister…?" Amelia jumped up from beside her sister. "Did… he already know? Or… d-do… we just not stand a chance?"

"Oh there you are." Sam noted, before turning back to Aine. "So, why're you ladies here?"

"We're just having a girls night, or something like that." Sotiria beamed.

"Luna kidnapped me." Gena shrugged, jokingly.

"Yep." Luna giggled. "Gotta make Gena do something fun!"

"...I have no idea why I'm here." Rika groaned.

"That's rude." Sotiria argued. "You don't wanna spend time with us?"

"...Not when you clearly have horrid intentions." She sighed, glancing towards Aine.

"What? I just wanna see her get drunk." Aine chuckled. "It'll be hilarious, I'm sure!"

"...Wonderful." Rika glared. Before the conversation could continue, Niles burst through the doors with Albert in a headlock, followed by Nero. "Oh look, something else."

"Let go of me!" Albert demanded. "I'm not… not gonna…"

"C'mon Allie, tell us who you like!" Nero pressured, causing Aine to step forth.

"Hey, why are you bullying my little brother?" She interrogated.

"Oh come on!" Niles grinned. "Don't tell me you're not at all interested in his type at the very least!"

"...What?" Aine gasped, glancing to Albert. A twisted grin tugged at her cheek. "So Allie, what is your type?"

"Not you too!" Albert panicked, noticing the rest of the group. "Help!"

"I wish you luck." Sotiria bowed alongside Luna.

"Have fun." Gena waved.

"What's going on?" Rika dismissed.

"Oh come on!" Albert cried.

"Go on." Nero nudged.

"I…" He mumbled. "I… like girls who are… independent. Strong willed. Yeah."

"And?" Aine pushed. "Body type? Hurry up! I need to find you a girl!"

"B-body type!?" His face flushed a bright red. "Er… Tall… Long hair… um… a little muscular…"

"Wait. Muscles?" Aine paused. "You… like dudes?"

"What!?" Albert trembled. "That wasn't-"

"Dude…" Niles sighed, glancing between Albert and Aine. "No. Just no."

"Not that either!" He growled, quickly struggling out of Niles' hold. "I'm leaving!" He snarled. As he exited the building, he ran into someone, getting knocked to the ground. "Ow…"

"Geez." Albert's victim groaned, revealing herself. It was a tall girl in a sailor uniform with long greyish blue hair and purple eyes. She extended her hand towards Albert. "Hey, need help?"

"Uhh…" Albert gawked, his eyes and mouth wide open as he stared at the girl. "Uhh…"

"Hey." The girl repeated. "Need help?"

"Uhh…" He continued to stare.

"Hey, you're Albert Eld." The girl noted. "I remember you from Oasis. I'm Lynn Wake, remember?"

"Uhh…" He kept staring.

"Okay?" Lynn sighed, turning to leave. "See you."

"Uh?" Albert quickly shot up. "W-wait!" He interrupted.

"Oh, now you can speak." She joked. "What's up Red?"

"I… I..." Albert mumbled. He quickly pulled out a fossil and bowed before her. "Please teach me to be a Gym Leader! I offer you this!"

"What!?" Aine growled, getting held back by Sam and Rika.

"Eh?" Lynn tilted her head, before swiping the fossil. "Hey! That's a Tirtouga fossil! I love that Pokemon!"

"R-really?" Albert looked up to her. "Will… will you teach me?"

"...No." She exhaled, handing him the fossil. "I distinctly remember you saying 'What kind of Gym Leader abandons his post…?' Why would you want to learn from that Gym Leader's daughter?"

"O-oh…" Albert grimaced. "Sorry…"

"Hmm." She shook her head. "See you... Kid."

"Kid…?" Albert frowned, mumbling beneath his breath. "I'm… still a child…"

"Hey!" Aine spoke up, approaching Lynn. "I challenge you too a battle."

"Huh?" Lynn stepped back. "Er… seriously?"

"Not just any battle." Aine continued. "I'll defeat you with only one of Albert's Pokemon. The youngest. The weakest. And if I win, you'll teach Albert how to be a Gym Leader!"

"Um…" Lynn glanced around. "...Fine."

"Sis?" Albert gasped.

"Tepig." She called forth, causing Albert's fire pig to leap forward. "Don't worry about a thing, little bro."

"Hey!" Albert chased after his sister, exiting the bar. Outside, thick clouds covered the sky. "Hold on!"

"This'll be a one on one!" Aine ignored him, taking her place. A large crowd began to surround the group, watching closely. "You pick your strongest and I'll use this fat pig thing!"

"Pig…" Tepig sulked, prompting Aine to pet it.

"V-very well…" Lynn gulped, as if nervous. "Chinchou! Water Gun!"

"Halt!" Aine countered, confidently. Tepig quickly defended itself, taking the blast of water. It shook itself off, before turning back to her for orders.

"Another Water Gun!" Lynn ordered.

"Halt." Aine repeated. Once again, Tepig took the attack, before shaking itself off.

"What're you doing Sis?" Albert panicked. "You need to-"

"Halt." Aine held out her fist to silence Albert. Her eyes exuded a terrifying passion, almost fire like.

"Go down!" Lynn growled in frustration. Chinchou blasted Tepig once again, with the same results. "Why!?"

"Hmm…" Aine glanced to the sky as clouds began to part, revealing the sun ever so slightly. "Now!"

"Pig!" Tepig cried, charging green energy and blasting the Chinchou, defeating it. "Pig." It boasted, before falling over in defeat.

"W-what?" Lynn gasped, returning her Chinchou.

"How weak… Kid." Aine taunted. "You should go study some-"

"Please teach me!" Lynn bowed before Aine.

"Excuse me?" She stepped back.

"I… I know I'm reckless and kind of dumb, but I want to be a trainer worthy of my father!" Lynn confessed. "Please teach me!"

"Um…" Aine laughed, awkwardly. "I… uh…"

"Well, that turned out interestingly." Niles chuckled, looking at Albert. "What do you think?"

"So cute…" Albert stared at Lynn.

"Dude… She's at least eighteen." Niles pointed out. "You're only fourteen."

"So?" Albert argued. "That's only four years apart. When I'm eighteen, she'll be twenty-two!"

"Sure, why not?" Niles shrugged. "Go right on ahead, Red."

"You know…" Amelia popped up behind Sam. "There are a lot of people who're looking for love, Sam. Why don't-"

"Not interested." Sam dismissed. "Not yet."

"W-what!?" Amelia gasped. "B-but-"

"I still have something to do." Sam informed. "When I'm done, maybe."

"So, there's a chance?" Amelia tilted her head.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Welp!" Amelia jumped up. "I'd call this a day! Time to wait for night time!"

 **…...**

"So, where do you two want to go?" Curie inquired as the jet took off.

"A lake on the outskirts of Julian." Anri clenched her chest, before taking a seat.

"You okay?" Lux inquired.

"Just fine." Anri exhaled. "I'm… just nervous…"

"...Your home?" Lux deduced. "Is that lake your home?"

"...Yeah." Anri nodded.

"I see." Lux closed his eyes, taking his seat. The two sat in silence for a few hours, allowing night to overtake them, until Curie pointed out a lake surrounded by a forest.

"That it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Anri confirmed, a sullen look scrawled on her face. The lake was vacant, with a single building on it, reduced to nothing but charred rubble and overtaken by nature. Once they landed, Lux assisted Anri down, before she took the initiative. "I'm fine."

"Anri…" Lux averted his gaze, following behind her. She walked to the house, before closing her eyes.

"...A Gyarados destroyed it." She informed. "...Or at least, most of it. My father burned down the rest. Guess it was his way of abandoning himself." She confessed. "Mailys and Gabriel Wilson died here. I sometimes wonder if Anri Wilson did as well."

Lux fell silent.

"I used to play by the lake." She continued, looking out to the old lake. "I loved Magikarp. My mother always told me about all the ones in the lake…" She paused. "I hate Gyarados… I just hate them. Why can't they just stay a stupid fish all their life?"

Lux remained silent.

"The woods weren't that bad either." She smiled. "I got so many cuts from when I played out there. Mother always scolded me. I told her I wanted to be like my father… Guess I got that dream, huh?" She chuckled, looking down to her amputated arm.

Lux grimaced to himself.

"And over there…" She pointed to a small cliff leading slightly further into the lake, before pacing over there. Lux hurried along behind her, noticing a simple tombstone on top of the cliff. "This is where my mother's buried."

Lux looked down to his feet.

"Hey Mom…" Anri knelt down and spoke to the tombstone. "I… I have this guy that I like… and I don't know how to express that… D-do you have any advice…?" She joked, a pained grin on her face. "I see. Keep moving forward. Thank you."

"Anri…" Lux spoke up. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" She turned to face him.

"You're trying to push away your pain by forcing yourself along." He elaborated. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" She questioned. "It's how… I've dealt with everything…"

"I… want to be your wings." He stated, gently holding her right arm. "The wings that have long since been broken, my Bird of Heaven."

"Lux…" Anri stared into his eyes. She grimaced. "No… I won't… I…"

"Anri…" Lux held her close. "I want you to be the one who supports me… The one whose shoulder I can cry on, and in return… I want you to cry on me."

"Ah…" She hiccuped, making a pained laughing sound. She held herself close to him. "You moron…"

"Wha…?" Lux gasped, looking at the sky in the distance. Anri followed his line of sight, gasping as numerous lights fell from the sky. They fell by the dozen, leaving a long streak as they rushed passed them. "How nice…"

"Amazing…" Anri smiled. "How cliche…"

"Hey, it works." Lux laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "...I love you, Anri Wilson."

"...I…" She beamed. "I… absolutely treasure you, my love!"

"Eh?" Lux turned to her, embarrassed. "W-well, I'll always desire to make you happy, my love!"

"Is this a flirting competition?" Anri sneered. "Like I'll lose! I'll always support you, my perfect boyfriend!"

"...I'll…" Lux's tone shifted. "I'll always support you, Anri Amity."

"...Uh…" Anri turned a bright red. "I… I surrender!" She jumped back, retreating to the forest. "Mercy!"

"What?" Lux chased after her. "You were talking big a moment ago!"

"No!" Anri giggled as she fled.

" _A beautiful baby bird has evolved into a maiden with pure wings of light…"_


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty-Six- Complexity**

"Last night was pretty sweet." Sam commented as he met up with Sotiria, Rika, Niles, Gena, Luna and Nero. They sat outside the bar that they had encountered each other from before. "Where are the redheads and our champ to be?"

"Aine is teaching Albert and Lynn some basics on running a gym." Rika explained. "They're at the library."

"And Lux is in Julian." Sotiria added. "Also, apparently Anri is in the Julian General Hospital. She should be fine."

"That's great!" Luna celebrated. "So… what should we do next?"

"Well…" Niles began. "Until we find New Order, it would be best to get your last badge. The Valiant Badge from Vigor."

"The last badge…" Gena paused. "Then we'll face the League."

"Yeah!" Luna jumped in joy. "We'll finally get to see Lux become Champion!"

"Ha!" Niles laughed, letting out an eerie and twisted grin. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Niles…?" Nero backed away.

"I'm the son of Draco and Linda Fang!" He boasted. "I'll never lose to Lux! Just watch as I stomp him and anyone who stands in my way!"

"That'd be the day!" A woman interrupted from the sky, prompting the group to look overhead. Linda Fang jumped from her Altaria, revealing herself to the group. "My son? Defeat me and his father? What a laugh!"

"Oh, welcome Mrs. Fang…" Sotiria greeted, awkwardly.

"Hey, Tesla." Linda waved to her, before turning back to Niles, whose expression turned sour. "First of all, you have to beat us, then you have to beat Amity, which ain't happening."

"Why not?" Niles interrogated. "I'm strong! And wouldn't you want your kid to surpass you, Mother?"

"Yeah." Linda nodded in agreement, before her tone shifted. "You still can't beat an Amity. Victory runs in their blood. But, I expect you'll give it a grand battle at the top of Mt. Eclipse, before, y'know, you lose."

"You can't mean that…" Gena sighed, averting her gaze.

"Either way, I'll be joining you in your journey to Vigor." Linda added. "That should be fine, right?"

"It's not my decision to make." Niles dismissed, glaring at the ground. He shook his head and began to leave. "I'm going to train until our _valiant_ leader returns."

"H-Have fun!" Luna waved, awkwardly.

"What the hell was that?" Nero turned to Linda. "What kind of parent says something like that to their kid?"

"He's arrogant and prideful." Linda stated. "He's also ambitious. Ambition will only lead to his own downfall. I've seen it before."

"...You're wrong." Nero argued, calmly. "Ambition drives growth. Only a fool would say otherwise."

"You're young and foolish, just like..." Linda sighed, looking up to the sky. "...What a rotten child…"

 **…...**

Lux stretched as he returned to New Fang. The town had calmed down, quickly returning to it's everyday routine. Noivern screeched in the distance. Lux looked down to his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. He retrieved it and looked at his messages.

 _Hey, I had fun, Luxie-Poo~_

 _Take me out again sometime, okay?_

 _Of course, you'll be paying~_

Lux grinned, before a new message popped up.

 _On to the serious issue. Sigurd. He's the last Gym Leader. Albeit, he is rather weak, failing to rise beyond leaders his age and even some of the younger leaders such as Agni or Aine. I've also done some digging into him as a person, and I found that he might join you if you play your cards right. He seemed to have an attraction to your mother and her death might have shaken up his loyalty to Ford. Either way, whether you recruit him or not, I doubt someone as unremarkable as him would be very useful or memorable._

Lux shook his head and left to look for the others. He paced through the city, pausing outside a bar, spotting his friends gathering around it. "Hey!" He greeted.

"Lux!" Sotiria beamed, eagerly. "How are you?"

"Pretty good." Lux smiled, glancing to the rest of the group, noticing Linda. "Mrs. Fang. Why're you here?"

"I've arrived to assist you in the glorious clash against Sigurd!" She announced, thrusting her cape outward. "Onward!"

"Wait." Gena interrupted. "First we need to find Albert and Niles."

"Oh right…" Linda recollected. "Onward! To the library!"

 **…...**

"And that's the basics." Aine finished her lecture. Lynn had carefully watched her the entire time, leaning back in her chair, while Albert took notes in a red journal. "Any questions?"

"Yeah." Lynn confirmed. "Why aren't there any gym puzzles in Spes?"

"Because Airi Amity deemed them pointless." Albert stated. "She believed that trainers should prove themselves during battle, not through a puzzle, right?"

"Right." Aine affirmed. "Every Gym Leader is told that when they join."

"Except me…" Albert groaned.

"Well, you haven't undergone the trial yet." Aine informed. "And I'm not referring to those Alolan Trials or whatever."

"Mind explaining?" Lynn inquired.

"Well, every Gym Leader is thrust onto an island filled with Pokemon that would make you wet yourself, Allie." Aine began.

"Oh my- Let that go already!" Albert growled.

"Anyway, the gist is that you fight some super strong Pokemon that has an advantage over your chosen type." Aine finished. "I fought a super powered Swampert."

"I think I remember my father mentioning that he fought a Sceptile as a test once." Lynn recollected, before standing up. "This was very helpful, thank you."

"No problem." Aine sneered. "See ya."

"C-come back soon!" Albert waved as she left.

"You're adorable." Aine teased. "Glad to see that Amity really helped you."

"Yeah." Albert let out a small grin. "Maybe if this whole 'Champion' thing doesn't work out, he could become a therapist."

"I can see it." Aine chuckled. The duo paused as their friends entered the library. "Speak and he shall appear…"

"Hey you two." Lux greeted, pacing over to them. "You hard at work?"

"Went over some history with the little lovebird." Aine stated with a stretch. "How was your date, Amity?"

"Pretty nice." Lux informed. "My girlfriend's pretty great. Why don't you get yourself a lover, Aine?"

"Because…" She groaned. "I don't have time for that."

"Aw, come on." Lux teased. "It's amazing. What could be more important than having someone you love?"

"I love my little brother." She countered. "He's quite amusing."

"Is Albert all you have?" Lux persisted, a slight shift in his tone. "Rika? Sotiria? ...Agni?"

"...I'm going to kill Agni." She asserted, causing the group to fall silent. "Got it?"

"Aine…" Albert shifted his gaze.

"As I suspected." Lux nodded, glancing to Albert. "I understand your hatred, but really? Killing him? Do you not see the irony?"

"He's a rabid dog that needs to be put down." She snarled. "It's that simple."

"So, a murderer is murdered by… a murderer." Lux insulted.

"It's not the same!" Aine snapped. "I'm doing it because he's beyond saving! Have you not seen the amount of people he's killed!?"

"Three." Lux held out his fingers. "My parents and Evan Apple, if I'm correct."

"And more." Aine mumbled. "He's a horrible demon."

"Rika." Lux began, counting off of his hand. "Attempted to murder and most likely murdered countless in the name of her code. In the name of righteousness." He bit deep, causing Rika to grimace. "Sotiria." He continued, causing Sotiria to turn pale. "Destroyed Amber and many of it's inhabitants were murdered."

"That's different!" Aine argued. "They regret their actions and feel sorry for them!"

"Really?" Lux clicked his tongue. "Ahem. 'I think the hard part is that I don't really care about what happened to the people of Amber.'"

"Y-you… heard?" Sotiria panicked. "I…"

"'If that makes me a bad-'" He continued.

"Shut up." Aine demanded. "Shut up! You don't know shit about Rika and Edy!" She howled, storming out of the library.

"Aine!?" Rika chased after her friend.

"You're not wrong..." Lux muttered to himself.

"That was… cruel." Sam sighed. "You sure about that?"

"My mother murdered a man." Lux sulked. "If… I condemn murderers to death… then I'd be justifying my own mother's death..."

"That's... very mature of you, Champ." Sam nodded. "Just… don't hurt yourself, okay?"

"Don't worry, Berk." Lux beamed, turning to Albert. "Hey… mind telling me about Agni?"

"Oh… sure." Albert mumbled, as Lux sat across from him. "Well… he's… ruthless… and power hungry…"

"Tell me about what you think of him." Lux stated.

"I… hate him." Albert stated. "I want to beat him within an inch of his life… I'm no different than Aine."

"Why do you hate him?" Lux persisted.

"He's hurt countless…" Albert paused. "He's… he killed…" He shook his head in sorrow. "I'm pathetic… Right now… as much as I want to... I can't truly hate Agni… not anymore…"

"Why not?" Lux inquired, gently.

"Because…" Albert sighed. "He's my older brother. He protected me and Aine from our dad… Honestly… I was… happy… when my father died… I'm a horrible person…"

"No." Lux denied. "You're a wonderful person. You understand that people aren't one dimensional. Agni protected you, how?"

"He… would fight with our father when he got mad at one of us…" Albert explained. "I know that you've only seen Agni the ruthless murderer… but, I've seen him when he cared for me and Aine. I don't have proof… but…"

"I understand." Lux sympathized. "Some things… can't be proven easily…"

"I… want to save him, Lux." Albert pleaded. "I… don't know how… I can recite the periodic table. I can recite pi. I can quote War and Peace… but… I don't know how to save my family… Help me... Help me, please. Please, help me! Please…"

"Tell me about your father." Lux changed topics.

"Eh?" Albert paused. "Well… my father was… a pitiful man… He was an alcoholic… Abusive… I… think he was sad… The only woman who loved him… died… The entire world labeled him as a worthless man… Aine… reminded him of our mother, I think… I don't know anymore…"

"Honestly…" Lux empathized. "I think that's how you should feel right now. Confused. Scared."

"I see." Albert sulked. "What should I do, Lux?"

"I'm not you, Albert." Lux informed. "You can deal with Agni however you want. Just understand that I'll stop you if you go against my principles. Not because you should do as I say, but because stopping you is what I believe." Lux frowned. "It's hard… trying to stay away from the cruel path of hypocrisy…"

"Hypocrisy and complexity…" Albert grinned, wearily. "That's what comes with being human."

"I guess. We, as humans, aren't those flat minor characters that push a story's plot along." Lux smiled. "Let's go find your sister."

"Yeah."

"They're just kids…" Linda muttered beneath her breath. _She almost forgot that… Then again… she was a kid once too..._

 **…...**

Aine sat outside the library in silence. Rika joined her by the door a couple of feet away from her. They stayed that way until Lux, Albert, and the rest of the group emerged from the building.

"Sis…" Albert approached Aine. "I… want to save Agni."

"You too, huh?" Aine growled. "Only natural that you wouldn't agree with me on everything."

"Please understand." He continued. "I'm scared… I'm scared that I'll lose what little family I have left…"

"Deep down…" She frowned, pausing for a moment. "...I hate Agni… but deep down… I think… I think I'm the same. I can't help but think about that virtuous older brother I once knew… It's naive."

"But, is naivete really bad?" Albert questioned. "Or, is doing everything that's logically really the only path to happiness in life? Can we just not trust in our emotions and friends?"

"Heh…" Aine chuckled. She chuckled until she revealed a wonderful smile. "It's funny, hearing that from you. I thought I was the one who acted on her emotions, little bro?"

"Is that a yes?" Albert beamed.

"Yeah." Aine beamed back. "I'll trust you, Albert. We'll… try to talk to Agni."

"Yes!" Albert jumped in joy. "Er… Good."

"But." Aine continued. "If talking doesn't work, then I'll restrain him by force. I promise I won't kill him."

"That's… fine." Albert accepted. "So, where are we going next?"

"Vigor." Lux stated. "Once we find Niles, we'll go to Vigor."

 **…...**

Niles watched his allies from a distance. _Lux managed to dissuade Aine._ He let out a long sigh. "Guess he's got that natural charisma…" He forced himself up and began to make his way to the group. "I'll show them. I'll show them all…" He mumbled beneath his breath. _He was strong. He was strong. Strong. Strong..._

 **…...**

Ford searched through her belongings, finding an old file on Team Rocket. She stretched and began to read through it while drinking from her mug. _Mewtwo. Legendary Birds. Eevee. Gya- Eevee!?_ Ford spat out her drink and began to read up on Team Rocket's Eevee. The file detailed the events of a captive Eevee that Team Rocket had made capable of constantly evolving and devolving into its separate evolutions. She felt a smile tear at her cheek, before hastily shoving the file away. _She didn't need to do that… But, she was a scientist… She needed to see everything… right? She couldn't afford to be a soft hearted fool..._ Ford let out a long sigh, and retrieved the file. _Life was expendable. It was always expendable… Nothing more than numbers and data..._


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty-Seven- The Feeble Knight**

Sigurd sat alone in the New Order bunker. He was alone with Lux Amity's Eevee. It whimpered at him constantly. "Locked in a cage…"

"Vee…" Eevee cried.

"No control over your life anymore." Sigurd mumbled. "Revenge is like a cage, no? A self imposed cage that drags you to the forgotten abyss. There is no life… in that abyss. Only the dead."

"Vee…" Eevee cried again.

"It's too late now…" Sigurd frowned behind his mask, slowly removing it. It was a pure silver with two bronze lines extending from the eyes. His hair was short and brown. His eyes were a dull brown. "All this revenge has brought me has been… loss. I lost Airi… I most likely lost my reputation… I even lost myself… There's no point in struggling. I am a mere pawn to be cast aside… Nothing more."

"Vee…" Eevee empathized.

"Sir." A grunt approached him. "Dr. Ford has requested the Eevee."

"Did… she say why?" Sigurd pondered.

"No sir." The grunt denied. "I suspect…"

"I know…" Sigurd sulked, retrieving the cage and handing it to the grunt. "Tell Ford… that it's still not too late for her. She has the talent to become something great... Okay?"

"Yes sir…" The grunt acknowledged, taking the cage.

"I take it that once I lose…" Sigurd grimaced. "There's no home for a fool like me…"

 **…...**

Lux and the rest of the group watched carefully as they landed in the outskirts of Vigor. The town was small and silent in the center of a large forest. The homes were old fashioned and simplistic. A large gym stood out in the center. Numerous fighters meditated in a large group near a waterfall.

"There's a lot of fighters here…" Luna pointed out.

"It's quiet too." Sam stretched. "Might be a nice chance to take a nap."

"You can if you want." Lux allowed, stepping off of the jet. His fist was clenched. "I'm going to battle Sigurd."

"Huh?" Sam paused, glancing towards Lux. "Well then. Can't let you go alone, can we?"

"We'll be cheering you on from the sidelines." Albert informed. "I'm positive that you'll win."

"Thank you…" Lux grinned, loosening the tension in his hand. "To the gym!"

 **…...**

Sigurd sat in the center of the Vigor Gym. The field was covered by a sparring mat, simplistic in design. He slowly stood up at the sounds of footsteps, before turning to his opponents. The group consisted of Lux, his allies, and Linda. "So… you've arrived, Lux Amity."

"I want you to take me to New Order's base." Lux commanded.

"Couldn't you ask Anri." Sigurd pointed out. "Ah no. Ford most certainly deleted her access to our bunker. And I take it you'd rather not force your way inside?"

"No." Lux informed. "New Order would most certainly have the advantage over us in every way if we attacked their bunker head on."

"You're calm." Sigurd informed. "Mature. I'm impressed. But, none of this matters. We're wasting time. The only thing for us to do is battle." He stated, sending out a Heracross.

"Very well." Lux nodded, sending out Haxorus. "Dragon Claw!"

"Close Combat!" Sigurd countered. Heracross charged forward, releasing a flurry of punches at Haxorus, who staggered back. Haxorus hastily recovered and slashed at Heracross with a rising strike. Heracross was sent flying back in defeat. Sigurd calmly returned it and replaced it with a Breloom. "Mach Punch!"

"You've got this, Haxorus!" Lux cheered. Meowstic joined, cheering alongside him. Breloom jabbed at Haxorus with blinding speed, who responded by planting his foot in the ground. He reeled back his tail and slammed it into the opponent, defeating it in a single blow. "Nice!"

"He acts differently than expected…" Sigurd mumbled to himself, tossing out a Pangoro. "Ice Punch!"

"Go!" Lux continued to support. Haxorus barreled forward and bit into the Pangoro, causing it to flinch, before tossing it upwards. He instantly followed up with a blast from his maw, defeating the Pangoro.

"Yet his Pokemon are outstanding…" Sigurd mumbled, replacing Pangoro with a Toxicroak. "Gunk Shot!"

"Don't worry about it, Haxorus!" Lux reassured. Toxicroak reeled back its head, before spewing forth sludge at Haxorus. Haxorus leapt back and countered with another blast from his mouth, defeating Toxicroak.

"But something's wrong…" Sigurd sighed, sending out a Lucario. "Aura Sphere!"

"Go all out!" Lux commanded. Haxorus narrowly evaded the Aura Sphere, before slashing at Lucario, launching it back. Lucario let out a howl, before sending a volley of Aura Spheres at Haxorus, who fell to his knee. "Haxorus." Lux called out to his Pokemon, pausing for a brief moment. "Understood. Take 'em out!"

"Can he speak with his Pokemon? After such a short period of time?" Sigurd paused. "Flash Cannon!" Lucario let out another howl, before firing a silver beam at Haxorus, who countered with a Dragon Pulse. The two attacks collided, with a massive explosion engulfing the field. The battlers leapt out from the explosion, before simultaneously collapsing in defeat.

"It's okay." Lux praised Haxorus, before returning him. "Gardevoir!"

"How fitting…" Sigurd chuckled, sending out his blue Gallade. "Psycho Cut!"

"Hyper Voice!" Lux commanded. Gardevoir let out a high pitched cry, while Gallade launched a psychic slash back at her in retaliation. The two simultaneously evaded the other's attack. "Don't let up!"

"Shadow Sneak!" Sigurd ordered. Gallade instantly extended his shadow at Gardevoir, who teleported away from the attack, before countering with a Shadow Ball. Gallade leapt away, narrowly evading the attack, and struck the ground. A large shock wave was sent towards Gardevoir, who protected herself with a barrier.

"Nice!" Lux praised. "Keep it up!"

"Psycho Cut!" Sigurd repeated. Gallade charged up another attack, swiftly launching a slash of psychic energy at Gardevoir. She teleported away from the attack, appearing behind Gallade, who instantly slashed at her, forcing her to teleport to Lux's side.

"He's quick." Lux observed. "But not quick enough, Gardevoir!"

"What are you…?" Sigurd questioned as Gardevoir teleported away again. She appeared behind Gallade, only to teleport away as he attacked her. She appeared atop him, before teleporting to his left. She began to teleport around Gallade, narrowly evading each of his strikes. "I see. You do realize that Gallade can tell where she'll appear, right?"

"Huh?" Lux paused, taken aback. "Oh right…" He sulked, before shaking his head defiantly. "Keep it up!"

"Gallade!" Sigurd prompted. Gallade immediately twisted around to strike at Gardevoir as she appeared, launching her away.

"Gardevoir?" Lux gasped, checking on his Pokemon. "No need to push yourself…" Lux sympathized, returning her. He reached for his next Pokemon, briefly mumbling to himself. "Fast… Psychic… Fighting… Maybe…?"

"I've battled alongside Gallade for years." Sigurd informed. "We've learned each other's weaknesses inside and out. He's mastered his psychic abilities alongside his physical prowess. But, I assume you have some counter waiting in there, Amity?"

"That... might work." Lux ended his thought with a wary nod, sending out his next Pokemon. "Lucario!" At his command, Lucario burst onto the field, covering it in her aura.

"That's-!?" Sigurd gasped, glancing to Gallade. "Get out!"

"Rush him!" Lux commanded. Before Gallade could react, Lucario rushed him with a flurry of punches, causing him to stagger back. "Full power!"

"Drain Punch!" Sigurd ordered. Gallade countered Lucario with powerful strike to her jaw, healing Gallade. Lucario took the attack full force, slowly raising her gaze to meet Gallade's, while charging fire in her fists. She swiftly struck him in the gut, causing him to stagger back, before charging ice in her other hand. She lunged forward, striking at an arc, knocking Gallade into the dirt. She instantly charged aura into her hands and thrusted a large sphere downwards. Gallade instantly disappeared, reappearing by Sigurd's side as the ground was destroyed.

"Lucario…" Lux paused, pulling out her Pokeball. "Keep… Keep attacking."

"I understand now." Sigurd nodded, glancing to his Gallade. "Gallade couldn't predict your Lucario's strikes… because your Lucario doesn't think. It only acts based on instinct and a will to win at all costs. A blind rage." He assessed. "And you willingly choose to use such a Pokemon? You would stoop to such means? You even ally yourself with former murderers and monsters whilst claiming to be just?"

"Coming from you?" Lux bit. "A man who sacrificed his morals to fulfill his revenge over a petty love for a married woman?"

"Ah…" Sigurd grimaced. "Yes. I am quite the hypocrite. But do you really want to tread the path of one yourself? To lose all meaning in your own words? To become self righteous just like the ones who took your parents?"

Lux winced for a brief moment. He clenched his fists in a restrained rage. "Shut up. I'm not… a hypocrite. Lucario!"

"Focus on the defensive!" Sigurd commanded. Gallade teleported around the field, evading each of Lucario's strikes as flailed about. She ripped up the ground in her attempt to defeat Gallade, repeatedly crashing into the walls and floor. "Soon."

"Hypocrite..." Lux paused, before giving a determined grin. _Sheesh... He could really be a moron sometimes…_ "I'm not a hypocrite Sigurd! I'll follow my beliefs without fail! I ally myself with former murderers and monsters because I believe that they're far better than they give themselves credit for! I refuse to tread the path of a hypocrite, no matter how painful, if it means that I can save others from that fate! I refuse to give up who I am to save everyone! Naive! Childish! Tell me how foolish I am! Because that's what I am! A child! But, I will save Galen! I will save Nox! I will save Agni! And I will save you too, Sigurd!"

"Save me?" Sigurd chuckled. "You can not save the dead. I've accepted what I must do. I am a mere pawn to be thrown to the side. I can not be saved by the hero of this story."

"Don't sell yourself short." Lux defied. "Lucario! Enough rampaging! Time to show him what happens when we give it our all!"

"Car!" Lucario agreed, jumping to his side. The aura covering the field dissipated, returning to her body.

"Can you read it's mind, Gallade?" Sigurd interrogated his partner. "Good."

"Strike true!" Lux commanded. Lucario lunged forward, kicking up dirt as she tried to punch Gallade, who sidestepped the attack. Before he could counterattack, Lucario kicked up dirt, blinding Gallade. "Once more!"

"Drain Punch!" Sigurd ordered. Gallade instantly struck Lucario from the side, causing her to fly back. She caught herself on the wall and leapt back at Gallade. Gallade quickly ducked beneath her, causing her to overshoot her attack, crashing into the ground. "Strike!"

"Go!" Lux signaled. Lucario lunged forward and countered Gallade's strike, overpowering him and launching him back. "Follow it up!"

"Get out!" Sigurd panicked. Lucario quickly launched an Aura Sphere at Gallade, who barely teleported away. Lucario instantly charged up a second one and launched it behind her, striking Gallade as he appeared behind her. He was launched away from a massive explosion, finally defeated.

"...Defeat." Sigurd groaned, retrieving his partner. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Linda jumped from the crowd, giving chase.

"Quickly!" Niles rushed, pursuing his mother. Lux joined him and followed Sigurd into a back room.

"Sigurd! Surr-" Linda announced as she entered the empty room. Sigurd sat alone. "-ender…?"

"Once upon a time." Sigurd began to speak. He had his mask on the floor to his side. "There was a young man. The young man fell in love with a young girl. He tried to impress the girl in any way he could. In the end, he couldn't win the girl's love. He became bitter and swore vengeance upon the man who won the love of the girl. He destroyed himself in his pursuit of revenge. The woman he loved died due to his foolish pursuit. He wasn't enough. He wasn't a hero. He was just a fool." Sigurd sighed. "Do you understand Lux? It's not a matter of forgiveness… It's not a matter of morals… It's a matter of self belief… I'm not you. I'm not your parents. I can't keep going on the beliefs of my allies alone… I'm not as strong as you, Lux."

"Sigurd…" Lux sighed. Before he could speak up, Linda made her way past him.

"So…" She spoke up, kneeling next to him. "You've given up? You'll just accept your defeat?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Do with me as you will. I have no intention of fighting any more…"

"Okay." Linda groaned. She reached her hand out and flicked Sigurd on his forehead. "There. That's your punishment."

"What…?" He paused, glancing at the group. "Hmm… I expected a prison cell for not fighting alongside you…"

"Good luck in finding yourself, Sigurd." Lux beamed as he began to leave. The rest of the group, other than Linda, followed behind him.

"Take some time to think." Linda advocated. "You're worth a lot more than you think. Find a purpose." She finished, before leaving as well.

Sigurd sat alone in the empty room. He sat there alone in his thoughts. "That's it…"

 **…...**

"So, what's our game plan?" Niles asked outside the gym. "Are we going to ask Anri for help or what?"

"That'd probably be best." Luna agreed. "She's at the Julian General Hospital, right?"

"Yeah." Lux confirmed. "So… about our badges…"

"I'll handle it." Linda informed. "Honestly… I expected things to go in this direction."

"The League…" Lux paused, looking out to the grey sky. Snow fell gently as usual.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty-Eight- For A New Order**

"So can you connect?" Gena inquired to Anri in her hospital room. The group consisted of Lux, Luna, Gena, Niles and Linda. The rest had left to wander Julian.

"Maybe." Anri shrugged as she worked on her laptop. "And I'm in."

"Why didn't you try this earlier?" Niles questioned. "You could've saved us some time!"

"Because I didn't think I still had access?" Anri justified. "I'm an ex-member after all."

"Well, serves us right for assuming we didn't have the easy way in…" Luna sighed. "Should probably stop writing things off like this."

"So, what's our best approach, Anri?" Lux inquired.

"It would be best to…" Anri paused, a surprised expression across her face. She began to scramble on her laptop as if searching for something. "Where are all the guards? Actually, where's all the… What?"

"Hold on, what?" Niles interrogated, looking onto her laptop. "What's going on?"

"It's… empty?" Anri fumbled. "No. There's… Ford? Why? Where's everyone else? Why is it just Ford?" Anri questioned. Before anyone could say more, a single message popped on the screen.

 _Bring me Groudon, Mrs. Amity._

"Groudon?" Luna pondered.

"It's a trap." Gena dismissed. "She clearly messed with your data, Anri."

"Operation New Order…" Anri mumbled. "No. It's time for New Order to make their move. This is our chance! They left the base to prepare for their assault on the League!"

"Assault!?" Linda panicked. "What do you mean, 'assault?' Are they going to attack the Elite Four?"

"Yes." Anri affirmed. "I'll leave that in your hands, Mrs. Fang."

"Well, I had to head back anyway." Linda growled, running out of the room.

"Shouldn't we help?" Luna asked in worry. "Wouldn't they need us?"

"No." Anri denied, shifting her tone. "I lied. There is no assault."

"Wha…?" Niles gasped. "Explain, Anri!"

"New Order left to deal with the remnants of the Liberators." She explained. "I knew the base was mostly empty. I just didn't want Linda to hear me. Don't worry, I'll stop her from doing something about the assault later." She elaborated, closing her laptop. "Operation New Order. Galen Wilson will take his place as the Champion of Spes."

"Okay?" Niles tilted his head. "Why couldn't my mother hear this?"

"Because hearing this would have provoked her into acting hastily." Anri continued. "Once he is Champion, all wild Pokemon are to be captured and confined. In order to assure control, the following are to be eliminated: Airi Amity. Draco Fang. Linda Fang. Ares Stark. Eris Bonnaire. Gunther Fiedler."

"Wait, he's going to kill my parents!?" Niles snapped. "That son of a… Sorry."

"Now you see the problem." Anri assessed. "Anyway, back to the problem at hand. Given the current situation and Ford's message, it seems that your best approach would be to enter through the front."

"Champ." Sam interrupted, entering the room Rika. "We have to go."

"What?" Lux paused, preparing for battle.

"Oh! No." Sam dismissed his action. "I mean me and the other Gym Leaders have to go."

"W-why?" Luna gasped. "What happened?"

"Nothing major." Sam answered. "We just got something to take care of. And apparently me and Rika are classified as Co-Leaders right now."

"I honestly don't know why?" Rika groaned. "Anyway, me, Berk, Aine, Edy and Albert won't be around anymore. Sorry."

"Oh right!" Nero jumped up, rushing to their side. "I'm technically the Rock Gym Leader, so see you!"

"Wait!" Rika halted, pulling out a device. "Edy wanted you to have this, Lux. Said she doesn't trust herself with it anymore."

"What is it?" Lux pondered as he took the handheld device.

"A Snag Machine. It steals Pokemon." Rika explained. "You can guess what happened."

"Oh." Lux sulked. "I'll take care of it."

"See you!" Nero waved.

"Bye?" Niles gawked as Nero dragged the two off. "Huh…"

"Well…" Lux sighed, turning back to Anri. "This certainly went differently than expected. Where's it's location?"

"Here's the coordinates." Anri wrote down the location of the base. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Lux beamed, leaving the room. As the others began to leave, Anri called out to Gena.

"Gena." She frowned, causing the white haired girl to pause.

"What's up?" Gena inquired in bewilderment. "You need something."

"I'm sorry." Anri apologized.

"About what…?" Gena stiffened up.

"About…" Anri mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Ah…" Gena's shoulders slumped down, realizing her meaning. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Take care, Gena." Anri bid farewell as Gena began to leave.

"Hey…" Gena paused at the exit. She turned to look Anri in the eyes. "You're a wonderful person, Anri. I'm happy for you."

 **…...**

Ford paced through the mostly empty halls of the bunker. She only passed by the few scientists that didn't go on a field expedition in the research center. Something urged to abruptly pause and turn to them. They consisted of a young man, a young woman, an elderly man, and a middle aged man. "What are you all up to?"

"Ah, Professor Ford." The middle aged man responded, causing the rest to turn to her. "I'm just running some last minute tests on Project Iaso. Lang is helping me."

"And I managed to rope in Rachel." The young scientist added, pointing to the female scientist.

"I will admit that Iaso is a helpful project, but you still owe me." The young woman joked.

"And I just got bored and felt like watching like the creepy old man I am." The old scientist laughed.

"And Project Iaso is…?" Ford flicked her mug about. "I'm a busy woman. I don't have time to remember every project we have."

"Ah!" The middle aged man stumbled. "We were hoping to see if we could use Leavanny to help make better bandages for our injured members! Not the most grand project, I know, but I want our injured to feel better."

"Injured…?" Ford mumbled. "A-and how many injured are on this base right now?"

"If I remember correctly…" The young scientist recalled. "Frank, James, Felix, and Johnson are the only injured on this base. They're resting up."

"I see. Carry on." Ford dismissed and walked away. Something tugged at her chest, causing her to pause at the door.

 _Humans are so fragile Cassandra. Pokemon are so powerful. How is it that we found ourselves at the top of the food chain, Cassandra? Simple. We made better weapons. The humans who were smarter, fought smarter. I want to preserve this superiority, Cassandra. I will create the perfect weapon. No, a perfect being. It will be stronger than we fragile humans. It will lord over Pokemon. I care not for the idiots that cling together. I only seek to preserve the intelligent that survive on their own. That is my dream, little Cassandra. And it will be your dream too._

Ford winced, before turning back to the scientists. "I… recommend that you transfer to another base."

"W-why?" The female scientist gasped.

"Now." Ford asserted. "And take the injured with you. I want this base to myself for a while."

"I... " The middle aged scientist paused. "As you command, ma'am."

"I'll go get the guys…" The young scientist brushed past Ford. "Take care ma'am."

Ford put her head down and began the march to her lab. _She didn't care about them. People die. She needed to a_ _ccept that._ Ford backed up against a wall and fell to her bottom. She rested her face in her hands. _She didn't care. She didn't care. Enough. She had to prepare for Amity._

 **…...**

Lux and his allies landed on a mountain in the chain that surrounded Mt. Eclipse and the League. The entrance to a bunker rested in front of the group that consisted of Lux, Luna, Gena, and Niles. Meowstic rode on Lux's shoulder as usual.

"So our plan?" Niles inquired, staring at the entrance. "Brute force or what?"

"Brute force." Lux affirmed, a determined spark in his eyes. "Let's go."

"Right!" Gena smirked. "This'll be a breeze."

"We'll win for sure!" Luna assured as they entered the complex. The walls were a dull grey and made of metal. A looming presence felt as though it watched them.

"Welcome, Amity." A voice spoke through the complex. "It is I, Cassandra Ford."

"I know." Lux growled in subdued anger. "Eevee. Where is she?"

"I have your precious Eevee." Ford stated, as a row of white lights illuminated the path. "Just bring me Groudon and I'll return it. Go on. Follow the pretty lights."

"Fine." Lux accepted, following the path laid out. The group calmly followed their leader until they reached a fork. Three paths split off, with closed door. The white lights led to the door, while red, blue and green lights led down the separate paths.

"I am just beyond this door." Ford informed. "However, you must split into four groups. One of you is to open the door, while the others unlock it."

"What's stopping us from unlocking the door together?" Gena pondered.

"The levers to unlock the doors must be held in place." Ford stated. "And I don't think you brought rubber bands with you, did you?"

"No." Lux denied. "I'm guessing that you want me to open the door."

"Of course." Ford confirmed. "You want your Eevee, right?"

"Fine." Lux sighed. "You guys split up and deal with the levers."

"No problem." Gena accepted as she began to walk down the blue path.

"Be careful!" Luna commanded Lux as she ran down the red path.

"Don't trust her." Niles warned as he made his way down the green path.

Lux stood in front of the door for a few minutes, before several lights began to shine. Red, blue and green. Lux surveyed the door, finding a small Pokeball transporter next to the door.

"Now just insert Groudon." Ford commanded. "And I will return your pet."

"I'm sorry, Groudon." Lux frowned, slowly placing the Legendary in the transporter and letting it be taken. "There."

"Thank you." Ford expressed as the doors began to part. "And now for my end of the deal. Here's your…"

Lux watched the doors opened, only to get knocked down by an attack. He looked at his attacker, a Shadow Eevee. "No!"

"Meow!?" Meowstic cried as she fell off of Lux.

"Your precious pet!" Ford mocked. "Enjoy!"

"You!" Lux snapped, prying Eevee off of him. He quickly retrieved Meowstic and placed her on his shoulder. The paths around him were sealed off by rising shutters, locking him with Eevee. "Ah!"

"Meow…" Meowstic cried in fear.

"Lux!" Niles called out from behind a shutter. "You alright!?"

"No." Lux panicked, watching Eevee closely as she jumped around. Her body instantly morphed into a Jolteon as she shocked him with electricity. "Gah! What!?"

"What's wrong?" Ford mocked as she appeared from the doors herself. A barrier protected her. "You don't like my modifications? Wasn't she a liability? Well, now she can battle!"

"Ford." Lux growled as he slowly pulled out a Pokeball. "Roserade! Stun Spore!"

"Rade! (Eevee!)" Roserade cried as she leapt onto the field. "Rose! (Calm down! I beg of you!)"

"Vee!" Eevee let out a howl as she evaded the pollen and morphed into a Flareon. She covered herself in flames and tackled Roserade, defeating her in a single blow.

"Gardevoir!" Lux switched Pokemon. "Thunder Wave!"

"Voir! (Eevee!)" Gardevoir called out. "Garde! (Please wake up! I'm… I'm sorry for this!)" She pleaded, before creating sparks that shot towards Eevee.

Eevee's body morphed yet again, switching back to Jolteon. Her body absorbed the electricity, before she shifted to an Umbreon. She jumped behind Gardevoir and swept at her viciously, defeating her.

"Chandelure!" Lux swapped Pokemon. "Will-O-Wisp!"

"Chan… (Eevee…)" Chandelure frowned. "Lure… (Am I going to lose you too…?)" She wondered as she sent ghostly flames towards Eevee.

Eevee switched back into Flareon, absorbing the attack again, before turning into a Vaporeon. She let out a howl as she blasted Chandelure with a jet of boiling water.

"This isn't working…" Lux grimaced, switching in Lucario. "Be careful!"

"Car… (This…)" Lucario grimaced. "Car… (This is just like back then…) Car! (But it won't end like that ever again!)" Lucario rammed her fists together and rushed Eevee. She struck at her with numerous low blows to knock her down. However, Eevee shifted into an Espeon and withstood all of Lucario's attacks. The moment Lucario let down her guard, Eevee countered with a Flare Blitz, instantly defeating her.

"So strong…" Lux panicked. "Haxorus!"

"Hax. (Strength.)" Haxorus exhaled. "Ha… (Strength to protect what matters…) Raaa! (I'm sorry for being weak, Eevee!)" Haxorus roared as he charged Eevee. He charged his claws in draconic energy and slashed at Eevee. She shifted to defend once again, taking the form of a Sylveon. However, Haxorus instantly coated the attack in poison, sending Eevee flying from the impact.

"She's down!" Lux gapsed. He quickly ran through his mind for a solution. Before he could think of anything, a massive pink beam shot from Eevee, felling Haxorus. "No…" Lux gulped as he found his belt empty of Pokemon. Eevee began to make her way towards Lux, shifting her forms rapidly. "There… has to be something…"

"How wonderful…" Ford sneered. "I fixed my formula after the Lucario incident. Glad to see you can't break the control this time." She informed. "You couldn't defeat your precious Eevee. You couldn't destroy her. You couldn't kill her."

"Something…" Lux begged. He looked into Eevee's eyes, finding them full of sorrow. "The… Snag Machine. Right!"

"Vee!" Eevee let out a howl and attempted to burn him with a Flamethrower. Lux barely dodged and fell on his side. Meowstic rolled off of his shoulder and ran to Eevee. She ran forward full force and tackled her to the ground.

"Meow! (Wake up!)" She demanded as she swiped at Eevee with her paws. "Meow! (Wake up!) Meow! (Wake up!) Meow-Stic! (I'm the one who wants to fight! Not you! You're the scaredy cat, Eevee!)"

"Vee!" Eevee let out a growl, before she launched Meowstic into the wall with a large blast.

"Meowstic!" Lux cried out, pulling the Snag Machine and Eevee's Pokeball from his bag. He strapped the Snag Machine onto his wrist, recalling Anri's words. _The Corruption seems to block the use of Pokeballs in the same way that an already caught Pokemon does._ The moment he acquired the ball, Eevee began to jump around to avoid his throw. "I only have one shot with this Pokeball… I won't let it be with any other…" Lux mumbled as he pointed the ball at Eevee. "This is the ball that my parents gave to me that day! The day we met! Go ahead and hit me! The moment you strike, I'll bring you home!" Lux boasted. "Go on! Give it your best shot!"

"Vee!" Eevee snarled at him and charged full force. She slammed into him with all of her might, knocking him into a wall. However, before she could get away, Lux wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

"You... were always there for me." Lux whispered, remembering his travels with Eevee. "You were always by my side. Every night I held you close like this. Even now… you feel so warm. I love you, Eevee. You're my best friend." Lux ended, before gently tapping her with the Snag Machine powered Pokeball. A warm light shrouded her body as she was pulled back into her ball. "Welcome home…"

"I see…" Ford observed. "Interesting."

"Lux!" Niles called out as he finally managed to pry open the shutter. He was joined by Luna and Gena soon after and surrounded Lux. "Are you okay!?"

"Lux!?" Luna panicked. "Please stay awake!"

"Don't you dare die!" Gena demanded. "Wake up!"

"I'm fine…" Lux groaned as he picked himself off of the ground. His entire body ached from Eevee's attack. "I got Eevee back…"

"That great…" Luna beamed.

"That just leaves you…" Niles growled at Ford. He attempted to run at her, only to be stopped by the barrier. "Damn it! Come out and fight!"

"I'm afraid I don't fight." Ford dismissed, pulling out a Pokeball. "And I'll be taking my leave."

"She's getting away again…" Gena grimaced. "As long as we have Eevee at least…"

"Oh! I forgot." Ford sneered as red lights began to go on and off. "I decided that, as a reward, you four get the honor of experiencing death by explosion!"

"What!?" Lux gasped, noticing that the shutters were closed again. "Crap…"

"And funny enough, the only escape you had was that Gardevoir, right?" Ford laughed. "None of your Pokemon are capable of teleportation, correct?"

"No…" Luna looked down in fear. "That's… too cruel."

"It can't end like this..." Gena grimaced. "Not like this..."

"You're insane!" Niles insulted.

"No." Ford denied. "I'm simply pragmatic. You have one minute! Fare-"

Without warning, Sigurd appeared in front of Ford and tackled her to the ground. His Gallade stole her Pokeball, before leaping to the group and teleporting them away.

"What!?" Lux gasped as he was thrown onto the grass. "When!?"

"Gallade!?" Niles turned to the Pokemon, who teleported away.

"No!" Lux turned around, searching for the bunker. "Where is he!?"

 **…...**

"Sigurd!?" Ford snarled as he held her down. "You fool… This won't…"

"I know." Sigurd grinned. "I'm no hero. I just needed to say one thing. The one thing my life was meant for…" He stated. "You're better than this… Goodbye, Chrysler." He ended. _For the first time in his life. He felt proud. He was happy in himself._

"You fool..." Ford insulted. "You foolish-"

 **…...**

The group was knocked to the ground as an explosion erupted from the ground. Lux instantly shot up and looked into the distance. A large crater fed smoke into the air. "You didn't! No you didn't!" Lux panicked. "You idiot! Hurry up and appear!" Lux pleaded to the smoke. "Ah! Eleanore!" He shifted focus, searching for his jet. "Eleanore!?"

"Mr. Amity." His servant appeared behind him. "You're okay…"

"You're okay!" Lux mimicked. "Thank god…"

"It's my job to be worried for you Mr. Amity." Eleanore informed.

"Just Lux…" Lux begged, wiping tears from his eyes. "Just Lux, okay?"

"O-of course Mas- Lux." Eleanore fumbled. "So I take it you want to know what happened?"

"Yes please…" Lux confirmed.

"Well…" Eleanore began. "That man, Sigurd, appeared in the jet and told me to move over here, before leaving. I infer that he's the one who saved you as well."

"Yeah." Niles nodded. "Looks like he chose to stay. Or he's playing the cool guy and teleported somewhere else."

"I don't think so…" Lux frowned. "He… doesn't seem like the type to play the cool guy…"

"How sad…" Luna sulked. The group remained silent, until Luna spoke again. "What about Eevee?"

"I think I'll take her to Flora." Lux informed. "I'm going to purify her, no matter what!"

"Then it's time!" Niles laughed, pointing at Lux. "I'll await you at the top of the League, Lux Amity!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Gena agreed. "Luna, we battle at the top of the League while Lux purifies Eevee!"

"O-okay!" Luna jumped back. "Ahem. Let's go!"

"So you better be ready to lose, Lux!" Niles boasted, before sending out Staraptor and flying away.

"Bye Lux." Gena waved, before sending out Salamence and taking off as well.

"Bye!" Luna joined her, flying away on Hydreigon.

"What an interesting turn of events…" Lux chuckled as Eleanore led him to the jet. "I'm sorry Sigurd. I promise that your sacrifice won't be in vain."

 **…...**

Ford pulled herself from the rubble in annoyance. "You moron…"


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty-Nine- The Sisters**

"Ah, welcome back." Kiyoko greeted Lux as he approached the Sacred Tree. "You've gotten taller."

"Hello Kiyoko." Lux bowed his head. "I've come to ask you to purify my Eevee."

"Of course." She chuckled. "All you need to do is ask Furret."

"Actually." Lux continued. "She's not a normal Shadow Pokemon. I need a stronger ceremony. Is there anyway to amplify its effect?"

"Ah… so it's time." Kiyoko gave a longing smile. "How long it's been since me and my sisters have done this."

"I'm sorry?" Lux paused.

"Don't worry about it." Kiyoko dismissed. "Just wait for my sisters to arrive, okay?"

"Okay." Lux beamed. He sat around as eighteen Kiyokos arrived over the course of several hours.

"And everyone is here." The first Kiyoko in green began. "Shall we begin?"

"Let's." A Kiyoko in purple confirmed. The group began to surround the tree, gesturing for Lux to place Eevee in the center. He gently placed her next to the tree and backed away.

"Now." A Kiyoko in yellow prompted. The eighteen of them pulled out staves and began to wave them about. Light began to shine at the end of their staves. They circled around to the left in unison, before stopping with a spin and moving to the right. They spun around again, before pointing their staves at Eevee. The light began to shroud Eevee, dispelling the dark aura around her.

"There you go." A Kiyoko in pink announced. "Bye bye."

"Amazing." Lux gawked, retrieving Eevee, who slept peacefully. "Let's go rest…"

 **…...**

Luna gasped for air at the top of the League. The large building was surrounded by a field of out of place flowers, with snow lining everywhere else. "That was rough…"

"Luna." Gena spoke up. She approached her from the building.

"Sis!" Luna beamed. "You made it too!"

"Of course." Gena boasted. "I wasn't going to lose to such childish challenges. You know what time it is, right?"

"Ah!" Luna stiffened up, jumping back and sending out Absol. Gena sent out Zoroark in response.

"No dirty tricks!" Gena announced. "Flamethrower!"

"Megahorn!" Luna retaliated. Absol evaded Zoroark's attack and closed in to ram it with its horn.

"It was super effective." Gunther commentated over the battle. The entire Elite Four watched the two girls battle outside their League together.

"But there wasn't much power behind the hit." Ares added.

"T-there's more to a battle than damage..." Eris mumbled.

"Zoroark, Focus Blast!" Gena commanded. Zoroark swept up the ground with an orb of energy that made its way towards Absol.

"Another Megahorn!" Luna countered. Absol sprinted around the Focus Blast, easily evading it, and sprinted towards Zoroark.

"Night Daze!" Gena ordered. Before Absol could strike, it was launched back by a wave of dark energy. Absol quickly recovered, but could barely open its eyes.

"Impressive." Linda complimented.

"Blinding your opponent." Gunther nodded. "A wise move."

"Megahorn!" Luna persisted. Absol forced itself forward, pouncing at Zoroark. Zoroark easily evaded Absol's clumsy strikes, countering with a series of slashes. Absol was downed and defeated swiftly. "Ruby!"

"Flamethrower!" Gena sneered. Zoroark leapt forward and shot a stream of flames towards Luna's Scizor.

"Bullet Punch!" Luna retaliated. Within the blink of an eye, Ruby jet towards Zoroark and defeated it with a flurry of metal punches. "Good job!"

"A good offense." Ares grinned. "Good."

"It has its merits." Gunther agreed.

"Volcarona!" Gena pushed. "Fire Blast!"

"Return!" Luna switched Pokemon. "Manaphy!" She announced, allowing her Pokemon to be struck by the flames.

"A bold move." Gunther commented.

"Let see how it plays out." Draco nodded.

"Ferrothorn." Gena swapped her Pokemon. "Power Whip!"

"No!" Luna panicked. Ferrothorn instantly defeated Manaphy with a slash from its whips. "Hydreigon! Fire Blast!" Luna recovered, sending out her dragon. Hydreigon belched forth flames, defeating Ferrothorn. "Yes!"

"Aegislash!" Gena switched. "Sacred Sword!"

"Dark Pulse!" Luna countered. Aegislash began to glow brightly and slashed wildly at Hydreigon. Hydreigon let out a vicious roar as it blasted Aegislash with dark energy, defeating it, before falling itself. "Ruby!"

"Volcarona!" Gena persisted. "Fire Blast!"

"And we're back here." Linda pointed out.

"I-I'm sure they'll do fine." Eris giggled.

"Aerial Ace!" Luna countered. Ruby jet across the field and slashed at Volcarona before it could move, defeating it. "Yes!"

"Lucky." Draco grinned. "Lucky indeed."

"That leaves two more." Linda pointed out.

"Salamence!" Gena persisted. "Fire Blast!"

"Rub-" Luna attempted to command, only to be cut off as Salamence belched out flames and defeated Ruby instantly. "Whimsicott!"

"Again!" Gena commanded.

"Stun Spore!" Luna retaliated. Whimsicott paralyzed Salamence before it was able to move, causing it to stiffen up. "Moonblast!"

"Don't let it!" Gena ordered. Salamence stiffened up again, allowing Whimsicott to bombard it with a volley of pink orbs. "Fire Blast!"

"One more!" Luna celebrated. As Whimsicott fired the last orb, Salamence belched forth flames once again, causing the two to be defeated simultaneously. "Gah!"

"One more." Gena growled. "Blastoise!"

"Char!" Luna sent out her last Pokemon.

"So it's come to this age old battle." Draco laughed. "Let's watch the results this time."

"I wonder who will win." Linda inquired.

"Water Pulse!" Gena commanded, Mega Evolving her Blastoise. Blastoise shot forward massive water orbs, forcing Char into the air.

"Dragon Claw!" Luna commanded, Mega Evolving her Charizard into her X form. Char barreled downwards, cleaving Blastoise with her claws.

"You're the only one with that weakness, Luna!" Gena pointed out. Draconic energy began to charge in Blastoise's cannons.

"Dodge it!" Luna commanded. Char attempted to fly away, only to take the attack point blank. She was launched backwards, crashing into the ground. "Are you okay!?" Luna panicked. Char forced herself up with a confident grin. "Okay. Fire Blast, go!"

"That won't work." Gena dismissed. "Dragon Pulse." Blastoise sent another blast of energy at Char, only for it to be intercepted mid flight. Before she could send a second one, a volley of Fire Blasts bombarded her, causing her to stagger. "Not yet. Water Pulse!"

"Finish it now! Flare Blitz!" Luna ordered. Char cloaked herself in flames as Blastoise sent another blast of water at her. She shrugged off the attack and blitzed forward, slamming into Blastoise, sending her back. Blastoise landed on the ground, defeated. "Yes! W-we won!"

"I… lost…" Gena paused, backing away. She fell to her bottom and rested her hand on her knee. "Figures."

"Sis." Luna beamed, approaching her sister. "Thank you so very much."

"Huh?" Gena looked her sister in the eyes. "No… problem."

"I don't think I would've made it this far if you didn't come with me." Luna elaborated. "Thank you."

"Of course." Gena grinned, standing up. "Now go on ahead and face the League. I'll be waiting right here."

"Right." Luna jumped in excitement. "I promise to win! Just for-"

"Not so fast, ladies." Niles announced as he appeared behind them. "I'm afraid your path ends here. Once I defeat you, I'll defeat Lux!" He boasted.

"Niles…" Luna frowned. "Fine. Let me heal my Pokemon."

"Have fun." Niles sneered.

"And so the time has come." Linda nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Our true challenger is ready." Draco grinned.

"You're not talking about your son are you?" Ares tilted his head.

"Not at all." Draco chuckled.

 **…...**

"Thank so very much!" Lux expressed as he began to leave Flora. The eighteen Kiyoko sisters gathered to say goodbye.

"No problem." A Kiyoko in red grinned.

"Well, payment would be nice." A Kiyoko in blue joked.

"Nice flowers too." A Kiyoko in pink added.

"Farewell." Lux waved as his partner returned to his side. She quickly shifted between all her forms in preparation for battle. A pink bow was wrapped around her left ear. "Let's go, Eevee."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy- Rise to the Top**

"Those are your schedules." Walter announced as he handed a chore list to all of the servants in the entrance. "Also, we need to address the Mamoswine in the room…"

"Right…" Clarissa frown, her childish nature gone. "What's everyone's plan from here on?"

"Plan?" Laurence pondered. "What... do you mean?"

"You're implying that we'll be let go, aren't you?" Geoffrey grimaced. "...Not that we're needed…"

"Ouch." Wallace let out a pained smile. "...But I'll probably become an actor… My looks are all I have going for me."

"I'll probably become a model myself." Helen added.

"I'm a chef." Gordon pointed out. "I'll just remain a chef."

"I… don't know what I'll do…" Diana frowned. "I like fighting… Maybe I'll aim to become a Gym Leader…"

"I'm a little lost myself…" Pierce groaned.

"So, we're all in the same boat?" Jasper chuckled. "I'm feeling better about myself I guess…"

"Let's just get on with our chores…" Laurence sighed.

"Yeah." Claire agreed. She sat on the staircase in boredom, staring at the photo's on the wall. Her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Master Lux's birthday!" She shouted abruptly. "It's tomorrow!"

"Whoa, what?" Walter gasped. "Why didn't anyone say anything!?"

"Well, it's normally Reginald and Eleanore's job to prepare for it…" Geoffrey groaned.

"Panic!" Diana shouted, causing the servants to run about. Laurence sat in the corner while Geoffrey sat beside him in boredom.

"Quick! Everyone drop the chores and get ready!" Walter attempted to rationalize. "Gordon! Do your thing!"

"I'm out of ingredients!" Gordon howled. "Son of a-!"

"Oho…" Jasper laughed nervously. "That's bad…"

"You fat bastard!" Gordon growled. "Go get-"

"I'm on it!" Pierce sprinted past the duo.

"We are so screwed." Geoffrey chuckled.

 **…...**

Lux stopped at the entrance to Mt. Eclipse where a large gate prevented people from entering at will. He showed his badges to the guards, allowing him entrance into the mountain. Inside, the walls were jagged and menacing. Lux pushed forward, making his way up the mountain.

"Meta!" A Metagross wailed as it crashed through a wall.

"Fire Blast." Lux calmly sent out Chandelure. She instantly defeated the Metagross with her attack, allowing Lux to progress. He continued down the path, until a Garchomp burst from the ground, forcing Lux to jump back. He sent out Haxorus in response. "Dragon Claw."

Haxorus let out a roar as he sent the Garchomp flying with a single blow. Lux sighed as he continued down the path. The path was straightforward and simple, with the only challenge coming from the myriad of Pokemon that attempted to defeat him. Eventually, he exited the cave and found himself faced with a large staircase. It led straight to the top of the League, a few hundred meters away.

"Good work, Luxie!" A familiar voice spoke from above him. Lux glanced around, unable to find the speaker.

"It's time for round two, boy!" A jolly man laughed. Without warning, a group of people appeared in front of him, posing in an uncomfortable fashion. Lux instantly recognized them as every one of the Gym Leaders.

"Hey, Lux." Aine greeted, pointing at him with her right hand. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Lux gasped, glancing between all the leaders from Albert to Wild to Rika.

"For round two!" Nero announced, who covered her face with her open hand. "You versus all of us!"

"Wait. All of you?" Lux inquired, observing the Gym Leaders. "Like sequentially?"

"Nope." Sam denied, who posed with a risen leg. "All at once."

"And this is fair, how?" Lux inquired.

"We only have one Pokemon..." Albert sighed, looking slightly embarrassed. "You're free to use all of yours at once…"

"Okay." Lux accepted, sending out his full team. Eevee leapt from his shoulder to join the battle. "I'm ready."

"Prepare to lose!" Sotiria jumped in excitement, sending out her Rotom.

"How very fun." Oberon chuckled, sending out his Mawile.

"Your luck's just run out." Cooper informed, sending out his Houndoom.

"Prepare yourself!" Rika shouted, sending out her Steelix.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Amelia flailed about, sending out her Skarmory.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Nero laughed, sending out her Tyranitar.

"Guess I have to." Sam chuckled, sending out his Aggron.

"Swarmed by the best." Amanda grinned, sending out her Beedrill.

"Good luck." Albert smiled, sending out his Typhlosion.

"I'm proud to battle once again, Lux." Reginald expressed, sending out his Alakazam.

"Let's play a little." Mia teased, sending out her Nidoqueen.

"I'll do my best, Lux." Ashley informed, sending out her Lopunny.

"Don't catch a cold, okay?" Krystal joked, sending out her Glalie.

"Get ready!" Wake let out a hearty laugh, sending out his Sharpedo.

"Time to shine, boy!" Wild shouted, sending out his Rhyperior.

"...Good luck." Alexandra mumbled, sending out her Banette.

"Show me your strength, Amity!" Ryuu ordered, sending out his Dragonite.

"Don't hold back!" Aine demanded, sending out her Sceptile.

"Alright!" Lux announced, readying himself. "Go!"

"Leaf Blade!" Aine ordered. Sceptile rushed forward, slashing at Lucario. Lucario evaded the strike and countered with a frozen uppercut, knocking Sceptile away in defeat.

"Fire Blast!" Albert joined. Typhlosion reeled back and launched a volley of fire at Lucario. She quickly sprinted to the side and countered with a Thunder Punch, causing Typhlosion fall over in defeat.

"That's two!" Lux celebrated.

"Heavy Slam!" Rika and Sam commanded simultaneously. Aggron and Steelix charged Gardevoir, who teleported above them. She held her hands up, before throwing two orbs of energy at the duo, defeating them.

"That's four!" Lux continued. "Keep it up!"

"Freeze Dry!" Krystal commanded. Glalie shot a beam of ice at Haxorus. He took the attack and charged forward, slammed his foot in the ground, and defeated Glalie with a strike from his tail.

"Dragonite!" Ryuu jumped in before Lux could respond. Dragonite coated itself in dragonic aura and rammed Haxorus, forcing him back. Haxorus caught Dragonite before it could get away and blasted it with a Dragon Pulse. Haxorus tossed Dragonite to the side and let out a victory roar.

"Excellent work!" Lux praised. "Go on the offensive!"

"High Jump Kick!" Ashley directed her Lopunny.

"Aqua Jet!" Wake ordered his Sharpedo. Sharpedo sped towards Eevee, who evaded the attack and countered with Thunder. She immediately followed up by shifting into Sylveon, taking Lopunny's attack and countering with Moonblast. She reverted her form after defeating the two.

"Don't count us out yet!" Nero growled. "Stone Edge!"

"Drill Run!" Amanda assisted. Tyranitar ripped up the ground, sending a volley of stones towards Chandelure, while Beedrill rushed forward, using the stones for cover. Chandelure flew into the air to avoid the stones, blasting Beedrill with a Fire Blast as it exited from cover. She quickly followed up by defeating Tyranitar with an Energy Ball.

"Good! Good! Good!" Lux cheered.

"Go!" Sotiria cheered on her Rotom.

"Shadow Ball." Alexandra commanded her Banette. The two sent a storm of ghostly energy at Roserade, who quickly pirouetted out of the way. She followed up with a storm of leaves, defeating the two.

"Sludge Wave!" Mia commanded.

"Dark Pulse!" Cooper assisted. Nidoqueen and Houndoom launched a wave of poison and dark energy at Eevee. Before she could react, Lucario jumped in the way, forcing the attack away. Eevee took the opportunity to leap forward and blast the duo with boiling water.

"Excellent!" Lux beamed. "Keep it up!"

"No way are we losing like this!" Amelia growled. "Aerial Ace!"

"Mawile! Play Rough!" Oberon aided. Skarmory and Mawile both dashed forward to attack Haxorus. He hopped back in response, allowing Chandelure to attack and defeat the two with Fire Blast.

"Meow!" Meowstic cheered as well.

"Farewell!" Reginald announced.

"Sorry, boy." Wild assisted. Alakazam launched a wave of psychic energy at Roserade, while Rhyperior charged Gardevoir. Gardevoir created a barrier around the two, deflecting the attacks. As the two attempted to get away, Roserade sapped them of their energy.

"We won!" Lux celebrated. He ran to his team, holding them all in his embrace. "Good work! Good work!"

"Alright..." Nero groaned. "It's official… divided we fall, united we… still fall…"

"We lacked good teamwork." Reginald pointed out. "It's the only logical conclusion."

"Good job, Lux." Ashley giggled. "Feel free to go on through!"

"Congrats." Albert congratulated.

"Good luck, Champ." Sam waved goodbye.

"Thank you everyone." Lux grinned, continuing ahead. He began to scale the staircase, healing his team along the way.

 **…...**

Niles sat in front of the League, tossing a Pokeball up and down. He glanced around the meadow like area, before looking up to the dreary grey sky. _Soon… So very soon…_ He felt a twisted grin overtake his face, watching as Lux paced through the entrance. "Welcome, Luxie-Poo!"

"Niles…" Lux gasped. "I thought you would face me as the Champion…"

"I thought about becoming Champion and waiting for you, but I decided that this would be more fun than that old cliche." Niles sneered. "What fun would it be to defeat you when you're all worn out? I want to beat you at your peak!"

"I'm all healed up." Lux informed with a grin. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. Now you face the strongest trainer in Spes!" Niles chuckled. His laughter turned into a growl as he pointed a Pokeball at Lux. "I'm sick and tired of you underestimating me with that stupid smile on your face!" He snapped, sending out his Tyranitar.

"Lucario!" Lux sent out his fighter. "Take it out!"

"Stealth Rock!" Niles demanded. Tyranitar covered the field with jagged rocks, while Lucario rushed forward, planting her fist in Tyranitar's gut. "That all? Earthquake!"

"Don't give in!" Lux inspired. Tyranitar created a powerful shock wave that send Lucario flying. She repositioned herself in midair and sent a volley of Aura Spheres at Tyranitar. Tyranitar took every attack and charged forward. As she crashed into Lucario, she was struck in the face by Lucario, causing both to fall in defeat. "Roserade!" Lux announced as he swapped Pokemon. Pointed stones dug into Roserade.

"Staraptor!" Niles countered. Staraptor began to glow brightly as it flew into the air. Within the blink of an eye, it came barreling down full speed, slamming into Roserade. She was knocked to the side, quickly sending a poisonous bomb at Staraptor, bringing it down to the ground. "Go again!"

"Keep it up!" Lux cheered. Staraptor forced itself up and flew into the air, cloaking itself in light. It came down at a tremendous speed to strike Roserade. She pirouetted out of the way and blasted Staraptor with a volley of Sludge Bombs, defeating it. "Good!"

"I won't lose!" Niles snarled, sending out his Metagross. "Zen Headbutt!" He commanded. Metagross rocketed forward, slamming its head into Roserade, defeating her.

"Chandelure!" Lux switched Pokemon. Pointed stones injured Chandelure. "Take it out!"

"Don't give in! Earthquake!" Niles demanded. Metagross stomped on the ground, sending a shock wave towards Chandelure, knocking her into the air. She quickly repositioned herself and blasted Metagross with a Fire Blast. "Zen Headbutt!"

"You can do it!" Lux launched itself into the air, crashing into Chandelure. As they fell, Chandelure let out an alternating barrage of Shadow Balls and Fire Blasts, whittling down Metagross. Before they landed, Metagross rocketed towards Chandelure, taking her to the ground, defeating both of them. "Gardevoir!"

"Lilligant!" Niles persisted. "Sleep Powder!" He ordered. Lilligant covered the field in pollen, putting Gardevoir to sleep. "Good! Now Quiver Dance!"

"Gardevoir! Please wake up!" Lux begged. Lilligant dance about, gathering energy. Gardevoir snapped awake, forcing herself up. "Great! Go!"

"Giga Drain!" Niles directed. Lilligant began to sap Gardevoir of her energy. Gardevoir countered with a piercing scream, causing Lilligant to stumble. She regained her footing and began to drain Gardevoir again. Gardevoir growled in annoyance, letting out an even higher pitched scream. The scream knocked Lilligant back, defeating her. "Blaziken! Mega Evolve!"

"This'll be a cinch!" Lux inspired as Niles sent out his fighter. Blaziken covered herself in flames, rushing Gardevoir. Unable to dodge, Gardevoir was defeated upon impact. "Damn… Eevee!"

"Vee!" Eevee jumped from his shoulder. Blaziken rushed Eevee with another Flare Blitz. Eevee countered it with a Flare Blitz of her own, colliding with Blaziken. The two were pushed back, allowing Eevee to attack Blaziken with a psychic blast.

"Stone Edge!" Niles snapped. Blaziken ripped up the ground, launching a wave of jagged stones at Eevee. Eevee was sent flying back, crashing into the ground. She hastily repositioned herself and collided with Blaziken's Flare Blitz again. The two staggered back, before colliding once again. They stumbled simultaneously, collapsing in defeat together. "Dragalge!"

"It's okay, Eevee." Lux reassured. "Haxorus!"

"This is just like then…" Niles chuckled, loosening up. He held his fist near his chest, as if holding something. "Don't you remember? The day after we met? I challenged you back then. And I lost back then. I won't lose again, Lux!"

"I'm sorry, Niles." Lux frowned. "I can't lose either. Haxorus!"

"Whatever… I'm just some Gym Leader's brat." Niles grimaced. "Dragalge! You know what to do!"

"You can do it!" Lux cheered on Haxorus. Dragalge let out a powerful beam of draconic energy at Haxorus, who quickly evaded the attack and countered with Dragon Pulse. Dragalge pushed himself back, before striking with a Dragon Pulse of its own. The attack hit Haxorus directly, launching him into the grass. "Haxorus!?"

"I believe in you, Dragalge!" Niles inspired. Haxorus picked himself up and belched out a large blast from his maw to attack Dragalge. Dragalge jumped back to dodge once again.

"Go!" Lux prompted. Haxorus rushed forward, knocking the sea dragon to the ground. Before he could recover, Haxorus began to lay into him with a flurry of slashes.

"No…" Niles' eyes widen with shock. "Dragon Pulse!" He ordered. Dragalge slapped Haxorus away and prepared his attack. Haxorus countered with a beam of his own, causing the two attacks to collide. "Dragalge! Please!"

"You can do it Haxorus!" Lux praised.

"Meow!" Meowstic aided.

"Dragalge… Please…" Niles begged. Dragalge put all his force behind his attack, overpowering Haxorus. The beam exploded on Haxorus, knocking him back. "Dragalge…! Thank you!"

"Haxorus!?" Lux panicked, checking on his Pokemon. Haxorus forced himself up, letting out a determined roar. He rushed forward, slashing at Dragalge, who pushed himself out of the way each time, countering with a blast of draconic energy.

"Good work!" Niles praised. Dragalge continued to bombard Haxorus as he attempted to defeat Dragalge. "Finish it!"

"Haxorus! Go!" Lux inspired. Dragalge blasted Haxorus one more time as he charged forward. He forced himself through the attack, planting his foot in the ground. He reeled back at slammed his tail into Dragalge with all his might, launching the sea dragon back. He instantly followed it up with a blast from his maw, covering the field in dust.

"Dragalge!?" Niles gasped, waiting for the dust to clear. After a moment, it cleared, revealing a defeated Dragalge. Haxorus let out a cry of victory, shambling back to his trainer. "We… lost? Oh… come on…"

"You did well, Haxorus." Lux praised his partner as he fell to his knees. Lux attempted to support the massive dragon, a contempt smile on his face. "I'm so proud of you…"

"...Great…" Niles frowned, clenching his fist and sitting on the stairs in front of the League. "I came so far… only to lose." He sulked, feeling all tension in his body leave. "What did I do wrong…? I love my Pokemon… I trained them properly too… What did I do wrong? Am I really just... inferior? How is that fair?"

"Niles." Lux approached his friend. "I'm sorry. I had to win. Becoming Champion is what I need to do. I'm sorry I stomped on your dreams to do so."

"Ah…" Niles smiled, nodding his head in realization. "That's it… My goal was just to shut everybody up... I didn't have a dream like you, Lux..." He chuckled, standing up. He placed his hand on Lux's shoulder and began to walk away. "Yeah anyway… Good luck, my friend. I'll be cheering you on and all that."

"Thank you, Niles." Lux grinned, watching as his friend left. He placed his hand on Meowstic, petting her head. "Shall we go?" Lux beamed, making his into the League.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy-One- The Gatekeepers**

Lux paced up the staircase inside the League with Eevee and Meowstic on his shoulder as usual, entering the first room that resembled a dojo. Inside, a muscle bound man with a thick beard waited for him.

"Welcome, Lux Amity." He let out an eager laugh. "I'm Ares Stark. I specialize in all out offense." He reeled back and tossed out a Machamp. "Fight me!"

"Attack, huh?" Lux nodded, tossing out Gardevoir. "Then I'll just outsmart you!"

"Bring it on!" Ares roared. "Bullet Punch!"

"Go!" Lux prompted. Gardevoir teleported out of the way of the attack, defeating Machamp with a high pitched scream. "Alright!"

"Strong. I like it!" Ares laughed, sending out a Gengar. "Shadow Ball!"

"Don't let it!" Lux directed. Gardevoir teleported around the Gengar and struck it with a volley of psychic orbs, defeating it. "Great!"

"I admire your strength!" Ares complimented. "Serperior! Leaf Storm!"

"Let's beat it quickly!" Lux planned. Serperior sent a storm of razor sharp leaves at Gardevoir, who teleported away again. She appeared behind Serperior and let out a high pitched scream, defeating it. "Good! Good! Good!"

"Beaten this badly… Amazing!" Ares cackled. "Alakazam!"

"Don't let up!" Lux inspired. Alakazam and Gardevoir began to teleport around the arena, attempting to hit one another with a Shadow Ball. Eventually, Gardevoir teleported into the middle of the field, sidestepping Alakazam's barrage. Within the blink of an eye, Gardevoir grasped Alakazam with her psychic powers and slammed it into the ground. "Nice work!"

"Yes!" Ares celebrated. "Weavile! Icicle Crash!"

"It's no problem!" Lux reassured. Gardevoir easily evaded Weavile as it sent out a wave of jagged ice, countering with a high pitched scream. The scream sent Weavile flying, defeating it with ease.

"Finally!" Ares shouted, sending out a Gyarados. "Mega Evolve!"

"Go and finish it!" Lux inspired.

"Meow! Meow!" Meowstic cheered.

Gyarados sped towards Gardevoir, attempting to bite her. She began to teleport around it, attacking it from every angle. Gyarados let out a piercing roar, covering the entire field in water, pulling Gardevoir into it. It charged straight for her, grasping her in its maw. It exited the water, tossing her straight up. She teleported away, blasting Gyarados one last time, defeating it.

"Good work!" Lux praised, retrieving his Pokemon.

"Excellent." Ares grinned, moving out of the way of a door. "Go on ahead."

"Will do." Lux returned his Pokemon, continuing forward. He walked up the staircase, entering the next room that resembled the interior of a stone fortress. An tall, aged man awaited him patiently.

"Good evening, Lux Amity." He welcomed. "I'm Gunther Fiedler. I prefer to fight defensively." He elaborated, sending out a Forretress. "Let's begin."

"Right." Lux nodded, sending out Lucario. "My answer to defense is a healthy offense!"

"Then you won't win." Gunther asserted. "Toxic Spikes!"

"Only one option!" Lux stated. Lucario cloaked her fist in flames as Forretress tossed poisonous barbs around the field. She lunged forward, defeating her foe in a single strike.

"Strike the opponent's weak point." Gunther informed, sending out a Gliscor. "Swords Dance."

"You've got this!" Lux inspired. Lucario rushed forward, striking her opponent with a frozen punch. The Gliscor fell back, before striking the ground. A shock wave was sent towards Lucario, who leapt over it instinctively. She came down with another frozen strike, defeating the Gliscor. "Ha! Gonna take a lot more than that to defeat Lucario!"

"Is that pride?" Gunther inquired, sending out a Clefable. "Pride leads to downfall. Calm Mind."

"I'm proud." Lux answered. "Not of myself, but of my Pokemon. I'm lucky to have them. It's all thanks to their hard work that I've come this far!"

"A good answer." Gunther grinned. Lucario blitzed forward, letting out a flurry of punches on her opponent. The Clefable calmed itself, waiting out Lucario's assault. She gave one last punch, before hopping back to her trainer. "Good work."

"Break through!" Lux prompted. Within seconds, Lucario jumped forward, planting her fist in Clefable. She forced her fist forward, launching her opponent back, defeating it. "Nice!"

"Impressive." Gunther complemented, sending out a Tangrowth. "Not even Ares has such a powerhouse."

"She's definitely one of a kind." Lux agreed. Lucario charged the Tangrowth, striking it with a flaming fist. Unfettered, Tangrowth pulled it's arm and struck Lucario, knocking her back. She let out a growl and struck her opponent again. The Tangrowth once again knocked her away with its arm. Lucario let another howl, charging aura in her palms. She let out a barrage of Aura Sphere's, defeating the Tangrowth. "Good work!"

"You're almost done." Gunther informed, sending out a Rhyperior. "Earthquake."

"Not a problem!" Lux motivated. Lucario jumped over the shock wave that was sent towards her. She rained down another volley of Aura Spheres, quickly defeating the Rhyperior as she landed.

"Excellent." Gunther chuckled, sending out a Slowbro. "Mega Evolve!"

"Let's finish it!" Lux inspired.

"Meow!" Meowstic cheered.

Lucario sprinted forward, striking Slowbro with an electrified punch. Slowbro shrugged off the attack, blasting Lucario with a jet of water. Lucario evaded the attack, letting loose a hail of Aura Spheres. Slowbro shrugged of the attack, firing off another stream of water. Lucario blitzed Slowbro, attacking with a flurry of electrified punches, before jumping back with a storm of Aura Spheres. As she landed, she charged energy in her hands, pulled them together, and fired out a beam of concentrated energy. The attack hit Slowbro directly, barely defeating it.

"Amazing!" Lux praised, retrieving his Pokemon.

"Truly one of a kind." Gunther acknowledged, moving out of Lux's path. "Go on ahead."

"Thank you for the battle." Lux beamed, continuing onward. He entered the next room that resembled a dollhouse, pausing in front of a small, purple haired girl.

"H-hi…" The timid girl greeted. She carried the air of a kind princess and appeared to be around the same age as Albert. "I'm… Eris... Eris Bonnaire…"

"It's a pleasure." Lux bowed. "Shall we begin."

"O-of course." She nodded, sending out a male Meowstic. "I… use trickery and pragmatic tactics in my battle…" She informed, turning away. "Sorry…"

"It's no problem." Lux dismissed, sending out Roserade. "Let's begin."

"You're warm." Eris smiled. "I like… warm people. You. Him. You're both warm."

"Pardon?" Lux paused. "Are your referring to my father perhaps?"

"W-well... no…" She denied, averting her gaze. "N-never mind! Light Screen…"

"Let's play just like her!" Lux directed. Meowstic quickly created a barrier around himself. Roserade countered with seeds that latched onto the opposing Meowstic. The seeds sapped Meowstic of his strength.

"Reflect…" Eris commanded. Meowstic created a second barrier around himself. Roserade responded by poisoning Meowstic. "Psychic…!"

"Let's dance around them!" Lux grinned. Roserade began to twirl about, evading Meowstic's attempts to attack. Meowstic began to wear down, having its strength sapped by both poison and the Leech Seed. "Seven. Go!"

"Psychic…!" Eris repeated. Roserade let loose a storm of leaves before Meowstic could respond, defeating it. "Togekiss…! Thunder Wave…!"

"Don't worry!" Lux reassured. Roserade repeated her strategy of planting Leech Seed on her target. Togekiss retaliated with a jolt of electricity that caused Roserade to stiffen up. The barriers that Meowstic cast began to disappear, no longer protecting Eris' team. Lux quickly switched out his Pokemon. "Chandelure!"

"Switching Pokemon…" Eris mumbled. "Air Slash…!"

"We'll just toy around!" Lux sneered. Chandelure escaped into the walls, jumping around the room. She bombarded the Togekiss from every direction, preventing it from evading. Togekiss fell to the ground, defeated.

"Gengar…!" Eris sent out her next Pokemon. Chandelure emerged from the ground, glaring at the opposing Pokemon. Gengar gave a crude grin as it belched out sludge. Chandelure was knocked back, escaping into the ground. She appeared behind her opponent and struck it with a Shadow Ball. Gengar's form melted away, revealing a Zoroark. It instantly turned around, blasting Chandelure away with a wave of dark energy.

"Chandelure!?" Lux panicked, checking on his Pokemon. She forced herself up, preparing for a counterattack. "Good. You can't fall for that trick again!"

"Night Daze…!" Eris commanded. Zoroark let out another wave of dark energy. Chandelure evaded the attack and countered with a massive Fire Blast. Zoroark was struck by the attack directly, falling in defeat. She swapped Zoroark for a Gengar. "Hypnosis!"

"Don't fall for their tricks!" Lux reminded. Chandelure avoided Gengar's gaze, blasting it with a volley of Shadow Balls, defeating it. "Keep it up!"

"Klefki!" Eris sent out her second to last Pokemon. "Swagger!"

"It only takes one hit!" Lux beamed. Klefki danced around Chandelure, angering her. Through her anger, she began to stumble around. She forced herself to focus, defeating Klefki with a single Fire Blast. "You alright?"

"Chan…" Chandelure mumbled, stumbling around.

"Sableye." Eris sent out her last Pokemon. "Mega Evolve."

"That's bad." Lux chuckled. A sly grin overtook his face at a realization. "But… that might work."

"Thunder Wave!" Eris commanded. Lux quickly replaced Chandelure with Roserade, who was unaffected by the jolt of electricity. "Ah…?"

"Roserade." Lux spoke gently. "Push through it, okay?"

"R-rade…" Roserade mumbled, her body stiff.

"Foul Play!" Eris ordered. Sableye attacked Roserade with her own strength, throwing her to the side. She countered by forcing herself to attack Sableye, sapping it of its strength. "Oh…"

"If it's a war of attrition," Lux grinned. "Then I'm positive Roserade will end up on top!"

"Foul Play!" Eris repeated. Sableye lunged at Roserade, who forced herself to evade. She countered by sapping Sableye of its energy once again, healing her injuries. Sableye repeated its action, attacking Roserade as she stiffened up. She forced herself along, slowly sapping Sableye of its strength. "Recover!"

"Finish it!" Lux inspired.

"Me-ow!" Meowstic cheered.

Roserade shrugged off her paralysis, rushing towards Sableye. She let loose a storm of leaves, knocking it into the air. Before it could heal itself, she spun around, sapping it of its remaining strength. Sableye came crashing down, hitting the floor with a thud, defeated.

"Fantastic!" Lux praised, retrieving his Pokemon.

"Good job…" Eris congratulated, stepping aside. "Um… I'm sure you know who's next."

"Thank you for the battle." Lux bowed, before continuing onward. He marched up the stairs, entering the next room that resembled a temple. Draco and Linda Fang sat in the center, facing him directly with large, excited grins.

"Welcome, Lux Amity!" Draco greeted, flipping his cape in a showy manner.

"Are you prepared!?" Linda interrogated, flipping her cape with both her arms. "We are Draco and Linda Fang! The legendary tag team!"

"We'll battle you with wondrously fantastic teamwork!" Draco explained, holding his hand to the ceiling. His goofy grin died down to a gentle smile. "I'm honestly sad that Niles never fought us, but I'm glad to see that you helped him. Thank you."

"You should treat him with the respect he deserves." Lux scolded, his tone serious. "He's not destined to fail. He's better than you give him credit for."

"I'm aware." Linda nodded. "I just don't want him to get full of himself. I see I went overboard. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Lux dismissed. "Shall we battle?"

"A real battle." Draco grinned. "Between equals. Let's begin."

"Right." Lux agreed. Draco and Linda sent out a Kingdra and a Noivern. Lux responded by sending out Haxorus, gesturing for Eevee to join. Before she could jump from his shoulder, Gardevoir rocketed from her Pokeball, taking to the field. "Gardevoir?" Lux gasped, before giving a weary grin. "Sorry Eevee. Looks like Gardevoir wants to battle again."

"Vee!" Eevee nuzzled against his shoulder, prompting Meowstic to do the same.

"Geez you two." Lux beamed, petting them. "Okay. You can do it!"

"I'm having flashbacks." Draco gave a nostalgic smile. "Draco Meteor!"

"Draco Meteor as well!" Linda assisted. The two dragons fired a volley of meteors at Haxorus. Gardevoir quickly teleported in the way, protecting him from the attack. Haxorus took the opportunity to leap over Gardevoir, striking at both of their opponents with with his claws, defeating them. "Huh…"

"Well that went poorly." Draco chuckled, sending out a Flygon. "What now?"

"Time for us to fly." Linda sneered, sending out Dragonite. "Iron Head!"

"Dragon Claw!" Draco aided. Dragonite sped towards Gardevoir, forcing Haxorus to take the hit. The two slammed their heads together, causing Haxorus to flinch. Flygon flew behind Haxorus, slashing at him with its claws.

"It's all you!" Lux informed Gardevoir. She jumped atop the injured Haxorus, letting out an extremely high pitched scream, causing everyone to wince. Dragonite and Flygon were sent back, instantly defeated. She instantly jumped down, healing Haxorus with a ray of pure energy. "G-good work…"

"Ow!" Draco staggered, rubbing his ears. "That one's definitely Airi's…"

"Yeah…" Linda grimaced. "Anyway… Time for the climax!"

"Time to face us at our peak!" Draco announced, entering a fighting pose with one hand outstretched and the other by his face. "Salamence!"

"Altaria!" Linda joined, sending out her ace alongside Draco. The two spun towards each other, holding one another in a waltz.

"Mega Evolve!" The two declared in unison, shining Mega Rings on their left ring fingers. The two dragons began to shine, shifting into their Mega Forms.

"Well that's something." Lux chuckled, nervously. "No matter! You can do it!"

"Let's go!" Draco began. "Dragon..."

"...Dance!" Linda finished. The two dragons danced around each other, raising their power. Haxorus glanced at Gardevoir, before rushing Salamence. The two dragons evaded Haxorus' attacks, striking him at the same time, launching him back. Gardevoir quickly healed his wounds.

"Teamwork…" Lux mumbled. "We need to work in unison!"

"Meow!" Meowstic cheered.

"Vee!" Eevee joined.

Haxorus and Gardevoir exchanged a glance, before nodding in unison. Salamence and Altaria rushed Haxorus, who was protected by Gardevoir's barrier. Haxorus hid behind the barrier, letting out a fierce howl, building up his power. Gardevoir quickly released the barrier, letting out another piercing cry. Salamence and Altaria staggered in pain, allowing Haxorus to rush them. He cloaked one claw in poison, and the other in draconic energy, striking the duo at the same time. They were launched back, falling in defeat. Haxorus let out a fierce victory cry.

"You did it!" Lux praised, hugging his Pokemon.

"Congrats." Draco congratulated, flipping his cape. "How does it feel to be at the top?"

"Wonderful, I'm guessing?" Linda guessed. "Exhilarating?"

"Just… amazing…" Lux grinned.

"Well," Draco stepped aside, revealing an exit.

"Go on through." Linda joined him. "Claim your title."

"Thank you." Lux expressed, healing his Pokemon and stepping through the door. He exited out onto Mt. Eclipse. The mountain had been flattened for battle, with the clouds a only few meters above them. However, the top stood a distance away, with a large metal gate blocking the path. A single black haired girl stood in front of it. "Luna?"


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy-Two- A True Champion**

"Lux?" Luna turned to face him, before shifting back to the gate. "The top of Mt. Eclipse. That's it, right?" She inquired, staring at the peak of the mountain.

"Yeah…" Lux confirmed. "No one's been up there in a while."

"I felt like going up there…" She informed. "But… something told me that I wasn't the one to go there… A-aside from the locked gate..."

"Luna…" Lux grimaced. "You're the Champion, aren't you?"

"...Yes." She confirmed. "I defeated the Fangs a little while ago…"

"Then…" Lux paused, reaching for his Pokeballs. "You're my last obstacle?"

"...Yes." She confirmed, turning to face him. "...This feels right."

"It's not where my parents battled, but it is where every Champion before them battled." Lux grinned, pointing to the top. "That's where my parents battled."

"I see." Luna nodded. "That's what was stopping me. That's your battlefield. Not mine." She beamed, readying herself to battle. "I'm ready."

"I wish you luck, Ms. Luna Apple." Lux prepared.

"As do I to you, Mr. Lux Amity." Luna stated, a sad smile on her face. "Ruby!"

"Chandelure!" Lux countered. "Let's end it once and for all!"

"Chan!" Chandelure agreed.

"Aerial Ace!" Luna ordered. Ruby rushed ahead, slashing at Chandelure fiercely. Chandelure flew back, launching a wave of fire at Ruby. Ruby was knocked back, before recovering and rushing Chandelure again. Ruby began to pressure Chandelure, pushing her back. She attempted to attack Ruby with another Fire Blast, missing and hitting the snow.

"Don't worry about it!" Lux cheered. "You can do it!"

"End it!" Luna commanded. Ruby slashed at Chandelure one last time. Before Ruby could escape, Chandelure hit Ruby with one last Fire Blast, falling in defeat. Ruby was launched back by the blast, defeated as well. "Manaphy!"

"Roserade!" Lux countered. "Go all out!"

"Ice Beam!" Luna directed. Manaphy fired a beam of ice at Roserade, forcing her to evade. She retaliated with a Leech Seed, draining Manaphy of its strength. "Tail Glow!"

"Not a problem!" Lux reassured. Manaphy held out its antennae, causing them to glow. Roserade quickly launched a wave of leaves at Manaphy, launching it into the air. Manaphy repositioned itself and fired a beam of ice at Roserade, immediately defeating her. Manaphy landed, only to faint itself. "Lucario!"

"Hydreigon!" Luna swapped Pokemon. "Fire Blast!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Lux motivated. Lucario evaded the flames that Hydreigon belched forth, countering with a barrage of Aura Spheres. Hydreigon blitzed through the assault, biting onto Lucario and tossing her into the air. Lucario charged energy in her hands, firing downwards at her opponent. Hydreigon belched forth a wave of meteors, evading Lucario's attack. It rushed Lucario, colliding with her in midair. The two fell down together, fainting upon impact. "Gardevoir!"

"Whimsicott!" Luna persisted. "Moonblast!"

"You can do it!" Lux inspired. Gardevoir let out high pitched scream, while Whimsicott fired an orb of pink energy at Gardevoir, stunning her. Gardevoir shook off the attack, firing out orbs of psychic energy. The orbs struck Whimsicott directly, knocking it back. Whimsicott jumped back up, firing another orb at Gardevoir. Gardevoir teleported to evade the attack, letting out another scream.

"Now!" Luna ordered. Whimsicott quickly fired out a volley of green and pink orbs, hitting Gardevoir when her guard was down. The scream struck Whimsicott as well, however, causing them to both get defeated. "Absol!"

"Haxorus!" Lux switched Pokemon. "It's all you!"

"Night Slash!" Luna directed. Absol pounced on Haxorus, slashing him from the front. Before he could counterattack, Absol sprinted around him, slashing him from behind. Haxorus let out a vicious roar, building his power. "Finish it!"

"Not even a problem!" Lux encouraged. Haxorus waited for Absol to attack, cloaking his claws in energy. Absol rushed forward, ramming into Haxorus. He pushed him off, charging him. Absol quickly recovered and slashed at Haxorus simultaneously. The two passed one another, collapsing at the same time. "Eevee!"

"Char!" Luna called out, her eyes determined. She began to shine the Keystone in her glove. "Mega Evolve!"

"I believe in you, Eevee!" Lux pet his partner, motivating her. Char body began to shine, transforming into her Mega Y Form. The sun began to shine through the clouds upon her transformation. "Go!"

"It's now or never!" Luna announced. Char sent out a sun powered Fire Blast, forcing Eevee to shift forms. She changed into a Vaporeon, barely taking the hit. Char followed up by charging green energy in her maw. Eevee shifted into a Flareon as Char fired a green beam at her, allowing her to take the hit with ease. Char let out a determined howl, flapping her wing to send out razor sharp wind. Eevee jumped to the side of the attack, cloaking herself in flames. She charged forward, slamming into Char, causing her to stagger. "Don't give in!"

"Eevee!" Lux called out. "You can do this! You were meant to do this!"

"Meow-Meow!" Meowstic inspirited. The rest of Lux's team forced themselves out of their Pokeballs, cheering on Eevee.

"Hax!" Haxorus rallied, howling into the sky.

"Garde!" Gardevoir encouraged, giving a bow.

"Car!" Lucario motivated, punching the air.

"Rade!" Roserade heartened, spinning elegantly.

"Chan!" Chandelure fired her up, dancing around.

"You guys just don't like listening to me…" Lux chuckled, an overjoyed grin on his face. "Thank you."

"Amazing…" Luna gawked. "Finish it!"

Char let out a roar, flying after Eevee. She landed in front of her, slashing at her relentlessly. Eevee jumped around each attack with ease, shifting her form rapidly. She countered with a Hydro Pump, before a Flare Blitz, quickly following with a Thunder. Char refused to falter, continuing her assault. Eevee took an attack, swiftly countering with a Psychic, before blasting Char with a Dark Pulse. Char growling in anger, attacking Eevee once more. She danced around Char, slashing at her with a Leaf Blade, before pushing her back with a Blizzard. Char persisted in her attack, getting knocked back by a Moonblast. Eevee finally shifted between all her forms rapidly, before charging Char. She leapt forward, striking Char's head with a swift Tackle. Char staggered around, finally falling forward, defeated.

"Good job!" Lux beamed, hugging Eevee, before getting hugged by his entire team. "Wait! Ah, geez…"

"Oh…" Luna sighed. "I lost." She gave a contempt smile. "Congratulations, Lux. You deserve it!"

"Thank you, Luna." Lux grinned, pulling away from his team. "You were the strongest person I've ever battled."

"That means a lot." She beamed, walking past him. "Enjoy your new title. I'm sure your parents are proud."

"I will…" Lux affirmed, looking out into the distance. _This was it. He made it. He was the Champion._ He grinned, before jumping at a large boom. He twisted around to see smoke coming from the entrance, with a single man emerging from within.

"Galen!?" Lux gasped at the sight of the New Order leader. Draco emerged from the smoke behind him, coughing.

"Sorry…" He apologized. "He was… stronger than expected."

"Of course." Galen asserted, standing calmly. "I intend to defeat the Champion after all."

"Is that why you're here?" Luna interrogated.

"Yes." Galen confirmed. "I'll take over the League and put my plans to action."

"So…" Lux paused. "Do you intend to fight me when I'm weak? After the greatest battle I've had so far?"

"That would be the pragmatic solution, yes." Galen confirmed. "But, I think we've both had enough toying around with strategies and the like. Garchomp and Haxorus. Show me how much you've improved."

"...Alright." Lux agreed, calling out Haxorus. "We can't lose."

"Hm…" Galen chuckled, sending out his Garchomp. "There's something almost comforting about fighting knowing that it's the battle to decide everything. Even though you may lose everything, you know deep down that once this battle is over, you won't have to worry about what comes next. Once decided, everything will fall into place. Don't you feel this same sense of fulfillment?"

"...No." Lux denied in a cold tone.

"Hmph…" Galen sighed, adjusting his coat. "Garchomp."

"No holding back!" Lux inspired. Haxorus rushed forward, slashing at Garchomp. Garchomp leapt over Haxorus, attacking him from behind. Haxorus countered by slamming his tail into Garchomp, knocking her away. He followed up with another attack with his claws, striking Garchomp directly. She was pushed to the side, before Haxorus attacked with his opposite claw. He let out a chain of attacks, knocking her side to side as he pushed her back.

"Dragon Pulse!" Galen commanded. Garchomp took to the sky, firing down a beam at Haxorus. Haxorus countered with his own. The attacks collided, before exploding, covering the field in dust. "Don't let him win!"

"Go on, Haxorus!" Lux cheered. Haxorus jumped from the dust, dragging Garchomp to the ground. She kicked him off, before biting into his neck. Haxorus jabbed her in the gut, causing her to let go. He retaliated by striking her with his claws relentlessly, forcing her back.

"Dragon Claw!" Galen persisted. Garchomp headbutt Haxorus to stop his assault. She quickly slashed at him as he stumbled back. Before he could recover, she grabbed him by the neck and tossed him to the side. She jumped onto him and began to charge energy in her maw.

"Now!" Lux cued. Haxorus rammed his head into Garchomp's jaw, forcing her mouth shut and blasted her with his own Dragon Pulse. She was sent flying back and crashed into the ground, defeated. "...Good."

"Heh…" Galen chuckled, returning his Pokemon. "So… this is it. It's over."

"What now?" Lux interrogated. "What will you do now?"

"That depends on you." Galen informed, glancing at Draco and Luna. "What will you do with me?"

"Nothing." Lux answered. "I'm not the one who decides what happens to a person. I'm not going to imprison you, nor am I going to force you to join me. You can do whatever you want."

"Anything?" Galen sneered. "Like rebuild my organization and try again?"

"Go ahead." Lux allowed. "I'll stop you again. And again and again and again. But, I know that's not what you're going to do. You're not a villain, Galen. You're a man who's desperately trying to hide from his pain. In the end, you know that your path isn't the one you truly believe in, but you chose to follow it because you don't want to think about everything else… And in the end, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Very well." Galen accepted, turning to leave. "I'll disband New Order. Of course, the members will be out of a job, so do with them as you will. I doubt we'll ever see each other again. Farewell."

"Goodbye, Gabriel Wilson." Lux frowned as Galen began to leave. Galen paused at the entrance for a brief moment.

"...Take care of Anri, okay?" Galen begged. He shifted his gaze to Draco momentarily. "And Draco. Take care of yourself."

"...Will do, Gabe." Draco sulked as the New Order leader left the vicinity. The group sat there in silence, unsure of what to do next. Eventually, Draco coughed aloud. "So… uh congrats on becoming Champion."

"Oh? Yeah." Lux smiled, looking down from the mountain. _He felt as though he could see all of Spes from up here…_ "It's time to go home…"


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy-Three- A Clouded Path**

"W-welcome home, Mr. Amity!" Clarissa and Diana greeted Lux as he reentered his home for the first time in weeks. Despite the presence of the two, the mansion seemed empty.

"Thank you." Lux dismissed, walking past them. He began to make his way up the staircase with a stoic expression.

"W-would you like anything, Master?" Diana inquired, following behind him.

"I'm fine." Lux ignored, letting his Pokemon run loose. "I'm just going to be in my father's- in _my_ study."

"Okay!" Diana jumped back, running off. "J-just call if you need anything!"

"Yeah…" Lux frowned, continuing up the steps.

 **…...**

"Okay!" Walter ran around the dining room. The room was decorated elegantly in celebration of Lux's birthday. Geoffrey and Pierce were in charge of decorating the room. "How's everything going!?"

"...We're just about done." Geoffrey informed. "All that's missing is the food. And people."

"Aha…" Walter chuckled. "Well, I left Wallace and Helen in charge of that. People should show up for the Champion's birthday!"

"He became Champion?" Pierce tilted his head. "Awesome!"

"That just leaves Gordon." Walter nodded, running to the kitchen. "Yo! How's it coming?"

"...I need an hour." Gordon sighed, preparing a storm of food. "...That's on you."

"Damn it…" Walter grimaced, looking out the window to the study opposite of him. "Let's just hope he falls asleep or something."

"Walter!" Claire interrupted. "Someone's here!"

"What!?" He twisted around, rushing to the entrance.

 **…...**

Lux wandered around his father's study once again, running his hand along the rows of bookshelves that lined the room. He paused and wandered over to his father's desk, closing his eyes at the sight of the picture on it. He shook his head and opened his eyes, looking at the picture of him with his parents. He and his parents both had kind and happy smiles. Upon further inspection, his father's eyes were tired and his mother's appeared dull. Lux flinched as he noticed his reflection in the photo. His eyes were dull and weary. Lux quickly put the photo down and returned to the bookshelves.

One of the bookshelves was filled with journals on Legendary Pokemon. _Latias and Latios, the Eon Pokemon. Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokemon, Groudon, the Continent Pokemon… and so on._

"You were a really wise man, father." Lux sulked. He skimmed through the contents of the journals, before pausing at a single Pokemon. _Jirachi, the Wish Pokemon. It's said that Jirachi will grant any wish that is written on the notes attached to its head._ Lux stared at the drawing of the Pokemon for a long time, before shaking his head and putting the journal away. _That'd be too easy if it were true, wouldn't it?_ He let out a sigh and pulled the rainbow stone out from his bag. It shined pure and bright.

 **…...**

"Hello…" Walter greeted the blonde girl at the front door. She dressed in a yellow shirt, a denim jacket, a denim skirt, and brown boots. Her right arm appeared to be amputated. "Who are-"

"If you'll please move." The girl brushed passed him without regard. "I'm Anri."

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" Walter questioned, following Anri as she entered the mansion.

"I'm Lux's… lover." She answered, moving to the dining room. She glanced around the room, noticing the decorations. "What's going on?"

"It's Mr. Amity's birthday." Pierce answered as he finished placing a decoration.

"H-h-his birthday!?" Anri gasped. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Well, he probably forgot about it as well." Walter elaborated. "Given that he hasn't brought it up and went to his father's study…"

"Why kind of idiot…" Anri began, before falling silent. "...Well, how're the preparations?"

"We need at least an hour…" Walter answered. "I don't know how long he'll spend in the study is the problem."

"Hmm…" Anri closed her eyes in thought. She opened them and glanced down to the garden. "...Who made that garden?"

"The garden?" Walter paused. "That was Clarissa, Wallace, and Jasper."

"...It stinks." Anri insulted, brushing passed Walter. "Lux is going to help me fix it."

"O-okay?" Walter gawked.

 **…...**

Lux fixed his jacket as he exited his study. He let out a long sigh, listening to the silence. _What now…?_ He jumped as someone latched onto his arm from behind.

"Lux! Love of my life!" Anri announced, pressing herself against his arm. "Come with me!"

"P-pardon?" Lux gasped, watching as Anri as she dragged him downstairs. She refused to let go, forcing him into the garden. "The… garden?"

"It's atrocious." Anri scoffed. "Help your girlfriend make her new home just perfect!"

"N-new home?" Lux blushed. "Well… j-just have the servants do it!"

"They're busy." Anri retorted. "Please! Are you going to make a dainty -one armed- flower like me do such labor alone?"

"...Anri." Lux groaned. "...You fought Nox by yourself. You're not dainty."

"Ow!" Anri growled. "How dare you insult me! All I wanted was to spend time with the one I love! If this is how you're going to act, then we can just call it off!"

"Ah!" Lux gasped as she attempted to run away. He quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Wait! I'll help…"

"Wonderful!" Anri sneered, passionately hugging him. "Let's get started!"

 **…...**

"We have arrived!" Draco announced to Lux's servant as he, Linda, Niles, Luna, Gena, Nero, Sam, Albert, Aine, Sotiria, and Rika arrived at Lux's home. "The glorious-"

"I'm not sitting through this, Dad." Niles interrupted, entering the mansion. "So, when do we start celebrating the birth of our great and powerful Champion?"

"Well, Gordon finished the food, so I guess you can just hang out in the dining room until… Mrs. Amity finishes forcing Mr. Amity to do manual labor." The servant answered.

"Sweet." Aine stretched, entering the mansion. "That kid needs some muscle on him."

"Alright!" Nero jumped. "Let's have fun!"

"Please don't strangle any wild Pokemon…" The servant chuckled nervously.

"I don't think she can promise that one." Sam informed.

"But that's what we like about her." Albert added.

"Let's all wait for Lux." Sotiria suggested.

"Yeah." Rika agreed.

 **…...**

"Isn't this nice?" Anri inquired as they rearranged the plants that grew along the mansion's walls.

"It looks nice." Lux complimented as he glanced at her work. "Whatever makes you happy."

"No…" Anri exhaled. "Us. Isn't it nice that we can spent this time together?"

"Yeah." Lux answered distantly. "How's your arm?"

Anri fell silent, an annoyed expression on her face. "I'm trying!" She shouted, tossing a plant on the ground. "I know I'm not as lovey dovey as Luna or Gena would've been, but I'm trying!"

"Anri…?" Lux gasped, watching his lover in worry. "What do Luna and Gena have to do with this…?"

"Ah…" Anri groaned. "...I had a lot of time to think… and I can't help but feel like you would've been better off choosing literally anyone else…"

"Anri, you know I love you." Lux asserted. "I feel like you're trying to force yourself to be unhappy."

"Maybe… I don't love you." Anri dismissed, crossing her arm in frustration. "That's probably why I can't be a cutesy girl all the time. I'm sure that if I truly loved you…" She trailed off.

"I'd still love you." Lux got up. He grasped Anri's hand and looked into her eyes. They were afraid. Afraid, but overjoyed at the same time. "And… it doesn't matter how you act. I know that you love me too. Or maybe I'm just deluded…"

"...Geez." Anri grimaced, grasping Lux's hand firmly. She turned around and dragged him out of the garden. "Do you know what today is?"

"T-today…?" Lux stuttered, trying to remember. "It's… um…"

"You're a moron." Anri growled, dragging him into the dining room. Inside, his friends and servants had gathered with decorations adorning the room. Anri yanked on Lux's arm, throwing him into the room. "Happy Birthday, Lux!"

"Happy Birthday!" The servants announced together.

"Happy Birthday, you dirt soaked fool!" Niles teased. "Can't believe it was Anri who finally put you in the ground!"

"Happy Birthday, Lux!" Luna congratulated. "What a great way to celebrate your victory!"

"Happy Birthday." Gena smirked. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Happy Happy Birthday!" Nero jumped. "Now you get cake!"

"Happy Birthday." Albert smiled. "And to many more…"

"Happy Birthday, Cham… Lux." Sam smirked. "...I hope being my boss doesn't mean you'll make me work more than usual…"

"Happy Birthday." Aine celebrated. "Keep up the good work and whatnot."

"Happy Birthday!" Sotiria beamed. "I'm happy to see you reach a new milestone!"

"Happy Birthday." Rika sternly announced. "May you grow ever stronger."

"Happy Birthday!" Draco and Linda shouted together.

"What better way to celebrate our new Champion!" Draco laughed.

"We'll give you a break today." Linda informed. "Expect to bust your butt as our Champion!"

"Hah… haha!" Lux laughed. "I… completely forgot. I'm really bad at this…"

"What's with that face!" Niles growled, pointing at Lux. "Get over here and let us sing for you!"

"Thank you… Everyone." Lux chuckled in embarrassment.

The group sung for Lux, ate food and cake, before splitting up. Before Lux could leave the dining room, he got dragged away by Nero and Niles. The two led him passed the garden and onto the battlefield. A few of the servants consisting of Diana, Geoffrey and Pierce watched from the sidelines. Along with them were Luna, and Draco.

"A-another battle?" Lux gasped, looking at the field.

"Nope." Nero dismissed, stepping away and leaving Niles.

"I want some pointers from the guy who beat me." Niles elaborated, stepping onto the field. Luna stepped onto the opposite side. "And the girl who beat me."

"O-okay." Lux paused, taken aback. He stepped onto the sidelines, watching the two battle. The battle began even matched, with the two managing to defeat the other's Pokemon consistently. However, in the middle of the fight, Luna began to push Niles back, causing him to growl. Niles began to fight recklessly, allowing Luna to defeat his Pokemon at a quicker pace. The battle soon ended with Luna victorious.

"Victory for Luna!" Pierce announced. "Luna won with two Pokemon remaining!"

"Damn." Niles sighed wearily. "Lost again…"

"I think problem's obvious." Draco frowned, stepping onto the field. "You get too worked up, Niles. You begin to act recklessly as a result."

"That makes sense." Niles sulked, turning to Lux. "Want to add anything?"

"I agree." Lux answered. "I think it would be best if you learned to calm down in stressful battles like this."

"Yeah." Niles gave a depressing grin. "Thanks."

"I think you did really well, Niles." Luna interrupted. "I can see the results of your training. I know that you'll become even better from here on!"

"Geez." Niles blushed. His eyes shifted sharply. "...A certain guy would've been lucky to have you."

"I'm over it." Luna dismissed.

"Y-you… heard me?" Niles whispered. Luna gave an affirming nod.

"What are you talking about?" Lux inquired.

"Nothing." Niles denied. "Go hang out with someone else now."

"Alright." Lux sighed, leaving the field. He continued back into the dining room, noticing Gena, Aine, Sotiria, and Rika. He wandered over to them, sitting with them. "What's up?"

"Oh perfect timing." Aine grinned, glancing at Sotiria and Rika. "These two want to speak with you."

"Shoot." Lux allowed.

"W-well… um…" Sotiria stumbled, trying to find the right words.

"You're not gonna confess your love for him, are you?" Gena teased.

"N-no!" Sotiria denied. "I… want to serve you…"

"Come again?" Lux retraced. "You want to join my staff?"

"Yes." Sotiria confirmed. "I'm really good with technology and there's already numerous Gym Leaders amongst them so…"

"Are we sure this isn't a love confession?" Aine teased.

"They probably need help in that area…" Lux sighed, looking to the side.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Walter shouted from far away. His voice was quickly followed by an explosion and the lights flickering momentarily.

"Hey you samurai named jackass, be careful!" Claire insulted.

"Alright, welcome aboard." Lux welcomed. "You'll start tomorrow. Let Mr. Newton and Ms. Curie assist you."

"Thank you." Sotiria bowed her head.

"And now Rika?" Lux shifted to face the knight. "What did you want?"

"It's not the exact same thing but…" Rika began. "As a knight, I've always relied on the orders given to me. But… now I don't have anyone to give me orders. A-and I was thinking that maybe that person could be… you?"

"You also want to be one of my servants?" Lux gasped in surprise. "That's… unexpected."

"Not a servant exactly." Rika elaborated. "I'm not good at much besides fighting, so I was thinking that I can be your personal knight. Acting as a bodyguard or field agent of sorts."

"Okay, is also a love confession?" Aine snickered. "I hope you're used to girls fighting over you, Lux!"

"Shut up." Rika growled.

"I… don't know about that." Lux informed, ignoring Aine. "No offense, but I have many strong servants already."

"Oh…" Rika sulked. "I see…"

"But, I think I can figure out a use for you." Lux informed. "Welcome, Rika."

"T-thank you!" Rika expressed.

"Is that all?" Lux inquired.

"That's all." Gena answered. "I think Albert's in your library. He probably has some problem for you to go all therapy on."

"Thanks." Lux thanked and walked away from the group. He retraced his steps, making his way to the library. Inside, Albert danced on a ladder while Anri, Sam, and Linda watched.

"So much information!" He celebrated, grabbing books by the dozen. "I didn't know Lux's home had such a plentiful supply of knowledge! Haha!"

"That's… new." Lux commented as he walked in.

"Never seen him so… peppy." Sam agreed. "It's kind of unsettling actually."

"I think it's cute." Linda stated. "Not everyone can be a brooding loner twenty four seven."

"Hey, Red!" Anri called out, causing Albert to fall off the ladder. He landed with a thud, wincing as his books rained down on him. "Ouch… sorry."

"Oh that happened again." Lux remarked, before holding out his hand to Albert.

"It's fine." Albert dismissed, taking Lux's hand to pull himself up. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Lux answered. "I just came by to chat. See if anyone has anything want from me or to tell me."

"Actually, I do!" Albert announced, slightly shocked.

"Hit me with it." Lux allowed.

"Well…" He began. "I was thinking about giving up my title as Gym Leader… But then I realized, that'd just be running away. It's not that I don't want to be leader, it's just that I'm afraid of failing. So, I've decided that I'm going to stick to my guns and keep my title as Gym Leader!"

"Good for you!" Lux inspired. "I look forward to watching you grow!"

"One more thing." Albert continued. "I'm… going to become a Pokemon Professor! I want to study Pokemon so that we can build a better relationship with them! I want to help people!"

"...Amazing." Lux gawked. "I'm proud of you, Albert."

"Aw!" Linda clapped. "Bravo! Bravo!"

"Wonderful." Anri added. "Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam tilted his head. "Ah. Shoot. I don't really have anything I'm aiming for like you kids. I'm just… gonna stay a Gym Leader. Only… I'll train rocks."

"Wait, are you…?" Lux stepped back. "Do you want to change your position?"

"Nero isn't going to stay in one place." He elaborated. "And Rika seems rather contempt with being the Steel Gym Leader."

"Yeah about that." Lux sighed. "Rika became my knight in shining armor so to speak."

"Huh." Sam paused. "Neat. Well, I'll think about it. Still got plenty of time left in these bones."

"You'll figure it out." Lux motivated. "Good luck."

"Thanks for the support, Lux." Sam thanked.

"I think I'll just go walk around for a little while longer." Lux informed, leaving the room.

He continued to walk around the mansion, speaking with his friends and servants for the remainder of the day. After the sun had set, Lux found himself on the balcony of his home, watching the night sky. _Everyone had such wonderful goals. Was this his answer?_

"There you are." Anri sighed, joining him on the balcony. She placed herself by his side, leaning against him, "Y'know, I never told you what I want."

"And what would that be?" Lux inquired, still looking at the stars.

"...A family." She announced. "...I don't have a family anymore. Well, not any that I can rely on. Auntie is a bit… yeah."

"By family… do you mean…" Lux mumbled, his face a bright red. "You and me…"

"And this house." Anri took over. "All the servants. All the Pokemon. And… maybe… a little green eyed child."

"What makes you think they'll have green eyes." Lux argued. "I happen to like your pink eyes."

"Well… then maybe we'll have two." Anri closed her eyes. "Imagine it."

"I imagine you not knowing how to mother." Lux teased. "You're going to teach the kids how to fight with their bare hands before you teach them how to spell."

"...Not…" Anri paused. "Yeah. I don't think I'll be very emotionally understanding."

"Anri…" Lux whispered, kissing his lover once. "Thank you."

"...You don't know what you want, do you?" Anri deduced. "You're lost. Well, know that you don't always have to be the ray of light that everyone follows. You can let us lead when you're lost. Don't try to be this grand pillar of support."

"Really wishing I chose a dumb blonde." Lux groaned. "Instead of Mrs. Ace Detective."

"Too bad." Anri teased. "After what you said earlier, you're officially stuck with me."

 **…...**

Nox remained in the empty room. She shifted her gaze to face the sound of footsteps. Galen's scientist stood in front of her.

"Hello, Nox." The woman spoke. "How are you?"

Nox remained silent.

"Tell me…" The woman continued. "What exactly was the being you wanted to create?"

"...Why would I tell you?" Nox growled.

"Because…" The woman smirked. "I, the Professor Cassandra Ford, might seek to aid you."

"How soon?" Nox interrogated.

"Very." Ford answered. "Now then. Will you tell me what that being was?"


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy-Four- Return of the Dark**

A few days later, Draco was called to the League by Gunther and Eris to inspect an incident. After landing, he gestured for Salamence to leave him alone. "Go play."

Salamence gave a nod of affirmation and took to the skies, flying around the mountains. He marched up the stairs, entering the first room. Inside, Gunther and Eris inspected Ares who sat against a wall, completely still.

"Where's Linda and Amity?" Gunther inquired.

"Lux is spending time with his friends and Linda decided to tag along." Draco explained. "What happened?"

"Ares appears to have gotten himself killed." Gunther answered in a monotone. "How very sad."

"Huh." Draco paused, unaffected. "Well that's tragic. I'll prepare a funeral."

"Wait!" Eris snapped. "A-Ares just… died! How are you so calm!?"

"To be honest…" Draco sighed. "I didn't really know him. I'm pretty certain I would've been more upset a newborn pup dying actually."

"A fair reason." Gunther supported. "I would've been upset if we hadn't received such powerful replacements last week. Probably for the best. He would've thrown a fit if one of them replaced him."

"Cold." Eris cried, hugging herself. "You're both so cold. I don't like it…"

"So, any idea what killed him?" Draco pondered. "I'd rather not fall for the same thing."

"He received a challenge." Gunther elaborated. "My guess is that his challenger killed him."

"Wait." Draco stepped back, looking at the ceiling. "Don't we have cameras. Actually, weren't you on camera duty, Gunther?"

"Are accusing me of something?" Gunther sighed. "I was. However, the cameras didn't see anything. Most likely done by the perpetrator."

"I see." Draco nodded. "We'll figure this out."

 **…...**

"How do I look?" Niles posed for the group, consisting of Lux, Anri, Luna, Gena and Linda, at his home. He donned an outfit similar to his parents. "Stylish? Badass?"

"You look like you skinned a Dragonair." Gena insulted. "Then you ripped the skin and patched it up with a Flygon."

"That hurts." Linda sulked from behind her son. "But I think you look manly."

"I like it." Luna supported. "Very flashy!"

"Glad someone here has taste." Niles belittled. "Anyone else?"

"It looks good." Lux complimented. "Maybe I'll work on my fashion sense."

"I don't know why…" Niles paused.. "But I can only see you wearing nothing but long coats."

"Well, I'm wearing one now so…" Lux pointed out.

"Wait." Linda interrupted, surveying Lux. "You pulled your hair into a ponytail."

"Yeah." Lux affirmed, running his hand along his hair. It was held in place by a green ribbon. "It was getting long."

"I can give you a haircut." Linda offered, her eyes almost ashamed. "If you want."

"I'm gonna pass for now." Lux declined. "Thanks."

"I wonder how your dad would react to that." Anri interrupted, speaking to Niles. "You should show him."

"Dad, huh?" Niles looked away distantly. "...I'm sure he'd like it."

"Actually." Linda intervened. "Your father wanted to tell you something. Something very important!"

"Really?" Niles gasped, his expression brightening. "W-what was it about?"

"I don't remember." Linda dismissed, a mischievous smile on her face. "Let's go ask him."

"R-right!" Niles beamed.

 **…...**

"I've contacted an investigation team to assist us." Gunther informed as he returned to the room.

"Good." Draco affirmed, searching the room. It was completely normal. "Nothing out of place." Draco assessed, moving to inspect Ares. He lacked any form of wound to mark his death. "Odd." Draco mumbled, running a gloved finger along his corpse.

"I shall go check on Eris." Gunther informed, turning to leave. "Poor girl isn't used to these things like you and I."

"You go do that." Draco dismissed, continuing to search Ares. _He received a challenge according to Gunther. Gunther was in charge of monitoring the cameras last night._ Draco narrowed his eyes. _The only one who could've covered up the event was Gunther. But how did he kill Ares?_ Draco pondered. He glanced to his glove, noticing odd specks on it. It appeared to be natural. "Pollen?" Draco inspected, before standing up. He quickly turned to leave the scene.

Draco marched down the hall and into the storage room. He began to search through the Elite Four's reserve Pokemon, noticing that one was missing. Eris' Amoonguss. He jumped at a high pitched scream, sprinting in the direction. He barged into the lobby, spotting Eris backing away from Gunther, who was bleeding from his abdomen.

"Gunther!?" Draco shouted, watching the duo closely.

"Draco…" Gunther coughed, falling to his knees. "Eris… isn't…" He mumbled, before falling to his face. Draco ran to his side, finding that he had stopped breathing.

"Damn it…" Draco growled, shifting his gaze to Eris.

"Gunther…" Eris gasped, shaking in fear.

"Eris." Draco snarled. "I found something."

"W-what would that be?" Eris asked, her eyes widening.

"Pollen." Draco answered in a harsh tone. "Namely, the pollen used when attacking with Spore. The funny thing about Spore is, not many Pokemon can learn it."

"I-I-I don't follow…" Eris grimaced.

"The Pokemon native to Spes that can learn Spore are Paras, Parasect, Shroomish, Breloom…" Draco stated to his purple haired suspect. "...Foongus and Amoonguss. One of which, you own and took from the storage room without telling anyone. Not to mention the fact that Ares died without a wound. Something that could be achieved with, say, a Ghost Type."

"A-a-ah…" Eris cried, stiffening up. "I… not Gunther…"

"Then who did?" Draco accused. "You and I are the only ones here."

"It… was…" Eris mumbled in fear.

"Me." A woman's voice finished from behind him. Draco jumped forward, narrowly avoiding a swipe. He turned to face the woman in black armor, Nox.

 **…...**

As the group flew over the entrance to Mt. Eclipse, they noticed the bodies of numerous guards strewn about. They quickly landed to check on them.

"Oh…" Luna gasped, looking at the carnage. "What happened?"

"Hey!" Linda interrogated one of the guards who appeared to be alive. "What happened?"

"The…" The man mumbled. "...The woman… in black armor…"

"Nox!" Lux realized. "Where is she!?"

"She… went to the League…" The guard finished, before passing out.

"Damn it!" Gena snarled. "What are we gonna-"

"Never again!" Niles wailed, mounting Staraptor and taking off. "Father!"

"We need to hurry!" Lux warned.

"None of you have medical experience, correct?" Linda sighed. The group remained silent. "Anri?"

"Sorry." Anri apologized. "I never really studied it."

"Alright." Linda sulked, kneeling in front of the wounded. "Go on ahead."

"Right." Lux nodded. He and the others quickly flew after Niles.

"...I'm always stuck with these jobs…" Linda frowned, preparing to tend to the guards' wounds.

 **…...**

Agni rested on a hammock on the Oasis beach. Emboar was laid out on the sand, letting the waves hit his toes. The duo sat up as a fairly attractive, purple haired scientist walked over to him.

"You're Agni." The woman inferred. "I'm Cassandra Ford."

"The… New Order scientist?" Agni yawned. "What do you want?"

"Why are in Oasis?" Ford interrogated.

"Enjoying my vacation." Agni chuckled. "Even a Pyroar needs to rest from time to time."

"Nox has returned." Ford notified. "She wants you to come back."

"Well that sucks." Agni groaned. "Time to pack, Emboar."

"Boar…" Emboar sulked, picking himself up.

"...He could've just fled." Ford mumbled to herself as he left. "Yet it seems that he waited for Nox to return… What goes through that mind of yours Agni Eld?"

 **…...**

"Crap!" Draco grimaced. He grabbed Eris' hand and dragged her behind him as he ran from Nox.

"H-hey!" Eris panicked, struggling to keep up.

"Sorry!" Draco apologized, continuing up the stairs. He ran until he burst through the exit at the top. He looked around the mountain region. "Salamence! Sal!"

"A-Ah!" Eris cried, running away from the entrance. Nox marched through the exit behind them, holding her sword in her hand.

"How long are you going to flee?" Nox inquired. "I'll let you live if you tell me where you hid the Catalyst."

"Just like Agni promised to let Lux and Airi go?" Draco sneered nervously. Salamence let out a roar as she landed beside him. "Good girl. Now then… I have no intention of telling you anything."

"Then you can die." Nox threatened, preparing her sword. "Eris. If you will."

"E-eh!?" Eris gulped, her face going white.

"...I was wrong!?" Draco gasped, jumping away from Eris. _Two Liberators! There were two!_ "Eris!?"

"I…" She mumbled, hugging herself. She covered her mouth with her fist and looked down to her feet. "I-I…"

"Don't make me kill you too, Eris." Nox commanded. "I've had a very stressful time in captivity. Kill him while I deal with this lowly Salamence."

"I…" Eris cried. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"You killed Ares." Draco deduced. "You didn't want to did you...?"

"No…" Eris confirmed, weakly sending out her Zoroark. "Night… Daze…"

"You don't have to do this!" Draco attempted to reason. He narrowly evaded the blast from Zoroark's attack. Salamence attempted to intervene, only to get attacked by Nox. She let out a growl and tackled the armored woman. "You have a choice! Whatever Nox has over you doesn't mean anything!"

"It… doesn't…?" Eris muttered. "But… I never had a choice…"

"Yes you did!" Draco argued. "Your life will always be your own! You can stop this!"

"What… life?" Eris sulked. "I'm… not like you…"

"Incompetent!" Nox insulted as she forced Salamence away. "Do it!" She ordered, before standing still. She glanced around briefly. "...It's here. You hid it somewhere here, didn't you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Draco denied. Salamence attack Nox once again, ending the conversation. "And we're back to this… Eris please stop!"

"...I'm sorry, Draco." Eris apologized. As Zoroark rushed forward, a young man shouted from the distance.

"Father!" Niles wailed as he swooped in, knocking Nox to the ground.

"Niles!" Draco celebrated. He gasped, realizing he let his guard down. Zoroark's attack hit him in the face and launched him off the mountain. Everything went blurry as he fell. He heard Salamence's roar as she tackled him, followed by a loud thud. His entire body shook as another thud rang out. He felt Salamence's weight on top of him as he was face down in the snow.

 **…...**

Niles felt his heart sink as Salamence and his father fell down the chasm. He glanced from Nox to Eris and back to the chasm. He let out a growl and hastily flew down after his father, leaving the scene. Lux and the others landed in front of Nox, glancing between her and the chasm.

"What do you want, Nox!?" Lux interrogated.

"You know what I want." Nox hissed. "But… I think I found it. You can go save your friend."

"You three go check on them!" Lux commanded.

"Understood." Gena nodded, leaving with Luna.

"Be careful." Anri warned, leaving as well.

"How very brave." Nox growled, looking down on him. "Dying in a vain attempt to win."

"Sheesh." Lux groaned. "What happened to make you this pissed? You were a little nice before."

"I'm don't care anymore." Nox snarled. "I don't care if it's you who gets in my way at this point. I'm killing everyone who opposes me!"

"Lady Nox…" Eris mumbled.

"Ah how useful." Nox noted, closing her eyes. "Eris. Distract Lux for a moment. I'm going to get the Catalyst."

"B-but…!" Eris panicked. "H-he's stronger than-"

"Only for a moment." Nox demanded. "Or else."

"Yes… Lady Nox…" Eris sulked. She had her Zoroark prepare for battle, standing between Lux and Nox. Nox entered the League, leaving the duo. "I'm… sorry."

"I don't know why you're obeying her, but I won't hold back." Lux stated. He sent out Haxorus. "Let's begin."

"A-ah…" Eris cried in fear. Haxorus blitzed forth, instantly defeating her Pokemon. She struggled with all her might, only to have her entire team crushed without hesitation.

"You lose." Lux snarled, giving Eris an intimidating glare. "Surrender."

"...I.." Eris mumbled, only to get cut off as an explosion erupted from the League building. The two turned to face it, watching in fear as Nox ascended. She rose into the sky with wings of light. She had a halo like ring above her head and a bright light shrouding her sword. The Catalyst floated effortlessly behind her.

"Surrender." Nox repeated. "Lest you seek to die."

"W-what…?" Lux gasped, unable to grasp Nox's power. "Haxorus!"

Haxorus let out a defiant roar, blasting Nox with draconic energy. The light shrouding her shifted to a soft pink, causing the attack to glance off. Nox moved all the energy to her sword, swinging it into the air and bringing it down on Haxorus. Haxorus was launched off the mountain by the attack, forcing Lux to retrieve him.

"D-damn…" Lux panicked, a sharp pain in his head. Nox's presence sent chills down his spine. His breathing began to grow heavy. "N-no…!"

"I shall spare you for now, Lux." Nox blessed. "But know that you have lost. Soon I shall create a being above myself. The world shall be created anew. A world without man. It will be…" Nox hesitated. "Be beautiful…"

"L-Lady Nox…?" Eris glanced around, terrified.

"Eris." She looked down on them. "We leave."

"Of course…" Eris acknowledged, leaving with Nox.

 _Wait…_ Lux gasped. He fell to his knees, unable to speak. He felt his whole body quiver. _Stop…_ His face distorted with pure terror. All he could do was watch as Nox left with the Catalyst.

 **…...**

Niles landed at the bottom of the chasm, finding his father crushed beneath his unconscious Salamence. He dismounted Staraptor and aided his father, pulling Salamence off of him.

"Dad are you okay!?" Niles worried. "Please!"

"Niles…" His father struggled, grabbing onto his arm. He dragged himself out from under Salamence. "It… hurts…"

"You're gonna be okay!" Niles reassured, attempting to support his father. "I'm here! I won't…" Niles stopped, looking at his father in horror. "No… No!"

"Niles…" His father struggled. "It hurts… My eyes… I… can't see…"


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy-Five- Light Shines Through**

Niles and the others stood in front of his father's hospital bed. His face was heavily bandaged along with numerous other wounds from his fall. He constantly faded in and out of consciousness. His mother was asleep by his side, refusing to leave. Without a word, Niles left the room, prompting the rest of the group to split up. Niles flew away from the hospital. He flew away from his friends and family, closing his eyes and letting the wind take him.

 **…...**

Luna found herself outside of Leaf Bud, laying in the snow covered meadow with her Pokemon. She looked up to the dreary grey sky overhead. She ran her fingers through the snow cloaked grass. _Everything felt wrong. It felt as though she didn't belong_. She closed her eyes to think, reflecting to find what they did wrong.

 **…...**

Gena found herself in her father's destroyed laboratory. It had been cleaned up for the most part, with the holes covered up by large flimsy paper. She rummaged through the remains, finding nothing of note aside from an old picture frame of her and her mother. She found several documents on Pokemon and their habitats. Gena let out a disappointed sigh and leaned next to a window, placing the picture on the table beside her.

 **…...**

Anri sat on the hill that overlooked her old home. She leaned against her mother's grave, unable to think of a plan. Her mother's grave was incredibly simplistic, as if her life held no meaning. She caressed her right arm and closed her eyes. _No meaning at all…_

 **…...**

Lux sorted through his father's notes. They featured data on Legendary Pokemon once again. _Mewtwo, Mew, Xerneas, Yveltal, Jirachi…_ Lux growled, slamming the notes on his desk. He groaned as he pulled away. However, his coat got caught on the top drawer, forcing him to yank it out. It refused to let go, causing him to snap. He reeled back his foot and kicked the desk. Lux felt his heart stop at the sound of splintering wood, prompting him to look down. _Crap!_ He knelt down, noticing that the lock on the bottom drawer had been broken. He nudged the drawer open, finding a single paper inside. He pulled in out, reading:

 _Airi, Lux. I need to tell you something. When the time comes, take the stone to the top of Mt. Eclipse. Don't do it before. It's a one time use. So please. Be patient, Airi._

"Stone?" Lux sulked, remembering the green stone he received from Reginald. "I messed that one up, didn't I?" Lux groaned, before remembering the rainbow stone in his bag. He slowly pulled it out, staring into its bright allure once more. "...This is the same, isn't it?" Lux grinned anxiously. _Could he turn things around?_

 **…...**

Niles found himself in Flora. A stream that ran through the mountains, passing through Amber before entering Flora, stood below the bridge he sat on. It was a small stone bridge, simplistic in design. He looked around the town, noticing that many of the plants had gone into hibernation. The stream was the only source of noise as it passed beneath him. Niles closed his eyes, remembering the time before he began his journey. He saw memories of him and his parents, memories of him and Fiorella, memories of him and Sal. _Everything was simpler back then…_

 **…...**

Lux marched through the destroyed League, finally finding himself at the gate. A blizzard howled at the top of the mountain. The gate was old and rusted from not having been opened in years. A large metal lock held the doors firmly in place. Lux reached into his bag and retrieved the key Sotiria had given him long ago. It looked as though it would fit the lock perfectly. Lux held his breath and inserted the key, turning it slowly. The lock made a loud clicking noise, before falling to the ground. Lux pulled the gate open and continued up the mountain. He trudged along, finally reaching the peak. It was a relatively flat area with an odd pedestal in the center of it all.

"What… is this for?" Lux inquired as he inspected the pedestal. He quickly realized what it was for and pulled out the rainbow stone from his bag. He placed it in the center of the pedestal. Within seconds, the stone began to shine, causing the engraving on the pedestal to glow green, red, and blue. Lux averted his eyes from the blinding light, waiting for it to end. After a few moments, it ended, calming to a gentle gleam. Lux looked around, noticing that nothing had happened. "I knew it would be too good to be true…"

"Sheesh." A firm sounding man's voice spoke from behind him. Lux twisted around to face the speaker. "You really kept me waiting, didn't you?"

"Kept us waiting." An annoyed woman added.

Lux's eyes widened at the sight of a black haired man and a pink haired woman. His parents, Airi and Siegfried Amity. "Mom! Dad!" He exclaimed, rushing to their side, hugging the duo. Their bodies had an otherworldly feel to them.

"Hey, Luxie-Poo." His mother smiled, hugging him. "How have you been?"

"I happy to see that you're still going." His father praised.

"Vee!" Eevee nuzzled against his mother.

"Good job keeping him safe." His mother giggled, petting Eevee.

"I've been so lost…" Lux cried, clinging to his parents. "I… don't know what to do! Nox is… she's just… too much…"

"Is that the way a Champion is supposed to talk?" His father lectured. "Well?"

"You're my child, Lux." His mother clicked her tongue. "You're supposed to be stronger than this."

"Ever since I lost you…" Lux sulked. "I… just felt that I needed to do what you said… Every time I lost you… I did as you said… Now… I don't know what to do next… I'm sorry."

"Well…" His father sighed. "Only one way to fix that."

"I'm seriously concerned over this." His mother groaned. "I love cryptic your words were! 'When the time is right!' That time was apparently once I died! What would've happened if I came here when I was still alive!?"

"You would've been fine… in theory." His father chuckled. "Anyway… back to what I was saying. There's only one way to fix being lost without us, Lux."

"And that is?" Lux pondered.

"A battle." His father informed, pulling out a Pokeball. "Prove you're strong enough to survive on your own."

"Finally I get to battle at full strength!" His mother celebrated, pulling out a Pokeball. "Are you ready Lux?"

"I…" Lux mumbled, reaching into his bag for his Pokemon. As he faced his parents, something felt different. "I'm ready."

"Then we begin!" Siegfried Amity roared, sending out a Goodra. It radiated a fierce aura unlike any Pokemon he faced before.

"Let's…" Airi Amity joined, sending out a Clefable. Just like the Goodra, it also radiated power.

"Chandelure! Roserade!" Lux sent out his battlers. "Go!"

"Fire Blast!" Siegfried ordered.

"Thunder Wave!" Airi assisted. Clefable waved its hand, causing lightning to zap Roserade, paralyzing her. Goodra roared as it sent a blast of fire at Roserade as well. Before the attack could connect, Chandelure hopped in the way, absorbing it. She counterattacked with a Fire Blast of her own, injuring the Clefable. "Soft Boiled!"

"Draco Meteor!" Siegfried demanded. Goodra shot out a volley of meteors at Chandelure, forcing her to evade. Clefable used the opportunity to heal itself. Roserade stumbled forward, striking Clefable with a blast of poison. Chandelure appeared behind Goodra and struck it with a Shadow Ball, before returning to Lux's side. "Again!"

"Moonblast!" Airi persisted.

"This is…" Lux mumbled, feeling a greater pressure than ever before. "Don't give in!"

Chandelure evaded the evaded the meteors once again, unleashing a massive volley of Shadow Balls. At the same time Roserade shot forth an equally large barrage of Sludge Bombs at Clefable. Their opponents were bombarded repeatedly, finally falling in defeat.

"Barely…" Lux grumbled, noticing that Chandelure and Roserade were exhausted. Despite being worn out, the two looked back to Lux in determination.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Lux." Siegfried taunted, sending out a Hydreigon. "Dark Pulse!"

"It's best you learn the hard way!" Airi supported, sending out an Azumarill. "Aqua Jet!"

"Give it everything you have!" Lux motivated. Roserade forced herself in front of Chandelure, taking the attacks from Hydreigon and Azumarill, barely holding on. She countered with a Giga Drain on Azumarill, gaining her strength back. Chandelure focused Azumarill as well, striking it with an Energy Ball. Azumarill slumped back, nearly defeated.

"Push them back!" Siegfried ordered.

"Fight to the bitter end!" Airi demanded. Hydreigon flew into the air, raining down meteors on the duo. Azumarill charged through the volley unaffected, striking at Chandelure. Roserade couldn't avoid the volley getting bombarded directly. The two refused to give in, trudging along. Roserade put everything behind one attack, defeating Azumarill with a Sludge Bomb. Chandelure used her remaining strength to release a hail of Fire Blasts, narrowly defeating Hydreigon. The duo fainted from exhaustion immediately after.

"Eevee! Lucario!" Lux persisted, sending out his next group of Pokemon.

"Keep struggling, okay?" Siegfried sneered, sending out his Tyrantrum. "Earthquake!"

"Smile! You're gonna lose!" Airi taunted, sending out a Togekiss. "Nasty Plot!"

"We have to be quick!" Lux informed. Tyrantrum slammed its tail on the ground, sending out a shock wave at the duo. Eevee changed to a Glaceon as she leapt over the attack, retaliating with a Blizzard. Togekiss and Tyrantrum were both weakened by the blizzard as Lucario sped forth, releasing an unrelenting flurry of punches at them, defeating them. "Yes!"

"Nice. Congrats." Siegfried praised with a clap. "You're halfway through. We're not playing by League rules today, Lux! Flygon!"

"Good luck, Luxie-Poo!" Airi teased. "Mawile!"

"...We have to keep fighting!" Lux motivated. Eevee and Lucario nodded in agreement, preparing for battle.

"Outrage!" Siegfried directed.

"Iron Head!" Airi commanded. Flygon rushed forward crashing into Lucario violently. Mawile followed up the attack by ramming into Lucario, causing her to stagger back. Eevee quickly cloaked herself in flames and tackled Mawile. Lucario let out a growl, before striking Flygon with a frozen punch. The two were throw into each other, instantly fainting. "Bravo!"

"It's time to bring out the big guns." Siegfried grinned eagerly. "Reshiram!"

"Sadly I'm stuck with this." Airi sighed, sending out a Whimsicott. "Either way, prepare to lose!"

"How do you have…" Lux gasped, looking at the massive white dragon.

"Ghost dimension powers." Siegfried dismissed. "Illusions and whatnot." He explained, shifting his tone. "Blue Flare!"

"Eevee!" Lux panicked as Reshiram fired a blue flame at Lucario. Eevee turned into a Vaporeon to take the attack, protecting Lucario.

"Now!" Airi cued. Whimsicott quickly fired a green orb at Eevee, launching her back.

"Lucario!" Lux cried out. Lucario howled at the top of her lungs, covering the field in her aura. She rushed forward, striking at Reshiram relentlessly. She forced it back, allowing Eevee to recover. "Eevee!"

"Moonblast!" Airi ordered. Whimsicott fired a pink orb at Eevee. However, Eevee quickly changed into a Flareon, shrugging off the attack. She cloaked herself in flames, ramming into Whimsicott and defeating it. "Damn…"

"Reshiram!" Siegfried called out. Reshiram let out a roar of determination, flying back to evade Lucario. It opened its maw to fire another blue flame at Lucario, forcing her to dodge. She jumped around the field, evading Reshiram's repeated assault.

"Now!" Lux prompted. Eevee took the opportunity to blast Reshiram with a jet of water, diverting its attention to her. Lucario seized the opening and rushed Reshiram, laying into it with a flurry of punches. She began to slow down, putting an even greater force behind every punch, before jumping back. As she landed, she charged her energy in her hands, firing a massive beam of aura at Reshiram.

"Don't lose to that!" Siegfried snapped. Reshiram flew into the air, belching out meteors. It immediately followed up with another Blue Flare, aiming directly at Lucario. Eevee changed into a Sylveon to defend against the meteors, while Lucario was defeated by the fire attack.

"Take it out!" Lux ordered. Eevee leapt forward, firing another jet of water at Reshiram, knocking it out of the sky. Reshiram retaliated with a gigantic Focus Blast. Eevee let out one last blast of water as she took the attack head on, getting launched away in defeat. Reshiram stumbled around, before collapsing as well. Lux felt his breathing grow slower and heavier.

"Excellent work!" His father congratulated. "Haxorus."

"What a lovely set up." His mother beamed. "Gardevoir."

"A perfect ending…" Lux mumbled, feeling all his worry fly away. "Haxorus! Gardevoir!"

His father's Haxorus let out a roar as it was sent onto the field. Lux's Haxorus eagerly let out a roar twice as powerful, standing slightly smaller than his father's. His mother's Gardevoir gave a quick bow to his own. His Gardevoir spun around and bowed in response, her blue coloring standing out beautifully.

"Show how much my precious little boy has grow!" His father anticipated. "Face my greatest partner! It's all you!"

"I'm glad to see you grow so much, Luxie-Poo." His mother smiled honestly, Mega Evolving her Gardevoir nonchalantly. "A battle between parents and children. Amazing. Go!"

"It's time." Lux smiled. His Pokemon turned to him in a trustful manner. "Go. It's your time to shine!"

Haxorus howled once more, charging his parent. He slashed violently at his father, causing him to stagger. His father retaliated by planting his foot in the ground and slamming his tail into Haxorus, knocking him back.

Gardevoir evaded the high pitched wailed that her mother let out. She countered by sending out a wave of psychic orbs at her mother. Her mother teleported to dodge the attack, appearing behind her, letting out another scream that knocked Gardevoir away.

Haxorus and Gardevoir exchanged a glance. Gardevoir swiftly teleported to Haxorus' side, jumping on his back. She let out a piercing cry, causing both of Haxorus' father and her mother to flinch. Haxorus blitzed forward, slamming his shoulder into his father, knocking him into Gardevoir's mother. The two hastily recovered, standing side by side.

Gardevoir's mother launched a volley of psychic blasts at the duo, while Haxorus' father rushed fired out a massive beam from his mouth. Haxorus tossed Gardevoir into the air, taking both attacks. Gardevoir had a clear view of both of their parents, allowing her to bombard them with Shadow Balls from above. Haxorus brushed off his injuries, charging the two as Gardevoir pinned them down. He cloaked one claw in draconic energy and the other in a harsh poison, striking the duo simultaneously. His attack sent both of them flying back, defeated. Haxorus let out a victory cry as Gardevoir landed beside him, who gave swift bow.

"Great work!" Lux praised, hugging his Pokemon. "You guys deserve a reward!"

"Congratulations!" His father laughed, clapping wildly.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" His mother clapped as well. They paused as their bodies began to fade. "Aw… We're out of time."

"Yeah." His father sighed, placing his hand on Lux's shoulder. "Do you know why we battled?"

"...Yeah." Lux nodded, stepping away from his father. He turned to look down from the mountain, truly looking at all of Spes. He hadn't noticed before, but the blizzard had finally stopped, leaving the vast grey sky. "I've spent my whole life relying on you two. But now… I'm left to wonder how someone can rely on a person they surpassed…"

"And what's your answer?" His mother inquired.

"My answer…" Lux closed his eyes for a moment. He contemplated his answer in that moment, before turning to face his parents. As if on cue, the sun began to break through the cloud layer, shining on all of Spes. "I need to start living for myself and making my own choices!"

 **…...**

Luna sat up as a rainbow loomed over the horizon. _Something about it seemed warm and kind._ A smile tugged at her cheek, causing her to stand up. She began to pet her Pokemon gently. "I got it. I got it. I have to keep smiling. Or else we'll end up giving up." She beamed, looking to the horizon as her team rubbed against her.

 **…...**

Gena flinched as the sun pierced the window, causing her to move her hand. She felt something fall off of the table, prompting her to bend over, finding that the picture frame of her and her mother had shattered. "Damn it!" She growled, carefully picking up the frame, noticing something on the back of the picture itself. She pulled it out of the frame and turned it over.

 _My beautiful wife and my even more beautiful daughter. Remember to cherish them Evan, you old fool._

"You moron…" Gena sighed, feeling a tear run down her cheek. "That's the one thing you remembered to remind yourself about!? You dumb… dumb man." She laughed. _She had to stay alive. For her father. She had to win._

 **…...**

Anri looked at the sun's reflection on the lake. Without warning, a Gyarados poked its head up, prompting her to prepare for battle. Instead of attacking her, it rested on the shore, showing a myriad of scars to her. "Y-you're still alive…?" Anri gasped, walking up to the old behemoth.

It let out groan of agony, showing a wound to her.

"W-why would you show me?" Anri interrogated. "What kind of predatory animal shows its weakness to…" She paused, shaking her head. "Mother. I look like her don't I?" She concluded, reaching into her bag. "I'm going to heal you, you homewrecker."

The Gyarados let out a peaceful groan as if to welcome her.

"No grudges…" Anri shook her head. "Lux you inspirational bastard…" She growled. "'We can't let this keep us down! Let's fight Nox!' Got it..."

" _A bird soars through the dark for others with its wings of light."_

 **…...**

Niles leaned back to look at the sun as it shone through the clouds. His hand slipped on the frozen bridge, causing him to fall back. He gasped as he fell into the shallow stream, planting his face in the mud. He groaned in defeat, giving up. _Face down in the dirt. Where he belongs…_ He closed his eyes, feeling something touch his hand. He sat up, grabbing something stuck in the stream. An old floral charm. "Helix… damn it." Niles growled. "How did you get back to me!? This isn't a movie!" Niles snapped, looking at the charm. "...You don't want me to die, do you? Fine fine." He accepted. "I'll keep fighting. Someone has to..."

Without warning, his phone went off, prompting him to look at it. On it was a single message from his mother.

 _Your father woke up!_

"Let's go." Niles dragged himself out of the water. "I'm all wet! At least the sun's out now…"

 **…...**

"A fine answer." His father supported as his body faded further. "I expect the best from you. Don't go losing your ability to stand on your own again."

"I promise. I love you." Lux agreed, hugging his father as he disappeared.

"Goodbye, Lux." His mother parted. "Remember. I'll always love you, my beautiful green eyed light."

"I know. I love you too, Mom." Lux hugged his mother as she disappeared as well, leaving him alone once again. The stone on the pedestal lost its shine, crumbling into dust. He looked into the distance, standing with pride. "I won't lose again, Nox. I'm not afraid of you anymore."


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy-Six- I Struggle, But I Am Not Overwhelmed**

"Dad." Niles spoke to his father in the hospital. Lux, Luna, Gena and Anri joined him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Draco answered. Linda held back tears as he sat up. "I heard from the doctors. My eyes were… irreparably damaged. As such… I fear that that I'm no longer fit to fight."

"Alright." Niles nodded.

"So…" Draco continued. "With Lux's permission, I would like to make you my replacement, Niles."

"Really?" Niles gasped. "I don't think I'm the best substitute. Not yet at least."

"Why are you so humble now?" Draco groaned. "You're good enough to take my place, don't worry. Just be your normal self."

"This… was what we wanted to tell you, Niles." Linda informed. "We've been wanting to retire. M-maybe… go on a trip or something."

"I don't know." Niles grimaced. "Give your spot to Luna or Gena."

"Well…" Lux interrupted. "All four spots are open. I was thinking about offering you all spots."

"Elite Four…?" Luna gasped, looking at her hands. "...Amazing."

"We've come far." Gena giggled. "Let's do our best."

"We're the best after all." Anri boasted.

"See." Draco chuckled, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a Pokeball and held it out to Niles. "Good thing I only carry Sal on me. She's yours now."

"I can't possibly…!" Niles backed away. "Sal's your Pokemon! I don't have a right to-"

"The same dragon you always joyride on." Draco dismissed. "Go on. She wants to go with you."

"I…" Niles paused, before steadily taking the Pokeball. "Thanks…"

"Come here. Both of you." Draco ordered with a sigh. He held Niles closely with his right arm. "Do you know how inconsiderate it is to cry when I'm trying my damndest to be calm? Niles. I want you to be a strong young man, understood?"

"I understand." Niles nodded timidly.

"Linda." Draco sulked, taking both of Linda's hands. "Do you feel that? What's on my left hand?"

"Our…" Linda frowned.

"I can't see it." Draco continued. "But I know what that is. It's the symbol of our love. The symbol of our bond greater than anything. It's that love that completes us, no matter what we lose."

"Okay." Linda smiled. "I'll always be by your eyes, Draco."

"Good." Draco grinned, holding his family close. "I'm counting on you, Amity."

"Got it." Lux acknowledged. He hesitated before speaking again. "Jirachi, the Wish Pokemon."

"What about it?" Draco inquired.

"My father had notes on it." Lux explained. "You can use those to search for it and wish for your sight back. I'll handle things here."

"So you want me to go on a potential wild goose chase for a slight chance that I can get my sight back?" Draco groaned.

"Yeah. I realize how dumb it sounds." Lux sighed. "But-"

"Alright." Draco grinned. "Linda! Once I heal, let's get going!"

"T-that was…" Luna tilted her head.

"Interesting, yeah." Gena finished.

"In the meantime, Lux." Draco shifted his tone. "Good luck with Nox."

"Thank you." Lux smiled, turning to the others. "We'll call our allies and storm Purgatory! Let's go!"

 **…...**

"Stones have been placed, ma'am. And let me tell you, separating those two that got mixed together was a pain in my..." Agni informed Ford, stretching as he reached the top of the center tower. He tilted his head to glance at the Catalyst. Nox was sitting down, leaning against it. "Man… that thing's big."

"Thank you very much." She expressed, observing the Catalyst. "You may go now."

"Sure." Agni shrugged. "But, uh, how does that thing work?"

"According to Nox, the primary function is to create Miracle Stones from the energy around it." Ford explained. "The secondary function is to absorb energy into itself, creating an egg that hatches into a being like Nox. The towers amplify the power of the stones in order to create an even stronger being."

"Cool." Agni yawned, looking out to the ocean. He noticed a large boat landing on the beach. "There's a boat outside."

"They're here." Ford growled. "Nox?"

"Deal with them." She demanded in a distant tone.

"Okay." Agni nodded, walking down the tower. _Things were about to get fun._

 **…...**

"It's empty." Sam pointed out as Lux, his allies, and the Gym Leaders got off the boat. The entire area that was filled to the brim with slaves and Liberators before was completely empty. "This is eerie as hell."

"We should be careful." Wake advised.

"We'll be fine!" Amelia cheered. "We're a bunch of super cool Gym Leaders led by our even more awesome Champion!"

"Yo!" Cooper shouted, gesturing towards the center tower. The entire group prepared themselves as Ford marched down the tower. Eris stood by her side timidly.

"Okay, that was cool." Luna commented. "We're like the Pokemon Rangers!"

"Ahem." Gena coughed. "Ford."

"R-right!" Luna laughed nervously.

"Hello, members of the Spes League." Ford greeted.

"How are you alive?" Lux gasped.

"That's a secret for another day." She refused to answer. "How are you?"

"Just grand." Aine growled. "Still got a few scars from my brother, Ford."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ford denied, before nodding in realization. "I remember now. You're referring to when Eris found you in my lab, correct?"

"So it was Eris…" Aine snarled, glaring at the purple haired girl. "I'll have to repay you for one or-"

"Aine." Lux interrupted. "Calm."

"Right..." Aine sighed. "Surrender and you won't be harmed."

Eris remained silent as Ford placed her hand on her head.

"Now now, be a good girl, Eris." Ford sneered. "Tell Aine that you won't."

"...Sorry." Eris grimaced. "I can't… give up that easily."

"There you have it." Ford dismissed, teleporting away. "Have fun."

"What do you-" Lux interrogated, only to be cut off as Kyurem landed in front of them. It gave off a sinister aura, causing Lux to wince. He forced the pain away, jumping back.

"Look!" Wake pointed at the surrounding towers. The top of the towers began to shine green, blue, and red respectively. "The hell is that?"

"We…" Lux gasped, feeling a sense of urgency. "We need to stop those!"

"Time to split up!" Mia announced. "Three groups will deal with the towers!"

"Okay! I'll deal with Nox!" Lux allowed, running past Kyurem and entering the tower. He heard Kyurem howl behind him. He ignored it and continued up the tower.

 **…...**

"Hello Kyurem." Niles greeted the behemoth as his allies scattered. It guarded the tower, refusing to let anyone else pass. "We've never battled before. But know this, it's my duty to defeat you." Niles growled, sending out Blaziken. "Now face me!"

 **…...**

Albert, Luna and Aine entered the tower that shone red alongside Amanda, Ashley, Wild and Ryuu.

"Huh… A lot of A's" Amanda pointed out as they walked up the tower.

"Keep moving." Ryuu commanded.

"Yeah, got it..." Amanda sighed.

"Huh?" Albert paused in front of a statue of Entei. It began to glow a bright red, causing Albert to jump back. It remained still, glowing a faint red. "Why is it…?"

"Albert!" Aine snapped, causing him to turn around. A horde of Mega Shadow Pokemon marched up the staircase behind them. "Get ready!"

"I'll deal with these weaklings." Ryuu growled, sending out his Dragonite. "Hurry along now!"

"You'll need assistance, kid." Wild aided, sending out his Rhyperior. "Luckily an old man like me is willing to help."

"Thank you!" Albert smiled, running ahead with Aine, Luna, Ashley, and Amanda.

"A squad go!" Ashley celebrated.

"Hey don't forget my L!" Luna sulked. "I'm important too you know!"

 **…...**

"Out of the way!" Nero wailed as Tyranitar tossed a Shadow Pyroar at a Shadow Darmanitan, causing their bodies to shatter. She had entered the green tower alongside Anri, Rika, Alexandra, Mia, Sam, and Wake.

"There's just no end!" Rika growled. Steelix crushed enemy after enemy, only for them to refresh their numbers instantly. "We need to move!"

"Come! Fall to my poison!" Mia wailed, sending out all her Pokemon. "Go on ahead!"

"...I'm assisting." Alexandra sent out her own Pokemon. "...Keep fighting."

"That's a lot." Wake joined as even more enemies appeared. "Really testing our endurance, aren't they? Well let's go!"

"Good luck! Anri blessed, running ahead with the rest of the group. They passed by a Raikou statue as they ascended to the next floor.

 **…...**

"These things are too smart!" Amelia complained as the Shadow Pokemon repeatedly evaded her attacks. The group consisted of Gena, Sotiria, Reginald, Amelia, Cooper, Krystal, and Oberon. "Why!?"

"You have to play them into your hands!" Cooper informed as his Greninja took out a Shadow Banette. "Like so!"

"Glalie!" Krystal commanded. Her Glalie froze her enemies in place before biting through them all. "We'll handle things here!"

"Reginald! Sotiria! Oberon!" Gena commanded as she and Amelia ran up the stairs. "You're with us! Come on!"

"Of course!" Reginald agreed, following her.

"Let's move!" Sotiria rushed ahead, keeping close to them as they passed a Suicune statue.

 **…...**

"Pardon me!" Lux joked as his Pokemon tore through his opposition with ease. He passed by numerous statues on his way of singular Legendary Pokemon. Some of them gave off a faint aura of power as passed by them. Oddly, he felt little fatigue from scaling the tower as he reached the floor below the top. He stopped as he noticed Nox standing between him and the last spiral of stairs.

"Hello again, Lux." She greeted affably as she removed her mask. She had jet black hair and bright emerald eyes. "Can you feel it? The overwhelming energy? ...It terrifies even me…"

"I won't let fear stop me." Lux defied. "I'm going to stop you, Nox."

"With your slaves?" She growled. "Do you really believe they stand a chance?"

"Absolutely!" Lux boasted. His team all hugged him in unity. "They're more powerful than I could ever hope to achieve! ...And I trust them."

"How naive." Nox insulted, putting on her mask. She prepared her sword as well. "Goodbye, my..." She trailed off, before rushing him and his team.

 **…...**

"Metagross!" Niles switched Pokemon. Metagross rocketed out of its Pokeball and slammed into Kyurem. It shrugged off the attack and grabbed Metagross. Kyurem opened its maw and blasted Metagross with fire, ice, and electricity, before throwing it into the ground. "Damn! Dragalge! Staraptor!" Niles persisted.

Dragalge fired a wave of meteors at Kyurem allowing Staraptor to use them for cover. Staraptor flew through Kyurem as it guarded itself from the meteors, staggering it. Staraptor used the opening to circle around and strike Kyurem again. Kyurem instantly charged energy in its maw and blasted Staraptor. The beam tore through the ground, redirecting to Dragalge, taking him out. Niles guarded himself from debris as the beam passed by him, knocking him into a wall.

"Crap…" Niles groaned as he sat against the wall. Kyurem howled to the sky, calling forth dark energy to heal itself. _He had to keep fighting… He had to stand up!_ Niles forced himself to stand up, reaching for Sal's Pokeball. "Sal!"

 **…...**

"We're almost there!" Ashley celebrated on the last floor. Next to them was a statue of Reshiram. It let out a faint red glow just like the Entei statue. "Why were there so many stairs!?"

"Hey, at least we didn't go into the tallest tower!" Luna rationalized.

"Kinda feel sorry for Lux, actually." Aine chuckled, turning to Albert, who stared at the statue. "What's up, Allie?"

"We passed by an Entei statue earlier." He stated. "And a few others two."

"I think I saw Palkia." Amanda added. "Moltres as well."

"Nox likes Legendaries?" Luna guessed. "She does go on about a world for Pokemon and all that."

"She captured them, didn't she?" Ashley asked, looking at the statue. "It's kinda creepy."

"Yeah." Albert agreed, thinking to himself. His eyes widened in realization. "That's the real Reshiram!"

"What!?" Aine gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Good job! You figured it out!" A man clapped from behind them. The group turned to face Agni. "You made it this far."

"Agni." Aine growled. "One… chance, my brother. You can surrender without a fight."

"And why would I do that!?" Agni sneered. "I'm at the top! This is true strength! A Pyroar reaches the top by devouring the weak!"

"And it's the Mandibuzz who feed on the remains of the Pyroar!" Albert retorted. "It's impossible to be at the top when you bow before another."

"Nature will always favor the strong!" Agni preached as Entei, Groudon and Moltres appeared beside him. Reshiram and Palkia appeared behind them, cutting off their escape. They all radiated a harsh aura. "That is how the world works! The strong purge the weak! Are you strong? Then show me!"

"Fine." Albert accepted, looking at Aine. "I'll need your help."

"You already had it." Aine supported.

"We'll deal with this." Amanda informed, facing down the two Legendaries behind them alongside Ashley.

"I'm not very strong, but I'll still do my best!" Ashley boasted.

"I'll help you out." Luna assisted Albert and Aine. "Three on three sounds more fair."

"I'll show you how weak you really are, Agni!" Albert declared. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Aine nodded, sending out her Sceptile.

 **…...**

"Hello…" Eris greeted Anri's group on the last floor of the tower. "Why do you continue…? There's no advantages to struggling… It's just going to hurt when you face the bitter truth…"

"That defeatist attitude is why we're going to win, Eris." Anri defied. "If you're so ready to give up, then why don't you step aside?"

"Because I can't!" Eris snapped. Giratina, Raikou, Rayquaza, and Zekrom appeared before them. "...And of course I have the weakest group… Fantastic…"

"Struggling is what makes victory so sweet." Nero informed. "We're going to taste that sweetness, thank you!"

"Giving up now would be pretty lazy, wouldn't it?" Sam joked. "And I kind of made it my goal to stop being lazy, so yeah. Kind of can't lose here."

"It's a knight's duty to follow orders without fail." Rika firmly stated. "But it's _my_ duty to stand for those I care about! Luckily, I agree with the orders I've been given!"

"So… this how this all ends?" Eris frowned. "I guess it's fitting…"

 **…...**

"Well isn't this a disappointment." Ford sighed, bemused. She faced Gena's group. "I was expecting Anri, not… who are you again?"

"I'm Gena Apple." Gena enlightened. "Daughter of Evan Apple."

"Not ringing any bells." Ford ignored. "Must not have been important."

"How cruel." Sotiria growled. "What kind of scientist forgets those that helped them?"

"Why would I bother myself over trivial details?" Ford dismissed. "All that matters is conquering the unknown. This being must be witnessed! I must know what it is!"

"You've got to be the dumbest scientist I've ever met!" Oberon snapped. "Don't you realize how dangerous such a thing is!?"

"Without risk, there is no reward." Ford retorted. With the snap of her finger, Suicune, Kyogre, regular Kyurem, Dialga, and Articuno appeared. "Now then. Risk everything for me!"

"As a scholar, I refuse to allow one such as you succeed." Reginald snarled.

"Yeah! Prepare to get crushed!" Amelia wailed.

"You are a disgrace to the many scientists who came before you!" Sotiria snapped.

"I won't let a mad woman like you do as she pleases." Gena growled.

"Tisk. Tisk." Ford chuckled. "Children like you need to learn your place."

 **…...**

"Take her down!" Lux ordered his team. Nox danced around Haxorus, slashing at him from behind. She created a barrier around herself from pollen that Roserade hand launched at her, before rushing her. She continued to persist, evading Gardevoir's attack and blasting her with a beam from her palm. Eevee and Lucario walked around, watching her closely. Lucario rushed Nox, only to get kicked away. Nox followed it up with a swift slash from her sword, defeating her. "We have to keep fighting..."

"...It's time." Nox notified, walking to a small opening in the walls. She looked down the the green stone below. It began to shine vibrantly, before firing a beam above them. "The Catalyst is being powered. Or rather, it's taking the power from the stones."

"And then that being of yours will be born?" Lux interrogated, looking out the window. "Then I need you to get out of my way!"

"...Why are you so adamant about protecting humanity?" Nox questioned in an oddly calm tone. "They've done absolutely nothing to prove their worth. And you have no reason to protect them…"

"Because I'm human." Lux answered. "Because my friends are human. Because my parents are human."

"Nepotism." Nox argued. "You only care for those close to you."

"No." Lux denied. "I care about everyone. Human. Pokemon. You. We all make mistakes, Nox. We just have to learn from them."

"Was… I wrong?" Nox paused. "No. Humans are a plague. They don't care for Pokemon or even their own kin. They use them. They throw them away once they're done being used. That's how the world works. That's why I'm going to change it, Lux."

"Okay." Lux sighed. "Let's put it this way. Two Pokemon are fighting for food. What happens to the one that doesn't get the food? How is that any better than humans using each other?"

"That's…" Nox growled. She readied her sword. "Just die already!"

"Eevee!" Lux cued. Eevee cloaked herself in flames and rushed Nox, striking at her legs. Nox attempted to strike at her, only for Eevee to leap over her blade and fired water at her. Nox swung her sword, sending a dark wave at Eevee. Eevee changed forms to defend against the attack, before rushing Nox. She pounced on Nox, cloaking herself in flames again.

"Enough!" Nox shouted, causing Eevee to get blow away. Nox let out a sigh, lowering her sword. "You've lo-"

"Nox!" Lux wailed, running straight at her. Nox stumbled back, realizing her guard was down. Lux reeled back his fist and struck her mask, knocking it off. Lux pulled back his hand, holding it in pain. "Ow..."

"Wha…" Nox cowered in shock. She placed her free hand on her face, slowly looking at Lux. Her breathing was strained and terrified. "You… struck me. _You_ struck me..."

"Eevee, you okay?" Lux aided his injured partner, returning her to her Pokeball.

"I…" Nox slumped her shoulders. "I don't…" She paused. "...You win."

"I win?" Lux jumped, taken aback. "This isn't a trap?"

"I give up…" Nox mumbled, approaching Lux. She sheathed her sword and held it out to him. "Use this to destroy the Catalyst. Break it apart to end this all."

"You're giving me this?" Lux questioned, steadily reaching for the sword. "Why?"

"I need time to think…" Nox answered, allowing him to take the blade. "It's called Iris' Prism. Only you can make use of it."

"Nox…" Lux sulked as she walked passed him. "Don't… think you're alone in the world."

"Go on, my green eyed other." Nox urged. "Protect the world you care about so much."

"I will…" Lux smiled, placing the sword on his belt and continuing up the stairs.

 _"Where am I…?"_

He stepped onto the top of the tower, looking around. Numerous pillars lined the perimeter, surrounding a giant, rainbow stone. A statue of Arceus held it up. He marched over to the statue and hoisted himself onto it.

" _Everything is bright…"_

"It's finally over..." Lux muttered as he drew Iris' Prism. He pulled back his arm and jammed it into the stone. It pierced right through, causing light to shine out.

" _Ah! Ah! Stop! It hurts! It hurts! I'm going to die!? I don't want to die!"_

"Why…" Lux paused, feeling a sense of terror. He pushed the feeling away and plunged Iris' Prism into the stone once more.

" _I'm scared! I don't want to die! Please! I don't want to die! I don't want to die I don't want to die Idon'twanttodieIdon'twanttodie!"_

"What!?" Lux gasped as the stone began to ooze a dark cloud. The cloud surrounded him and sucked him into the Catalyst.


	77. Finale

**Finale- Lux in Tenebris Lucet**

Luna struggled to keep fighting as Ruby was nearly defeated. Groudon reeled back and knocked Ruby away with its claws. She winced as part of the tower wall was ripped off without warning. She glanced at the center tower. A large black hole dragged the three stones into it. "What is that!?"

"That's…" Agni paused, looking at the tower. "That's… not normal, right?"

"You don't even know…" Aine exhaled, her Sceptile exhausted from the fight.

"Yeah well…" Agni cut himself off as his communicator went off, prompting him to retrieve it. "Hey!"

"Continue fighting." Ford answered. "This is merely a minor miscalculation. The being shall rise soon. Don't let them win!"

"Yes ma'am." Agni groaned, returning to the battle. "It's time for you to lose."

"Is Lux alright?" Luna panicked. "He has to be!"

"Luna get your head in the game!" Aine snapped. "Lux can handle himself!"

"R-right!" She nodded, continuing her battle.

 **…...**

Lux awoke on top of a glass like substance. He gripped Iris' Prism's hilt closely, forcing himself to stand up. He was in an odd area that had patches of white light and a dark void scattered around. The ground he walked on looked like mosaic glass. He reached to his side and tried to call out one of his Pokemon. Nothing happened as he clicked the release on their Pokeball. "What the hell…?"

"I don't want to die…" A voice spoke out. Lux looked around the vicinity, unable to find the speaker. "I don't want to die…"

"Who's there!?" Lux questioned. "Show yourself!"

"I don't want to be hurt…" It spoke again. "Yes. That's how. You will kill me. You will kill me and then I'll be dead. You'll kill me to live. I must do the same. I must kill you to live."

"What!?" Lux gasped, stumbling as the ground shook. The ground fell apart, flocking to an area in front of him. Despite looking endless, the void under him felt like solid ground. The glass like substance merged together to form the Catalyst.

"Yes." The voice continued. The Catalyst cracked in numerous areas, before it shattered to reveal an armor like Nox's. However, unlike Nox's armor, it was a pure white, with an alternating green, blue, and red trim. It held out its hand, red energy forming the shape of a sword. Its body appeared to grow considerably larger, looking down on Lux. A sinister red aura shone through the armor's helmet. "You must die so that I may live!"

 **…...**

"We can't lose!" Niles grimaced as Sal was blasted into the dirt. Sal let out a growl as she took to the sky again. She avoided Kyurem's attacks, slowly whittling it down with repeated Fire Blasts. Niles slumped down against the wall again, looking at the black hole. "Lux… you better stay safe… Don't go dying… Alright…?"

 **…...**

Lux evaded the enemy's attacks, running around the void. Its attacks were slow and clumsy, as if it was a novice at fighting. He reached for his belt again, attempting to call out a Pokemon. "Damn it!"

"Die! Die! Die!" The armor shouted in an unsettling monotone, trying to hit him. Its last swing was quick and precise unlike the rest, catching Lux off guard. He flinched as its sword came down. After a moment, he opened his eyes, looking in front of him. In front of him, Dragalge defended him from the attack. Dragalge forced the sword away, before turning to Lux in expectation.

"Niles!?" He glanced around, falling on his behind and looking for his friend.

 _"Don't go dying… Alright…?"_

"...Yeah." Lux forced himself up after hearing his friend's words. Dragalge awaited his orders. "I don't know what going on, but I'm not dying here! Go!"

"What…? What are you?" The armor questioned in a subdued confusion. Dragalge let out roar and blasted the armor with a wave of meteors. The armor shrugged off the attacks as it was nothing. "Pain. You want to hurt me too. You must die."

"Give it another one, Dragalge!" Lux commanded. Dragalge nodded in understanding, releasing another wave of meteors. The armor held out its hand, causing the meteors to stop in midair.

"Die." It mumbled. The meteors were sent back at them, forcing Dragalge to protect Lux. Dragalge let out a pained cry as his body shattered into light.

"That's… something." Lux chuckled nervously.

 **…...**

"Fire Blast!" Luna commanded Char. Char howled as she bombarded Groudon from the sky repeatedly, doing little damage. Groudon bellowed loudly as retaliated with a giant rock spike, knocking Char to the ground. "Mega Evolve!" Luna commanded, to no avail. "What!?"

"What?" Albert gulped. The stone in Luna's glove was a dull grey. "What happened?"

"I don't…" Luna shook her head, only to get crushed by Char who was knocked away by another attack.

"Damn it!" Aine swore. "How are we losing!?"

"Lux!" Albert snapped. "Hurry up and win… please…"

"Are we… really hopeless without you?" Luna mumbled, pulling Char off of her. "Please be safe…"

"Why not…" Aine growled, rolling her eyes in doubt. "Lux, you better not be dead! I won't allow you to die on us!"

 **…...**

The armor held out its hand, releasing a barrage of lasers at him. Lux sprinted around, barely evading the attacks. As one nearly hit him, his body reacted on instinct, slashing it away with Iris' Prism.

"Thank you, Nox…" Lux smiled, looking at the blade.

"Quit running." The armor ordered. "You must die."

"Can't we talk this out?" Lux grinned. The armor held up its hand once again, only to stagger when a blast of fire hit it.

 _"Hurry up and win… please…"_

 _"Please be safe…"_

 _"Lux, you better not be dead! I won't allow you to die on us!"_

"Typhlosion. Char. Sceptile." Lux mumbled, looking at his friend's Pokemon as they appeared before him. "I'm counting on you."

"More?" The armor muttered. "Why is there more?"

"Because my friends want me to live!" Lux elaborated. Typhlosion and Char bombarded the armor with fire from both above and below. Sceptile used the opening to let out a flurry of slashes against the armor, breaking off a part of its leg.

"That hurt." The armor stated. Within the blink of an eye, it slashed away Sceptile as it approached, before firing a beam from its hand at Typhlosion. "Die."

"Char!" Lux called out. Char flew around in a circle, attacking the armor in rapid succession.

"Stop. Moving." The armor demanded. It held its hand up, firing out numerous orbs. The orbs raced around, attacking Char as she attempted to fly away, shattering her body. "Just die."

 **…...**

For some odd reason, Anri couldn't help but worry about Lux. She growled as her Mawile was defeated by Rayquaza. Despite the pressure of losing, she couldn't help but worry for Lux. "Why…? If you're hurt… You can always rely on me!"

"Lux…" Sam mumbled. "I'm counting on you to win so I don't have to. Just win, alright?"

"I'll always protect you, Master Lux." Rika reassured. "Let your knight defend you!"

"'Stubborn people get themselves in trouble a lot…'" Nero quoted. "'But, they also get things done!' Don't ever give in!"

 **…...**

"Die." The armor commanded, slashed upwards at Lux, knocking him back.

Lux landed face down on the ground, a sharp pain on his forehead. He lifted himself up, something getting in left eye. He ran his hand along his face, noticing that blood- _No! It wasn't blood!_ Lux let out a growl, rubbing his face free of the maroon droplets that stained his face. He pulled back the hair that covered his right eye, using it to see. "I'm not done yet!"

 _"If you're hurt… You can always rely on me!"_

 _"Lux… I'm counting on you to win so I don't have to. Just win, alright?"_

 _"I'll always protect you, Master Lux! Let your knight defend you!"_

 _"'Stubborn people get themselves in trouble a lot… But. they also get things done!' Don't ever give in!"_

"I'm not giving up." Lux defied, summoning Delphox, Aggron, Steelix, and Tyranitar. "Take it out!"

"Why?" The armor asked. Aggron and Steelix blitzed the armor, tackling it simultaneously, causing its other leg to crack. Before it could respond, Delphox released a storm of flames on it, weakening its free hand. Tyranitar used the opening to slam into its arm, cracking it. The armor was pushed back by the overwhelming force. "Die. Die. Die."

"Whoa!" Lux flinched as the armor released a gigantic blast from its body, instantly defeating his friends' Pokemon. "...Running out of steam…"

 **…...**

Gena stood up as Blastoise was pushed back by Kyogre. "Are you okay? Why can't we Mega Evolve?"

"My theory is that the Catalyst absorbed the energy in your Key and Mega Stones." Ford theorized. "How fortunate for me."

"No…" Sotiria shook her head. "I... hope Lux can win…"

"Yeah…" Gena agreed, she looked up to the void above the center tower. "I… still need to tell you something, Lux. Don't die until I do, okay?"

"...I need you to live, Lux." Sotiria begged. "I need to atone for my mistakes! Please live until I do so!"

"As your first servant…" Reginald joined. "I know that you're safe. But, I can't help but worry, Lux."

"What's going on up there?" Oberon struggled. "Lux... if you die, I won't have a family left... So please stay alive."

 **…...**

Lux continued to evade the armor's attacks, feeling as though his legs would give out. His breathing was strained and heavy. The armor watched him closely, preparing its next attack.

 _"I… still need to tell you something, Lux. Don't die until I do, okay?"_

 _"I need you to live, Lux. I need to atone for my mistakes! Please live until I do so!"_

 _"As your first servant… I know that you're safe. But, I can't help but worry, Lux."_

 _"Lux… If you die, I won't have a family left… So please stay alive."_

"We have to end it now." Lux worried, summoning Blastoise, Rotom, Alakazam, and Mawile. Blastoise and Rotom fired a stream of electricity and water, forcing the armor to defend. Alakazam teleported behind the armor with Mawile, allowing Mawile to bite into its arm. Alakazam followed up with a wave of psychic blasts, breaking the armor's chest piece.

"No more pain." The armor mumbled, slamming Mawile into the ground and grabbing Alakazam. It slammed it into the ground as well, before firing a beam from its face, defeating Rotom and Blastoise. The beam went straight for Lux, hitting the ground in front of him. He was sent back, landing on his back, knocking the wind out of him. "Die. It's time to die."

Lux sat there in silence, unable to speak. His entire body ached, incapable of moving. Lux felt his eyes grow heavy, almost welcoming defeat.

 **…...**

"Do you finally see?" Agni taunted. The entire group was on the ground, completely defeated. "You were too weak. A shame to kill you."

"I don't understand…" Luna groaned. "How can we lose?"

"I…" Albert grimaced.

"We can't..." Aine snarled. "We just can't..."

 **…...**

Anri, Nero, Sam, and Rika backed into one another, surrounded by the Legendary Pokemon. Anri glanced around, looking for an opening. "What now?"

"We…" Nero growled. "Keep fighting…"

"Can really though...?" Sam frowned. "We're completely defeated..."

"This… is the futility I warned you of…" Eris sulked. "Do you understand? There's no point in struggling..."

 **…...**

"I never understood how such foolish people could exist." Ford insulted. "Did you honestly believe that you stood a chance? How deluded where you?"

"It wasn't a delusion…" Gena argued. "We can… still win…"

"I don't know about that…" Sotiria doubted. "I don't know anymore…"

"Prepare to die." Ford announced. "Fools like you have no place next to a genius as I."

 **…...**

"Are you finished?" The armor asked as it approached Lux. "You have no more companions. Finally."

"I…" Lux mumbled, feeling completely burnt out. He clung to the sword Nox had given him, feeling power swell within him. He forced himself to stand, using the sword for support. "Not yet."

"Another one?" The armor glanced around. "No."

"I haven't lost… I..." Lux smiled, feeling rejuvenated. He held his hand to the sky, as if reaching for something. "I have one more! Garchomp!" He summoned. Garchomp appeared before him, instantly Mega Evolving. She let out a vicious battle cry.

 **…...**

Galen raised his head from his book on Pokemon and human history. Diancie rested on his lap while Garchomp slept on the floor close to him. "How odd."

 _"Is something wrong, Mr. Galen?"_ Diancie inquired.

"No." Galen denied, looking into the distance. "It's just… why am I thinking about him all of a sudden…?"

 **…...**

Niles noticed something odd about the center tower. From the void that consumed the top, a rainbow wave ran through the area. Suddenly, Niles felt as though he could fight again, picking himself up. "Sal!"

Sal let out a valiant roar, Mega Evolving to defeat her opponent. Kyurem let out an enraged howl, challenging Sal.

"We're not losing to you!" Niles boasted. "We've been through far worse!"

 **…...**

"Not yet!" Albert snapped, forcing himself to stand. He sent out all his Pokemon regardless of their condition beforehand. "We can't lose yet!"

"Right..." Aine agreed, slapping herself awake. "Right! Right! Right! Sceptile!" She commanded. Sceptile let out a fierce cry, Mega Evolving out of sheer willpower.

"Let's go!" Luna announced, sending out her team. They all howling in determination, with Absol, Ruby, and Char all Mega Evolving together. "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"What!?" Agni panicked. "That's…" He mumbled, before recollecting himself. "Come on. We'll beat you down again!"

 **…...**

"I'm not letting you ruin the happy ending we worked so hard for!" Anri wailed, sending out her team. Mawile, Garchomp, and Venusaur all Mega Evolved. "Destroy them!"

"I'm feeling refreshed!" Sam chuckled. Aggron Mega Evolved as well. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Time for a comeback!" Nero announced, Mega Evolving Tyranitar. "Right, Rika!?"

"Yes." Rika nodded, Mega Evolving Steelix. "On my honor as Lux's knight, prepare to lose!"

"Where's their willpower coming from…?" Eris gasped. "...It's… impossible…"

 **…...**

"I've never heard such hypocrisy." Gena stated. "You call us fools, when you're the biggest fool of all!" She insulted, Mega Evolving Blastoise.

"It doesn't matter how smart you are!" Sotiria lectured, sending out Zapdos. "You'll always make mistakes! There will always a flaw in your design somewhere!"

"A woman like you has no sense of reality!" Reginald insulted, Mega Evolving Alakazam. "Your defeat is a foregone conclusion!"

"Prepare to lose to our graceful recovery!" Oberon boasted, Mega Evolving his Mawile. "Farewell!"

"That's not right!" Ford gasped. "How can you still fight!? You should be completely defeated!"

 **…...**

Sal let out another roar as she circled around Kyurem. Kyurem attempted to defeat her with a massive beam from its maw, moving its head to follow her movements. She casually evaded the attack, soaring through the sky.

"Now! Do it Sal!" Niles cued. Sal flew towards Kyurem and cut right through it with her wings. Before Kyurem could respond, she rushed it once again, tearing through it. She continued, tearing into Kyurem from every angle. Kyurem roared in anger and fired a beam in random directions. Sal returned to her owner's side and flew at Kyurem. She began to spin like a drill, striking Kyurem in the gut and carrying it into the sky. Sal let out one last roar as she broke through Kyurem, causing its body to shatter. Niles celebrated as the dark aura fell to the ground in specks. "Good work!"

 **…...**

"Char!" Luna cheered. Char bellowed loudly as she repeatedly bombarded Groudon once again, defeating it. "Absol!"

"Lopunny!" Ashley assisted. Lopunny and Absol rushed Palkia, attacking it simultaneously. Palkia staggered back, allowing Absol to follow up, slashing through its body, defeating it.

"Typhlosion! Stoutland! Samurott!" Albert commanded his team. Typhlosion and Samurott blasted Moltres with water and fire, knocking it to the ground. Stoutland used the opening to ram into it, shattering its body.

"No. This can't…" Agni growled. "Entei! Reshiram!"

"Sceptile!" Aine countered. Sceptile rushed Entei, letting into it with a flurry of slashes, before firing its tail at it. The attack was followed by a storm of leaves, launching Entei into the air and defeating it.

"Beedrill!" Amanda commanded.

"Help her Ruby!" Luna assisted. Beedrill and Ruby charged Reshiram, striking at it rapidly. Beedrill flew back as Ruby persisted, blitzing towards Reshiram with spinning drills, running Reshiram through.

"Damn it…" Agni growled, reaching for Heatran's Pokeball.

"Agni!" Aine wailed, rushing him. She swung at his face, striking him in the cheek. Before he could recover, she swung at him with her other fist, striking him in the opposite side. Agni stumbled back, reaching for the gun on his hip. His eyes widened for a moment, causing him to pause, allowing Aine to strike him with a right cross. Agni fell back, slamming into the floor.

 **…...**

"You're finished!" Anri declared. Delphox and Venusaur bombarded Rayquaza with fire and leaves, knocking it down. Mawile rushed it, biting into it with her jaws, crushing its body.

"Rip and tear!" Nero commanded. Tyranitar sent a barrage of stones at Giratina, immediately defeating it. "Haha! Weak!"

"Aggron!" Sam ordered. Aggron tackled Zekrom and slammed it into the ground. Aggron began to pummel Zekrom, finishing with a double axe handle, shattering Zekrom's body.

"Last one!" Rika announced. Steelix barreled towards Raikou, grasping it with its maw. Steelix chewed on Raikou, before tossing it into the ground and slamming it with its tail. Steelix screeched triumphantly as the last Pokemon was defeated.

"We… lost?" Eris sulked, remaining in her place. "Okay… I surrender..."

 **…...**

"Blastoise!" Gena prompted. Blastoise fired a volley of dark, water, and aura at Kyogre, bombarding it. Kyogre was launched back from the rapid assault, defeated.

"Go!" Sotiria directed. Rotom flew after Articuno alongside Zapdos. The duo trapped Articuno and shocked it relentlessly, defeating it.

"Skarmory!" Amelia commanded. It flew towards Dialga, repeatedly slashing it with its wings. Skarmory ended its assault by headbutting Dialga, shattering its body.

"Alakazam!" Reginald ordered. Alakazam lifted Suicune off the ground and threw it around. It rapidly tossed Suicune into the walls, ceiling, and floor until its body shattered.

"Time for a glorious end!" Oberon announced. His Mawile bit into Kyurem and slammed its face into the ground. Mawile followed the attack up by jumping into the air and striking Kyurem with its jaws, defeating it.

"It's over Ford!" Gena wailed.

"No!" Ford refused, sending out an Alakazam. "I haven't lost yet! Till we meet again!"

"Blastoise, stop her!" Gena demanded. Blastoise fired a wave of draconic energy, destroying the ground in front of Ford, launching her into a wall.

"Gah…" Ford coughed, barely escaping with her Alakazam.

 **…...**

Garchomp roared at the top her lungs as she jet towards the armor from the sky, firing a beam from her maw. The armor attempted to defend with its sword, only for its arm to shatter.

"Wha…?" The armor gasped. Garchomp used the opening to slash at its torso, causing it to stagger. The armor grabbed onto Garchomp and threw her into the sky. Garchomp quickly recovered and charged the armor again. She latched onto it arm and ripped it off with her scythes, backing away for a moment. "Enough."

"One last hit!" Lux announced, running around the field. Garchomp nodded in understanding, rushing towards the armor.

"Die…" The armor mumbled as it attempted to kick Garchomp away, only to be tackled to the ground. Garchomp placed all her weight on the armor, sticking her scythes into the ground. She opened her maw, gathering energy inside. "No!" The armor wailed, releasing a beam from its face, destroying Garchomp. "Final-"

"Just die already!" Lux shouted, jumping on the armor and stabbing it in the head with Iris' Prism. The armor fell silent as the area around them began to crumble.

"Live." The armor cried, the light from its helmet fading. "I just wanted to live…"

"I'm sorry." Lux apologized, pulling Iris' Prism out of it. "I wish it could've been different..."

 _"One day."_ A different voice spoke from the armor, reverting back to its Catalyst form. The Catalyst began to shine, before it disappeared. Lux closed his eyes, feeling the area around him disappear.

 **…...**

"Agni." Aine knelt in front of her brother, who bled from his mouth, as everyone else left to check on Lux. "How does it feel to have your precious nature betray you?"

"What are you talking about?" Agni mumbled, shifting his gaze to her. He voice was calm and gentle. "This how nature is. You were stronger. It only makes sense that you'd stand were you do now."

"That's it?" Aine growled. "You aren't going to rave about how you didn't lose, or you're the only one who deserves to be at the top?"

"Did you think I wouldn't hold myself to the same standards?" Agni questioned. "I lost to someone stronger than me, even after struggling with all my might... This is the correct path for the world to follow…"

"I'm not strong." Aine denied. "I only won because Albert opened my eyes. Isn't strength measured by your own feats?"

"Why do you think I followed Nox?" Agni groaned. "She helped me grow strong… We can only achieve so much on own after all…"

"Brother…" Aine sulked, hesitating. "...You're under arrest for the murder of Airi Amity and Evan Apple amongst others."

"I understand." Agni accepted. "The bottom is where a weakling like me belongs now." He frowned, lifting his hand, showing a Pokeball to Aine. "Emboar deserves a strong trainer. Take him."

"Fine." Aine accepted. "Only because it's better than releasing him into the wild."

"Aine." Agni continued. "Promise me… That you'll stay on the top for as long as you can… You're strong. You deserve the best the world has to offer… Promise me... that you'll always be strong..."

"...I won't forgive you." Aine growled. "A few kind words won't make up for anything you did. But I can accept that you were once a loving brother. You won't suffer any more than you deserve."

"...You've always… had a nice smile." Agni complimented. "Find someone to share it with…"

Aine silently picked up Agni and marched him down the tower.

 **…...**

Lux fell back, landing on his back atop the center tower. Lux looked at the statue of Arceus, finding that it had become animated. He sat up, looking at Arceus. "Hey! You okay?"

"Thank you, Bright One." Arceus expressed. "Thanks to you, we can finally slumber again."

"It was nothing." Lux chuckled, moving to sit on the edge of the tower. He ran his hand along the cut on his forehead, noticing that the bleeding had stopped. He looked down to the vast ocean in the distance, noticing that the sun had begun to rise. "I want to help people. I… just wish that I didn't have to hurt others to do so…"

"Some would call that naivete." Arceus commented, moving to his side. "But… sometimes idealism is nice in a world of cynics."

"I wish I could've saved the Catalyst." Lux sulked, holding his hand to the sunrise. _He was no different... His hands were stained._ "Or the being inside it. It just wanted to live like the rest of us… and I didn't let it..."

"The being like the Dark… like the Emerald Eyed Girl?" Arceus inquired. "I learned something about her kind. They're tough to destroy. I'm sure you'll meet again. No. I know you will meet again."

"Thanks, Arceus." Lux smiled, turning to the sound of someone calling his name. "They're here."

"You're friends are truly something else." Arceus complimented. "Thank you once again."

"Goodbye…" Lux waved his hand slightly as Arceus began to depart.

"Farewell, Emerald Eyed Boy." Arceus parted, leaving Lux alone to the calling of his friends.

Lux listened to his friends as they grew closer, looking out to the world below. A pleasant smile overtook his face as he looked at the sun in the distance. Lux continued to smile as he stood up, turning to face his friends when they reached the top.

 _Although our hands may become stained from violence. Although our eyes may become blind to hypocrisy. Our hearts shall never become black so long as we remember to support one another and always move forward._


	78. Epilogue

**Epilogue- Twins Born of Light**

"Come on, Mun-Mun!" Soleil called out to her twin brother, Siegmund, as she raced down the cruise ship that their parents had taken them on. She had long hair that started black at the roots, before changing to pink, then blonde, then white, complimented by her vibrant green eyes.

"W-wait!" Siegmund panicked, running behind her. He had short brown hair, yet two different colored eyes, his right green and his left pink. "I just got dressed, Sis!"

"Hurry! Hurry!" Soleil rushed, taking his hand. She dragged her brother through the halls, eventually stepping onto the deck. The deck was incredibly large and fancy, with a large pool in the center. Soleil looked around the area for their parents as Siegmund caught his breath. "Where are they!?"

"Over… there…" Siegmund mumbled, pointing at their parents speaking to an old, fat sailor.

"Good eyes!" Soleil complemented, dragging him by the hand again. They ran around a large pool in the center of the deck, pushing past numerous passengers in order to approach their mom and dad. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"One moment, Soleil." Her mom silenced, holding her right arm in front of her. Her mom had long blonde hair, fair skin, and pink eyes. She was notably almost her dad's height. Two things stood out, a faded scar that curved around her face, cutting into her eyebrow, and a robotic arm in the place of her right arm. A small gemstone was placed in the back of her right hand. "Continue."

"As I was saying," The fat sailor spoke. "We'll be returning to Spes soon. I just thought I'd let you know."

"You Ol' Fatguts..." Their dad sneered. He had short black hair and green eyes. He was fairly tall, an inch or so taller than their mom. He had an old scar on the left side of his forehead that cut into his hair above his eyebrow. His Meowstic and Eevee rode on his shoulders as usual. "You just wanted a chance to chat, didn't you?"

"Saw right through me, kid…" The sailor chuckled. "I'll let you spend time with your kids."

"Don't worry, I'm free to chat anytime." Their dad reassured. He waved goodbye to the sailor as Ms. Rika, their dad's personal knight, ran up to them.

"I-I'm sorry, Master Lux!" Ms. Rika apologized, bowing before their dad. She dressed in heroic gold and white armor and a red cape. Her hair was brown with a silver streak on her bangs. "T-they were simply too quick and before I knew it, they had escaped my sight!"

"Calm, Rika." Their dad chuckled, holding out his hand. "It's fine. They just wanted to see their parents was all. You can lift your head."

"U-understood…" Ms. Rika quickly bowed again, before backing up to stand guard.

"Hey, kiddo." Their dad smiled, kneeling to speak with them. "What do you want?"

"Someone's looking for trainers to battle in the arena!" Soleil informed, jumping fifty feet in the air. "I want to see you and Mommy battle! Let's go! Let's go!"

"...What do you think?" Their dad asked their mom.

"I'm sufficiently bored." Their mom answered, brushing her hair from her face. "It'll be a nice exercise."

"Alright." Their dad nodded, turning back to them. "We'll have a few battles."

"Yes!" Soleil celebrated, grabbing their parent's arms. "Let's go!"

"Right." Their dad grinned in amusement. "Come on, Siegmund."

"Yes!" Siegmund beamed, taking his dad's hand. Soleil dragged everyone to the arena inside the ship.

"Tada!" She announced, revealing the arena. The field was fairly large, simplistic and plain in design. An arrogant trainer celebrated his victory over another trainer. "Now! Go kick his butt, Daddy!"

"Fine fine." Their dad accepted, moving to the field. The arrogant trainer grinned at the sight of their dad approaching the field.

"What's up old timer?" The young man taunted. "You might wanna give up now before I humiliate you in front of your kids!"

"I'm only thirty." Their dad retorted, reaching to a Pokeball at his side. "I can handle anything you throw at me, young man."

"Your loss." The cocky trainer snickered, sending out a shiny Aegislash. "Get ready to lose!"

"Hmm." Their father paused, thinking of his options. Soleil and Siegmund ran to their dad's side, wearing worried expressions.

"Daddy!" Soleil frowned. "That one's really strong!"

"You should be careful!" Siegmund advised. They paused as their dad placed his left hand on their head individually.

"Calm." He reassured. Eevee and Meowstic both smiled in confidence. "Let your old man deal with everything. You just stay back for now."

"Come here kids." Their mom approached the twins. "Let's give your father some space."

"R-right…" Siegmund nodded, following his mom. Soleil silently paced after them.

"Now then." Their dad stretched, turning to his opponent. He reached to his side, pulling out a Pokeball. "I only have one request."

"I hope you're not asking me to throw the match." The trainer sneered. "That'd be cowardly, old man."

"Not at all." Their dad dismissed. "I only ask that you defeat at least one of my partners. Put on a good show for my kids, okay?"

* * *

Thank You For Reading.


End file.
